A New Journey
by KendallsCoverGirl13
Summary: Carlos and Allie's journey on raising their twins babies and everything in between. SEQUEL TO 'Love At First Sight'.
1. Bringing Them Home

**Here is the sequel to Love At First Sight! Um, well, it's basically Carlos and Allie's journey on raising their twins :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not anything. Just the OC's.**

**Here's Aubrey and Zander, incase you missed the links I posted on Love At First Sight! **

**Aubrey Marie Garcia: **http:/rachelmeyerowitz . com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/IMG_5745 . jpg

**Alexander Roberto Garcia: **http:/pics . wedding-photography-melbourne . com . au/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/BJ1 . jpg

* * *

"Why are you so fussy?" Allie coos, as she changes Zander. He's being really fussy and is moving alot, so he's not a big fan of being changed. She just got done changing Aubrey, and she's laying in her basinet sleeping. Carlos went to the Palmwoods to pick up the car seats. He's on his way back though, he should arrive any minute.

When she's done changing Zander, she lays him down on the bed and smiles down at him. His wide awake, and he's adorable.

"You're so precious." Allie smiles, as she gently kisses his forehead and holds his little tiny hand. These babies are the best thing that has ever happened to her. She was terrified when she found out she was pregnant. She wasn't ready to be a mommy and is still young. Now that she actually is a mommy, she loves it. She loves having her babies and Carlos. Her own little family. It may have came a little early, but she doesn't regret it at all.

"I'm back," she hears a familiar voice say. She looks up and smiles when she sees Carlos walk in with the two carseats, and a nurse behind him with a wheelchair. Carlos sets the carseats down and goes to kiss Allie. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Allie replies. "Can you put them in their carseats?"

"Sure," Carlos says. He grabs Zander's carseat, and puts it on the bed. He then carefully picks him up, and kisses his cheek before putting him in the carseat. He buckles him all up, then puts a thin blanket over him. Since it's not that cold out. When he's done with that, he grabs Aubrey's carseat and puts it next to Zanders. He walks over to Aubrey's basinet, and gently picks her up, careful not to wake her. He then places her in the carseat. As he buckles her in, she fusses a little bit, but she doesn't wake up. Carlos leans down and gently kisses her forehead. "Alright, we're all ready."

Allie sits on the wheelchair, and Carlos places Zander's carseat on her lap. While Allie's carrying him on her lap, Carlos is carrying Aubrey's carseat and the bags, and the nurse is pushing the wheelchair.

"How are you feeling?" Carlos asks his girlfriend.

"Tired, but happy." she smiles, as she looks down at her son who is still wide awake. His eyes are open, but he looks sleepy.

"The guys are coming over for a while. We can watch them while you take a nap." Carlos tells her. Allie yawns and nods. Allie smiles as they get outside. She feels free, instead of being at that hospital. The sun is shining, and it's a beautiful day out. Zander is curiously looking around, at the new place he's seeing.

"You're so cute," Allie smiles, stroking his cheek.

"Here we are," the nurse says, as they finally stop at Carlos' car.

"Alright, let me get them in." Carlos says. He first puts Aubrey then Zander. While he's doing that, Allie slowly gets out of the wheelchair and sits in the passengers seat.

"Have a nice day!" The nurse exclaims, smiling.

"Thanks, you too." Allie replies. The nurse takes the wheel chair and heads back inside, and Allie shuts the car door. When Carlos is done putting them in the backseat, he gets in the drivers seat.

"Time to go home," Carlos smiles, as he leans in to kiss Allie before starting the car and heading off.

"Finally," Allie giggles. It feels like it's been forever since she has been home. She hates hospitals. But she's happy she has her babies. She's ready to go home where she belongs with her kids, and her boyfriend. Their own little family.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Allie sighs in relief, as they enter their apartment. Carlos puts both carseats on the couch, and starts unbuckling Zander first. He's now asleep, and he carefully takes him out of the carseat and lays him down in the playpen bassinet that they have for him in the living room. He then gets Aubrey and puts her in hers.

"Go take a nap," Carlos tells Allie, kissing her cheek as he sits next to her.

"Are you sure?" Allie asks, yawning. Carlos nods. "If you need anything, wake me up."

"We'll be fine," Carlos chuckles. Allie kisses his lips before standing up. She smiles at Aubrey and Zander before going upstairs.

Knock! Knock!

Carlos gets up and opens the door, to find James, Kendall, and Logan standing there. He steps aside and let's them in.

"Where's Allie?" James asks.

"She's tired, so she's taking a nap." Carlos replies.

"Aw, she's awake," Kendall smiles, looking down at his niece who is wide awake.

"She is?" Carlos asks. "She was asleep a minute ago."

Aubrey just looks around to nothing in particular. She starts whimpering and getting fussy. Kendall carefully picks her up, kissing her cheek and walking over to the couch.

"She's hungry," Carlos says, looking at the time.

"I wanna feed her." Kendall insists.

"Okay. Let me just make her bottle," Carlos says. He gets up and heads to the kitchen to make his baby girl a bottle. When he does so, he walks back to the living room, and Logan is holding Zander and he's wide awake.

"I think he's hungry, too." Logan says.

"Alright," Carlos replies. He hands Aubrey's bottle to Kendall, and goes to the kitchen to make one for Zander.

"She won't take this," Kendall says, trying to stick the bottle into Aubrey's mouth. But she keeps moving when he tries to put it in, and she's being fussy.

"That's how newborns are," Logan says. "They're still learning how to take bottles in."

"Ah, she took it." Kendall says, looking down at his niece who is now sucking on her bottle and looking up at him.

"You wanna feed him?" Carlos asks, entering the living room with Zander's bottle.

"Sure," Logan replies. Carlos hands Logan the bottle, and he tries to stick it into Zander's mouth, and keeps trying until the baby boy finally takes it.

"So, how much sleep did you get lastnight?" James asks. Carlos sighs and plops down on the couch.

"Not much," he replies. "If one of them would wake up crying, they would wake the other one up and they'd start crying. And they woke up alot."

"That's how it's gonna be from here on out," Kendall tells him.

"I know. I'm gonna have to adjust to it," Carlos says. "It's worth it though. I'm glad they're finally here."

"Aren't we all." Logan smiles.

* * *

**There's the first chapter for ya :D **

**Review please? (:**


	2. Adjusting To The New Life

**Special thanks to:**

**Jamie: Hm, those are some interesting twists :D You're just gonna have to wait and see :o Thanks for reviewing! **

**MaddieTheRusher: I wasn't sure if I should make this sequel, because it seemed like no one was reading Love At First Sight anymore, until I got some reviews and I decided to go ahead and make this :D Thanks love!**

**Any silent readers out there? REVIEW :D**

* * *

Carlos tosses and turns before fully waking up. He looks at the clock and it's 8:16 AM. He groans as he sits up and rubs his eyes. He has to be at Rocque Records at 10 AM. Gustavo let them have the whole week off when the twins were born, but they have to return today.

Allie is still asleep, and he doesn't wanna wake her. She's the one who got up lastnight to tend to the babies. So he's gonna take care of them this morning, so she can sleep in a little later. He quickly changes into a Hollister graphic tee, and some jeans. When he's done changing, he goes downstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready.

Now that he's all ready, he's gonna check on the babies. He first walks into Aubrey's room. When he walks over to her crib, she's wide awake and looking around at nothing in particular, really. He smiles as he carefully picks up the one week old little girl.

"Goodmorning baby girl," he smiles, kissing her cheek. He walks over to her diaper changing table, and gently lays her down. He then grabs a diaper, and then goes to her drawers to pick out an outfit for her.

When he's all finished changing her diaper, he starts changing her into a leapord print onesie with pink outlines on it, some pink pants that has a leapord print heart on the booty, and it comes with a pink bib with leapord print outline and a leapord print heart on it. He struggled a bit to get her changed, because she kept fussing and moving, but he managed to do it. He than puts on some cute little leapord print booties on her, and adds a pink headband. He also puts some pink mittens on her tiny hands, so she won't scratch her face.

"You're all changed," he coos, picking her up and kissing her forehead. "Let's go check on your brother."

He walks into Zander's nursery, with Aubrey in his arms. The baby boy is still sound asleep. He smiles and leans down and kisses his head, gentle not to wake him up.

"Let's go feed you," Carlos walks out of Zander's room, and goes downstairs. He walks over to Aubrey's basinet, and lays her in there so he can make her a bottle. When he's done with that, he takes her out of her basinet, and walks over to the couch and feeds her.

"You're so pretty," he smiles, looking down at her. He loves his little princess so much. When he first found out Allie was pregnant, he didn't think he was ready to become a father. He thought he would be a horrible dad. He's been trying his best to be a great one, and he thinks he's doing a pretty good job at it. "I love you."

He grabs the remote, and turns the TV on. There's nothing good really on at 8 AM, so he just puts reruns of Jersey Shore on. It's on commercials, so he just isn't really paying attention. He's snapped out of his thoughts when he hears the name "Jo Taylor". He looks up at the TV and it shows the commercial for the movie she went to do in New Zealand. It's coming out in theaters soon. Dang, has it been two years already? Wait, it's been more than two years. When Allie arrived, Jo had already left and Carlos and Allie are going on three years soon. That means...Jo is returning to the Palmwoods soon! Oh no, this is bad! Jo and Kendall made a promise to eachother that they'd wait for eachother for when she comes back! And Kendall is in a relationship with Chelsea. What is he gonna do? He wasn't trying to look for a girlfriend, but he fell inlove with Chelsea and couldn't control it. Oh well, Jo is gonna have to accept the fact that someone can move on in two years.

Just then, his phone rings. It's Kendall's ringtone, so he knows it Kendall calling probably about the whole Jo thing.

"Hello?"

_"Carlos! Dude, I'm in some deep ass trouble!"_

"Why?"

_"Jo just called me, she arrives TONIGHT! She said she can't wait to see me and be a couple again. But I'm with Chelsea dude, what am I gonna do?"_

"You didn't tell her you had a girl when she called you?"

_"No, I chickened out. I-I just don't know what to do. I still really like Jo, but I've fell inlove with Chelsea."_

"Well you gotta figure out who it is you wanna be with. You can't have them both, you know."

_"Ugh, I know. I made a promise to Jo that I would wait for her...and I broke that promise by dating Chelsea! But dude, I can't help who I fall inlove with."_

"Do you still have feelings for Jo?"

_"No...Wait, yes..Hold on, No!"_

"What the hell? Is that a yes or a no?"

_"I honestly, don't know. I know I love Chels though, alot."_

"Well you gotta decide who you want. Jo, or Chelsea...and fast. But I gotta go, I'm feeding Aubrey right now."

_"Alright, I'll see you ina bit. Give my baby girl a kiss for me."_

"Kay. Bye."

Carlos hangs up the phone,and sets it on the couch next to him.

"Hey," he hears Allie say. He looks over and see's her walking down the stairs with Zander in her arms. "Who was that?"

"Kendall," Carlos replies. "Apparently, Jo arrives tonight."

"Jo?"

"Kendall's ex," Carlos reminds her. Allie nods.

"What about her?"

"See, before she left, her and Kendall made a promise that they would wait for eachother. But Kendall started seeing Chelsea, and Jo doesn't know that."

"Oh, I see," Allie says, as she sits down next to Carlos and lays baby Zander on her chest.

"Has he ate?" Carlos asks. Allie nods.

"He did a little bit before you woke up," she replies.

"I see, you can't even give me a goodmorning kiss." Carlos pouts.

"Oh shut up and come here." she giggles, before pulling him into a kiss. She then pulls away, and kisses Aubrey's forehead before going back into a seating position. "So what time do you have to be at Rocque Records?"

"10," Carlos replies.

"You want anything for breakfest?" Allie asks him.

"Nah," Carlos shakes his head. "Me and the guys are leaving a bit early to go out to eat somewhere."

"Oh. Alright."

* * *

"Bye, babe. I'll be back later." Carlos says, as he leans in and kisses Allie quickly on the lips.

"Alright. Love you." She says.

"Love you too." he replies. He then walks over to the babies' basinets and gives them each a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Carlos walks down the hall, and takes the elevator down to the lobby, where the guys are waiting for him. He spots them and walks over. Kendall looks really nervous, and it looks like he's freaking out!

"Let's go," Logan says. They all walk out of the Palmwoods, and head to Carlos' car. He's the one that's gonna be driving. They all take turns, and today's his turn.

"So, Kendall," Carlos starts, looking into the rearview mirror at Kendall, who's looking hopelessly out of the window. "What are you gonna do?"

"I honestly don't know," he sighs, running his hands through his hair. "What would you do if you were in this situation?"

"Go for the one I love," he replies.

"Do you still love Jo?" Logan asks Kendall. He doesn't reply, he just looks out the window and thinks.

"I...I don't know," he says. "Alot can change in two years. I don't think I love her anymore. I still like her, yes. but love? Not so sure. But she's gonna be pissed and I'm gonna lose her as a friend. I don't want that."

"Dude, she's gonna have to accept the fact that you can move on! Two years? That's a long time, bro. You guys aren't together, therefore she shouldn't be mad at all that you've moved on. And I don't want you hurting my cousin. She's really feeling you. The reason I can tell is because of Isaac. She never let's a guy around him unless she know's she loves him or can trust him. She let's Isaac around you all the time. Don't screw this up." James says.

"You're right." Kendall replies. "I'm gonna go for the one I love."

"And who's that?" Carlos asks.

"Chelsea."

* * *

"Hi, baby girl," Allie coos, taking Aubrey out of her basinet and laying her on the couch beside Allie. "Do you need a diaper change?" Aubrey whimpers. "I'll take that as a yes." Allie carefully picks the baby girl up, and lays her in the diaper changing table in her playpen.

"There, all clean." she smiles, kissing her cheek before sitting on the couch and laying Aubrey on Allie's chest.

"I'm back," Carlos says, walking through the door.

"Dang, it's six already?" She asks, looking at the clock.

"Yup." he replies, walking up and kissing her passionately before taking Aubrey into his arms.

"Hey, princess." he smiles, kissing her cheek softly. "How was your first day alone with the babies?"

"Not so hard, actually," she replies. "They've been pretty good."

"Oh, that's good," he says. "You're gonna have to get use to it for a while."

"Just wait until it's time for me to go back. Then you're gonna stay here with them, alone. I don't think you can handle it."

"You don't think I can handle it?" Carlos smirks.

"Nope," Allie shakes her head.

"Guess I'll just have to prove you wrong." he says before kissing her lips.

"We'll see."

* * *

Kendall sits on the neon orange couch nervously tapping his foot. He looks at the clock and it's 6:12. Jo should be arriving any minute. She told him she'd stop by 2J to say hi, after unpacking. He really doesn't know what to do. He loves Chelsea, but what if she starts catching feelings for Jo again when he sees her? He can't be stuck in the middle of two girls! He'd go insane.

Knock! Knock!

"Shit," he whispers softly. He takes a deep breath, before walking to the door. He looks at the doorknob, debating whether he should answer, or not. Maybe he could pretend he's still at Rocque Records! No, Jo will be the one to show up there looking for him. He sighs, and opens the door. And there she is. Jo Taylor, his ex girlfriend. She looks different. She's taller, her hair is longer, and it's straightened. It use to always be wavy. And she put a couple pounds on herself, not saying she's fat.

"Kendall!" she exclaims happily, jumping on top of him, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I've missed you soo much, babe!"

"Hi, Jo." he says, not sounding to ecstatic. "I uh, missed you too."

"Is there something wrong?" she asks, getting off of him and standing on her own feet and looking at him with worry and concern.

"Nope, nothing is wrong!" he quickly says nervously. Jo just gives him a wierd look, but then shrugs. Next thing she does is lean in for a kiss, but Kendall quickly pulls away.

"Okay, something is wrong," he finally says. Jo gets the worried look on her face again, and just waits for him to talk.

"Hey, babe!" Chelsea says, walking up to Kendall and hugging him.

"Oh no." Kendall says softly.

* * *

**Cliffhanger :P Haha, I decided to just leave it at a cliffhanger so it'll make whoevers reading want to read more and review!**

**Review! :D**


	3. New Normal Life

**Thanks to:**

**Jamie- Sorry it took so long to update. My laptop stopped working, and it barely got fixed yesterday. But here's the next chapter and thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Girl- Oh stop it! *Smiles* No one has ever told me I'm the greatest writer on fanfiction. Thanks so much, it really means alot! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Jony- Wow, you actually took your time to read 51 chapters on my other story? You're awesome! Thanks so much for that, and for reviewing! :D**

**Next chapter! :)**

* * *

_Continuing from the last chapter... _

_"Oh no." Kendall says softly. _

"Who are you?" Jo asks.

"His girlfriend," Chelsea replies. "You are?"

"_Girlfriend_?" Jo questions. Did she just say girlfriend? Kendall didn't wait for her. She was actually willing to wait those three long years, just to be with him. It hurts her that he couldn't do the same. Yeah, she went on a couple of dates. But just for fun. She never went as far as calling anyone her boyfriend.

"Jo-" Kendall starts to say.

"No, just stop," she says putting her hands up. Tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. "Kendall, I really and honestly thought you would have waited for me, just like I did for you."

"I'm really sorry," Kendall says softly, looking down.

"Just drop it," Jo says, her voice cracking. "Bye." she turns around, and begins to walk away. Just then she stops, and turns back around. "I was willing to wait those three years for you. I wish you could have done the same." with that she turns back around, and walks away.

"Is there something you need to fill me in on?" Chelsea asks, confused, wondering who this girl is, crying because Kendall didn't wait for her? Kendall never mentioned anything about having to wait for a girl.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it right now," Kendall says. "I'll talk to you tomarow."

"Oh, okay." Chelsea says softly. Kendall leans in and kisses her cheek, before entering 2J. Chelsea turns around, and walks away.

* * *

Allie wakes up the next morning, and Carlos isn't beside her. She looks over at the clock, and it's 8:29. It's too early for him to be at Rocque Records, so he must be up with one of the babies. She rolls out of bed, and quickly changes into some sweats, a Aeropostale graphic tee, and a Love Pink hoodie.

When she's all finished changing, she walks out of the room, and goes downstairs. The babies are sleeping in their bassinet, and Carlos is sitting down watching TV.

"Goodmorning," she says softly, sitting next to him.

"Goodmorning, love." he smiles, kissing her cheek.

"How long have you been up?" she asks, resting her head on his shoulder.

"For a while," he replies. "Zander woke up, and I couldn't go back to sleep after he did. They're both all changed and fed. So you won't have to worry about that for a while."

"Okay," Allie sighs. "What time do you have to be at Rocque Records?"

"9:30."

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower," Allie says. "Me and Lucy are going out to eat with the twins."

"Alright," Carlos replies, leaning in and kissing her before she gets up and heads to the restroom.

_A while later..._

Carlos left for Rocque Records a while ago, and Allie's getting the babies all ready in their car seats to go out to breakfest with Lucy. Ever since she had the babies, she hasn't got to spend time with her girls as much as she use to. She knows she has bigger responsibilities, but she misses hanging out with her girls.

_Knock! Knock! _

Allie walks over to the door, and opens it to find Lucy standing out there.

"You ready?" Lucy asks. Allie nods.

"Yes, I just need to grab their diaper bags," Allie says, going into the kitchen to grab the diaper bags, then walking back into the living room. She puts a thin cover over the babies small little bodies, then she grabs Zander's carseat, while Lucy grabs Aubrey's.

They walk into the elevator, and just as the door is about to shut, it re-opens, and _Stephanie _walks in. Ugh, seriously? Stephanie just had to walk in? Allie can not stand that girl, and the fact that she's in the same elevator as her, pisses her off.

"Aw, your babies are adorable," Stephanie says, with the most fakest ugliest smile ever. "They get their looks from their daddy."

"Someones mad," Lucy mutters.

"Exactly," Allie agrees.

"Mad? About?" Stephanie questions.

"'Cause I got what you want," Allie replies. "You've tried so hard to tear me and Carlos apart. Yeah, we did break up. But while he was with you, he was still telling me he wants me. Then, he came right back to me. Just face it dude, he doesn't want you, _at all_. You're mad because I bet you wish you had your own family with Carlos. You wish you'd have his babies. But you don't, and you never will. So just shut up, quit talking to me 'cause I'm really not in the mood."

"Oh, please," Stephanie smirks. "I can have his babies if I really wanted to."

"I'd like to see you try." Allie smirks, picking up Zander's carseat, and walking right past her.

"Goodluck, bitch." Lucy grins, walking past her, behind Allie.

"Ugh, I hate her, so much." Allie sighs, as they walk out of the Palmwoods. Allie groans as she sees the paparazzi crowded around. Seriously? She's not in the mood to deal with ignorant bitches and paparazzi's. Her and Lucy try to rush to her car as fast as they can, trying to avoid the paparazzi taking pictures of the babies.

"Ignore her," Lucy tells Allie, as they both buckle the babies into the car. "She's jealous, and mad. Carlos would never fuck her."

"He already did." Allie mutters.

"No he didn't. Did he?" Lucy asks in confusion. Allie nods. "When?"

"When they went out." Allie replies.

"What?" Lucy asks shocked. "I did not know that."

"Yeah, I guess she lost it to him or whatever."

"Whatever. Fuck her. Carlos loves you." Lucy smiles.

"Hopefully." Allie mumbles. Lucy gets into the passengers seat, and Allie gets in the drivers seat and drives off to Denny's.

* * *

Allie and Lucy are all finished eating, but they decide to just sit there and relax and talk. Allie hasn't really been out since the babies were born, so this is her first time actually out and not being stuck at the Palmwoods all day.

"So, tell me, how is it being a mom?" Lucy asks. Lucy knew Carlos and Allie were sexually active, but she never expected Allie to get pregnant. Sure, it was bound to happen sooner or later, but she didn't think it would happen this soon. She thought maybe they'd get married first. She knew they always used protection, but just one night when they didn't, the end up with not one baby, but _two. _

"It really is an amazing experience," Allie smiles. "It can be really stressful though. Waking up alot of times at night to tend to two babies. I'm living off of like four hours of sleep. I can never get any naps in during the day because one of them is always awake. If Aubrey's sleeping, Zander's awake, and if Zander's awake, Aubrey's sleeping. Then Carlos has been at the studio everyday this week. He doesn't come home until six, and he comes home tired, so that really doesn't help."

"He doesn't help with the babies?" Lucy asks.

"Well yeah, he does," Allie replies. "Sometimes he gets up at night with them, and he's always usually the one getting up early in the morning with them."

"You guys are really great parents," Lucy smiles. "I want a little baby."

"Are you and James sexually active?" Allie asks. Lucy and Allie aren't uncomfortable at all to talk about this kind of stuff. They can talk to each other literally about anything, without feeling awkward or uncomfortable.

Lucy nods. "We recently started though."

"Are you on birth control?" Allie asks.

"Nah," Lucy shakes her head. "We use condoms. That should protect us good enough."

"Just don't forget to use that rubber," Allie smirks. "One time I forget, I end up with two babies."

"True," Lucy laughs. "But you love your babies."

"Of course I do," Allie smiles, looking at her babies. Aubrey is sleeping, and Zander is awake, just looking around. "They may have come a bit early, but I wouldn't trade them for the world."

Just then baby Zander starts whimpering. Allie can tell he's hungry, since he has his little hand in his mouth. She grabs his diaper bag, and takes out his bottle. She filled the bottles up with baby water before she left the apartment, so all she has to do is add formula. Once she does so, she shakes the bottle for a while, before setting it down on the table and starting to unbuckle him. She takes a bib out of his diaper bag as well, and gently puts it on him before carefully taking him out to feed him.

"Who do you think he looks like?" Allie asks, looking down at her son. Everyone says he looks like her. James claims that Zander looks like him, but he's James. He's crazy. Everyone says Aubrey looks like Carlos, which she does.

"He looks like you," Lucy replies, looking at Allie, then down at her nephew. Allie and Lucy may not be blood sisters, but they're definitely close like sisters, and they argue like sisters. So they consider each other sisters, that's why Lucy calls Zander and Aubrey her nephew and niece. "Aubrey looks like Carlos."

"Everyone says that," Allie giggles. "My poor baby girl looks like her daddy."

"Haha, poor her." Lucy laughs.

"I'm just joking," Allie giggles. "Her daddy is sexy."

"Mommy! Look, It's Allie Diamond!" Allie and Lucy hear a little girl say. They look over, and there's a girl that looks like she's about 6 or 7 there with her mom, pointing at Allie excitedly. "Can I go say hi to her?"

Before she knows it the little girl, along with her mom is walking up.

"Hi, Allie!" the little girl exclaims. "My name is Bella. I'm a big fan! And I also love Big Time Rush! Can I have your autograph and take a picture with you?"

"Hi, sweetie," Allie says sweetly. "Of course you can."

"Your babies are too precious." The little girl's mom says.

"Thanks," Allie smiles.

"How old are they?"

"They're a week old." Allie replies. "Here, Lucy, mind feeding him?"

"Of course not," Lucy replies, taking the baby boy into her arms.

"Can you sign my shirt?" Bella asks.

"I sure can," Allie smiles. She looks down and she's wearing a Big Time Rush shirt.

Just as she finishes signing her shirt, she looks up and see's Carlos walking up. How did he get here? Isn't he suppose to be at the studio? She doesn't know.

"Hey look, there's Carlos!" Allie exclaims, pointing over to Carlos.

Bella takes no time into running up to him and jumping into his arms. Carlos, almost trembling over, chuckles as he hugs her back. They then both walk back to the table.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asks.

"Of course you can," Carlos replies sweetly, smiling. Allie smiles as she sees how sweet he's being towards this little girl. She can only imagine how he's gonna be with their babies once they grow older. He's gonna be a great dad. He's already a great dad. Aubrey and Zander are really lucky to have a daddy like him.

"Can I take a picture of you two with her?" the mom asks. Carlos and Allie both nod.

"Sure!" Carlos says. He sits next to Allie on the booth, and sits Bella on his lap, and they all three smile for the camera.

"Thank you so much for your time." Bella's mom thanks them.

"No problem." Allie replies, smiling.

"Bye!" Bella exclaims happily.

"Bye, sweetie." Carlos smiles. Bella and her mom both turn around, and walk away.

"What are you doing here?" Allie asks.

"Well, hi to you too!" Carlos chuckles.

"Oh, sorry. Hi." Allie giggles, leaning in and kissing his lips. "No seriously. Aren't you suppose to be at the studio?"

"Yeah," Carlos replies. "Me and the guys are on break, and I came to get us some food then I saw you guys and I thought I'd walk up."

"Hm, I see." Allie says.

Carlos nods and looks over at his daughter, who is in her car seat, now awake. He smiles as he leans down and unbuckles her, gently taking her out when he's finished.

"Hey there, princess," he coos, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "You're so cute."

"Hey, so whatever happened with that Kendall and Jo thing?" Lucy asks, Carlos. "Jo called me last night sobbing."

"What was she saying?" Carlos asks.

"I don't even know," Lucy replies. "She was crying too bad I couldn't understand."

"Oh, well apparently when Jo went to see Kendall, Chelsea arrived and yeah, that's when Jo found out they're dating and she left crying." Carlos explains.

"How does Kendall feel about that?" Allie asks.

"He feels bad," he replies. "He says he still has feelings for Jo, but he still loves Chelsea. I don't know, he's really confusing."

"I see," Allie nods. "But guess who I ran into earlier?"

"Who?" Carlos asks, curiously.

"Stephanie."

"Oh no," Carlos sighs. "What happened? You didn't fight, did you?"

"No, but you don't know how bad I wanted to." Allie says. "I sucked it up for my babies, though."

"What did she say to you?" Carlos questions.

"First she said the babies are cute and they get their looks from you, then I said that she's obviously mad because I got what she wants, and she wishes she could have your baby. She said she could have your baby if she really wanted to." Allie explains.

"Ha, wow," Carlos smirks. "That girl is ridiculous. Don't listen to her, baby."

"I know," Allie sighs. "But that just pissed me off."

"You know I love _you_," Carlos reassures her.

"I know," she says softly. "I love you, too."

"Good," he smiles. "I have to get going. I'll see you later at home."

"Alright." Allie replies. Carlos hands Aubrey to Allie, and kisses Allie quickly before leaving.

"See, I told you he'd never do that!" Lucy says.

"He did, though." Allie sighs.

"But he never will ever again."

* * *

**Sorry again, it took so long to update. A review would be nice?**

**Review if you want more! :D**


	4. A Day In The Disneyland Part 1

**Girl: OHEMGEEEEE :D Thaaanks so much :) You're freakin' awesome! **

**Jamie: Ha, right! She got what she deserved :) Pssssshhh, I would of did that same damn thing! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Star197: Thank you :) I get outta school in 7 days, so I'll be able to update more often when I get out :)**

**anon: Sorry it took soooo long, I've been super busy these past few weeks. But I get outa school soon :) So I can update more often!**

**NNNNEEXXXTTT CHHAAAPPPTTTTEERRR...keep reading! :D**

* * *

Allie wakes up early this morning to get ready. Today, him, the guys, the girls, Isaac, and of course the twins are roadtripping to Disneyland. Ever since the babies were born, they all feel like they haven't spent alot of time together, so they're all gonna have fun there for a few days. The babies are sleeping, Carlos is sleeping, but Allie decided she'd wake up early today. She wants to shower, and get ready before she gets the babies' ready.

She rolls out of bed, and goes to the closet to pick an outfit out. She picks out **(http:/www . polyvore . com/cgi/set?id=45436503). **Once she has all her outfit, she heads downstairs to shower and get ready.

* * *

"Hm, what should I put on you?" Allie asks. Carlos is getting Zander ready, and Allie is getting Aubrey ready. The babies' are one month old, and they are so adorable. Carlos and Allie love both their babies oh so much.

Allie looks through Aubrey's clothes, wondering what she should put on her baby girl. She finally picks out an outfit. She quickly changes her diaper, then changes her clothes.

When she's done changing Aubrey, she carefully picks her up, and heads downstairs to get the diaper bag ready. She lays Aubrey down in her playpen, while she gets everything she needs for Aubrey and Zander for the day. Such as diapers, wipes, bottles, formula, bibs, pacifire for each, a thin blanket for each (since its not too cold, but it's kind of windy), and back up clothes. While she does all that, Carlos comes down with baby Zander in his arms.

"Hey, Al, where's his diaper bag?" He asks.

"I'm getting both of them ready right now," She replies from the kitchen. They already have all their suitcases and things in the car, Allie's just preparing the stuff she needs for on their way there.

"Okay," Carlos says. He lays Zander down in his playpen, and quickly kisses Aubrey's nose before walking into the kitchen with Allie, approaching her with a quick kiss on the lips. "What time are we leaving?"

"In a bit," She replies. "We're meeting in 2J, when I'm done with this. Can you put the strollers in the car?"

"They're already in there, remember?" Carlos asks. A couple days ago, they went out for the first time as a family. By that, I mean, Allie, Carlos, Aubrey, and Zander. They went out to the mall to go shopping and just to go out for a while. They enjoyed it. Except for the fact that there was people snapping pictures of them and the babies every store they went too. That really annoyed them. Allie almost snapped at them, but Carlos told her not to. A few fans came up here and there, but they didn't mind the fans, just the paparazzi.

"Oh yeah," she replies. "Well, can you start putting the babies in their carseats?"

"Sure."

* * *

They're all ready and prepared, and on their way to 2J.

"So, if I tell you something will you be mad?" Carlos asks nervously. Actually, he knows she's gonna be mad. Hopefully not at him, though. It's not his fault.

"It depends." she replies. "What is it?"

"So, apparantely Kendall invited Jo to go with us to Disneyland, and I guess Jo is taking Stephanie." Carlos says slowly.

"Are you serious?" Allie sighs. "I don't even wanna go no more. I don't wanna let her ruin my time there."

"No, babe don't even acknowledge her," Carlos tells her. "She's gonna be with Jo. You're gonna be with me, and our babies. I won't even acknowledge her, okay?"

"Fine." she mutters.

They finally reach 2J, and she knocks. A few moments later, James opens the door.

"Hey," he smiles, hugging his little sister and kissing her head.

"Hi." she says, still sort of mad. She walks into 2J, Carlos following behind her with both carseats with the babies in them. As she walks in, she sees Lucy, Chelsea, Isaac, Camille, the guys, and over on the side in the kitchen is Jo and Stephanie. She just doesn't acknowledge her as she gives her girls a hug.

"Are the babies awake?" Lucy asks.

"Zander is, I'm not sure about Aubrey." Allie replies.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Kendall asks.

"Yes, let's go." Chelsea says coldly. She's probably upset because Kendall invited his ex girlfriend to Disneyland with them. If Allie was in Chelsea position, which she sort of is, she'd be mad. But Carlos didn't invite Stephanie himself, so she's not upset with Carlos. But she can tell Chelsea is with Kendall.

James takes Lucy's hand with one hand, and he holds Aubrey's carseat in his free hand. He decided he'd help Carlos, so he wouldn't have to carry both car seats. Allie walks behind Carlos, who has Zander. Camille and Logan walk out hand in hand, Jo and Stephanie walk out just talking about who knows what, and Kendall holds Isaac in his free arm, and grabs Chelsea's hand with his free hand.

"Baby, stop, please don't be mad," Kendall says softly.

"How do you expect me not to?'" Chelsea asks. "How would you feel if I invited my ex somewhere with us? And I'm pretty sure Allie isn't too happy about it either."

"I didn't invite her, she invited herself as soon as she found out we were going," Kendall tells her. "And I didn't even know she was bringing Stephanie along until they showed up here."

"Whatever." Chelsea mutters, as he and Kendall walk faster and try to catch up to everyone else.

* * *

After a while, they finally arrive at the Disneyland Hotel. Logan already has a Club-level room reserved for all of them, except Jo and Stephanie. They decided to come last minute, they're just getting a guestroom, which has two beds for each of them.

They get all checked in, and the guys, and the girls go to their room, which is on the 9th floor.

"What are we doing today?" James asks as they step out of the elevator and walk to their suite.

"We're going to the Disneyland Park, and tomarow we're going to the Disneyland Adventure park." Kendall tells him.

They finally reach their suite, and Logan opens it up with the key. They all walk in, amazed.

"This place is nice!" Chelsea exclaims. "Look, Isaac. This is where we're gonna be staying for the next few days!"

"Okay, this place has five bedrooms." Logan says.

"Well, me and you, Carlos and Allie and the babies, Lucy and James, Chelsea and Kendall and Isaac." Camille says.

"We have one room left over." Lucy points out.

"We could ask Jo and-" Carlos starts.

"No." Allie interuppts.

"Or, you could set up Aubrey and Zander's playpens in there, and Isaac already sleeps alone in his own bed so he can take the bed in there." Kendall suggests.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"But what if the babies cry and we don't hear them?" Carlos asks.

"We got you guys one of those speaker things that you put in their room, and one in yours for when they cry at night you can hear them." Logan replies.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Allie says.

"No problemo." James replies.

"Well, let's all get set in and head off to the park." Camille speaks up.

With that being said, everyone grabs their bags and head off to their room to get settled in.

* * *

"So, first we should go eat lunch." Kendall suggests. "'Cause I'm starving."

"Where should we go?" James asks. "There's so many choices."

"Daisy's Diner?" Lucy suggests.

"Sounds good," Logan agrees. "Let's go."

Allie pushes Zander's stroller, and Carlos pushes Aubrey's stroller, and everyone else with them walks out of their room.

"Should we invite Jo and-" Kendall starts.

"No." Chelsea interrupts.

They walk out of the Disneyland hotel, and head off and enter into the Disneyland Park, where they walk around until they reach Daisy's Diner. They enter, and take their seats.

"What will you guys have to drink?" The waitress asks.

"A Sprite for me." Allie replies.

"Me too." Carlos adds.

"I'll take a Coke."

"Light Lemonade."

"3 more Cokes, a Fanta Orange for me, and a Juicebox for my son." Chelsea finishes.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks, and to take your order." The waitress says, setting 8 straws on the table."

"Mama, me hungry!" Isaac says, rubbing his little belly.

"The food will be here soon, baby." Chelsea replies.

"So what do you all wanna know after we're done eating?" Camille asks.

"Well they're gonna be doing a parade here in a bit," Logan says. "We'll check that out and go from there."

"Okay, here's your drinks," The waitress says. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, can we get a large pepperoni pizza?" Kendall orders. The waitress nods, and writes in in her little notepad.

"I'll be right back with your order."

They start chatting amongst themselves, when Aubrey starts crying.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Carlos coos, unbuckling her from her stroller and lifting the one month old baby girl into his arms.

"She's hungry." Allie says. She grabs Aubrey's zebra print diaper bag, and prepares her a bottle.

"Let me feed her," James suggests. Carlos hands Aubrey to her uncle, and Allie gives her brother the bottle.

"She's so cute," he smiles, looking down at his baby niece and kissing her forehead softly. James loves his niece and nephew so much, words can't explain. He loves them like he would love his own children. He can't wait to be a daddy. He's too young for that right now, though. Right now he has his niece and nephew, that's all he needs. Yeah, he was disapointed, and still is, in Allie and Carlos. But he wouldn't trade these babies in for the world.

"Her eyes are beautiful." Lucy says. Aubrey is wide awake, and looking at James. She has Allie's and Carlos' eyes. Beautiful brown eyes. She's also really small, they can tell she's gonna be short just like Allie.

"She has both of your eyes," Logan adds. "Both of you have brown eyes."

"What about Zander?" Chelsea asks.

"His eyes are either a really light brown, or hazel," Kendall replies. "It's really hard to tell. But he has gorgeous eyes."

"They both do." Allie smiles, looking at her sleeping baby boy in his stroller.

"Here's your pizza," the waitress says, walking up with the pizza pan. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks, you too." James smiles.

"You too?" Lucy giggles. "Babe, she's working, not eating."

"Oh shit," he whispers. "It slipped out, whatever."

* * *

After a long, nice, fun day at the Disneyland Park, they finally decide to go back to their room. The babies have had a long day, they're all exhausted, even Isaac is exhausted. They just wanna go to their room, and relax for the rest of the night with their loves.

"I'm so tired of walking," Chelsea sighs, taking her shoes off and going into the babies' and Isaac's room to put him to sleep.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower," Allie says. "Carlos, can you put the babies in their bassinets?"

"Sure babe," he replies, as he first takes sleeping Zander into his arms, and carries him to the room where he'll be sleeping in, along with his sister and cousin.

_About 45 minutes later..._

By the time Allie gets out of the shower, everyone is sleeping in their room. She walks out of the bathroom, and heads into hers' and Carlos' room. It's dark, so he's either sleeping, or just laying there. Most likely sleeping.

She quietly tiptoes into the room, and slips under the covers, trying to be as silent as possible.

"Goodnight baby," she suddenly hears Carlos' say. He scoots closer to her, and wraps his arm tightly around her, holding her close to him.

"Goodnight." She smiles, as she kisses his lips quickly.

"I love you." he adds.

"Love you too."

* * *

**I've always wanted to go to Disneyland. Hopefully one day I'll get to go :D The only amusement park thingy I've ever been to is Cedar Point! (Which is A W E S O M E ! :D)**

**Review! :D**


	5. A Day In Disneyland Part 2

** Jamie: Hmm, interesting idea :D Thanks for reviewing!**

** Girl: Aww, thaanks! :)**

** Hey: Awe, thanks! :D**

** Any animus: Haha, thank you! **

** Cool: Long review there ;) Haha, thanks! Sorry to keep you waiting, I got alot going on in my life, but here ya go! :D**

* * *

The next day, everyone wakes up bright and early. Instead of going out for breakfest, the guys agreed to make breakfest for their girls, since there's a kitchen and food in their suite. So while the girls are all relaxing and watching TV, the guys are making breakfest.

"So how are you guys gonna do it today, you know, with the babies?" Logan questions. Today they're going to the Disneyland Adventure Park, which has alot of rides. But someone is gonna have to watch the babies, because they can't get on the rides. Neither can Isaac. Yesterday, Isaac rode all the kid rides, so today it's their turn.

"Ah, shit," Carlos sighs. "I don't know. I never thought of that."

"Chelsea said she was staying here at the suite with Isaac," Kendall says randomly. "Maybe she can watch the babies."

"Nah, that'll be too much for her." Carlos says. "Allie would probably wanna stay."

"We'll talk about that when we're done," James says. "Let's finish up."

When they're finally finished making breakfest, they go and get their girls and they all sit down.

"Nice breakfest you guys prepared." Camille compliments.

"Why thank you, love." Logan smiles sweetly, taking her hand and kissing it.

"So, Al," Carlos starts. "Where are the babies gonna be while we get on rides?"

"I don't know," Allie shrugs. "I'll stay here at the suite with them. It's way too hot to have them out, and it's not like I'll be able to get on rides."

"You sure?" Carlos asks. Allie nods.

"Looks like we're gonna be ride partners," Kendall says. "James has Lucy, Logan has Camille. Chelsea and Allie are staying so we have eachother to ride with!"

"That sounds so wrong, dude." Carlos chuckles.

"Whatever you know what I mean!" Kendall says.

"Well get ready after you're done eating," Logan says. "That's when we're leaving."

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck here bored," Chelsea sighs.

"It'll be fine," Kendall says, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "You guys can go out to eat or something, go shopping. You don't have to stay here."

"We'll see what we do," Allie says.

"Where are the babies?" Lucy asks.

"Sleeping," Camille replies.

"I'm gonna go check on them," Carlos says, getting up from the table and going to the kids' room. He enters, and see's that both of his beautiful babies are sound asleep. He leans in and kisses each of their cheeks softly, soft enough not to wake them, then walks out. "They're fine."

"So is Stephanie going with you guys?" Allie asks. Everyone just stays quiet.

"What about Jo?" Chelsea adds. Once again, everyone stays quiet. The boys look nervous, but Camille and Lucy look like they know nothing.

"I uh, don't know." Carlos says softly.

"Don't lie to me dude," Allie says. She can tell straight up when Carlos is lying. She can tell he is. He knows damn well if Stephanie's going with them, he just doesn't wanna say anything.

"I'm not lying," Carlos replies.

"Whatever." Allie sighs, getting up and heading to her and Carlos' shared room.

"Are they going or not?" Chelsea asks, looking back and forth at all four boys, waiting for a reply. James nods slowly.

"James!" Kendall says, throwing a piece of toast at him, which hits him in the face.

"Hey!" James exclaims, throwing it back.

"So you guys were gonna hide it from us, huh?" Chelsea asks, kind of piss. She's mad. She wouldn't be as mad if Kendall and Carlos actually told her and Allie that they are going along, but trying to hide it from them? That's what makes her upset. That's like her boyfriend sneaking behind her back and going with his ex girlfriend.

"No," Kendall quickly says. "I was planning on telling you when we got back!"

"No you weren't," Chelsea says softly, getting up from the table and going into the same room that Allie's in.

"They're going, aren't they?" Allie questions. Chelsea nods, as she lays on the bed next to her cousin.

"I knew it." Allie says softly. "Carlos gets so mad everytime I hang around Jessie, so I stopped. Yet he still goes around my back hanging with his ex? That's what pisses me off the most."

"Exactly!" Chelsea agrees. "Kendall gets upset when I go take Isaac to see his dad, because he thinks I'm gonna mess around. Yet he goes and does this."

"Some guys are just dumb."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." Allie says, loud enough so that whoevers on the other side of the door can hear. The door opens, and walking in is Carlos, Kendall right behind him.

"We're about to leave," Carlos says, walking around the other side of the bed to Allie, whose laying there on her iPhone. "Are you mad?"

"Well that's a stupid question." she says.

"I'm not gonna mess around, I promise." Carlos tells her. "If you don't want her to go then you should have told me."

"Dude, it's not like you ever listen," she replies. "Just go. Go have fun with her, and leave me alone, alright?"

"Shut up," Carlos chuckles, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"Sure you do."

"I do." he says, kissing her forehead before walking out.

"I put Spongebob on for Isaac, so he should be entertained for a while." Kendall says.

"Okay."

"Well, bye." he says, kissing Chelsea's cheek.

"Bye."

"Bye, baby sister," he says to Allie.

"Later."

Kendall walks out, while Allie and Chelsea just lay there, upset.

"You think they're gonna mess around?" Chelsea questions.

"Oh yeah," Allie replies. "They're not gonna resist."

"Fuck it." Chelsea mumbles.

* * *

"So, what should we ride first?" Logan asks, as they enter the amusement park.

"A huge roller coaster!" Carlos exclaims.

"How 'bout the Space Mountain Ride?" Logan suggests, everyone nods in agreement.

They walk through the park, until they finally reach the ride they were headed for.

"Whose riding with who?" Kendall asks.

"I'm with Carlos!" Stephanie quickly calls out.

"Is that alright with you, Carlos?" Kendall questions.

Carlos nods slowly. "I guess."

"I'm with you, Kendall." Jo says, smiling.

"Alright, and you guys are with your girls, now let's go!" Kendall says, as they all head towards the ride entrance.

_A while later..._

"That ride was awesome!" Stephanie giggles, as they walk out the exit of the ride. She walks closer to Carlos, whose on his iPhone. He notices, and steps away a little. But she keeps getting closer and closer, and she tries to hold his hand, but he quickly pulls away.

"Don't hold my hand," he says.

"You're trying way too hard dude," Lucy says flatly. "Stop. He's taken."

"I'm gonna go call Allie and check on her, and the babies." Carlos says awkwardly, as he walks away.

"Yeah, me too." Kendall says. "I'm gonna call Chelsea and check on her and Isaac."

Jo frowns as he walks away.

"Why did I have to leave?" Jo questions, sighing.

"What do you mean?" James asks.

"To New Zealend!" Jo sighs. She regrets leaving. She really does. She could have stayed, but she didn't. If she would have stayed, she could still be a happy couple with Kendall, instead of Chelsea. She misses him. She misses being his girlfriend, him being her boyfriend. She misses those goodbye kisses, his big bear hugs, all those sweet things he would say to her, she misses..them.

"Jo, you're my friend," Camille starts. "As a friend, I'm telling you you need to move on! Kendall's inlove with Chelsea, and I don't think anything can change that. You should be happy he's happy, and instead of being down about that, go find yourself a guy who can make you happy, or just go make yourself happy!"

"Yeah, don't be like Stephanie over here," Lucy says, earning a dead glare from Stephanie.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She quickly asks, the attitude obvious in her voice.

"You try to get inbetween Carlos' and Allie's relationship," James responds. "That's pretty fucked up."

"Well, it's all your sisters fault!" Stephanie practically yells. Stephanie wishes she would of never left either. If she would of stayed, her and Carlos could have still been together and happy. She misses those hugs and kisses, and she even lost her virginity to him. He's a very special guy to her, he's the only guys she wants, but he's taken.

"Whoa, wait..what do you mean it's my sisters fault?" James quickly asks. It's one thing to come at him, but to bring Allie into it? It's not her fault that Carlos fell inlove with her! It's not her fault that she fell inlove with Carlos. You can't control who you fall inlove with. He absolutely hates when people talk about his sister. She's the most important girl in his life. His baby sister, she's seriously like a daughter to him. "You're just jealous of her."

"Jealous of what?" Stephanie smirks.

"Jealous because she has Carlos." Lucy replies.

"I could have him if I really wanted him." she replies.

James busts out laughing.

"That's why you're here stressin' because you want him," he retorts. "That's why Carlos is with my sister instead of you? Yeah, you can really have him."

"The only reason Carlos is even with her, is because of those kids of hers," she says.

"Whoa, stop right there," Logan cuts in. "Don't bring my niece and nephew into this, they have _nothing _to do with the conversation you guys are in right now."

"It's their fault that _my _man is even with her right now!" She yells.

"How sweet do you sound?" James questions. "Talking about a baby girl and a baby boy, saying it's their fault that Carlos isn't with you. When you know damn well Carlos doesn't wanna be with you, period."

"That's the lowest shit you could ever do," Lucy says.

"Yeah, Steph, she's right," Jo adds. Stephanie just looks at her surprisingly.

"Jo you're suppose to be on my side!"

"I know you want Carlos back, and I want Kendall back too! But you don't hear me talking about Isaac, do you?" Jo tells her.

"Look, I'm just speaking the truth, okay?" Stephanie says.

"So you're saying that the only reason Carlos is with Allie is because of Aubrey and Zander?" Camille questions. Stephanie nods. "Yeah, that's not the truth."

"Carlos really loves her," Logan adds. "If they didn't love eachother, they would not be together right now. You know, just because you have babies or kids, doesn't mean that you _have _to be together."

"Look, you're really pissing me off, so I'm just gonna go," James says angrily, clenching his fists as he walks away, heading back to the hotel.

"You're such a bitch." Lucy says, before turning around and following her boyfriend.

"James! Wait up, babe." She exclaims, catching up to him. She looks at him, and can see in his eyes that he's angry. He gets really mad when someone talks about Allie, and the babies, which she did both.

"I really liked her, as a friend," James says softly. "But now I've lost all respect for her."

"I've never liked her," Lucy replies, wrapping her arm around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "She's just a jealous bitch."

"Allie's gonna be pisses when she hears what went down today," James says. "Especially knowing she brung the babies into it."

"I know." Lucy sighs. Allie, that girl has a temper. Lucy's just prepared for the drama that's headed their way, and she's prepared for jumping in if she needs to.

* * *

**Cliffhanger there for ya ;) Yeah next chapter their obviously still gonna be in Disneyland, and that's when all the drama comes in. So be prepared!  
**

**Review! :D  
**


	6. A Day In Disneyland Part 3

**Girl: Thank you! :)**

**Star197: Graciass! (Thank you in spanish!) :)**

**Jamie: James is so cute :) & haha, yes Stephanie is annoying in this story. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**PinkLuver98: Aw, thank you! :)**

**Cool: Cool name :) Lol, thanks for reviewing, and here's the next chapter for ya!**

**Monkey D Lyna: Thanks! I hope it had enough drama, and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

James and Lucy finally arrive back at the hotel, and they head up to the suite.

"You guys are back early," Allie says, James and Lucy enter the living room. Chelsea's feeding Zander, Allie's burping Aubrey, and Isaac is in his room watching Spongebob. "I just got off the phone with Carlos, where is he?"

"I don't know," James shrugs, taking Aubrey from Allie and kissing her cheek before sitting down on the couch. "Me and Lucy just came back because we were getting really mad."

"Why?" Chelsea questions. "What happened?"

"Stephanie." James sighs.

"Ugh, what'd that bitch do now?" Allie asks, sitting up and getting ready for this explanation.

"Well, she tried to hold Carlos hand, then Lucy told her she was trying too hard, then Jo started babbling on how she misses Kendall, then somehow Stephanie got in it and started talking about how she misses Carlos, then she said it was your fault that they're not together, then her dumbass brung Zander and Aubrey into it then-"

"Whoa, wait, she brung my babies into it?" Allie quickly asks. Lucy and James nod. "Oh, hell no! Where is she? Someone please tell me where she is?"

"She's still at the park with everyone." Lucy replies.

"I'll be right back," Allie says angrily, as she gets up and storms out of the suite, leaving the door wide open.

"Oh no," Lucy says softly.

"Here, give me Aubrey," Chelsea says. "You guys can go, I'll stay with the babies and Isaac."

James nods as he gets up and hands the baby girl to Chelsea. He then rushes out of the suite, Lucy right behind him.

"Where is she?" he questions. Just as they turn a corner, they see her walking fast down the hallway. "Allie, wait up!"

Allie turns around and sees them, then slows down a bit. James and Lucy run, until they finally reach her.

"I'm not gonna let you fight, okay?" James says. "You can confront her, but that's about it."

"James!" Allie says.

"Okay, fine." he sighs. "If she hits you first, you can fight back."

"That's most likely not to happen," Lucy says.

"Exactly." Allie agrees. "She's scared, you now damn well she won't fight back."

"Ugh, whatever." James rolls his eyes.

After leaving the hotel, they're finally entering Disneyland.

"James, call Carlos and ask him where they are." Lucy says. James nods as he gets his phone out, dialing Carlos' number.

"I can't wait to see this bitch," Allie says.

"They're still over by where we were," James says. "Just follow us."

They walk back over by where James and Lucy previously were before they left the park. It's sort of a small corner, so there's not much people around, which is good. Allie doesn't wanna cause a scene, but she needs to do something. She's not gonna let Stephanie talk about her, and mosty importantly her babies.

"Allie what're you doing here?" Carlos asks, noticing James and Lucy walking up with his girlfriend, who is suppose to be back at the suite with their babies. Carlos and Kendall were somewhere else on the phone when everything occured, so he has no clue what went down, and what's about to go down.

Allie just walks right passed him, and stops infront of Stephanie.

"Look bitch, I don't give a fuck if you talk about me, but you never _ever _talk about my babies, alright?" she says angrily.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on here?" Carlos asks confused.

"D-did something happen while we were gone?" Kendall questions, confused as well.

James nods. "A lot of things were said."

"I can talk about those kids all I want." Stephanie smirks.

"Can someone please fill me in on what went on?" Carlos says.

"Your friend over here, was talking about _our _babies!"Allie tells him.

Carlos face expression just changes, from confused, to angry.

He turns to Stephanie. "You were talking about my kids?"

She nods. "Babe, it's their fault you're with her and not with me right now!"

"Don't call me babe," he chuckles. He finds it quite funny, that she actually thinks that Carlos wants to be with her. He doesn't, not anymore. "If I really wanted to be with you that badly, I wouldn't even be with Allie right now, I'd be with you! But guess what? I'm not, because I don't wanna be with you. It's not my kids' fault I'm with her. I'm with her because I love her. Nah..wait, scratch that, I'm _inlove _with her. You know, just because someone has kids together doesn't mean they _have _to be together."

"I know every word you're saying right now, is not true." she says. "Just keep covering up and giving her all these lies, they seem to be working."

"Whether they're lies or not, he does not want to be with you!" Alie exclaims. "Get that through your thick, huge head!"

"Baby they aren't lies," Carlos tells her, as he walks up to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the suite. I'd rather be there with you and our kids then here with her desperate ass."

"Again, he's lying." Stephanie smiles.

Allie angrily tries to run up on her and just give her a good punch in the face, but Carlos grabs her by the waist and holds her back.

"Don't listen to her," he tells her softly in her ear, as he holds her tightly and continue's walking. "You know I'm not lying. You know I love you."

"I know, I know," she sighs. "I just hate her so much."

"I know you do," he replies softly, kissing her head.

After a while of walking, they finally reach the suite. Carlos opens the door, and they enter. Chelsea's sitting on the couch. Aubrey is laying down right beside her, and Chelsea has Zander, and is burping him.

"So what happened?" Chelsea asks.

"Nothing, really," Allie sighs. "We didn't fight. It was all talk. James said I couldn't fight unless she hit me first, and she didn't. And when I tried to hit her Carlos held me back."

"Good, you're too pretty to be fighting," Chelsea replies.

"Exactly what I'm saying." Carlos adds in. He carefully picks Aubrey up into his arms, and kisses her cheek. She's wide awake, and just looking around as always. "Babe, let's go lay down and just relax."

"Okay," Allie agrees, taking Zander from Chelsea and following Carlos into their bedroom.

Carlos turns the TV on before joining Allie and Zander on the bed. Allie lays baby Zander in between them, then kisses his cheek. Carlos just lays Aubrey on his chest, she looks sleepy, so she'll probably be falling asleep soon.

"What do you wanna watch?" Carlos asks, taking the remote from the night stand and flipping through the channels.

"Doesn't matter." Allie shrugs. Carlos looks over at her, and she looks very thinkative. He hopes she's not letting what Stephanie said get to her. Carlos really does love her, and he'd hate for Allie to let a girl ruin their relationship. If he didn't love her, he wouldn't be with her just because of the babies.

"I'll be right back," he says, sitting up a little and holding Aubrey against his chest. "She fell asleep, I'm gonna go lay her down."

Allie just nods, and Carlos walks out.

He returns shortly after and lays down next to baby Zander.

"What're you thinking about?" he questions.

"Nothing." she says softly.

"I'm not stupid, you're thinking bout something." he tells her. She just turns away and sighs. Then he sighs. "Don't tell me you're letting what Stephanie said get to you?"

"No, it just has me thinking." Allie replies.

"Thinking about what?"

"Carlos, you left me before for her. What makes you think you won't do it again?" Allie finally let's out.

"Look, that was the past. I was stupid for doing that, okay? I was an idiot, and I promised to you, and to myself that I wouldn't ever do that again," he tells her. "You, baby Zander, and Aubrey are everything to me, I would never do anything to lose that. She's nothing to me."

"Do you mean what you're saying to me right now?" she questions.

Carlos takes her hand. "One hundred percent." he kisses it. "I love you."

Allie smiles. "I love you, too."

Carlos smiles, he then looks down at his baby boy and smiles even more. "And I love you." he coos, leaning down and giving Zander a kiss on the cheek.

Carlos doesn't need any other girl. He has everything he wants and needs. His girlfriend, his son, and his daughter is all he needs to make him complete.

* * *

**Sucky ending :P **

**Anyway, I thought I'd start leaving random facts about myself at the ends :) I figured you'd actually have something to review about instead of "I love this story" or "Can't wait for the next chapter" or "Please update soon" lol, ya, I think you get the point.**

**Random Fact: You know those shirts that go off one shoulder? I LOVE those! My closet is full of 'em. I also love sweatshirts. So I went to the store today, (me and my sister went shopping). And I found this sweatshirt, it's short sleeved, but it's off the shoulder, it's black and it says "Love" on it in white lettering, I just love it! I'm wearing it right now and it's so comfortable :)**

**Review! :D**


	7. Back To Work & A Trip To The Doctor

** Monkey D Lyna: Oh yes she is! D: & I thought it was sucky :/ and I'm gonna check out your story when I have time! I'm sure it's great! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

** LH4Life: I love those shirts! There's just something about them! Haha! And, I'm not sure. I just logged on one day, and it was deleted, I didn't delete it though :/ Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Star197: Thank you! :)**

** Jamie: Th? Lol, still, thanks for reviewing, even if it's two letters! :)**

**Quick A/N: So, since we can't copy lyrics from songs, I decided to use the songs I write. Yes, I write songs. I don't think they're good, so please keep rude comments to yourself. I'm not a professional songwriter, so keep in mind. But yeah, the lyrics mentioned from now on, are lyrics I've written.**

* * *

Allie groans as the alarm starts beeping. She looks at the clock, and it's 6:45 AM. Today is her first day back at work, and she has to be at the studio by 8. The guys have some time off, so Allie can hit the studio, so Carlos will be staying with the babies. Allie has to admit, she's kind of nervous. Carlos is a great daddy, but he's never actually been _alone _with the babies. One baby is hard enough, but this is two babies. So Allie's expecting a lot of phone calls when she's at the studio.

She rolls out of bed, and walks straight to the closet, so she can pick an outfit out for the day. She finally just picks out an Aeropostale graphic tee, and some shorts and converse. After her outfit is all picked out, she heads to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

When she gets out of the shower, she walks past the kitchen, and Carlos is already in there awake, making her breakfast.

"Goodmorning, baby," he smiles, approaching her and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodmorning." she smiles. "Why are you up so early? The babies don't wake up until like 9 to eat."

"Well since you wake up and make me breakfast when I have to go to the studio, I figured I'd do the same for my love." he replies. She smiles. Carlos is so sweet when he wants to be. He usually is, though. Sometimes he's cranky, and acts like a jerk, but he's mostly sweet.

"You don't have to."

"I want to, though." he insists.

Allie just smiles as she sits on the stool leaning her arms on the counter, while Carlos is preparing the plate by setting the food on it.

"So, are you nervous about being here alone with Aubrey and Zander?" Allie questions.

"Nah," Carlos replies, setting the plate infront of her. "I've watched'em before."

"Not alone, though." Allie responds, as she begins eating.

"I'll be fine, dude," he chuckles. "I got this."

"If you say so," Allie giggles. "I'll keep my phone on me though, 'cause I'm pretty sure you're gonna be calling."

"I'm not gonna be calling," Carlos says. "I bet."

"Bet what?" Allie questions.

"Hm," Carlos thinks. "If I call, I'll wake up with them for a whole week in the middle of the night. But if I don't call, you wake up with them in the middle of the night when they cry for a whole week."

"Sounds like a deal," Allie says, as he holds her hand out for Carlos to shake it.

"It's a deal, then." Carlos smirks. "Watch you lose."

"Haha, no baby watch you lose."

"We'll see about that," Carlos grins, leaning in and kissing his girlfriends lips.

"We sure will," she replies. "What time is it?"

"7:47," Carlos replies, looking at the time on his phone.

"I have to go now," she says, getting up from the stool and heading to the living room. "Thanks for the breakfast babe," she says to Carlos, who followed her into the living room.

"No problem," he replies, handing her her purse and walking her to the door. "Be safe, I love you."

"I love you too," she replies. "I'll be waiting for your call."

"Haha, well you're not getting it." Carlos chuckles, kissing her quickly before she grabs her carkeys and walks out of the door.

* * *

Allie arrives at Rocque Records only about five minutes late. She rushes into the studio. She knows Gustavo will freak out, even if it is five minutes late.

"You're late," is the first thing she says. Allie just rolls her eyes.

"I know." she replies.

"Allie, how are my babies?" Kelly asks in excitement. "Tell them Aunt Kelly misses them, I'll visit them soon."

Allie giggles. "They're fine, and I sure will."

"Into the booth now," Gustavo says loudly, handing Allie some lyrics sheets. "Here's a new song for you. It's called 'Love and I Knew It'."

"Alright," Allie obeys, taking the sheets and walking into the booth.

She waits for Gustavo to start the music to the song, then she begins singing.

_It was just a few months ago, February 14th,  
__I hated Valentines day and most of everyday of the week,  
__Until I fell as fast as dominoes when you came into my life  
__It was so incredible, I can't believe you're all mine  
__My heart pounds so much, I think I'm going balistic  
__Made my 11:11 wish and for you I was wishin'  
__My heart feels happy, my wish came true  
__So happy that it's finally me and you_

_It was love and I knew it, I just smile all the time  
You stay on my mind baby boy all night  
Your love is like no other, I can feel it in my heart  
Ever since we got together, I felt it from the start  
I cherish the day we made us legit,  
'Cause you're all mine it was love and I knew it_

_It was a couple years ago when I saw you for the first time  
The moment you looked in my eyes I knew it was love at first sight  
Noone has ever made me feel the way that you do  
You make me smile and laugh and cheer me up when I'm blue  
You're my first love and noone can tear us apart  
No matter how far we are, we're always together my heart  
It's us against the world and they're not winning this battle  
As long as we stay strong and keep our heads held high  
It's me and you forever baby, together till we die_

___It was love and I knew it, I just smile all the time  
You stay on my mind baby boy all night  
Your love is like no other, I can feel it in my heart  
Ever since we got together, I felt it from the start  
I cherish the day we made us legit,  
'Cause you're all mine it was love and I knew it_

* * *

After a couple of hours of rehearsing and recording, she finally has a break, so she's sitting in the lounge with Kelly.

"So how's life as a mommy?" Kelly asks. Kelly is in her early thirties, but she has no kids. She's beautiful and she's still young, so she has time. She's been seeing this guy for a while, so hopefully it works out for her. Meanwhile, she just spoils Aubrey and Zander.

"It's great and hard at the same time," Allie replies. "Being a mom is an amazing experience, but it's also hard work. Especially with twins. If one cries, the other one will. It just gets so stressful. Then they like to wake up at night and stay up."

"I know what you mean," Kelly replies. "I watched my friends baby before. It was just one baby, and It was really hard. So who's watching them right now?"

"Carlos." Allie replies. "He should be calling any minute now."

Kelly giggles. "How is he with them?"

"He loves them to death. He's a great daddy."

"I always knew he'd be," Kelly smiles. "I noticed how good he is with his young fans."

"Yeah," Allie nods. "He like feeding them, taking naps with them, and just spend time with them. But he's never actually been alone with them like today, which is another reason why I'm a little nervous."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Kelly tells her. "Don't worry. Carlos may be irresponsible sometimes, but he's very responsible when it comes down to his kids."

"True," Allie says.

Just then, her iPhone starts vibrating signaling that she has a phone call. She grabs it off the table, and it's Carlos. She just smiles to herself. She just knew Carlos was gonna call her. Looks like he's gonna be up all night for the next week.

"I thought you weren't gonna call?" she answers.

_"I know, I know. But Aubrey keeps crying and I don't know what to do!"_

"Did you try feeding her?"

_"Yes, I fed her, and tried sleeping her, but she's already fed and won't go to sleep!"_

"Have you checked her diaper? Maybe she has a wet diaper. That's uncomfortable and irritating to babies. You have to constantly check their diapers."

_"Uh, yeah she does have one. Oops, I just didn't think of that. This doesn't count! Okay?"_

"No no no! It does count. You called so ha!"

_"Fine, whatever. I have to go change her diaper. I'll talk to you later."_

"Alright, if she keeps crying call me."

_"I will. Love you, bye."_

"Love you too, bye." With that she hangs up.

"You were right," Kelly giggles, "he called."

"I knew he would." Allie smiles.

"Okay, back to the booth!" Gustavo yells.

Allie rolls her eyes and sighs, as she heads back to the booth.

* * *

"What do you want, baby girl?" Carlos questions, rocking the wailing baby in his arms. "I've tried feeding you, changing you, bathing you, sleeping you, and you're still crying! But no, I can't call mommy again, she's gonna think I can't handle being here alone with you and your brother, but I can."

Carlos walks around the kitchen with Aubrey in his arms. Zander is sleeping in the living room, and he doesn't wanna wake him which is the reason why he's in the kitchen.

"Please stop crying," Carlos whines. "Do it for daddy."

Aubrey continues to cry.

Carlos doesn't know what to do. Everytime she cries, Allie know's exactly what to do, but she's not here. He's clueless.

"Aha!" Carlos says. "I'll call Uncle Logan."

He holds Aubrey in one arm, using the other arm to take his phone from the counter to call Logan.

After a few rings, he answers.

_"Hello?"_

"Logan! Are you busy right now?"

_"Not really, I'm just hanging out with Camille. Why?"_

"I need you to come over here! Aubrey is crying and won't stop! I've tried everything!"

_"Did you try feeding her? Sleeping her? Changing her diaper?"_

"I've tried everything, dude."

_"I'll be right there."_

Within a few minutes, Logan arrives with Camille.

"I don't know why she's crying," Carlos says. Logan takes the baby girl into his arms, and gently feels her face with two fingers.

"Carlos, she feels hot," Logan says. "Do you have a thermometer?"

"Yeah, hold on," Carlos says before rushing upstairs to her nursery.

"Aw, baby girl you'll be fine," Camille coos, holding onto Aubrey's hand and kissing it.

"Here!" Carlos says, handing it to Logan.

Logan walks over to the couch, and lays Aubrey down. He takes her Onesie off, so he can take her temperature. Once that's done, he places the bulb of the thermometer in her armpit, and holds her arm down alongside of her body. She cries even more, and starts squiggling around, but Logan makes sure the bulb stays in her armpit.

After the thermometer beeps, Logan takes it out and looks at it.

"It's 38 degrees Celsius," Logan tells Carlos.

"Is that bad?" Carlos quickly questions.

"We need to get her to the hospital, like right now." Logan says, quickly but gently putting the onesie back on Aubrey. "Go get her diaper bag and carseat, I'll drive."

"I'll stay here with baby Zander while you guys go." Camille tells them.

"Thanks, Camille," Carlos says. He rushes out of the room, then rushes back in with her carseat, diaper bag, and a thin pink blanket to cover her in.

"You'll be fine baby," Logan coos, kissing her nose before settling her into the carseat and buckling her up. "Alright, let's go!"

As they're walking down to the lobby, Logan notices Aubrey grabbing and pulling on her left ear. That's a sign of an ear infection.

"She may have an ear infection." he says.

"Is that bad?" Carlos asks worriedly.

"Not if you treat it right away," Logan replies. "How long has she been crying alot and pulling on her ear?"

"She didn't start crying a lot until today, but I did notice her lastnight pulling on her ear." Carlos replies.

"Then she'll be fine," Logan assures him. "It's really fresh, so they'll probably just give her antibiotics or something."

"I'm gonna call Allie and let her know what's going on," Carlos says, taking his iPhone out of his pocket and dialing Allie's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Babe, me and Logan are on our way to take Aubrey to the doctor."

_"WHAT? Why? What happened?"_

"She wouldn't stop crying, so I called Logan over and she apparently has a fever. He says we should get her to a doctor right away, so we're on our way now. Logan says he thinks she might have an ear infection."

_"Well what about Zander? Where is he?"_

"He's fine, he's with Camille."

_"Oh, okay. text me right after you find out what's up, okay?"_

"Okay, baby. I'll see you soon. Love you, bye."

_"Love you too, bye."_

* * *

Carlos and Logan sit in the waiting room with Aubrey. She's calm now, and is sound asleep in Logan's arm. They're just waiting for Doctor Bennett to come out and tell them what's wrong.

"They need to hurry up," Carlos says impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor.

Finally, Doctor Bennett walks into the room with his long white jacket and a clipboard in his hands.

"Mr Garcia?" he questions referring to Carlos. Carlos nods and stands up, along with Logan.

"So what's wrong with her?" Carlos asks.

"It seems your daughter has an ear infection in her left ear." Doctor Bennett explains.

"Well will she be okay?" Logan questions.

"She'll be fine Mr Mitchell," the doctor replies.

"How do you know my last name?" Logan asks, creeped out.

"You two are in Big Time Rush, right?" Doctor Bennett asks. They both nod. "My daughter loves you guys."

"Cool," Carlos says. "But she'll be okay, right?"

"She'll be fine." Doctor Bennett tells them. "Here's some antibiotics for her. If the symptoms keep happening, bring her back as soon as possible."

"Alright, thanks doc." Logan says.

"Mhm," he says. "Hey, can you guys sign this paper?" the doctor asks, referring to a empty sheet of paper on his clipboard. "It's for my daughter."

"Sure," Carlos says, taking the pen and quickly signing it before handing it to Logan, who does the same.

"Have a nice day," Logan says.

"Thanks, you too."

They finally leave the doctors office, and on their way back to the Palmwoods, Carlos text's Allie.

**To: Allie  
****From: Carlos**

**Hey babe, Aubrey's gonna be fine. She has an ear infection in her left ear, but the doctor gave me some antibiotics for her, and said she's gonna be fine. Kay? So don't worry. I'll see you when you get home. Love you :)**

Carlos sighs in relief as he looks at his sleeping baby girl. He leans down and softly kisses her hand.

"I love you." he whispers, smiling.

* * *

**There's that! :) Double update, OHYA! WooooHoooo! lol. Did you guys like my song? Although I have to give props to my cousin, she wrote the first verse :) We both wrote it from experience, sadly for me, that experience is gone :/**

**Random Fact: Haha, I'm such a player! :D Lol, not really. But I have so many loves! Carlos Pena, Zayn Malik, Prince Royce, Roshon Fegan, Max Schneider, Adam Irigoyen, HAHA! I love them all super much! Any of you have celeb crushes?**

**Review! :D**


	8. Shopping & Movie Night

** Jamie: Haha, it's okay! I didn't wanna ruin Allie's rep :) LOL. & Yeah, poor her :(And yes, OMG. I love Carlos and Zayn SO much! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Star197: Thank you :)**

** Ja Ka: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

** Monkey D Lyna: BACK OFF MY MAN! Lol JayKay! I don't mind sharing ;) Max is soooo cute! I might see him in concert with Victoria Justice! So excited! & I'll check your story out hopefully ina bit, I've been super busy. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Girl: Liam and Taylor are so hot :) I'm not sure who Drew Van Ackerman is though. Lol, thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"What should we do today?" Carlos asks. Him and Allie are in the kitchen eating breakfast, and the babies are asleep in their basinetts in the living room. It's saturday, so they both have the day off from the studio, and they don't know what to do.

"I'm not sure," Allie shrugs. "Stay home, I guess."

All of a sudden, Carlos' phone starts ringing, signaling he has a message from James.

**From: James  
To: Carlos**

**Hey dude, since we have the day off, me and the guys are renting movies tonight and just having a movie night. You, Allie, and the babies should come :)**

"Well, James just texted me and said they're having a movie night," Carlos says, replying to the message.

"Tonight?" Allie questions.

"No, tomarow," Carlos retorts sarcastically.

"Shut up," Allie says, as she gets up and starts putting the dishes in the sink.

"Wanna go?"

"Yeah," Allie nods, starting to wash teh dishes.

"Well, that isn't until night time," Carlos says. "Let's go to the mall, or something."

"Mall? Sounds cool," she agrees. "I don't wanna take the babies out, though."

"We'll see if maybe the guys can watch them," Allie suggests, "I'm gonna call them."

She grabs a small towel from the counter, and dries her hands with it. She then tosses it back on the counter before grabbing her phone, and dialing James' number.

After a few rings, he answers.

_"Hey Al," _

"Hey, James. So are you guys busy right now?"

_"Not really, me and the boys and Camille are just chilling at the crib. Lucy and Chelsea are out of town, so it's just us."_

"Well me and Carlos wanna go to the mall for a bit, but we don't wanna take Aubrey and Zander because of the paparazzi and stuff, so we were wondering if maybe you guys can watch'em for a couple of hours?"

_"Yeah, of course. Oh, Kendall just heard that you guys are going to the mall. He wants to know if he can go with you guys." _

"Yeah, tell him yes. We're just gonna get ready, then we'll go to the crib to drop the babies off. So tell him to get ready, if he isn't by now."

_"Alright, I'll tell him."_

"Kay. Thanks big brother."

_"No problem baby sister. I'll see you later, love you."_

"Love you too."

Allie ends the call, then sets her phone on the table.

"What'd he say?" Carlos questions, as he finishes doing the dishes that Allie never finished.

"He said yes, and Kendall is coming with us." she replies.

"Alright."

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready." Allie says.

"Why do you get ready every single time we go out somewhere?" Carlos asks. Seriously, they can just be going grocery shopping and she always has to look good. On her lazy days where she doesn't feel good or if she's just plain lazy, then she'll go out in sweats. But usually she always takes so long to get ready. He doesn't understand why.

"I don't wanna look ugly when I go out," she replies.

"You never look ugly to me," Carlos smiles. "And plus, you don't have to impress all those other dudes, you're all mine, and you always will be."

"You are too cute," she grins, walking up to him and hugging him by the waist, standing on her tippy toes and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Carlos smiles.

"Now I'm gonna go get ready," she says.

"But I-" he sighs, before he just stops. "Nevermind, just go get ready."

* * *

Now that Allie's done showering, she steps out of the shower and grabs her zebra print towel, and wraps it around her wet body. She dries her body off, and starts dressing.

She dressed in: **( www . polyvore untitled_41/set?id=49563123).**

When she's all dressed, she grabs the brush from the counter and starts brushing through her hair until it's all good, then she just leaves it straight down, and adds a black headband. Next, she grabs some lotion that she got from Victoria's Secret, and puts some on her arms and legs. Then she sprays some body mist on her, and puts deodorant on before she's completely ready.

She grabs her dirty clothes and towel, to take them downstairs and put them in the hamper.

When she gets downstairs, she see's Carlos on the couch with Zander in his arms, and Aubrey laying next to him. Aubrey's awake, but Zander is halfway asleep.

"You ready?" he asks.

She nods. "I just gotta put this in the hamper, then I'll grab their diaper bags and we'll go."

She continues walking into the laundry room, and puts the clothes and towel into the hamper, and grabs both diaper bags and walks out again.

"Kay, let's go." She says.

"Here, take Aubrey," Carlos says, standing up with Zander still in his arms. He takes Zander's diaper bag, and grabs his car keys really quick.

Then they both leave the apartment.

"Hey, what's your bracelet say?" Carlos questions, noticing a blue bracelet on her arm.

"I love Zayn," she replies.

"Why the hell do you have a bracelet that says I love Zayn?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"When we were broken up, some fan came up to me and told me I'd be a cute couple with him, and just handed me this bracelet." she explains. It's true. It got out quick the last time her and Carlos broke up. The guys had an interview a day after, and they asked if anyone was single, and Carlos wasn't gonna lie, so he confessed that him and Allie had broken up. During the time they weren't together, she was out with Jessie, which is when the whole bracelet thing occured.

"So you wear it?"

"It was given to me by a fan, of course I'm gonna wear it!"

"Whatever," he sighs.

"Shutup, don't be jealous," she tells him. "I just love him as a friend."

"Mhm, sure," Carlos murmers.

They finally reach 2J, and Carlos still has a key. The guys insisted he keeps it. So he just unlocks it and opens the door, walking in.

"Hey guys," Allie greets, with Aubrey in her arms.

"Hey baby girls," James says, walking up to Allie and kissing her forehead before taking Aubrey into his arms.

"Hey little man," Kendall coos, taking Zander into his arms and kissing his nose. "You're so cute."

"You ready Kendall?" Allie asks.

Kendall nods.

"Here, give me him," Logan says, gently getting baby Zander.

"Kay, let's go!" Kendall exclaims.

* * *

They finally get to the mall.

"Let's go to Hollister, dude," Allie says.

Her and Carlos hold hands, as they walk through the mall with Kendall beside them.

"I can already tell you're gonna shop a lot," Kendall says.

"You know it," Allie smirks.

_A while later..._

So far, they have been to Hollister, Aeropostale, and Victoria's Secret. Allie bought _a lot _from each store. She couldn't help it! She hasn't really been shopping since the babies were born, so she went all out. Usually when they go to the store, they buy stuff for the babies. So it was nice to spend some money on herself.

"Don't you think you bought a little bit too much?" Carlos questions.

Allie shakes her head. "Nope."

"We should take a picture in the photo booth!" Kendall suggests.

"Yeah, let's go!" Allie agrees.

They walk to the nearest photo booth, and Allie sits in between Carlos and Kendall.

They got to take 5 pictures.

The first picture they were just smiling. The second one, Kendall and Carlos were both kissing Allie on the cheek. The third one, Allie was kissing Kendall on the cheek while Carlos was just sticking his tounge out. The fourth one, Allie was kissing Carlos on the cheek while Kendall was making a funny face. The fifth and final one, Carlos and Allie were kissing on the lips, and Kendall was just smiling while forming a heart with his hands.

"These came out cute," Allie smiles, as the photobooth gives them their two copies. One if for Kendall, and the other one is for Carlos and Allie.

"They did," Kendall agrees.

"We should get going, before Allie decides to buy more," Carlos says, taking one of Allie's bags to help her.

"Let's go." Kendall says.

* * *

Later that night, everyone is at 2J. By everyone, it's Logan, Carlos, Allie, Camille, Aubrey, and Zander.

James and Kendall went to Family Video to rent movies, but they should be back any minute. Carlos and Allie are laying on the floor on top of alot of blankets. Carlos as Aubrey laying on his chest, and Allie has Zander laying on hers. Camille and Logan are cuddling on one couch, and Kendall and James are gonna be sitting on the other one. They also set up a snack table, which has a bowl of popcorn, chocolate, cookies, and some pop.

"We're back!" James exclaims, as they walk through the door of 2J.

"What movies did you get?" Camille asks.

"Abduction, The Vow-"

"Dude,you got a chick flick?" Logan questions.

"That's a good movie foreal," Carlos adds. "Me and Allie went to go see it."

"What else did you get?" Allie asks.

"Woman In Black, and 30 Minutes Or Less," Kendall finishes.

"Which one first?" James questions.

"Woman In Black," Everyone says at the same time.

While James puts the DVD in, Kendall turns the lights off.

When they're both done, they sit down and get ready to enjoy their movie night.

* * *

**TADA! :) This chapter wasn't my best, but oh well. Any suggestions for the next few chapters?**

**Random Fact: So today, me, my sister, and my cousin went to my brothers (he's the drummer) concert. He's in a screamo band. (I'm not into screamo, I went to support my brother). I have to admit, it was fun! The lead singer is cutee! And There was this really cute security there ;) Haha. Anyway, does anyone know what a mosh pit is? It's CHAOS! Haha. They had one, and me and my sister and cousin were in the mosh pit area but on the corner to see the stage better. WE ALMOST GOT KILLED BY THOSE CRAZY PEOPLE! haha. When they stopped mosh pitting, we made a run for it! then they all laughed at us -_- LOL! It was super fun though! That was a long fact! lol.**

**Review?**


	9. Clubbing & Fighting Part 1

** Jamie: I was scared to watch it at first, but I liked it! :) Haha, I actually have a Zayn bracelet. I have three of them. Lol, thanks for reviewing! :D**

** AlliMargaret: Lol, not at all. I'm from Ohio. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Girl: I don't watch that show :/ lol. But haha, my brother would NEVER approve me dating his bandmate, he is tooooo cute though! And thanks soo much for the ideas, they were really helpful! You're awesome :)**

**A/N: There will be a new OC in this that I threw in, and so you won't have to imagine some random guy, just imagine him as Max Schneider, from How To Rock. He's a CUTIE! :)**

* * *

"Hey," Allie says, entering her and Carlos' bedroom and joining Carlos in bed while he watches TV.

"What's up?" he questions, sitting up a bit. He's not sure, but it looks like Allie's about to either ask him something, or talk to him about something. So he's just waiting for it.

"So, Camille just texted me," she starts. "Since her birthday is tomarow, she wants me and the girls to go clubbing with her, like a girls night. Because tomarow her and Logan are going out of town, I guess. I really wanna go. I haven't been to a club, or really to any party since the babies were born. Sooo, is it alright with you if I go?"

Carlos sighs. He doesn't like the idea of his girlfriend going out to a club without him there. He trusts her and everything, but he doesn't trust other people. Allie's a really beautiful girl. Any guy can try and get with her any time. Yeah, he knows that she's been out to a club without him there before, but that was a girls' night out. The guys also had a boys night out so it was all good. But tonight it's just the girls going out.

"I don't know," he replies. "Look babe, you know I trust you and everything. But there's gonna be a lot of guys and pervs out there. I don't like you going out to clubs and parties without me or the guys there, you know that."

"I know," Allie says. "But I'll be fine. I'm sure I can take care of myself. If anything comes up, I'll call you right away, I promise."

"Okay, fine," Carlos sighs. "You can go."

Allie smiles. "You're the best."

"You know it." Carlos grins, pulling her close to him and kissing her. "When are you guys leaving?"

"In a couple of hours," Allie replies. "I'm gonna starts getting ready, I just gotta pick my oufit out."

"Don't wear anything too hot," Carlos tells her. "That's only for me to see."

"Shut up," Allie giggles, getting up off the bed and over to her closet.

"Should I wear a dress? Or a pencil skirt with a cute shirt?" Allie asks.

"How about some skinny jeans with a long sleeved shirt." Carlos suggests. Allie just looks at him and smiles, rolling her eyes.

"Haha no," she replies. "I'll go with a dress."

She rummages through her closet, looking for the perfect dress. She has alot of them, half of them she hasn't worn, but she needs to find a really pretty one for tonight. Not that she wants to impress anyone, but hey, it's her first time going out in a while, she wants to look good.

"How about this?" she questions, pulling out a short cute pink dress.

"Too short." is all Carlos says.

"No it is not," Allie protests. "I'm wearing this, with a black belt to put around my waist."

She sets the pretty pink dress on the bed, and goes back over to her closet to find some heels. She has a lot of heels too, but hardly ever wears them. Even though she's really short, she feels super tall with them on. She's 5'1, and with heels she feels like a giant for some reason. But she's gonna starts wearing them, they're pretty, and Carlos has told her she looks just fine with them on.

She finally picks out some really tall heels that she's never worn before. They're pretty tall, but she can walk in heels.

Now that her outfit is all complete, she's about to go take a shower.

"I'm gonna go shower." she tells Carlos, he just nods and she walks out of the room.

* * *

When she's out of the shower, she wraps her zebra print towel around her body, and walks to her and Carlos' bedroom. It gets really hot in the bathroom when someone is finished taking a shower, and their room has an AC in it, so she prefers to change in there.

When she walks into the bedroom, Carlos is still in there watching TV. The babies are in 2J right now. The guys wanted them over for a bit, so that's where they are now. James, Kendall and Logan adore those babies. They're really good to them, and Allie can tell they're gonna make very good daddy's. Everyone adores them! The guys, Lucy, Camille, Chelsea, Isaac, Kelly, even Gustavo, Jessie, and Bitters!

She quickly dries herself off, and changes into her outfit: **( www . polyvore cgi/set?id=51615093)**.

"How does this look?" Allie asks Carlos once she's all changed.

"Hot," he smirks. "Maybe a little too hot?"

"Shut up," she giggles. "It looks fine."

She takes her heels off, which makes her all short again, and walks over to the dresser where she has all her make up, lotions, body sprays, and hair products.

First she starts with make up. She doesn't really wear make up. The only thing she really wears is mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss. That's really all. Her mom and dad never really let her wear it, they always said she had true beauty, which she does. So he doesn't like pyiling that stuff on her face.

When she's done with make up, she looks through all her lotions and body sprays and tries to decide what scent to use. All her lotions have matching body sprays, and she hasn't even used half of them, so she wants to use one she's never worn before.

"Why are you getting soo ready for?" Carlos questions. Allie rolls her eyes. Carlos is probably one of the most overprotective boyfriends ever, and gets really jealous. They could be out at the mall, and a guy would just smile at her and he'd get all mad and jealous. Allie thinks it's cute, but it sure can be annoying sometimes.

"You don't like to look ugly when you go out, do you?" she asks him. He just rolls his eyes, sighs and stays silent.

"You need to stop getting all mad for no reason at all," Allie tells him. "I'm going out to the club, so what? You're acting like I'm going out and finding some new boyfriend or something. When I go out without you, I never mess around! Yeah, guys come up, try to talk to me, ask me to dance, or ask for my number, but I say no all the time!"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about! All those guys coming up to you," Carlos snaps. "How would you like it if girls always came up to me asking me to dance or for my number?"

"They do!" Allie yells. "Every single damn time we go clubbing, or out to a party! How do you think I feel? Mad! But I just suck it up! Whatever, I'm done with this conversation, alright?"

"Whatever." Carlos murmurs. "Just go do whatever the hell you want. I don't care anymore."

"Oh really, it's like that?" Allie asks, shocked.

"Mhm," Carlos mumbles.

Allie just shakes her head, trying to hold back those tears that are threatening to fall. Why is he acting like a jerk? He's been acting really cold and different lately, and she doesn't know why. Whatever though, she's not gonna focus on that right now. Tonight is her night to go out and have fun and party.

She finally picks out Coconut Passion lotion and body fragrance that she got from Victoria's secret. She rubs the lotion all over her, then sprays the fragrance on herself.

She has no clue what to do for her hair. She doesn't really feel like doing anything to it. So she's just gonna leave it straight down.

Now that she's all ready, she looks at herself in the mirror in satisfaction. She looks at the clock, and she still has a little bit of time left, but the tension between her and Carlos is so thick at this point, that she just wants to get the hell out of there.

"I'm leaving," she tells him.

"K," is all he says, without even taking his eyes off of the TV.

Allie sighs as she walks out of the bedroom door, downstairs, and out of the apartment.

When she finally reaches 2J, she walks into the unlocked apartment.

"Hey guys," she says, walking into the living room where the guys are with the babies.

"You're wearing that to the club?" James questions.

Allie sighs. "Yes."

"Don't you think that's a little too-"

"Please, don't even say it." Allie stops him. "I don't feel like dealing with anything right now."

"What's wrong?" Kendall asks.

"Me and Carlos are fighting again." she sighs.

"Again?" Logan questions. Allie nods. Carlos and Allie have been fighting a lot for some odd reason. She hopes it's not a sign that they'll break up. But if they do, it is what it is, right? Everything happens for a reason.

Allie looks over at Baby Zander, whose in Kendall's arms right next to her. She smiles looking at her baby boy. They're three months now, and so adorable! Aubrey's sleeping on Logan's chest, but Zander is awake.

"Aw, my baby's so cute," Allie coos, taking Zander into her arms and hugging him tightly, but gently so she won't hurt him. "At this point you're probably the one boy who loves me."

"HEY!" Logan, James, and Kendall say at the same time.

"Sorry, I forgot about you guys for a moment." Allie says.

"That's so nice." Logan says sarcastically.

Allie leans down and kisses Zander on the cheek, and smiles. "I'm gonna miss you tonight, and your sister."

She lays him gently and carefully on her lap, and looks down into his beautiful brown eyes. She plays with his soft strands of hairs, and smiles.

"So what time are you guys leaving?" Kendall asks.

Allie checks the time on her phone.

"The girls should be here any minute," Allie replies.

Just as she says that, Lucy, Chelsea, and Camille all walk in.

"Ready?" Camille asks.

Allie nods. She kisses Zander's cheek before handing him back to Kendall, then kisses Aubrey's head. "Bye babies."

"Alright, let's go." Allie says.

Before they walk out of 2J, Camille gives Logan a kiss goodbye, Lucy kisses James goodbye, and Chelsea kisses Kendall goodbye. Allie just sighs, and wishes her and Carlos weren't fighting.

"Where's Carlos?" Lucy questions, as they walk down to the lobby. Allie agreed to drive today, so they're all heading to her car.

"In our apartment," Allie replies.

"What's wrong with him?" Camille asks.

"Nothing, he's just being a big jerk."

"You guys are sitll fighting?" Chelsea asks. Allie sighs and nods.

"He told me that he doesn't care anymore and I can do whatever I want." Allie says, tears filling her eyes. "He doesn't care anymore."

"He does care," Lucy says, wrapping her arms around her friend. "If he didn't, he wouldn't get so mad."

"She's right, Al," Camille adds in. "Now tonight, you're gonna have fun, let loose, and party!"

"Hell yeah!" Chelsea exclaims. "Relax, babe."

Allie wipes the single tear falling from her eye. "Fuck it. I'm rockin' tonight!"

"That's the kinda talk we wanna hear!" Lucy smiles.

* * *

After a while of being at the club, the girls just got done dancing, and now they're sitting at a booth sipping drinks. She decides to take her iphone out and check her Facebook. She smiles as she sees her backround, which is a picture of the babies together.

When she gets onto her Facebook, she ignores the friend requests and notifications and messages and just scrolls down the news feed, until she see's a status by a certain someone that catches her eye.

**Carlos Garcia:**

**Whose tryna hit this party up with me tonight? ;)**

Really? She goes out to the club for her friends birthday, and he goes out to some party she didn't even know about? As she scrolls a little farther down, is what makes her furious.

Stephanie commented on it.

**Stephanie King: Text me? :)**

**Carlos Garcia: Okay ;)**

"Oh hell no," she says to herself, as she gets up and heads to the hallway that leads to the restrooms. She stands there where it's a little less loud, and dials his number.

After a few rings, he answers.

_"What do you want?"_

"What the fuck is up with your status?"

_"Can't you read? I'm going to a party tonight, obviously."_

"Who's party?"

_"You don't have to know."_

"Why the hell are you acting like this? You've been acting like a big ass jerk lately, when I didn't even do anything to you! Stephanie's going with you to that party, isn't she?"

_"Yup, she is."_

"And where the hell are you leaving the babies?"

_"The guys already said they'd watch her."_

"I don't want you going out with her! You know damn well I don't like when you hang out with her."

_"I don't care anymore, remember?"_

"Can you please let me know what has gotten into you lately?"

_"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine. Now, you're single for the night. Alright? You're single for the night, and so am I. Now you can go do whatever the hell you want, and I'm gonna go do my thing. Bye."_

Before she even has the chance to say anything he hangs up. She really wants to know what she did so wrong to make Carlos act so cold towards her, because she doesn't get it. And, did they just break up? He just said she's single for the night, so she thinks they did.

She tries to hold back those tears, and succeeds. She doesn't wanna just sit there at a club crying all night. She wants to have fun and go crazy! Carlos is out doing who knows what, and she wants to do the same. After all, she is single for the night.

She walks back to the table, and sees Chelsea talking to some familiar dude, but she's not so sure who.

"Hey, what happened?" Chelsea asks.

"I guess I'm single for the night." Allie replies.

"What?" Camille asks, shocked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Allie says. "Hey, I'm single for the night, and I'm having fun!"

"Here's a shot!" Lucy exclaims, handing Allie a shot of Vodka, and she quickly drinks it.

"Al, remember Adam, from back in New York?" Chelsea questions. "Me, you, and him would always hang out together!"

Oh my god! No wonder he looks so familiar! Allie knows him! They basically grew up together. They were really close when Allie and Chelsea lived in New York, but they lost touch and he has changed a lot! Adam use to have a crush on Allie, from what Chelsea said. But who knows?

"Adam! Yes I remember him!" Allie exclaims, going up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck while he wraps his tightly around her waist.

"Allie man, I missed you so much!" Adam says, looking her up and down. "You haven't grew at all. You're still the same short Allie. But you do look different...in a good way!"

"Aw, thanks," Allie smiles. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"So let's catch up," Adam says, sitting down next to Allie. "Tell me what's going on in your life. I know I heard you had twins, right?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl." Allie replies.

"Do you have any pictures of them?" Adam questions. Allie nods and shows him a picture on her iphone that she took this morning. They're both wide awake, and laying next to eachother. "They are so cute, they definetely get their looks from their mommy."

"Aw, stop it!" Allie giggles.

"What's their names?"

"Aubrey and Alexander, but we call Alexander Zander for short." Allie replies.

"Cute names," Adam replies. "You are you and their dad still together? Their dad is that dude, Carlos from Big Time Rush, right?"

"No, we're not together right now," Allie replies. "And yeah, he's the dad."

"Hey, let me get a picture of you guys!" Chelsea exclaims.

"Take it with my phone," Allie says, handing Chelsea her iphone.

They both get up, and Adam wraps an arm around her shoulders, and Allie wraps her arm around his waist.

"You're gonna have to send that to me."Adam says, as him and Allie look at the picture.

"I will, I'll tag you in it on Facebook too," Allie says.

She uploads it on Facebook, and captions it:

**Caught up with a long lost friend :) Love this dude! 3**

* * *

**Ooooh! Why is Carlos acting like a jerk? I don't even know! HEHE! Next chapter will be continuing from this one. I just thought it was getting too long, but next one should be up tomarow! :)**

**Random Fact: I have a one year old nephew, and that little boy is like my world! Haha, I'm like his second mommy :) I can't go a day without my wittle baby! I was in the room when he was born, I was there when he said his first word, I taught him to give kisses, and to say "cheese" when someone takes a pic of him, I was there when he took his first step, now he's walking like crazy! My baby's growing too fast :(**

**Review! :D**


	10. Clubbing & Fighting Part 2

** Jamie: Why Carlos is acting like that is in this chapter :) & Whoooops, too late. Kinda. Sorta. Not Really. It's not _THAT _bad. & my nephew is CUTE,thank you! :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Girl: Awe, thank you! And yes they did! Haha, three happy faces and a winking happy face? Niceee! lol! & My brother would DEF find out! Haha I just think he's cute...like really cute...like SUPER REALLY cute! LOL! If you read my random fact at the bottom, you'll see I have someone else in mind ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Cool: YAY YOU'RE BACK! I missed you, and your reviews! :D Haha, my nephew is sweet, when he wants to be..he can be a little punk sometimes, but I wove him :) And lots more drama coming up! :D YAYA! Love ya too! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"Whose party are we going to?" Stephanie questions, as her and Carlos walk to his car.

"An old friend of mine," he replies.

"So, did you break up with your girl?"

"Let's just say, I'm single for the night." he grins.

* * *

"Hey, I'll be back ina bit." Adam says, standing up.

"Okay," Allie replies.

When he walks away, she takes her iphone out and notices she has a notification on Facebook saying James and Kendall have been commenting on her photo of her and Adam.

**James Diamond: Hey! I remember him! Adam, right? Tell him I said hi and to stop by the crib sometime.**

**Kendall Knight: Whose that? Allie's ex?**

**James Diamond: No, he's our friend. He's actually pretty cool!**

**Kendall Knight: Has Carlos seen this?**

**James Diamond: Hm, not sure? But he's out with Stephanie, so he has no reason to be mad.**

**Kendall Knight: True, true.**

Allie just giggles. They're dorks. They are in the same apartment, yet they're having a conversation on her photo.

**Allison Diamond: You guys are idiots! You're in the same apartment, and conversating on my picture. Nicee! haha. But yeah James, I'll let him know.**

"Let's go dance!" Chelsea exclaims, grabbing Allie's hand and dragging her to the dancefloor.

The song on is Drank In My Cup by Kirko Bangz. It's nice and slow, and a good grinding song. Yes, it's normal for girls to grind on eachother (not literally) when they dance. Hey, it's just dancing, and they wanna have fun tonight!

They make a sandwhich, which is Camille at the end, then Lucy, then Chelsea, then Allie. They start dancing and having fun, moving their bodies to the beat of the music.

As they keep dancing, Allie notices Adam walking up with a smirk on his face.

"I'm gonna steal Allie from you for a bit," he tells the other girls. They give him the approval, and grabs Allie's arm, pulling her close to him.

"Let's dance," he smiles.

Allie nods and he puts his hands on her hips. If her and Carlos were together right now, she would not be doing this at all! But he broke up with her. She's single, and she's gonna act single. She's not gonna go around and have...sex. But a little dancing doesn't hurt. Besides, it's not like she's dancing with some random dude she just met, it's Adam! She's known him for as long as she can remember.

She begins to sway her hips, rubbing her body against Adam. He smirks, following as her body moves in waves. The music has a really slow beat, so it's perfect. Adam held his hands firmly on her hips, and they swayed together to the music.

They kept dancing until the song was over.

"Nice," Adam smirks. "You're a good dancer."

"You're not so bad yourself," Allie smiles.

Adam just chuckles, and slowly gets closer to her face until their lips finally meet.

After just a few moments, Allie pulls away.

"I'm sorry," Adam quickly says. "I didn't know if-"

"No, no, it's fine." Allie says awkwardly. She hasn't kissed anyone besides Carlos since the last time they broke up. It's...weird. Not that Adam is a bad kisser, he's good. But it just feels weird kissing someone else besides Carlos. She's just not used to it.

Adam just smiles, taking her hand.

"Let's go sit down."

* * *

Carlos pulls away from the make-out session him and Stephanie were just in. They're at the party, but Carlos has her cornered into a corner with his hands on her waist.

"So, you finally realized that you want me and not her?" Stephanie says into his ear. He just doesn't respond.

He feels..lost all of a sudden? What is he doing? This isn't Allie, this isn't his girl. He feels so dumb and stupid! How could he do this...again! Allie will never forgive him after this. He left the love of his life, to be with Stephanie for the night. That's not worth it at all. He feels like an idiot, but he has to get to Allie before it's too late. If it isn't already. Hopefully, she'll let him explain, and forgive him. He doubts that will happen.

"No, no," Carlos replies. Stephanie just looks at him, surprised. "This is all a big mistake. I have to go." With that said, he walks away, heading straight to the doors to get out of that place. Although the party is loud, he hears the clacking of Stephanie's heel hit the ground as she follows him.

"Carlos, wait!" She yells, following him outside. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go get my girl back," he replies, still walking straight without even turning back.

"But I'm right here!"

"Not you." he says.

He finally reaches his black car, and quickly gets inside. Not taking any time into putting the key into the ignition and driving off.

"WAIT, I NEED A RIDE HOME!" he hears Stephanie's faded yell. He ignores it though. He doesn't care about anything right now. All he wants to do is make things right with Allie. How could he be so stupid and let her go like that? Over something stupid!

After a while of driving, he finally reaches the club that Allie and the girls are at. He see's Allie's car parked, so he knows they're still there. He hopes he doesn't walk inside the club, and see Allie making out with some guy or something. He saw that picture she posted on Facebook, so he knows she's with a guy.

He enters the club, and looks around until he spots the booth where the girls are sitting. There's that guy from the picture next to her. They're both really close to eachother, talking into eachothers ears because it's too loud inside that club.

Without acknowleding all the hot girls he's passing, he walks straight up to the table. He sees Lucy and Camille notice him, they just give him a strange look but he ignores it. When he reaches her, she doesn't notice him but he grabs her arm and forces her up, dragging her away.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" she yells, trying her hardest to get out of his grip, but he's gripping really tight to the point where it hurts her arm. "Get off of me, you're hurting me! Let me go!"

Carlos ignores her protests and leads her outside, where it's quiet and they can talk in peace and without any interuptions.

When they get outside, he leads her into the parking lot and stops when they reach his car.

"We need to talk," Carlos says, letting her go and standing straight infront of her.

"No, we have nothing to talk about," she replies, beginning to walk away. Carlos gets to her before she gets to far, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and not letting her get any further.

"Yes we do," he says calmy. He doesn't wanna argue. He wants to talk this out calmy, but knowing Allie that probably won't happen.

"About what?" she questions, turning around and facing him. "I'm single for the night, and you are too. So let me go do my thing and you go do yours!"

"I was stupid for doing what I did tonight, alright? I'm an idiot! I regret it all, I really do. I don't want Stephanie, or any other girl in this world. You're all I need to make me happy! Just you, and our babies. Look, I've been really stressed out lately. That's why I've been acting the way I've been acting and I feel horrible for taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"All these things you're telling me right now, I've heard before from you. I understand you've been stressed out, but so have I. I don't take it out on you, do I? I keep it to myself! You're so stressed out you leave me for her, _again_? She makes you feel _that _good, huh? If she makes you that happy go with her! I don't want you to feel tied down with me 'cause of Aubrey and Zander. This is the second time you left me for her. I would think you would've learned by now. Obviously not."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix everything." Allie replies.

"Look, I just want to forget this ever happened. Please?" he begs.

"No, I can't," Allie tells him. "So you could go do it again? Maybe we both should be single for a while. It would save a lot of heartbreaks. That way anytime you feel like going with her, or any other girl in general, you won't have to break up with me to do it. Like you said, I'm single, so are you. Go do your thing, and I'll go do mine. Bye."

With that being said, Allie walks away, leaving a sad, heartbroken Carlos.

He sighs. He feels angry with himself. This is all his fault! He just ruined everything. His relationship, his family, everything. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he let his stress get the best of him?

Getting angrier and angrier, he clenches his fists, and punches the hood of his car, leaving a small dent. Yes, that's how mad he is with himself.

But there's nothing he can do. He made his mistakes, and now he's paying the price for it. He's gonna be single for a while. The thought of that kills him. But he will get her back. He doesn't know when, and how. But he gaurantee's he will .

* * *

**This one was kinda short :) I would've had this posted lastnight, but I went to sleep early because I went to the zoo this morning with my bestfriend, my sister and my nephew, so I had to wake up early. I'm gonna get started on the other chapter tonight, if I finish you'll get a double update, if I don't, you'll just have to wait 'till tomarow, but I'm tryna pull an ALLNIGHTER! :D**

**Random Fact: There's this dude I really like. I've known him for as long as I can remember, like literally forever. But I think he sees me as family (We're not blood related) :/ I'm gonna see him in a couple on forth of july like I always do, and I'm nervous! But I'm gonna wear something super cute and I'm gonna look good ;) Haha. **

**Review! :)**


	11. Lonely Night & Angry Brothers

** Jamie: I'm pretty sure they will, I mean, they always do ;) Lol, I made it 'til 4 AM. The the latest I've ever slept was around 7:15 AM. Haha. And I'm so nervous to see him! Last time I did, he was a bit..flirty with me ;) Let's see how this goes. I'll def let you guys know! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** BC1234: Stephanie going to jail? Oh goodness, you just gave me an idea! Haha, thank you! And thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Monkey D Lyna: Happy to have ya back! :) & I think almost every girl has been in this position! Haha, I hope things will work out between us. Last time I talked to a dude, it did not work out. Let's just say...he's a JERK! haha. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Sad and depressed, Carlos heads back to the Palmwoods. He feels stupid and dumb. How could he let go the best thing that's ever happened to him? TWICE! He should've learned the first time, that nothing and no one compares to Allie. Especially not Stephanie.

Heading up to 2J, he feels his phone vibrating, signaling he has a text message. He looks at it, and it's from Stephanie.

**From: Stephanie  
To: Carlos**

**Thanks for leaving me at the party, now I have to walk. You owe me, BIG TIME!**

He just sighs and ignores the message. He's not even gonna bother trying. As a matter of fact, he's gonna delete her contact. When he gets Allie back, he wants _nothing _to get in between them, and that something has been Stephanie most of the times they've broken up. He's completely done with her. Even friendwise.

He knocks softly on the door to 2J. He really does not feel like searching his pocket for the keys.

"Hey dude," he hears Kendall say, as he appears at the doorway. "You're back early."

"I know," Carlos sighs. "I got tired, I guess."

"Are you here to pick the babies up?" Kendall asks, stepping aside and letting Carlos in.

Carlos nods. "Yeah."

Carlos sees both Aubrey and Zander laying on the couch sleeping.

"Want me to help you take 'em?" Logan offers. Carlos nods.

"Sure."

Carlos walks over to the couch, and takes Aubrey into his arms, while Logan takes baby Zander. Then they both head out of 2J.

"So, what's up?" Logan questions. "You seem a bit down. Anything bothering you?"

"I'm fine," Carlos replies softly. "I just...don't wanna talk about it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Carlos sighs.

Once they finally reach the apartment, Carlos is forced to take the keys out of his pocket, and unlock the door to open it up.

When they walk in, he turns on the living room light, and the hallway light.

"Want me to take him to his nursery?" Logan asks.

"Yeah," he replies.

They both head upstairs, with the babies in their arms. While Logan goes into Zander's room, Carlos walks a bit farther into Aubrey's. He walks up to the crib, and gently lays her in there.

"Goodnight baby girl," he whispers, leaning down and kissing her forehead, before putting a soft blanket over the small body.

"Hey, I'll see you tomarow, dude," he hears Logan say. He turns around and sees him at the doorway of Aubrey's room. "We have an interview."

"Alright then, thanks dude," Carlos replies.

"Any time." with that being said, Logan walks off.

Carlos heads to the door, and turns the light off, before walking out and heading into Zander's room. He switches the light on, and walks up to his crib.

"Good night little man," he whispers, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I love you, dude."

He walks to the door, switches the light off, and walks out, leaving the door only a bit open.

He runs his hand through his very short strands of hairs, as he walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he's all done with that, he walks to his bedroom and quickly changes into grey sweats, and a black beeter.

He's completely ready to lay down for the night, so he turns the light off, and lays down, not being able to sleep one bit.

* * *

"There, you're home," Adam says, letting go of the grip on Allie's waist so she won't fall as they stand infront of 2J. Yeah, she's drunk. Not really super drunk, but drunk. He decided he'd be a nice friend and bring her home. Also, he wanted to make sure she'd make it safely.

"Thanks, for bringing me home," she says, almost falling over, but Adam quickly catches her.

"You need to go lay down," he chuckles, "I'll text you tomarow, and see how you're doing."

"Alright, bye Adam," she replies.

Before he leaves his pulls her into a big hug, and kisses her head.

"I had fun tonight." he tells her, before letting her go.

"So did I."

"Well, bye."

"Bye."

With that being done, she opens the door of 2J, which is locked so she starts pounding on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" she yells.

Pretty soon the door is opened, and an angry Kendall is standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL-" he starts to yell, before he realizes it's Allie standing there. "Allie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," she says, pushing him aside and walking into the apartment, almost falling a few times.

"Are you...drunk?" Kendall questions, grabbing her wrist and turning her around.

"No, why would you think that?" he questions.

"You can barely walk, and you're talking like you're drunk," Kendall says flatly. "Allie! You know damn well how me and the guys feel about you getting drunk!"

"Do you have any chocolate?" she asks.

Kendall sighs. "No, I don't have any chocolate! Now-"

"What's with this yelling?" James questions, walking out of the restroom. "Oh, hey Al."

"You got really tall," she says, looking up at him.

James looks at her with a confused face. "I've always been tall."

"Dude, she's drunk!" Kendall let's him know.

"WHAT?" James yells angrily. "Allie! What the hell?"

"I'm tired," she yawns.

"No, you're not going to sleep until we have a talk!" James exclaims, grabbing her arm and leading her to the couch and sitting her down.

"James, just wait until the morning," Kendall tells him. "We'll talk to her in the morning. When people are drunk, whatever's said to them goes in through one ear and out the other."

"Alright," James sighs. "Allie, you're room is still all set up, go to sleep."

"Where are my babies?"

"They're sleeping, now you go to sleep," Kendall says.

"I wanna see them!"

"You can see them tomarow," James says, leading her into her old room. "Big Time Rush and you have an interview at noon, so you have to wake up early so go to sleep!"

"Fine," Allie pouts, laying on her bed.

And immiedietly, she's knocked out.

* * *

**I know, this one was short. Sorry!**

**Anyway, next chapter will obviously be BTR's and Allie's interviews. (They're seperate interviews). So are there any specific questions you'd like to ask any BTR guy or Allie? PLEASE LEAVE'EM IN A REVIEW! I'd hate to make 'em all up myself! Lol.**

**RandomFact: I had the most weirdest, but AWESOMEST dream ever lastnight. Okay, so I'm going to my third BTR concert next sunday, CAN'T WAIT! And I'm really excited about it. I had a dream I was at it,with my mom and and little sister, and for some reason One Direction performed, and I was in front row (I was TOO happy! Oh my Zayn 3). So after they performed, I was in front row anymore, I was all the way in the back, with my older sister and cousin (Weird, right?) and then Victoria Justice performed! Then I had to use the bathroom, so on my way there I ran into Max Schneider (I was upset when I woke up and realized it was a dream!) and we met and took pictures and just hung out for a while. When I went back to my seats, BTR was FINALLy about to perform, so we wanted closer seats, so we saw Griffen (haha, I have the weirdest dreams ever) if he could get us closer seats, and he got us third row seats. right when BTR was gonna perform, I woke up -_- LONG FACT! But It was RANDOM! :D**

**Review! :D**


	12. Interviews

** Monkey D Lyna: Haha it was, I wasn't sure if I should use it cause it was so long, but I just had toi get that out! Haha, thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Guest: It was weird, yet AWESOME! And omg, yes it did suck! I was so impatient to see them! Lol, but luckily I'm going to my third BTR concert on the 8th of July, IN A WEEK! :D So I get to see them there, I'm so excited! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Only two reviews? :/**

* * *

Allie wakes up the next morning, and her head is pounding. She looks around, and she's in her old room. What happened last night?

She remembers going to the club with the girls, running into Adam, then she remembers Carlos broke up with her, and she kissed Adam, and that's about it. From there on out, she has no clue what happened. Obviously she ended up here because her and Carlos broke up and she didn't wanna go back to the apartment, but she's not sure what happened in detail.

She walks out of her old bedroom, and sees Kendall and James in the kitchen. Logan must have already left with Camille.

"Hey, what time is it?" Allie questions, opening the cabinet and taking out some Advil.

"It's 10:51," Kendall replies. "You have an interview in a little over an hour."

"Ah, shit," Allie groans.

"Now young lady, we need to talk!" James says sternly.

"Can we talk later? I really have to go get ready." Allie says quickly, "I'll come back later, what time is your guys' interview?"

"At 3:30," Kendall replies.

"Alright, I should be back by then, and Carlos can take care of the babies while I go to mine," Allie says. "Well I'll be back later. Love you guys."

"We love you too," Kendall replies.

Allie rushes out of the crib, and heads to the apartment. She really does not wanna go back there. Just because she has to face Carlos, and she know's he's gonna wanna talk. First of all, there's nothing to talk about. Second of all, even if she did wanna talk, she doesn't have time to. She's gonna shower quickly, get ready, then she has to go. The only reason why she's looking forward to going back there, is to see her babies. She misses them so much, so she's happy she's gonna see them.

As she steps infront of the door, she sighs before knocking on it.

Pretty soon, Carlos opens it up, surprised to see her.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he tells her.

"I have to get ready," she replies, trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

"Where are you going?" he questions.

"I have an interview in a bit," she replies, walking right passed him and into the apartment.

Carlos sighs and shuts the door. He can see it in her eyes that she's hurt, and mad. And he feels awful. He just wants to hold her tightly and let her know how much he loves her. He wants to hold her, kiss her, and just be with her. He ruined all of that. He's dumb for that. He had the best girl in the world, and he lost it.

"Where's the babies?" Allie questions.

"They're still sleeping," Carlos replies.

Allie just nods and heads upstairs. She goes into Zander's room first, since it's closer to the stairs than Aubrey's. She walks in and heads to his crib, and there he is. Her handsome little baby boy sleeping. He looks like an angel. She smiles, leaning down and kissing his forehead softly.

"I love you babe," she whispers.

She then walks out, and heads into Aubrey's room. She walks up to her crib, and her little princess is sleeping as well.

"I love you baby girl," she smiles, leaning down and gently kissing her forehead.

Now that she's seen both her babies, she walks out and goes into hers' and Carlos' room. Now that they're broken up, she's not sure how everything will work out. She thinks maybe she'll just move back in with the guys, and let Carlos keep this apartment.

She goes into her closet to pick an outfit out. She has no idea what to wear? This is her first interview alone. She doesn't wanna be too dressy, but she doesn't wanna be under-dressed. She's just gonna wear a pencil skirt with a cute shirt. That's not too dressy, yet cute.

She finally picks out: **( www . polyvore untitled_68/set?id=52088847).**

Now that her outfit is all picked out, she just has to shower.

She grabs her clothes and heads downstairs. As she walks past the kitchen, Carlos is in there, doing something.

"Hey, we really need to talk," Carlos says. "I was really stupid last night, and when I tried to talk to you you were all drunk and probably had no clue what I was saying."

"You didn't even try talking to me lastnight," Allie replies.

"Dude, I went up to the club and had to drag you outside just so you'd talk!" Carlos tells her. "Now that you're sober, I wanna talk."

"We we'll talk later I have to get ready." she says.

"Fine," Allie mumbles.

She keeps walking and makes her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Allie's now on her way to her interview, running a little late. She has an interview with the publishers of Poptiger. They're just gonna talk and she's gonna answer fan questions.

She finally arrives, and enters the office place thingy.

She gets greeted by the lady whose gonna be interviewing her.

"Hello Allie!" She exclaims. "I'm Megan, it's so nice to meet you!"

"Hi Megan, it's nice to meet you too," Allie smiles. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"Oh it's okay!" Megan replies. "Now let's go start."

"Alright."

They go into a room, and Allie and Megan sit on a couch, and there's a camera right infront of them to record the interview.

"Okay, so first things' first," Megan starts. "How's those precious little babies' of yours?"

"They're great," Allie smiles, just thinking about her little babies. "Just getting bigger."

"Aw, how cute," Megan smiles. "And they're with their dad right now, right?"

"Yeah," Allie nods. "They're with Carlos."

"So, I've seen only a couple picture of the babies," Megan says. "But by the ones i've seen they are so adorable."

"Aw, thanks. Me and Carlos try to cover them up as best as possible when we go out. They're still really small and we don't want them all public just yet. So...yeah."

"What great parents!" Megan exclaims. Allie just smiles. "So, I know you've been off and on with Big Time Rush's Carlos Garcia, which is also the father of your babies. How's that going?"

Allie was hoping that wouldn't come up. She knew it would, though. She's hurt, and sad that he'd leave her again for Stephanie, but she was a bit drunk when it happened so it didn't affect her much. Now that she's sober, it hurts a lot. She just hopes she won't start crying during this interview, that'd just be embaressing.

"Uh, we're off right now. We're not together." Allie replies sadly. Megan just gasps.

"Just two days ago I seen a picture of you guys online together holding hands and happy," she says. "What happened?"

"Honestly, I don't even know what happened," Allie says softly. "It just happened so quick, and yup. We're not together, so anyone watching this, CARLOS GARCIA IS SINGLE, so go for it."

"Wow, it must've been a bad breakup," Megan says. "This is your second time breaking up, is it?"

"Nope, our third," Allie corrects her.

"Do you see yourself getting back together with him?" Megan replies.

"I'm not sure. I mean, this is our third time breaking up. So maybe we obviously aren't meant for eachother. I love him to death, and I don't think that'll ever change, but it is what it is. If he truely loves me, and I truely love him, which I do, and if we are meant to be together, then love will lead us back. But at this very second, I'm not sure."

"Well, I really hope you guys can work things out," Megan tells her.

"Thanks."

"Okay so, on another note, I got some fan questions here for you!" Megan smiles, grabbing a bunch of cards from beside her. "Alright, first questions, what's your favorite color?"

"Neon pink." Allie replies. "I like anything neon. I don't know, that anything bright just catches my eye and stands out to me."

"I agree, neon colors are really pretty," Megan agrees. "Now, next question, well we sorta already covered this, it says are you and Carlos still together?"

"No, we are not," Allie replies, sadly but she's hoping the sadness doesn't know. "We're both single. Well, I'm not sure if he is, but I am."

"You boys hear that? Allison Diamond is single!" Megan exclaims. "Okay, next question. Who are the main people you can not live without?"

"Wow, this is a pretty long list," Allie giggles. "Well the main person ever is my big brother James. He's everything to me, he protects me, he's just the best. Okay, Kendall and Logan as well, they're just as good brothers as James. And obviously my babies, my cousin Chelsea, that girl is like a sister to me, Lucy Stone, has anyone ever heard of her? If not check her out, her music is awesome, Camille Roberts, and of course, Carlos."

"That is quite a list," Megan giggles. "Next question, who was your first love, and are you guys still together?"

Why the hell are all these love questions? It's really getting to her. They're fan questions and she doesn't wanna be mean and not answer them, but seriously?

"Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush was, and no we're not together."

"Okay, we have a few more questions for you," Megan says. "What inspired you to become a singer?"

"Well, I was backstage at a BTR concert, Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez were there, and Justin asked me to sing for him, so I sang and he told me I had an amazing voice, and he was just talking to me and telling me I should consider doing it. I talked to the boys about it the next day, and they agreed, so here I am."

"So, Justin was the one who got you into everything?" Megan questions. Allie nods. "Well I'll have to thank him next time I see him! Okay so I got a couple more. What was your most romantic date ever? And what was a date gone wrong?"

"Well, on Valentines Day, we were in Mexico City, and Carlos reserved us a little dining room in our hotel. He set up a really nice and romantic dinner, it was amazing. We ate dinner then dessert, then we exchanged gifts.."

"Aw, sounds cute. Sorry to interupt, but what did he get you?"

"You're fine," Allie smiles. "He got me chocolates, a bracelet that has a heart charm and it has engraved "I love you" with our date on it, a bouqet of roses, and a big stuffed bear."

"Wow, looks like Carlos really knows how to spoil his girl!"

"Haha yeah. Anyway, after that we took a walk on the beach, then we just headed back to our suite and cuddled and watched movies and..yeah."

"That's adorable," Megan says. "Now what about your date gone wrong?"

"For our one year anniversary, we were in Hawai, and we already had plans and everything, but a bad storm came through, so our plans were ruined. We just took a short walk on the beach, and we had to stay in because our plans involved being outside. It really wasn't the one year anniversary we expected, but we just watched movies all day."

"Aw, that sucks," Megan tells her. "Did you guys get to do your plans?"

"Yeah, the next day," Allie replies. "We still had fun, though."

"That's great," she says. "Now, last question. Do you see yourself touring anytime soon?"

"Uh, probably not anytime soon. Just because of the babies, they're still really small to be touring around everywhere, so I don't see a tour in the near future. But when they get a bit older, I would really love to do a tour. That'd be amazing."

"Well hopefully you can do one in the future," Megan tells her. "That's all the time we have for today, thanks so much Allie for being here, and I wish the best of luck to you."

"Thank you, and same to you."

Megan gives her a hug, before Allie leaves.

As she gets into her car, she can't help but think of all of those memories her and Carlos made. Those late night conversations, making breakfest together everymorning, just cuddling every night. Everything. That's all done. They've had an off and on relationship, she doesn't know if this is it. She doesn't know if they're gonna be getting back together. She wants too, but Carlos will probably just leave her again.

She drives away, with her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Big Time Rush is on their way to their interview. They're being interviewed by the Poptiger publishers as well as Allie, but they're not sure if they're having the same publisher that interviewed Allie.

Carlos is hoping when he gets back to the Palmwoods, him and Allie can talk. He desperetely wants her back. So hopefully he'll get her back, tonight.

"Hey guys, we're here," Kendall says, snapping Carlos out of his thoughts.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" James asks Carlos. He doesn't know if the guys know that him and Allie broke up, but even if they don't know, he doesn't wanna talk about it. He know's this interview will bring something up about her, they always do.

"Nothing." Carlos replies softly.

"You sure?" James questions. Carlos nods.

They enter the place, and a middle-aged woman greets them.

"Hi guys!" She exclaims. "I'm Jackie."

"Hey," James smiles, and all the rest of the guys greet her with a hug.

"So, we're gonna start out with some talking, then I have a few fan questions for you guys." Jackie tells them.

"Alright, let's start!" Kendall exclaims.

"So, are you guys missing someone?" Jackie questions, noticing there's only three guys, but there's four guys in Big Time Rush.

"Yeah, Logan, he's out of town with his girlfriend for her birthday," Carlos tells them. He sighs in his mind. A girlfriend. He wishes he had one of those. But he had to be stupid, and now he doesn't.

"Camille Roberts, right?" Jackie questions, they all nod. "Now, I know they've been off and on for a while, how's everything going between them?"

"They're great," Kendall says. "They got back together when we got back from our last tour, and they've been together since. They are both really happy with eachother."

"That's good to know," Jackie replies. "Carlos, you have an off and on relationship with James' sister, Allie, right?"

Carlos nods. "Yeah..I do."

"How's everything going with you and her?" Jacke asks him.

Carlos sighs a bit. "We're not together right now."

"You aren't?" Kendall questions, shocked.

"Wow, we did not know about this," James adds.

"Yeah, our breakup was really...recent." Carlos says softly, and sadly.

"How recent?" James questions.

"Like, last night recent," he says.

"Is that why you looked sad all morning?" Kendall asks.

Carlos just looks down and nods.

"It's alright bro, you're fine," James says, patting his back. "We'll talk when we get home."

"Well I wish the best of luck for you two, I really do," Jackie tells Carlos.

"Thanks." Carlos replies softly.

"Okay so, I have some fan questions for you guys, the first one is, if you could have one superpower, what would it be?"

"I'd really like to be invisible," Kendall says, "I think it'd just be cool to be invisible and scare people, haha I don't know, that'll be funny."

"I have to agree with Kendall," James replies. "We'd both try to scare eachother."

"Haha, but yet you wouldn't be able to see eachother because you're invisible," Jackie giggles.

"Haha, so true," Kendall says. "What about you Carlos?"

"I'd like to read minds," Carlos says. "I-I think it'd just be interesting to see what's going on in peoples minds. Like if you see a pretty girl, you can see if they're thinking about you."

"Ooh, that's a good one." James grins.

"Interesting super powers," Jackie giggles. "Next question, what is the singer or band you listen to the most?"

"Allie makes me listen a lot to Drake, so I'd have to say Drake," Carlos replies.

"Hm, I'd say One Direction," Kendall says. "I like their music, it's really cool."

"I listen to a lot of Bruno Mars," James replies.

"Drake, One Direction, Bruno Mars," Jackie says. "You guys have great taste in music. Now, do you guys see yourself's falling inlove?"

"I think we're all already inlove," Kendall replies. "We all have our girlfriends or girls that we've had for a while, so I think it's pretty safe to say that we're inlove."

"So it's confirmed everyone, these Big Time hotties are inlove," Jackie says. "What's your idea of a romantic date?"

"Uh, my idea of a romantic date is.." Carlos starts. "Preparing dinner for a girl, just eating and play around, a nice walk on the beach, then just cuddle and watch movies."

"He's actually done that before," James chuckles.

"Really?" Jackie questions, Carlos nods. "Aw, so you're really the romantic type, huh?"

Carlos nods. "Haha, I guess you can say that."

"My idea of a romantic date would be going to a fair, or carnival, get on rides together and have fun, then end the night with a ride on the feris wheel." Kendall says. "I think that'd be really cute. I'm gonna have to do that with Chelsea."

"My idea of a romantic date, would be justing staying in all day," James says. "Cooking dinner together, making a dessert together, cuddle and watch movies and just have fun."

"You guys are really romantic and cute, your girls are really lucky to have you. Okay, so I have one final question. What is your goal in life?"

"Mine is to be in Big Time Rush as long as possible, keep the band successful, get married one day and hopefully start a family." James says.

"I agree with James," Kendall replies

"Uh, mine is to yeah, keep the band succesful, make sure my kids grow up healthy and good, and just give them the best," Carllos says. "Get married one day, and hm..I don't know about more kids."

"Now that we're on the topic, Carlos how is it being a daddy?" Jackie questions.

"It's great. Those babies are my world, they're everything to me and I don't regret them at all," Carlos smiles.

"You're a really great father, do you want any more kids?"

"For right now, I think two is enough," he chuckles. "I'm not sure about the future. Maybe."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Jackie giggles. "Now that's all the time we have for today, thank you guys for being here, and we hope to see you soon."

"Thanks for having us," James smiles.

They all give her a hug before leaving.

"What happened with you and Allie?" James questions.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

* * *

**Next chapter is continuing from this one, this one was getting too long so I just stopped there. :)**

**I SEE BIG TIME RUSH NEXT SUNDAY! O...M...G! I'm gonna cry! lol**

**Random Fact: Carlos is my favorite BTR member, I consider him my husband, but I've recently fell inlove with Kendall out of nowhere. Don't get me wrong, Carlos will ALWAYS be my husband, and I still love him soo very much, but hey, there's nothing wrong in having more then one husband ;) Oooh, I'm thinkin' Im'a marry Kendall soon ;)**

**Review! :D**


	13. Gotta Be You

** AlliMargaret: Haha, I'm a Carlos lover ;) But the other day I was watching Big Time Rush, and I realized how hot he is, and ever since then I just fell inlove. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Star197: Thank you! :)**

** Monkey D Lyna: OHMYGAWWDD! I LOVE CARLOS TOO! Haha, words can't explain how much I love him! ;) And I like James' hair better short, I think it's cuter. Not that he looked ugly with his hair long, he always looks cute :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Jamie: Then you will be very happy with this chapter ;) And I will def put more Chelsea Isaac and Kendall together! & Those 1D ideas were great, but I just wanted Carlos and Allie to get back together! Lol. Thanks anyway, and thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Girl: It's alright :) Lol. Your ideas were great, thanks for givin'em to me! Haha oooh James! And Kendall, lol I love him. You're from Mexico City? That's cool! My family is from Mexico, lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

They finally arrive back at the Palmwoods, and Carlos is entering his apartment. Allie is here with the babies, but she's not in the living room, so she must be in the bedroom.

He goes upstairs and walks straight into the bedroom. Allie's in there laying down with Aubrey on her chest and watching TV.

"Let me go lay her down," Allie says, getting up and heading out, returning a few moments later.

When she returns, she sits on the bed with her back rested on the headboard. Carlos sits next to her. She stays silent and just looks down, playing with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, and I gaurentee that's the last time I'll ever do that," Carlos tells her.

"You said that last time," Allie says, tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah, but this time I mean it," he tells her, wiping her tears. "I promise you. I love you with everything I have. I want noone else besides you, _noone_. I know I told you last time I was completely done with her, but this time I'm seriously done with her. I deleted her number out of my phone, I unfriended her on Facebook, I'm done."

"Carlos, you could easily get her number back," Allie says.

"None of the guys even have her number. I doubt Lucy does, and if I asked Camille for it you know she would tell you I asked for it. Chelsea doesn't have it either."

"She has your number though, and could easily hit you up,"

"I'll change my number," he says. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you back."

"What I really wanna know is why?" Allie asks, beginning to cry a little. "Why do you keep doing this? What does she have that I don't? I don't get it. You tell me you love me, but you clearly don't if you keep leaving me for another girl. No boyfriend should make his girlfriend feel like she's in competition with another girl, and that's how I'm feeling."

"No, stop crying," he says softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, her head rested on his chest. "Come here. She has nothing. I was stupid for going back to her. You're everything. You're beautiful, hot, amazing, gorgeous, you have the best personality, a good singer, a great mom, and most importantly the most greatest girlfriend I've ever had. When I tell you I love you, I really do mean it. I'm sorry, I never meant to make you feel that way."

"I-I don't know," she says softly. "I just...have to think things through."

She sits up a little bit. Carlos lifts her chin up with his hand, and looks into her eyes.

"Just know, I love you," he says softly, before kissing her forehead.

She just wipes her tears and nods.

She gets up and walks over to her closet, since she's still in that skirt and stuff, she wants to change into something comfortable.

She picks out: **( www . polyvore cgi/set?id=52232384)**

She quickly changes, then heads off to 2J. She's not looking forward to it, because she know's the guys are gonna lecture her about drinking, but she told them she'd go, so she's going.

She finally arrives there, opens the door, and there they are. James and Kendall sitting on the couch.

"Finally you decide to come talk," James says.

"I was talking to Carlos," she replies, hoping that it doesn't look like she's been crying.

"Speaking of Carlos," Kendall starts. "What happened with you two?"

"It's a long story," she sighs. It really isn't, but she just doesn't wanna talk about it.

"Anyway, you know you're not suppose to be drinking!" James says sternly. "You promised me, then you went out and got drunk?"

"I never promised," Allie tells him. "And I wasn't planning on getting drunk! It just...happened! Okay? Other times I've went out and didn't get drunk, it's just been this one time. Soo please, let me off the hook."

"As long as it's the first and last time," Kendall says.

Allie sighs. "It will be."

"Let's watch TV for a bit," James suggests. He grabs the remote and puts on The Real World St Thomas.

Allie sighs, she's a bit tired, and she's got some thinking to do. She lays down with her head on Kendall's lap. He doesn't mind, because she lays down like this all the time. Kendall just smiles and starts playing with her hair, just braiding it and stuff.

"Your hair is so soft," he says.

"Well, she is my sister," James grins. Kendall just smiles and rolls his eyes.

Allie just lays there, looking at the ceiling and thinks. Should she take Carlos back after he left her for another girl? She knows that he truely loves her, and she truely loves him. But if he did it twice before, he might do it again. But she really wants to be with him. She wants her babies to grow up with a family, not a broken one. Ugh, she really doesn't know.

She sighs and grabs her iPhone, looking through the picture of her and Carlos. She has a lot of pictures of them together. There's one where they're at the beach, Allie has her legs wrapped around his waist and he's holding her up and they're kissing. There's another one where they're backstage at a Big Time Rush concert, Allie's sitting on his lap and they're just smiling at eachother. All these pictures come with great memories. Does she really wanna throw all that away?

All of a sudden Kendall puts his hand on the screen of her phone.

"What're you looking at?" he questions, taking his hand off the screen and grabbing her phone, only to find a picture of her and Carlos. "What's going on with you two?"

"He broke up with me lastnight, now he wants me back," Allie tells him. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Are you gonna take him back?" Kendall questions.

"Should I?"

"Do you love him?" Kendall asks. Allie nods. "Does he love you?"

Allie shrugs. "He says he does."

"Do you think he'll ever leave you again?"

"That's the thing, I don't know,"

"He's lost you like three times, I think he would've learned by now." Kendall tells her.

"You're right," she says. "So I should take him back?"

Kendall nods.

"Thanks for the help big bro," she says, sitting up and giving him a hug.

"Anytime baby girl," he smiles, kissing her head.

Allie gets up, and leaves 2J to head to the apartment.

When she gets there and enters, she hears noises going on in the kitchen, so she assumes he's in the kitchen. So she heads over there, and she's right. Carlos is in there cooking something, she's not sure what though. She walks in, and he smiles a little as he sees her.

She gives him a half smile and sits on the countertop.

"Sooo, I've been thinking," she starts out, "And I do want us to be together. But just know, next time you lose me, you're seriously not getting me back."

"I'll make sure that'll never happen," he grins, walking up to her. Since she's sitting on the counter, he stands infront of her, wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiles.

Carlos smiles, leaning in and kissing her.

Allie pulls away after a few seconds. "Where's the babies?" she questions.

"Chelsea came and picked them up a little bit ago," he tells her. "She said Isaac wanted to play with them for a bit."

"Oh, okay," Allie replies, pulling him back in for one quick kiss. "What were you cooking?"

"Fuck that food," Carlos grins, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and carrying her to the living room. "Let's cuddle."

They both lay on the couch. Allie's laying on the edge, and Carlos is laying on the other side of him as they watch TV.

"You know, everyone now thinks we're not together," Allie says.

"I'm pretty sure the paparazzi will get pictures of us together soon," Carlos tells her. "It'll be everywhere."

"I guess," she sighs.

"So, who was that guy that was in the picture you put on Facebook?" Carlos questions. "By the way, we have to change our relationship status."

"I'm about to right now," she says, grabbing her iphone. "Oh, and he's just an old friend that I ran into at the club."

"Did you guys ever date?" he asks.

Allie shakes her head. "No, we were just like bestfriends."

"Oh, I see."

"Dude, let's go make cookies or something," Allie suggests, sitting up.

"Kay, let's go," Carlos agrees, standing up, taking Allie's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Do we have any?" Allie asks, as they both search through the cabinets.

"No, but we have cupcake mix," he says, taking out a box of vanilla cupcake mix.

"Then let's make cupcakes," she smiles.

* * *

Kendall knocks on the apartment of his girlfriends door.

A few seconds later, she opens it up with baby Zander in her arms.

"Hey," Kendall greets, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey," she says softly.

They both walk in, and sit on the couch. Kendall smiles as he sees Aubrey laying on the couch awake. He picks her up and lays her on his lap.

"Are Carlos and Allie here?" Kendall asks.

"No, they're at their apartment," Chelsea replies. "I just brought the babies over here for a bit."

"Oh, well hopefully they're working things out," Kendall says. "Where's Isaac?"

"He's in his room, playing," she replies. Kendall notices she's acting weird. Either somethings bothering her, or she's mad at something or someone.

"What's wrong with you?" he questions.

Chelsea sighs. "Somehow your ex girlfriend got my number."

"Jo?"

Chelsea nods. "She started saying all this stuff about how I need to get out of the picture because it's my fault that you're not with her and all this shit. It just really pissed me off. Did you give her my number?"

"No, why would I give her my number?" he asks."Anyway, you know none of that's true. If I really wanted to be with her, I would've broke up with you to go back with her, but I didn't. I stayed with you, because I love you."

Chelsea smiles. "I love you too."

"Although, it is sort of your fault," Kendall smirks. Chelsea just gives him a look. "I'm just joking, I couldn't control falling inlove with you."

All of a sudden they hear little footsteps running towards them. Kendall turns around and sees Isaac running out of his room and over to them.

"Kendall!" The little boy exclaims happily. He knows how to say Kendall's name, but he says it weirdly. Still cute, though.

"Hi Isaac," Kendall smiles. He holds Aubrey in one arm, and uses the other arm to lift Isaac up onto his lap.

"Baby?" Isaac says in sort of a question way as he points to Aubrey.

"Yeah buddy, look at the baby," Kendall says. "Do you want a baby sister or brother?"

Isaac happily nods. "Yeah! I want baby sister."

"You hear that Chels?" Kendall grins. "He wants a baby sister."

"Oh shut up," she giggles. "I'm not ready for another one."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Chelsea says.

Kendall just smiles and leans in to kiss her.

* * *

**There's that! I hope you guys liked it. Allie and Carlos got back together, and you guys got to see some of Chelsea, Isaac, and Kendall :)**

**Suggestions? Leave'em too me!**

**Random Fact: I see Big Time Rush in like 6 days, and OHMYGAWWDD! I cannot wait! I really wanna take an AWESOME posterboard sign thingy, any suggestions on how I should decorate or what I should put on it? I was thinking something like "Carlos' Covergirl" I think that'd be cute, but leave me suggestions please!**

**Review! :)**


	14. Surprise!

"Dogs, we have some news for you," Gustavo says, loudly. They're in the meeting room at Rocque Records, and apparently Gustavo and Kelly have some big news for them. "Me and Kelly have been planning this for a while, but we're finally ready to tell you."

"What is it?" Logan questions, not sure if he should be excited for scared. No one ever know's what's gonna come out of that guys mouth.

"Well, we have been planning a tour for you guys to do during the winter," Kelly says excitedly. "We got all your dates figured out, you're all booked, and the tickets go on sale in about a week."

Kelly and Gustavo didn't exactly get the reaction they wanted from this tour. They're usually all happy and excited, right now they're just sitting there with blank faces.

"How come no one informed us about this tour?" Kendall questions.

"We wanted to surprise you guys," Kelly replies.

"When do we leave?" James asks.

"In December," Gustavo replies.

"December?" Carlos questions. "That's next month!"

"Yeah, I know," Gustavo retorts.

"I have two three month old babies that I can't just leave behind!" Carlos says.

"Well guess what, dog? This is what comes with being famous! It's part of your job, you're going on tour whether you like it or not!" Gustavo yells.

"How long is this tour?" Logan asks.

"4 Months," Kelly replies.

"4 Months?" Carlos exclaims. "When I get back they'll be like 7 months! They won't even know who I am!"

"Of course they'll know who you are," Kelly tells him. "You're their daddy."

"Exactly, I'm their daddy so I should be here for them," Carlos says.

"You're going on tour and that's that," Gustavo finally says. "Tour rehearsals start in two weeks. There, go. You guys can leave now."

The guys sigh as they leave the studio.

Yeah they're happy they're going on tour and meeting a bunch of fans and putting on a show for them, but they really wish he would of told them early. Not one month before they're leaving.

"I can't believe he barely told us about this tour," Kendall mutters.

"Dude, I can't just leave Allie and the babies," Carlos says.

"Why don't they come with us?" James suggests.

"James, they're both too small to be traveling around everywhere." Logan tells them. Carlos nods in agreement. "They need to be in a stable home."

"I don't know how Allie will take this," Carlos sighs.

He's so not looking forward to telling her he's leaving for four months and she has to raise the babies alone, for four months. He's gonna tell her when he gets home, though. He doesn't wanna keep it from her like last time, and have her find out the way he didn't wanna have her find out. So he's just gonna straight up tell her.

They finally arrive at the Palmwoods, and Carlos heads straight to the apartment.

He takes his key out and unlocks the door, entering. Carlos sees Allie on the couch playing with Zander, and Aubrey's in the baby swing, which is swinging slowly.

"Hey babe," Allie greets.

"Hey," Carlos sighs. Allie looks at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she questions.

"Remember when I told you Gustavo said he had some news for us?" he says. Allie nods. "Well, he told us today."

"What'd he say?"

"I guess we have a...tour..next month," he says slowly. Carlos can see her whole mood just change.

"A...tour?" she questions. Carlos nods. "How long is it?"

"Four months," Carlos sighs. "I tried to talk to Gustavo, but he just wasn't taking it. We're going on tour whether we like it or not. If I had a choice, I'd stay here with you and our kids. Sorry babe, but this is something that has to happen."

"Why did he tell you guys last minute?" Allie questions.

"He said he wanted it to be a surprise," Carlos replies, sighing and grabbing Allie's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"You're leaving me alone, with two babies, for four months?"

"Sorry," Carlos sighs. "You guys could always come with us.."

"Nah, the babies are too small to be traveling around everywhere," Allie replies.

"Are you gonna find yourself a new boyfriend while I'm gone?"

"I'll try," Allie jokes. Carlos looks at her with raised eyebrows. Allie giggles. "I'm joking. Of course not, dude. Are you gonna find yourself a new girlfriend while you're gone?"

"Definetely," he smirks. Allie just playfully smacks his chest. He chuckles and leans in to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too." she replies.

Just then Allie's phone starts vibrating. She grabs it, and sees she has a message from Chelsea.

**From: Chelsea  
To: Allie**

**Heyyy, me and the girls are gonna go watch Magic Mike, and you're going with us so get ready ;)**

"...Sooo, before you leave, you should spend quality time with your kids," Allie says.

"I still got like month before I leave," Carlos replies.

"But still," Allie says. "You should spend all day with them today, just you three."

Carlos sighs. "Where are you planning on going?"

"Why do you assume i'm planning on going somewhere?" she asks.

"Because you always do this when you do," he tells her. "Now where?"

"Chelsea texted me and said her and the girls are gonna go see Magic Mike," she tells him. "And she told me to get ready."

"Magic Mike?" Carlos questions. Allie nods. "Isn't it that one movie about that male stripper?"

Allie nods.

"Nope, you're not going," Carlos replies.

"Why not?" Allie whines. "It's just a movie!"

Carlos sighs. "Fine, you can go."

"Yay, thanks babe," Allie says, kissing his cheek.

She hands Zander to Carlos, and gets up to head upstairs and change. She took a shower this morning, so she just needs to change.

She eventually picks out: **( www . Polyvore untitled_81/set?id=52404795)**

When she's all ready, she goes back downstairs where Carlos is feeding Zander.

"Well, I'm leaving," Allie says, sitting next to him and leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Alright, be safe, and call me if you need anything," he tells her.

"_You _call _me_ if you need anything," she tells him.

He just smirks. "That won't be happening."

"We'll see," she giggles.

She gives both her babies big kisses, then heads out. Leaving her three loves.

She then heads to Chelsea's apartment, where Camille and Lucy are already at.

"Where's Isaac?" Allie questions.

"With his dad for the week," she replies. "Now let's go watch Channing Tatum!"

"Ooh, he's so sexy," Allie grins.

"Right!" Camille exclaims.

"I've been waiting so long for this to come out!" Lucy adds.

They walk to Chelsea's car, and head off to the movies.

* * *

**This chapter sucked :/ I had writers block. But some big news was announced! Give me suggestions for future chapters? :)**

**Random Fact: I saw Magic Mike in theaters with my mom, cousin, and aunt the other day. OH GAWWWDDD! Channing Tatum is SO DAMN SEXY! The way he was dancing and..Oooh! Goodness, I NEEED to see that movie again! :D Any of my readers seen it? **

**Review! :D**


	15. Smiles & Quality Time Together

**So I noticed I forgot to say my thank yous for the last chapter! Sorry I was in a rush, they're in this chapter :)**

** Guest: I'm so excited! It's in almost only a day! AH! I'm gonna cry! lol Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Girl: Haha, I love James and Kendall :) That's so cool! My parents and older sister are from Mexico, then they came here & had me, my older brother, and my little sister. Even though I wasn't born there, Im still FULL mexican. being mexican is awesome, right? :D Thanks for the suggestions and thanks for reviewing! :D**

** GlambertLovesBTR: Wasn't it amazing? CHANNING TATUM IS SO DAMN SEXY! I nearly melted. I think ima make him my new husband ;) Haha, my mom wants to go see it again! :D I loved the way Channing was dancing, I could not get enough! lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Jamie: Me too :) And I like The Real World, I think it's pretty cool :) lol thanks for reviewing! :D**

** annabellex2: More Like AHMAZING! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** guest/Jamie(again, lol): Lol yeaahh. Hopefully your mom changes her mind, it's a great movie! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Since the guys are leaving for the tour in just a couple of weeks, Carlos is trying to spend as much time as he can with Allie and his kids. He's gonna miss them oh soo much. The guys have been with their girls lately, but today James said that him and the guys wanted so spend some time with Allie and the babies too before they leave, so they're coming over later for dinner.

"What should I make for tonight?" Allie questions, as she finishes changes Aubrey's diaper.

Carlos shrugs. "I don't know."

"Man, I can't cook!" she says. Allie's not the best cook, she can only cook certain things. Like pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, only breakfest, really. Carlos usually cooks dinner, he's a great cook. And Allie cooks breakfest, but the guys aren't coming for breakfest, they're coming for dinner, so she's screwed.

"Why don't you just order something?" Carlos suggests. "We can order chinese."

"Great idea," she says. She gets up, and walks over to the computer table, where there's a phonebook in the drawer. "What should I order?"

Carlos shrugs once again. "Chicken Fried Rice, Eggrolls, Noodles, Chicken and Broccoli."

"Kay," Allie replies, grabbing the phonebook and heading to the kitchen to order the food.

* * *

"Steph, that's taking it way too far!" Jo says.

Jo and Stephanie are in Jo's apartment right now, and Stephanie was just telling Jo about her plan that she's gonna put into action as soon as the guys leave for the tour.

"No it's not," Stephanie defends herself. "After all it's their fault Carlos isn't with me right now, so they're paying the price."

"THEY ARE LITTLE BABIES!" Jo practically yells.

Stephanie smirks and shrugs. "I don't care. I'm putting this plan into action, and no one is gonna stop me."

Jo rolls her eyes, sighing. She can't believe Stephanie is capable of doing something so horrible to two little babies. All over a guy.

* * *

"Hey can you clear the coffee table so I can start setting the food there," Allie tells Carlos as she enters the living room.

Since the table/counter in the kitchen only fits five people and is small, they're eating in the living room together.

Carlos nods and starts taking what's on the table. He picks up a couple of magazines, catalogs, mail, and a candle from the coffee table, and puts it on the computer desk.

Pretty soon Allie walks in with four takeout boxes. One is filled with Chicken Fried Rice, the second one is filled with noodles, the third one is filled with chicken and broccoli, and the fourth one has ten eggrolls in there. Two for each. She sets the boxes on the table, while Carlos goes to the kitchen to get plates and silverware.

"Looks like we're done setting up," Allie says, as her and Carlos plop down on the couch once they're finishing setting everything up.

"Now we wait," Carlos replies. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on. He flips through the channels, and puts music video's on. What Makes You Beautiful is on by One Direction. "You know, they're gonna be opening up for us this tour."

"Really?" Allie questions. Carlos nods. "Zayn is pretty cute."

Carlos raises his eyebrows and glares at her. "If he's so cute why don't you go with him."

"Dude, shut up," Allie replies. "You get so mad when I call someone cute. There's nothing wrong with calling people cute, or hot, or sexy, it's not like I wanna be with them."

Before Carlos can reply anything the doorbell rings. Carlos gets up and opens the door; letting Kendall, James, and Logan in.

"'Sup guys," Carlos greets, fistbumping all of the guys.

"Hey guys," Allie says, approaching each one of them with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you were cooking for us," Kendall smirks.

"You already know I can't cook for shit," Allie replies.

"That's true." James says.

"So, let's dig in!" Logan exclaims.

Everyone does as told, they grab a plate and start digging in. When they're done setting they're plates, they all sit on the couches and begin eating.

"So, what movie did you and the girls see a few weeks ago?" James questions.

"The girls didn't tell you?" Allie asks. Kendall, James, and Logan all shake their heads. "We saw Magic Mike."

"That male stripper movie?" Kendall asks.

Allie nods. "It was amazing!"

"We shoulda went to see Ted," Carlos says. "Even though it has no female strippers..hey let's go to a strip club!"

"Hell yeah!" James agrees.

"Haha, no," Allie says, laughing at first but then being serious as she says "no".

"Why not?" Carlos asks. "You girls went to see a movie about strippers, so we should be allowed to go to a strip club."

Allie shakes her head. "Dude, there's a huge difference between a stripper _movie_ and a strip _club_. I don't want no dirty slut grinding on you."

There is no way she'll allow Carlos to go to a strip club. A movie isn't even all that bad. All you do is watch. Going to an actual strip club is totally different. She knows damn well Carlos would not let her go to a male strip club at all.

"That is true," Logan agrees.

"Relax, babe," Carlos chuckles, wrapping an arm around Allie and pulling her close to him. "I wouldn't go to a strip club. Strippers are disgusting."

"He's lying," Kendall smirks. "He loves them."

"Shut up Kendall!" Carlos exclaims.

Kendall just chuckles. "It's true."

"Aaaah!" They head Aubrey start babbling all of a sudden. Her and Zander are both awake in their swings.

"Hey baby girl," Logan smiles, taking the little girl out of her swing and sitting her on his lap. "She's adorable."

"Hi Princess," Carlos coos, playing with her little hand and causing her to grin a bit.

"Hey, she just smiled!" James exclaims.

"Yeah, they both started smiling recently," Allie replies.

"I'm gonna try to get Zander to smile," Kendall says. He unbuckles his seatbelt, and takes him out, laying the little boy on his lap.

"Hey little man," Kendall coos, tickling his tummy a bit. Zander just looks at him, no smile. "C'mon, smile for uncle Kendall."

"Just keep trying, and he'll smile," Carlos tells him.

"Hey dude, will you smile for me?" Kendall says in a sweet voice. Kendall gently grabs his hand into his larger hand and kisses it, earning a grin from the little boy. "Aw! He smiled."

"Told you."

After a while of playing with the babies, they both fell asleep, so they're laying in their bassinets.

"So, how do you feel about staying here alone with two babies for four months?" Kendall asks. "We're really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you guys too," Allie sighs. "I don't know. I'm gonna go crazy. I'm not gonna feel lonely, 'cause I have two babies and the girls. But I'm gonna miss you guys so much! And it's gonna be hard taking care of two babies by myself."

"I feel like a bad brother," James suddenly says. "Just leaving you here with two babies. You know I would get out of this if I could. And you know I would take you with us if I could, too."

"I know, James," Allie says. "You're not a bad brother, relax. We'll be fine."

"If you need anything call us," Logan tells her. "And we will get the first flight back here to LA."

"I'm sure I'll be alright, but okay." Allie replies. "So where's the first date of your tour?"

"Columbus, Ohio." Carlos replies. "We're leaving a couple of days before the first show so we can rehearse there at the venue."

"Oooh." Allie says softly. "This sucks."

"We know baby girl, we know," Kendall replies.

"Well, let's watch some TV for a bit." Carlos suggests.

When he turns the TV on, Awkward is on.

"This show is stupid, yet interesting," Logan says. "Sort of like Jersey Shore."

"I miss Jersey Shore," Allie says.

"They're making a new season," James tells her.

"Really?" she perks up. James nods. "Awesome."

They all just continue joking around and watching TV.

Spending quality time together.

* * *

**Aaahh! What's Stephanie's big plan? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT! :D**

**Random Fact: I'm sure you're wondering how it went w/ me and that dude. It was great :) we watched the fireworks together on the rooftop (my house is right near downtown so we can see them from there and we always get together at my house on fourth of july), he kept tickling me (he knows my ticklish spots!) lol I was gona go crazy, he kept scaring me and pretending to shoot fireworks at me! & he threw one at me, but it wasn't explosive and he didnt throw it directly at me so I wouldnt get burned. & he made me hurt my thumb :/ lol but I had lotsa fun :)**

**Review! :D**


	16. Please Don't Go Away

**Time for my thank yous to you wonderful reviewers! :D**

** Guest: Awwee, thank you :) I don't really read bromances either, I've read a couple. I don't like the ones where they make the guys date eachother and stuff, like the gay ones. I don't like those. Lol. & I don't really have a specific time. Whenever the laptop is free and I'm not busy I just get on and get typing :) The only other person who uses the laptop now is my mom, so that's why you've been getting updates often :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Monkey D Lyna: Oh yess, she is! D: & Thanks, hopefully things will work out, if not, it's whatever. lol. & my brother was too busy with his girlfriend to throw fireworks at me, thank god! haha, thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Jamie: Me too :/ & haha, it does! I wanna see it. & lol :) everyone knows im super ticklish! I bet Kendall can make anyone smile :) He made me CRY lastnight! TEARS OF JOY! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Girl: Haha! When we were on the roof, my crush threw a big explosive firework, but he didn't throw it far enough so he made a run for it! Haha he was okay though :) & Oh gossh, I LOVE being Mexican, especially the food! My favorite is Tamales ;) Wb yours? Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"So, this is our last night together," Allie says sadly.

Carlos nods. "Yeah," he sighs. "I'm gonna miss you."

The guys leave early in the morning at 4 AM. Today, Carlos, Allie, and the babies all spent the whole day together. They took a walk in the park, then they went out to eat, then went to the mall for a bit. When they got home, they were just cuddling in bed, but Aubrey and Zander fell asleep, so they took them to their nursery. Now it's just Carlos and Allie laying in their bed cuddling.

"I'm gonna miss you too," she replies, cuddling up close to him.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" Carlos asks. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"I'm sure," she responds.

It's not that she doesn't want to go on tour with them, she does. It's just she doesn't wanna take the babies everywhere. They're way too small to be traveling almost everday. She thinks it'd be better if they just stayed here. Although they're all gonna miss Carlos so much, it's the best thing to do.

"Are you gonna be fine with two babies?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

They both stay silent, just laying there. Carlos wraps his arm tightly around her while Allie rests her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist.

She can't believe this is the last night she's gonna spend with Carlos for four months. They have never went that long without eachother, ever. This is gonna be really hard on both of them. Especially Carlos. He's not only leaving his girlfriend of three years for four months, but he's also leaving his kids. His little babies. He can't go a day without them, and this is four months! By the time he gets back from the tour, they're gonna be like 8 months old. They're probably not even gonna know who he is. What if they don't remember him? What if they'll be scared of him? He'll be totally heartbroken.

"We should get to sleep," Allie says. "It's getting late and you have to get up in a few hours."

Carlos sighs, getting up.

He turns the lights off, before joining Allie in bed. They go back into the position they were before, holding eachother close.

"Are you tired?" he asks.

"No," she replies.

He kisses her head softly, before he starts to sing Worldwide.

Allie smiles as he sings. Worldwide is her favorite song, ever. And it fits their situation perfect right now.

As Carlos finishes the song, he notices she's already sleeping. He smiles, leaning in and kissing her forehead before closing his eyes himself to go to sleep.

"I love you," he whispers softly.

* * *

Carlos groans as the alarm on his phone starts going off, signaling it's time for him to get up. He looks at the digital clock on the dresser, and sees it's 3:00 AM. They have to be at the airport at 4:00. They're gonna take a flight to Ohio, and from there on out, they're using the tour bus.

He looks over at Allie, and sees she's sleeping. He smiles as he kisses her cheek. She looks so cute when she's sleeping.

He gets up, and turns the light on. He grins as he grabs his phone and walks over to Allie's side of the bed. She's gonna kill him for this, but she can't if he's all the way in Ohio. Plus, he can't help it. She looks adorable. He snaps a picture of her, and puts it on Twitter, captioning it "She's my angel :)".

Allie told him to wake her up when he gets up, but she looks so peaceful, he's gonna wait until he's finished getting ready to wake her up.

He walks over to his dresser, and decides what to wear. He's wants to wear something comfortable, so he picks out grey sweats, a white beeter, and a white Hollister sweatshirt.

He grabs his clothes and heads downstairs to take a shower.

Once he's all comfortable and ready, and he's all finished putting his luggage downstairs in the living room, he decides to wake Allie up.

Entering the bedroom, he walks over to her side of the bed and sits on the bedside.

"Hey babe," he says softly into her ear. "Wake up."

She still doesn't wake up, so Carlos gently shakes her awake. She slowly opens her eyes, rubbing them first before being fully awake. She looks at him and smiles, and he leans in for a kiss.

"I'm leaving in a bit," he says softly, but sadly.

Allie sighs, as she sits up.

"Don't leave me," she says sadly.

"I'm sorry babe, I have to," he replies, pulling her into a hug and kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says.

"C'mon, let's go see the babies so I can give them a goodbye kiss," he says.

He gets up off the bed, and takes Allie's hand and they both walk out of their bedroom, heading into Aubrey's first. She's sound asleep.

Carlos smiles looking at his little angel. He really wants to pick her up right now, and cuddle her close to him, but she looks so comfortable, he doesn't wanna wake her. Plus, he doesn't want Allie to have difficulties with putting the babies back to sleep after he leaves.

"I'm gonna miss you, princess," he says softly, leaning down and kissing her cheek gently. "I'll be back before you know it. I love you, baby girl."

He looks at her for another moment, sadness in his eyes, before wrapping an arm around Allie's shoulder and walking out with her, heading into Zander's nursery.

Zander is also sleeping. Carlos gently takes his hand, and he can feel Zander wrap his little hand around his finger. Carlos smiles.

"I love you," he says leaning down and kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna miss you so much, little man."

He carefully gets out of the grip that Zander has on his finger, so he wouldn't wake him. He leans in and gives him one more kiss, before heading out, with Allie right behind him. They both head downstairs.

Tears start building up in Allie's eyes as she see's Carlos' luggage all by the door. She can't believe he's actually leaving for four months. Four long months.

"The boys should be here any minute so we can leave," he says, as they both sit on the couch and she cuddles up close to him. "I'm gonna text you every morning, call you everynight, and we can Skype everyday."

"That sounds great," she says softly, crying silently into his chest.

"Are you crying?" Carlos questions, looking down and holding her tightly. "Don't cry, baby. I'll be back before you know it, I promise. Okay?"

Allie nods, and wipes her tears.

_Knock! Knock!_

Allie sighs. Carlos unwraps his arm around her, and heads to the door to open it. The guys already said their goodbyes to their girlfriends lastnight, so they won't have to wake them up.

The guys walk in, all dressed comfortably in sweats.

"We already took our luggage down to the limo," Logan says. "So we're gonna help you with yours."

"Alright," Carlos sighs. "We'll be right back." he tells Allie.

The guys start grabbing luggage, and heading downstairs, outside to the limo, while Allie sits in the living room watching My Wife & Kids, waiting for them to be finished so she can say goodbye to all four of them.

Once they're all finished, they head upstairs to say bye to Allie.

Logan is the first one to get to her. She gets up off the couch, and hugs he wraps his arms around her shoulder, and she wraps hers around his waist.

"Bye Al," he says, kissing her head. "Be safe, and remember, if you need _anything _at all, call one of us. We'll take the first flight down here."

"Thanks Logan," she smiles. "I will, I'm sure I'll be fine, though."

Logan let's her go, next, Kendall walks up.

They both hug eachother tightly. Her and Kendall are really close. Brother and sister wise. She can go to him for anything and everything. She goes to Kendall more than she goes to James. James would start lecturing her, Kendall will just calmly talk to her and give her advice. She loves that about him. If she ever does anything wrong, he straight up tells her, James yells at her. He can also make her laugh whenever she needs a laugh, or a smile.

"I am gonna miss you sooo much," he says into her ear.

"Dude, me too," she replies softly, beginning to cry again. Kendall hugs her tighter and kisses her forehead.

"Remember baby girl, call me if you have any problems, or just need someone to talk to," he tells her.

Allie smiles a bit. "I will."

"I love you." he says.

"I love you too."

Kendall hugs her tightly for another moment before letting her go, letting James get to her.

"Baby sister," he starts out, pulling her into a big hug. "I feel like a horrible big brother just leaving you here."

"You're not a horrible big brother," she tells him. "You're the best big brother. But the show must go on."

"I know," he sighs, hugging his baby sister tightly and kissing her forehead a couple of times. "Try to stay out of trouble. I don't want you going out clubbing, partying, getting drunk, fighting-"

"James, I have two babies, I'm not gonna do any of that," she interupts him. "I'll be alright."

James sighs. "I love you, baby sister."

"I love you too, big brother." she smiles.

After James let's her go, she looks at Carlos and runs into his arms. He picks her up off the ground and hugs her tightly. She wraps her arms around his neck and cries on his shoulder. He's nearly in tears as well.

"Babe, I need you to be strong," he says into her ear. "Do it for me. Do it for our kids."

"I-I'll try," she says softly.

The boys watch as the couples hug eachother, saying their goodbyes.

"This is picture perfect," Kendall grins, taking his iPhone out and snapping a picture of them hugging. He puts it on Twitter, captioning it "Saying their goodbyes :/".

"I love you, so much," Carlos tells her, holding her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you so much too," she replies.

Carlos let's her go, and puts both hands on either side of her face, pulling her into a kiss. Allie puts her hands on each side of his waist and kisses back.

They both pull away after a while, and Carlos leans in to kiss her forehead.

"It's time to go," Logan says, patting Carlos' back.

Carlos gives her a quick peck on the lips. The guys start walking out of the aparment.

"I love you," Carlos tells her again, beginning to walk backward, not letting go of her hand.

"I love you too," she replies, holding on to his hand tightly until she can no longer hold on.

Once their hands break connection, Carlos walks out, shutting the door behind him.

Allie continues to silently cry, turning off all the lights and heading upstairs, to lay in bed alone, and _try _to go back to sleep, cuddled up to her pillow.

* * *

**TOMAROW'S MY BIRRTHHDAAYYYYY! AH! i can't wait! Lolol! July 10 ;)**

**Random Fact: I went to my third BTR concert lastnight; AH'MAZING! I wasn't even that far from the stage! I cried ohh sooo hard when they came out! They went offstage to sing Halfway There, and I was super close to Kendall! I WAS CRYING! I was trying to get to him, but security was holding me back :( I was so mad, I could have ran up and hugged him! My mom even loved it! She was singing along to the "WooHoo!" part in Window's Down, and she even screamed when they sang the Theme song! She said she's already waiting for their next concert, for we can get VIP, FOREAL this time! :D Can't wait for their next tour! :D :D :D So happy I saw my loves lastnight Carlos&Kendall ;) 3**

**Review! :D**


	17. Catching Up

** Schmidtluver98: Thaaank you soo much! :) I see you like Kendall huh? ME TOO! :D Thanks for reviewing! :)**

** annabellex2: Thank you super much :)**

** Girl: Lol, I love mole! But tamales are my favorite,I also like posole and menudo :) And you'll find out soon :P Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** Lamusic: Awee, thank you :) And yeah, I've noticed it is hard to find Carlos stories. All my future stories I have in mind are Carlos stories. I'm working on one right now so keep an eye open for 'em :D Thanks for reviewing! :)**

** electrodude: Thank you. You'll find out in future chapters! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"I really wish I had your daddy here right now," Allie sighs, as she starts to change Zander's diaper.

While she's in the process of changing Zander's diaper, Aubrey's crying really hard. So she has to quickly finish changing him, then tend to Aubrey. The guys have been gone for about a week, and she already misses them like crazy.

"Aaaaah!" he babbles, putting his fingers in his mouth.

Allie smiles, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Your fingers aren't edible."

Once she's finished changing his diaper and clothes, she puts him in his swing, then gets Aubrey.

"What's wrong baby girl?" she asks, cuddling Aubrey close to her. They're both already fed, and changed, so all she wanted was attention.

Aubrey stops crying and begins grinning a bit as Allie talks to her.

"You're so cute," Allie smiles, giving her princess a kiss on the cheek.

_Ring! Riiing!_

Allie's phone starts ringing signaling she has a call from Carlos. She know's it's from Carlos because it's his ringtone. With Aubrey in her arm, she grabs her iPhone and answers it.

"Hey."

_"Hey babe, what are you doing?"_

"Nothing, I just got done changing the babies. What's up with you?"

_"We're just getting ready to do soundcheck and meet and greets, I just decided to call you before we do all that. So what are you gonna be up to today?"_

"Well, Adam, he texted me and asked me if me and the babies wanna hangout with him for a while, I didn't say anything yet because I just wanted to see if it was alright with you.."

_"Uh..yeah..it's fine with me..I guess. Just don't let him get too close to you, and don't do anything stupid."_

"Really, Carlos? You really think I'd do something stupid?"

_"I was just saying..anyway, I have to get going. I'll call you later on tonight. Give my babies a kiss for me, and I love you."_

"Alright, I will. Love you too."

After hanging up the phone, she decides to text Adam. She hasn't talked to him since that night at the club. She feels bad, because he always texted her but she never replied. So she's gonna hangout with him today. She doesn't find anything wrong because her and Adam never dated. Sure, they've kissed, but it was a drunken kiss, so Allie doesn't think she'd feel awkward.

Both Allie and Adam agreed they'd meet in the lobby, then they're gonna hangout at the mall. Since it's winder, she's gonna dress warm, and dress the babies warm.

She puts Aubrey in her swing, then heads upstairs real quick to pick their clothes.

Once she's done, she heads back downstairs and takes Aubrey out of her swing to being changing her.

On Aubrey, she puts on a long sleeved zebra printed onesie, black pants, a cute white jacket, a zebra printed hat with a black flower, black mittens, and some adorable zebra printed boots. Allie loves dressing her up all pretty in animal print. Carlos thinks it's ridiculous, so he usually sticks to dressing Zander.

Once Aubrey's all changed and ready, Allie puts her back into her swing, then takes Zander out.

She changes him into a black, white, and light grey plaided button up collared shirt, black baby jeans, black and white checkered Vans, a grey beanie hat that Kendall bought him, black mittens, and a navy blue button up jacket.

Now that both her babies are dressed and ready, she picks both of them up, one in each arm so she can take them upstairs with her to get ready. She doesn't like leaving them unattended, she always likes to have them in the room with her.

She lays both of them on the bed, then heads to her closet to pick an outfit out.

She picks out: **(wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=53069820)**

She quickly changes and just leaves her hair straight down.

Now that her and the babies are all ready, she picks them both up again, and heads downstairs to put them into their carseats.

"Okay, let's go babes!" Allie says, having difficulties picking both carseats up, but still manages to do it.

She finally gets to the lobby, and as soon as Adam see's her, he rushes over to help her.

"Here, let me help," he tells her, taking Aubrey's carseat.

"Thanks," she says.

"No problem," he replies. "Ready to go?"

Allie nods.

"Let's go."

* * *

Carlos is a bit quiet at the meet and greet, while the other guys are acting silly with the fans. Usually he does that too, but it's hard when the thought of his girlfriend and kids hanging out with another dude runs through his mind. He trusts Allie, and know's she won't do anything, but on the picture she put on Facebook with him, he looked too close and comfortable with her. He doesn't like that.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" he hears Kendall question, as the fans that were just in the VIP room get escorted by securities.

"Allie's hanging out with Adam..." he replies softly. "I don't know, I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Then why don't you just tell her you're not comfortable with it?" Kendall asks.

"Because, I don't want her to think that I don't trust her, I do," Carlos replies. "I just...I don't know."

"Relax dude," James cuts in. "I've known Adam for years, he won't try to pull anything if he knows she's with you, he's a really nice guy."

"See, Carlos," Kendall says. "It'll be fine. Now cheer up, because we have to finish these meet and greets."

Carlos sighs and tries to cheer up for the sake of the fans.

* * *

"So is it hard, taking car of two babies without Carlos?" Adam questions, as he pushes Aubrey's stroller heading toward the foodcourt, and Allie pushes Zanders.

"Oh yes," she nods. "I can do it, but it's really tiring and stressful. It's easier when he's around."

"How long will he be gone?" he asks.

"Four months."

"They'll probably go by fast," Adam says.

"Hopefully."

They both get some food from Magic Wok, then find a table to sit.

"So, there's this girl I met at the Palmwoods.." Adam starts out, with a big smile on his face.

Allie smiles. "Oooh, who is she?" she teases.

"I ran into her about a week ago, and we've been talking a lot since," he blushes.

"What's her name?" Allie questions.

"Stephanie King." he replies.

Allie's whole expression changes to a disgusted face.

"..Is there something wrong?" he asks, confused.

"Stephanie...King?" he questions. Adam nods. "Ew. I do not like her _at all_."

"Why?" Adam asks.

"She's Carlos' ex," she starts. "She left for a while to do a movie I guess, so they broke up. When she came back, me and Carlos were already together for a few months. She always tried to tear us apart! Carlos left me like twice for her already, but when he was with her, he was begging for me back, so we got back together and she was mad and started talking shit about me, and we ended up fighting. Then she went with us to Disneyland a few weeks ago, and she was talking again, about me and the babies. I confronted her, but James wouldn't let me fight.."

By the time Allie was done explaining to Adam why she doesn't like Stephanie, Adam was shocked. She was always so sweet and nice when he was around her. Now that he know's her true colors, he sure doesn't want a girl like that in his life.

"That's crazy," Adam says. "Well, fuck her then."

"But if you really like her, I mean, go for it," Allie quickly says.

"Nah," Adam shakes his head. "I don't want a girl like that."

They continue to talk and chat while they eat.

* * *

The guys run backstage as they leave thousands of screaming fans in the arena. The concert is over, and they run back to the tour bus.

Since they're all sweaty and hot, the AC is on, and they all take turns taking showers. This time, Carlos made it in first.

He quickly showers and changes into sweats and a beeter, before he lays on his bunk to call Allie.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey babe."

_"Hey, How was the show tonight?"_

"It was cool. I had fun. But I miss you soo much!"

_"I miss you too, dude! It hasn't even been one month! Only a week."_

"I'll be home soon, baby. I'm sure they'll go by fast. But hey, how was your date with that kid?"

_"It wasn't a date! But we went to the mall and just ate there. He told me he likes Stephanie."_

"Tell her to take her so she can leave me alone!"

_"He doesn't like her nomore after I told him about her."_

"I bet. But what's the babies doing?"

_"I just put them down to sleep."_

"And what're you doing?"

_"Just laying in bed cuddling with my pillow watching the Bad Girls Club."_

"I wish I was there to cuddle with you. Are you tired, babe? You sound tired."

_"Yeah, a bit. The babies wouldn't let me sleep lastnight."_

"Go to sleep. I'll text you tomarow morning when I wake up to make sure you have a cute text to wake up to. I love you baby girl, goodnight."

_"Aw, babe. I love you too. Goodnight."_

With that, Carlos hangs up his phone, and turns his body to face the wall. He thinks he's gonna go to sleep too, they have a concert tomarow, so he has to get up bright and early.

* * *

**I'm not sure what was the point of this chapter, but i'm sure you'll love the next one so review if you want it!**

**Random Fact: Yesterday was my birthday, and I went to the mall with my older sister and her fiancee (or fiance) lol. We went shopping, then me and my sis saw Magic Mike. AGAIN! Haha I can't get enough of that movie! I could watch it over and over, I'm def buying it when it comes out on DVD!**

**Anyway,I saw this cute little jacket for Aubrey! It's adorable!**

**www . elfinchildrenswear . co . uk/images/products/zoom/1280264395-92141400 . jpg**

**Review! :D**


	18. Worldwide

** electrohipster: You'll see soon ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

** girl: Tacos are AMAZING! I love barbacoa! Oh gosh, I really want tacos now! lol Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Only two reviews? :/ Where did all my readers go?**

* * *

Carlos along with the other guys sit on the stool, getting ready to sing Worldwide. He feels sad, he hopes it doesn't show, though. These fans came out to see them, and have a good time, not to see Carlos all upset. He can't help it, though. He really misses Allie, and his kids. He has never went this long without them, and it's really starting to get to him. Yesterday, when he was on the phone with Allie, she started crying over the phone because she misses him, and it almost made him cry.

"Okay, so we're gonna slow down for a bit to sing this next song," Logan says into the microphone. "Usually we'll bring one of you beautiful ladies to sing to, but we decided that tonight we'll sing to all of you."

The crowd starts cheering like crazy, then quiets down so the boys can start singing.

As James starts singing the first verse to Worldwide, Carlos begins thinking. He remembers he sang this to Allie so she can fall asleep. He remembers when Aubrey woke up one night and wouldn't go back to sleep, so he was sitting in the rocking chair and began to sing Worldwide to her and she fell asleep. He remembers one time when him and Zander were home alone, they were listening to the radio and Worldwide came on, then Zander smiled. It was the first time he ever smiled.

He misses them so much. It's been about two months. That's a long time without his family. It's really getting to him. He feels his eyes burn, and tears welling in his eyes. No, no he can't start crying. Not infront of thousands of their fans. But he can't help it.

He feels Kendall pat his back, he looks over and sees Kendall looking at him. He must've noticed Carlos starting to get emotional.

"Be strong," he can see Kendall mouth to him.

He can't be strong! He's been trying to be strong and put on a good show for two months already, they're only halfway through this tour before he can see his girlfriend and kids.

He can't take it anymore, tears are threatening to fall. He stands up off his stool, and runs backstage.

The boys stop singing, and Kendall is the first one to run backstage to go make sure he's okay.

"Carlos is having some problems," James tells the crowd. "We're gonna make sure he's okay, and we'll be right out once he calms down, sorry everyone."

With that being said, James and Logan run backstage as well.

When they get backstage, they see Kendall outside of Carlos' dressing room, knocking on the door.

"Carlos, buddy, please open the door," Kendall says, knocking. "I just wanna make sure you're okay! Open the door, please!"

Carlos finally unlocks the door.

"I'll go talk to him," Kendall tells the guys. They nod in agreement and Kendall opens the door.

He walks in to see Carlos sitting on the couch with his hands covering his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kendall questions, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around him.

"I miss my kids, I miss Allie," he says softly, wiping a streaming tear. "I can't do this anymore, I need to see them or I'm gonna lose it."

"Carlos, I know how you feel," Kendall tells him. "Those kids are like my life, and Allie's like my baby sister. But we all have to be strong. The show must go on, and all these Rushers are here to see us, and are here for us to put on a good show. We only have two months left on this tour before we can go back to LA, and see them. Just be strong, and let's put on a good show for our fans."

"I wanna call her real quick," Carlos says.

"Okay, that's fine," Kendall says, grabbing Carlos' phone off of the dresser and handing it to him. "Call her."

Carlos grabs his phone, and dials Allie's number.

After a few rings, she answers.

_"Hey love."_

"Hey baby girl, I just called you to let you know how much I love you, and that I miss you sooo much!"

_"Awe, babe. I love and miss you too. Aren't you suppose to be doing the concert right now?"_

"Yeah, I actually have to get back onstage. Give my babies a kiss for me. I love you."

_"I sure will. Love you too."_

Carlos hangs up, feeling a bit better now that he heard her voice.

Kendall smiles a bit. "Feel better?"

Carlos smiles and nods. "Let's go put on a great show for our Rushers."

"That's the talk I wanna hear!" Kendall exclaims.

They both walk out of Carlos' dressing room and see Logan and James waiting there.

"You okay?" James questions.

Carlos nods.

"Let's go!" Logan exclaims.

All four boys run back onstage to finish the show.

* * *

Allie sighs, as she finishes looking through the album of her and Carlos on Facebook. She misses him, a lot.

The babies are sleeping, and she's laying in bed watchin Snooki and Jwoww waiting for Carlos to call her. He usually calls around this time, so he should be calling any minute.

She continues watching as Snooki and Jenni decorate their house in animal print. When her and Carlos move out of the Palmwoods into a regular house, she would love to decorate it in animal print. Carlos probably wouldn't approve of it though. They had to go buy new covers because he said animal print was too "girly". Hopefully she can convince him to decorate their house animal print though.

She starts to look through their tour dates to see if their coming anywhere close. Maybe if they do come somewhere in California, she can go surprise him at their concert! That'd be a great idea, he'd be so surprised. Maybe she can talk to Kelly and make arrangements to get tickets, and hopefully she can watch the babies while she goes.

Allie sees that they're coming to Irvine, California in just five days. Yep, she's definetely going. She wants to find someone to go with her, though. Camille can't, because she's been really busy with this huge movie role she's in. Chelsea's gonna be out of town because she's taking Isaac to see his dad and grandparents, Lucy has a meet and greet that day. Maybe Adam can go. Yeah, she's gonna call him right now to see if he can.

She goes through her contacts until she finds his. When she does, she calls it.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey dude. What are you doing in five days?"

_"Five days? Um, nothing. Why?"_

"So, Big Time Rush is having a concert that day here in Cali, but in Irvine. I think it'd be cool to go and surprise them. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

_"Sure! I'd love to go. How will we get in? It's probably too late to get tickets."_

"I'm gonna call Kelly, and see if she can get us some. And if she can watch the babies while we're there. It'll all work out."

_"Cool. Awesome then, I'm down to go."_

"Alright, thanks dude."

_"No problem."_

"I'm gonna call Kelly now. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Okay, so she has someone to go with, now she just has to make sure Kelly can watch the babies and can get some tickets.

Now she calls Kelly.

_"Hey Allie!"_

"Hi Kelly. So, you guys have a show booked here in California for the guys in a few days, right?"

_"Yup! In five days in Irvine."_

"Sooo, since I miss those boys like crazy, I was wondering if you can get me and a friend some tickets to go surprise them? And also, if you can watch the babies while I'm at the concert."

_"Allie that's an amazing idea! They would be so happy to see you. Carlos is so sad because he misses you. He broke down on stage tonight while singing Worldwide. He ran backstage, Kendall went to go comfort him. That's when he called you."_

"Really? Aww, he's so sweet. He didn't bring that up, though. But yeah, I miss him so much too. So you think you can do that for me?"

_"Of course I can. I can get you like fifth row tickets in section 3, on the very edge of the row, so when they go offstage to sing Covergirl he can see you right there."_

"Sounds great! Thanks so much, Kelly. But what if he sees me before they sing Covergirl?"

_"Where you're seated isn't literally five rows away from the stage, because there's a pit. But just try to make sure he doesn't. Maybe you can sit down so he won't see you, then stand up into the aisle when they sing Covergirl."_

"Okay, good idea. Thanks, again."

_"You're welcome, honey! So, I will keep two tickets reserved for you. You'll be staying at a hotel in Irvine, right?"_

"Yeah."

_"Okay so that day before the concert I will go by myself to drop the tickets off, then later on when it's time for the concert, I will head to the hotel to stay there and watch the babies while you and your friend are at the concert."_

"Okay, yeah sounds amazing!"

_"Then it's a plan. Can't wait to see you and the babies!"_

"I can't wait to see you either! Anyway, I have to go. Carlos should be calling any minute. Thanks, again. Bye!"

_"Bye!"_

Allie smiles as she hangs up the phone. So the plan is all settled and waiting to be put into action. Just five more days! Five more days until she sees her love, and her brothers. She can't wait! She's already excited for it. Plus, Carlos and the guys aren't expecting this at all.

_Riiiiing! Riiiiiiing!_

Carlos' ringtone starts going off, and she smiles as she answers the phone.

"Hey," she says, laying her head on the pillow and putting the phone to her ear.

_"Hey babe. What're you doing?"_

"Just laying here, watching Snooki and Jwoww. And you?"

_"Sitting here with the boys, watching a football game."_

"You lames." Allie jokes.

_"Whose the one watching Snooki and Jwoww?" _Carlos questions, chuckling.

"I like this show!" she defends herself, giggling.

_"Exactly, you're lame."_

"No, no!" Allie giggles. "Anyway, tell the guys I miss them."

_"Hey guys, Allie says she misses you," _Allie can hear Carlos tell the boys. _"They said they miss you too. And James wanted me to ask you if you've been staying out of trouble."_

"Yes!" Allie says. "Tell him I'm not a troublemaker!"

_"He says you are sometime.." _Carlos says.

"Whatever," Allie giggles. "Anyway, let's play a game, dude. I'm bored. Let's play 21 questions."

_"Why do you call it 21 questions, we end up asking eachother more than 21.._" Carlos questions.

Allie giggles. "I don't know. It'll sound weird if it's just called questions. So I just call it 21 questions."

Carlos chuckles. _"Okay then. You start."_

"Kay. What is one thing you would like to change about me?" she asks.

_"Hmm. This is a hard one. Umm. There's really nothing I would-Oh! Your obsession with animal print! I don't know, it's just too much. Every single time we're out, and you see something animal print, you just have to buy it!"_

Allie giggles. "That's it? Just my animal print obession?"

_"Yup! Other than that, you're perfect."_

Allie smiles. "Awe, thanks babe. But no I'm not. Your turn!"

_"You're perfect for me. Okay, what did you think about me when you first saw me?"_

"I didn't really know you, but what I first thought, is that you were cute. Like really cute! Then we started talking, and I was really starting to like you."

_"I thought you were gorgeous when I first saw you. You still are. Anyway, it's your turn!"_

"Aw, that's cute. What song reminds you of me?"

_"Like every damn Drake song! Of course, our song. Give Me Everything, and Worldwide."_

"Nice list, I love those songs!"

_"I know you do. What is the dumbest question you've ever been asked?"_

"'Are you mad?'. When you know damn well I am mad!"

Carlos chuckles._"Who asked that?"_ he asks sarcastically. _"A question I haven't asked you!"_

"Haha, okay fine! Well, I was out with Camille, and a fan walked up, and asked me if I was single, and she had a magazine in her hand and there was a picture of us on the cover kissing. I don't know, I just thought that was funny."

_"Ha. That is funny. Me and you are off and on, so it was probably confusing to see if we were together or not. Anyway, your turn!"_

"Haha, kay! If your celeb crush asked you out, would you leave me for her? Who is your celeb crush anyway?"

_"That's two questions, cheater," _Carlos chuckles. _"Anyway, my celeb crush is Kourtney Kardashian. She's so hot! And, hmm, I probably wouldn't leave you. It depends on how hot she looks when she asks me."_

Allie giggles, knowing he's just joking."Oh really? It's like that?"

Carlos chuckles. _"I'm joking, babe. No, I wouldn't leave you for any other girl. I've made that mistake and learned from it. Whose your celeb crush?"_

"Better answer," she smiles. "Mine is Channing Tatum, and Zayn Malik."

_"Oh you have two, I see. Hm, Kim Kardashian is my other one!"_

"Dude, they're sisters, that's wrong," she giggles.

_"Sooo what? It's not like anything is ever gonna happen with us."_

"So true!" Allie agrees yawning as she begins to get a bit tired.

_"You're tired. Go to sleep. I'll call you in the morning."_

"Alright. Goodnight."

_"Goodnight, baby. I love you."_

"Love you too." Allie smiles, hanging up the phone.

* * *

**I thought this chapter was cute :) And Allie set up a plan to surpise Carlos and the guys! :D**

**I only got two reviews last chapter, so PLEASE review if you want this story to keep going.**

**Random Fact: I have a new story, called "Stuck In The Middle". You guys should totalllly check it out! If you love me you'll do it? ;) It's a Carlos/OC/Kendall story :) I love my Carlos & Kendall :) So it would mean alot if you checked it out, and review? **

**Review! :D**


	19. The Big Surprise

** guest: Thank you! :) I will def keep writing! :D **

** Guest: Hmm, I never actually thought of that. Haha, um, I'll be adding a link below of what I picture her to look like, it's not a celebrity! lol. But thank you so much! I'm so glad you like this story! :D **

** Lamusic: Thank you :) **

** electrohipster: Awee, thank you! It means alot! **

** Girl: Glad you like it! :D And you'll find out Stephanie's plan in the next few chapters! :) **

** GlambertLovesBTR: Haha really? Well have fun! Thank you for your review! **

** Star197: Thank you :) **

** Somegirl: Aww, thank you! Haha, a tear almost went down my cheek too! Thank you so super much! I def have a lot of fanfic ideas for the future ;) And hmm, I'm not sure yet..**

** Somegirl(Again, I think? lol): I don't remember what exact interview they're all from, but they are from interviews :)**

** Lamusic(Again, lol): Sorry, i have been so busy this week! I'll try an update more sooner! :D**

**That is probably the most reviews I've ever got in one chapter, thanks so much everyone! I love you all! :) xx**

* * *

Allie packs up the last things she needs into her Vicoria's Secret zebra print duffle bag which says "PINK" on it in pink lettering. She's not sure how long she'll be gone, because they have one more concert in California, before they leave the state again, and she's pretty sure Carlos will want her to go to that one as well. So she's packing for three days.

It's a day before the concert, and it's a little more than 45 minutes away from LA, but they're leaving tonight. Adam is driving, and they're going to be staying at a hotel.

It's about 10 PM, and she already has all the babies' stuff packed up, and now she's all done. She just has to change into something comfortable for the ride.

She goes to her closet, to pick some clothes out.

She changes into: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=53410710)**

Once she's all changed, she grabs her dufflebag, her purse, and her iPhone. In her dufflebag she has her clothes and shoes, in her purse she has typical purse things. Gum, a small cosmetic bag, mini lotion and body sprays, her ipod, wallet, a pen and pencil and just all that good stuff.

She turns off the bedroom light and heads downstairs, where Adam is with the babies.

Aubrey and Zander have both started sitting up by themselves. So they're both sitting on the couch beside eachother, while Adam is sitting on the floor infront of the couch just incase they fall forwards.

They're both already five months, and they're growing quick. Carlos is upset because he feels like he's missing so much. Allie and the babies Skype him a lot though, so he can see them sit up.

Anyway, they also recognize when someone calls their name. They can both hold their own bottle, but Zander gets a little lazy sometimes. Aubrey holds her own bottle all the time, though.

"Ready to go?" Adam questions.

Allie nods.

As soon as Aubrey sees Allie, she starts whimpering and holding her arms out to her.

Allie smiles. "What's wrong, princess?" She puts her dufflebag down and picks Aubrey up.

"Let's go," Adam says, picking Zander up.

The babies carseats and diaper bags are already in the car, so are Adam's, so they're all ready to go.

Allie picks up her dufflebag and follows Adam out.

When they get to the car, Adam puts Zander in his carseat, and Allie puts Aubrey in hers. Once they're all settled in, Allie gives them their bottle that she prepared for them a little bit ago. They either have to be rocked to sleep, or have a bottle. Allie obviously can't rock them, so the bottle it is.

Once they both have their bottle, Adam gets in the drivers seat, while Allie goes to the passengers.

"So, Carlos or the guys has no idea we're going?" Adam questions, putting the key into the ignition and driving off.

"Nope," Allie shakes her head. "Carlos should be calling any minute, though. So don't talk when he does, he'll get pissed and he'll probably suspect something."

"Alright," Adam says.

_Ring! Riiiing!_

Allie was right. Her phone starts going off, which is Carlos' ringtone.

"Helllo?"

_"Hey gorgeous. What're you up to?"_

"Oh nothing, I'm just...here. What about you?"

_"Just chilling in the tour bus with the boys. So how are my babies?"_

"They're great, just getting big."

_"Ugh, I wish I was there! I miss them, I bet they forgot about me."_

"They didn't forget about you, babe. When we Skype they always smile and they look happy. They love you."

_"I hope. Anyway, I'll text you tomarow morning. Logan just made us some food so I'm about to eat."_

"Haha, okay. Enjoy your food then."

_"I sure will. Love you babe."_

"Love you too, bye."

_"Bye."_

* * *

It's already the next day, and Allie is in her hotel room with the babies. Her and Adam got seperate rooms, obviously 'cause Carlos wouldn't be too happy to find out they have the same room, plus that'd be just awkward.

She got her outfit all laid out, she's wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=53522418)**

_Knock! Knock!_

Allie hears a knock at the door. She's pretty sure it's Kelly, or Adam. Most likely Kelly because she texted Allie a while ago saying she was gonna drop the tickets off soon.

She goes and opens the door, and it's Kelly.

"Hey Allie!" Kelly exclaims, throwing an arm around the shorter girl.

"Hi Kelly," Allie smiles, hugging her back. She then moves aside to let Kelly in.

Kelly smiles as she sees the babies sitting in their playpen.

"Oh my god, they can sit by themselves!" Kelly smiles.

"Yeah, they're getting pretty big." Allie replies.

"Hi babies," Kelly coos, making Zander smile. "They are so adorable."

Allie smiles. "So the guys have no clue I'm here?"

Kelly shakes her head. "Not at all." She then reaches into her purse to take the tickets out. "Here are the two tickets. The concert starts at 7:00, but the doors open at 5:30. I suggest you go early, just so the fans won't notice you. Only the ones around you probably will, just be cool and try to look unfamous. The securities know who you are, by the way, so they'll let you in early."

"Haha, I'll try," Allie giggles. "What about the guys? I know they peek from backstage sometimes."

"Yeah, they do sometimes. But I told Gustavo to make sure they don't. So it's all good."

"Does he know?" Allie questions.

Kelly nods. "But don't worry, he can keep secrets."

"Alright, well thanks so much!" Allie thanks her once again.

"You're welcome," Kelly smiles. "So I'll come here at 5:30 to watch the babies and so you can leave?"

"Sounds great!" Allie exclaims.

* * *

Allie tries to hide her face as she enters the venue. You know, she's pretty famous now, and if someone recognized her it'd get pretty crazy. Adam is walking on one side of her, and a security is walking on the other side of her. Lucikly, no one has noticed who she is.

"Here are your seats," Paul, Big Time Rush's security says. "The guys will be very happy to see you."

Allie smiles. "Thank you."

"Wow, they have _alot _of fans," Adam says, looking around and seeing all the Rushers who showed up."

"They do," Allie agrees, taking her phone out and seeing she has a text message from Carlos.

**From: Carlos  
To: Allie**

**Hey babe. We're about to perform ina bit, I'll call you tonight. Love and miss you :)**

Allie smiles, little does he know...

_Later on..._

One Direction got done performing a bit ago, so Big Time Rush is almost out. There's a countdown board which counted down from 20 minutes, and it's now at seconds.

Allie feels nervous, and excited. She feels like a crazy fan! She's not sure why, she's use to seeing them everyday, but she hasn't seen them in so long. She feels happy! She might even cry when they come out. Okay, probably not, but when they come offstage to sing Covergirl, which ever one she gets to first, she's gonna hug them really tight, then probably start crying.

The stage starts filling with fog, and then pretty soon she can see the boys there, as they start to sing Elevate. She smiles, wishing she could just run onstage and hug them, but she can't. She sits down, just so the boys won't be able to see her.

She looks over to Adam, and he seems to be enjoying the concert.

_A while later.._

Allie starts to get even more excited. Because they're getting ready to sing Covergirl. She knows because Carlos told her the order of the songs they're singing. They just got done singing Halfway There, so Covergirl is next.

Their guitar player starts playing, and the boys jump offstage as Kendall starts to sing. Carlos and Kendall go to the side where Allie is, while Logan and James go to the other side. Kendall is first, then it's Carlos.

They walk through the aisle giving fans a quick hug, before Kendall reaches the row where Allie is, she steps out. Kendall spots her, and he looks surprised, but happy.

He walks up and throws his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He can't talk, because he's singing right now. Allie hugs him tightly as well, feeling her eyes start to water. Gosh, she missed this dude so much!

Carlos notices Kendall's hugging someone, but not sure who. Probably a fan. Carlos hugs a fan and sings to her for a bit, then keeps walking over to where Kendall is. Just then, he sees who he has his arm around her more close. She looks familiar.

He walks up, and sees that the girl is Allie! Whoah, when did she get here? He had no clue at all she was coming!

Kendall notices Carlos walking up, so he lets Allie go so he can move on and so Carlos can get to her. Right when he lets her go, Carlos quickly grabs her and holds her tightly.

Allie's almost in tears as she hugs him back. Gosh, she missed his hugs so much! She's so happy she came.

"Babe, what are you doing there?" Carlos questions in her ear.

"Surprise!" Allie replies.

Carlos doesn't let go, as he leans in for a kiss.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much!" Carlos tells her.

"I missed you too!" Allie replies.

Carlos smiles as he starts to sing his part to Allie. They can hear alot of "Aw's" from the crowd, and alot of cameras are flashing so there's alot of fans taking pictures.

"Go backstage," Carlos says in her ear, as he finishes his solo. Allie nods and he kisses her cheek and begins walking, giving the fans attention.

"C'mon, Adam," Allie says, grabbing Adam's hand as she leads him backstage.

The securities and the whole Big Time Rush crew know who Allie is, so they let her go.

They sit in the lounge, and wait for Covergirl to be over because they have a small break.

"He looked really happy to see you," Adam smiles.

"He was," Allie replies. "I'm happy to see him."

When Covergirl is finally over, when they get backstage Carlos goes straight to Allie and leans in for a kiss. Allie can feel Carlos smile into the kiss, which makes her smile.

Kendall grins, this is picture perfect. He snaps a picture of them kissing, and puts it on Twitter, captioning it: "Allie made a surprise visit to the concert tonight :D They're happy to see eachother :)"

"Whoa, when did you get here?" James asks. Since he was on the other side, he didn't see her when they sang Covergirl.

"I've been here," Allie giggles, as she hugs James tightly. "Surprise everyone!"

James kisses her temple. "I've missed you, baby girl."

"I missed you too big brother," Allie smiles.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Logan says.

"I could never," she smiles, approaching Logan with a huge hug.

"I missed you," he says, kissing her head.

"Me too."

"DOGS, GET CHANGED!" Gustavo yells.

"We have to go," Carlos says, giving Allie a quick kiss.

They all run to their dressing rooms, ready to finish the concert.

* * *

The concert is finally over, and Allie and Adam just arrived at their hotel. The guys are gonna head there when they're done doing any last minute stuff there at the venue.

She uses her key to unlock the door, and walk in. Kelly is in there with the babies. They're all sitting on the bed, playing with toys.

"Hey Al," Kelly smiles. "How'd it go?"

"Amazing," Allie replies. "How were the babies?"

"They were great." Kelly replies. "I'm gonna get going."

"Thanks so much for watching them," Allie says.

"Anytime." Kelly replies. "Bye babies."

With that, Kelly walks out, which leaves Allie there alone with the babies.

"Hey babies," she coos, sitting with her kids who are both sitting on the bed playing with their toys. "Daddy should be here any minute."

_Knock! Knock!_

Allie grabs Zander, because he's sitting closer to the edge and she doesn't want him to fall. Holding baby Zander in her arms, she heads to open up the door. She opens it, and Carlos is there, alone though. A huge smle forms on his face as he sees the baby.

"Hey, little man!" he exclaims, taking Zander into his arms and holding him tightly. Carlos chuckles as Zander grins. He kisses his sons cheek, and smiles as he starts babbling. "I missed you so much!"

"Where are the guys?" Allie questions, stepping aside to let Carlos in.

"They're really tired," Carlos replies, handing Zander to Allie. "They're coming over tomarow."

Carlos walks further in, and smiles as he sees his daughter sitting on the bed.

"Say her name, she'll look at you," Allie tells Carlos.

"Aubrey," Carlos says, in a sing-song voice. The little girl looks up, a huge smile appears on her face. She immiedietly drops the toy she had in her hand, and put her arms out to Carlos to hold her. Carlos chuckles, taking her into his arms. "Come here, baby girl."

"See, I told you they wouldn't forget you," Allie says.

Carlos smiles, kissing his little girls cheek as he cuddles her close to him.

Carlos and Allie both sit on the bed, with the babies on their lap. Carlos looks at Allie and smiles, leaning in to kiss her.

"So, whats new?" asks.

Carlos shrugs. "Nothing much...Oh! Me and the guys each made a Youtube Channel the other day. I always forgot to tell you."

"Really?" Allie questions. Carlos nods. "Whats the name of it?"

"CarlosGarciaTV," he replies. "Let's make a video!"

"No, not right now," Allie replies. "I look ugly."

"Shut up, no you don't," Carlos tells her. "Did you bring your laptop?"

Allie sighs and nods.

"We'll use that."

"Fine!" Allie says. "Let's put the babies to sleep, though."

Carlos nods in agreement. While Allie makes a bottle for Aubrey, Carlos makes one for Zander. When both bottles are made, they each lay the babies down in the cribs the hotel provided for them, giving them the bottle so they can fall asleep.

Carlos grabs Allie's laptop, and they both sit on the bed. He clicks on the webcam, so he can record the video for his Youtube channel.

"What's up everyone!" he exclaims. "This is just a random video, I'm here with Allie, and the babies but they're going to sleep. Anyway, say hi, babe."

"Hey, everyone," Allie says into the camera.

"She surprised us at the concert tonight, I had no clue she was coming. When we went offstage to sing Covergirl, I saw Kendall hugging someone, but I didn't know who. So I went closer up and realized it was her. I was happy. I missed her and my kids so much."

"Dude, we missed you too," Allie says, sound sort of tired as she rests her head on Carlos' shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Carlos questions.

"A bit."

"Then go to sleep." he says.

"Not while you're recording," Allie replies.

"Anyway, anyone going to our concert tomarow? Comment below! So, hmm, what else is new," Carlos says, trying to think. "Oh! I know you guys like to be updated on how the babies are. They're great, and getting really big. They sit by themselves, hold their own bottle, and yeah. I would show them, but they're already sleeping over there in their cribs. Alot of you have requested me doing a video with them and Allie as a family, so I will definetely do that after the tour."

Carlos' phone starts vibrating, signaling he has a message.

"I have a message from Kendall.." he says, as he begins reading it. He quickly replies and puts his phone down. "He was just letting me know where and what time we're leaving for breakfest tomarow morning."

Carlos looks at Allie, whose halfway asleep on his shoulder.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping," Carlos chuckles. "Did any of you see that picture on Twitter I put a while back? I don't think she's seen it."

All of a sudden Allie wakes up. "You did what?"

Carlos laughs. "Nothing babe, go back to sleep."

Allie gets comfortable and lays her head on his lap.

"Okay, so Allie's over here falling asleep, and I think I'm gonna get to sleep, too. We have to wake up early tomarow to go to breakfest with the boys. So leave any questions you have and I'll answer them as many as I can every Friday, any song covers you want me to do, or just any comment! Well, goodnight Rushers! I love you all!"

Carlos presses stop, and uploads it to Youtube. He's gonna let it upload overnight, so he plugs it into the charger and sets it on the bedside table.

"Babe, get under the covers," Carlos says softly, waking her up.

She wakes up and get under the covers. Carlos gets up to turn the light off, then joins Allie in bed.

"I love you," he says, holding her close to him.

"I love you too," she replies softly.

* * *

**Sorry it took long to update! Please know that I have a quinceanera i'm planning which is in THREE weeks! **

**Random Fact: So, I decided to put all my stories on hold except for this one. I'll still be finishing them, when I'm all done with this series. I might just add another sequel to this series. Then after I'll start working on my new BTR story. I'm deleting my Shake It Up ones because I have no clue where they're even going -_- and I have lots more BTR ones planned. Sound good? Plus, if I put my other BTR story on hold, you'll be more updates since this will be the only story I'm working on :D**

**Allie Marie Diamond: arcadigitalDOTnet/helpdesk/help/swag-tumblr-girls-611DOTpng**

**Imagine Allie to look like that ^^ Just with lighter brown hair :)**

**Here's an update of what the babies look like at 5 months :) (I like to put links cause I know I'd rather SEE what they look like rather than imagine)**

**Aubrey: wwwDOTlynnquinlivanDOTcom/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Blog-4-month-old-baby-girl-Worcester-MA-Photographer-Christening-Baptism-MaddyDOTjpg**

**Zander: wwwDOTvisualphotosDOTcom/photo/1x9409610/six_month_old_baby_boy_busy_with_computers_and_x4c-1311083DOTjpg**

**Aubrey has brown eyes, and Zander has hazel eyes :)**

**Review! :D**


	20. Spending Time Together

** guest: Haha, that was surprising. But you see a little bit of Carlos jealousy in this chapter :)**

** Girl: Lol, thank you :)**

** electro hipster: I know what it feels like to be Allie...in my IMAGINATION *does that Spongebob rainbow thing* I hope this wasn't too long of a wait! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

** BTRusherIndo: That is in the next couple chapters so stay tuned! Haha, I feel like I'm on TV "Stay tuned!" lol. I'm thinking I might just add another sequel ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Carlos wakes up the next morning, and sees Allie laying next to him, sleeping. He smiles and leans over to softly kiss her cheek. He looks over at the digital clock, and it's 8:57. He decides he's gonna get up and shower. Carlos, Allie, and the babies are all going to breakfest with the guys at Denny's before they head to Chula Vista for their next concert, which is tonight. It takes a little over than two hours to get there, so they're heading straight over there after breakfest.

"Babe, wake up," Carlos says softly, shaking her awake.

"What?" she says in a groggy voice, rubbing her eyes and sitting up a bit.

"We're leaving in a bit, get up and get ready," he tells her.

"I'm gonna take a shower." she replies.

"Let me take one real quick, get the babies ready meanwhile." he says. He brung a dufflebag with clothes and stuff he needs to get ready. He just picks out a turqoise Hollister v-neck, jeans, and Vans. He then heads to the bathroom, to shower.

Allie gets up, and heads to Aubrey's crib. She's sleeping, but she really has to get the babies ready. She gently picks her up, careful she doesn't wake her, because Aubrey's really cranky when she's sleepy. She walks over to the bed, and lays her down. She then grabs her diaper bag to pick an outfit out. She just grabs the first outfit she sees, which is a Hello Kitty outfit. It's a white short casual dress, with a Hello Kitty on it, and it comes with red leggin-looking pants, and a red headband bow. She didn't bring any shoes to match, so she's just gonna put white socks on her.

She changes her diaper first, then begins changing her.

"Alright, you're all changed," she says softly, as she finishes putting the bow on her head. Aubrey didn't wake up, which is great. She slept late last night, so she's probably tired. Allie gently picks her back up to put her back in her crib.

She then goes to Zander, who is still asleep. She gently picks him up and lays him on the bed. For him she just picks out a little shirt that says "I heart LA", some little baby jeans, and black Vans. She changes his diaper, then changes his clothes. When she's done, she lays him in his crib.

Now that both her babies are changed, she just lays down on the bed and listens to music on her iPod waiting for Carlos to get out of the shower.

So, Allie has been thinking, and she doesn't feel like her music career is gonna go anywhere. Yeah, she has a few big hits, but thats all. She's never done a concert, a music video, or anything. Usually she writes her own songs, but she can't when she has two babies to take care of. Gustavo doesn't have time to write songs for her because he's focused on Big Time Rush's fame. It's not that she wants to fully give up on music, she just wants a break from it. You know, try something different. Like acting, or something. Or maybe a hairstylist, or something. She's not sure, but she does want to try something different. She hasn't told the guys, about this. Only the girls, and they just told her to do whats best for her. She's not sure what the guys will say, but she's gonna let them know during breakfest.

About ten minutes later, when she sees Carlos get out of the bathroom, she sits up and takes her earbuds out.

"You can go shower now," Carlos says, in the process of putting his shirt on.

Allie grabs her outfit, and heads to the bathroom.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Nina and I'll be your waitress for today," A young looking woman says, walking up to the table where Allie and the guys are. "What would you guys like to drink?"

"Um, we'll all take orange juice," Kendall says.

"Not me, I'll take a chocolate milkshake," Allie cuts in.

"So that'll be five orange juice's and one chocolate milkshake," Logan tells Nina.

"Alright," she says, writing the drinks down in a little notepad. "I'll come back with your drinks and to take your order in just a minute."

"Okay, thanks," James says. Once Nina walks away, James turns to Adam, who joined them in breakfest. "So, Adam, how have you been? I haven't heard from you ina while!"

"I've been great, dude. I just moved to the Palmwoods 'cause I'm trying to be an actor," Adam replies. "Me, you, Allie and Chelsea all lost touch when you moved here."

"Have you auditioned for any roles?" Kendall questions.

"Yeah, I auditioned for this show about a week ago," he replies. "They're doing auditions for two weeks, so until next week. So if I do get it, they'll call me like in the next couple of weeks. I hope I get it, it'll be really good for my career."

"Um, speaking of careers, I have something I wanna talk to you guys about," Allie cuts in, all the guys just stare at her in confusion, wondering what she's about to say.

Just as Allie's about to being talking, the waitress walks up with the drinks. She sets them down infront of each person, then takes her notepad out again.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks.

Everyone orders what they want, then Nina walks away.

"So, what were you saying?" Logan questions, the attention going all back on Allie.

"Okay, so I know you guys all said I'd be a good singer and all that, but I just feel like my music career is gonna get anywhere. I don't have time to write my songs with two babies, and Gustavo's too focused on you guys. It just won't work out. I just, wanna try something different."

"Like what?" Kendall asks.

Allie shrugs. "Acting."

"On that show I auditioned for, it has a perfect role for you," Adam says. "It's the love interest of the character I auditioned for."

"I'm sure she'll find something else to audition for," Carlos says, not liking the thought of Allie playing Adam's love interest. He can't say he doesn't like Adam, because he barely knows him. He was just pissed when he saw that picture of Allie and Adam on Facebook, and he heard they made out that night, which pissed him off even more. He's not sure, but he thinks Adam likes Allie.

"Well, it's something," Allie says. "I think I'm gonna audition for it."

"So, what you're is, you wanna give up on music?" James questions.

"Not give up, just take a break and try something new." She replies.

"Oh," James says, nodding slowly. "Well if that's what you really wanna do, then go for it!"

They just keep on chatting about random stuff, then Nina comes with their food and they eat, still talking.

* * *

When they're finished eating, they all head outside. James is holding Zander, and Kendall is holding Aubrey. Allie and the babies are going to their concert with them, so they're riding in the tour bus. And Adam came in his car and he's heading back to LA.

"Thanks so much for bringing me, Adam," Allie tells him.

"No problem, I had fun," he says, giving her a big hug and kissing her cheek. Carlos just watches, a bit upset.

"Bye guys," Adam says, waving to the boys as he gets into his car. The boys just wave back.

As Adam drives away, everyone gets on the tour bus.

"We'll play with the babies for a while, you guys go rest or do whatever," Logan tells Carlos and Allie.

"Thanks, guys," Carlos says, grabbing Allie's hand and leading her to the back, where the bunks are.

They both get on a bunk and lay down.

"So, you're gonna go audition for that show?" Carlos questions, wrapping an arm tightly around her.

Allie nods. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." Carlos says softly. He really doesn't want her to audition, because she might get the part, and if Adam gets it, they're gonna play love interests! If any dude in general gets it, too. He doesn't want that. What if they like have to kiss or something? He knows it's not real life, but it'll still bother him knowing his girlfriend is kissing some other dude. He just doesn't wanna say anything. If thats what she really wants to do, as a good boyfriend he should support her decision.

"Are you sure?" Allie questions. "You seem a bit bothered."

She knows what it is. If she gets the part she's gonna have to play someones love interest. Carlos is a really jealous and protective boyfriend, so he wouldn't like it very much if kissing or something was part of the script. Yeah, she can tell thats exactly whats wrong.

"Nah," he says. "If thats what you really wanna do, I support your decision one hundred percent."

Allie smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Are you and the babies going to the concert?" Carlos asks.

"I'll probably just stay for the meet and greet, then head to the hotel," she replies. "It'll be too loud for them when the concert starts, so they'll probably get scared."

"Yeah," Carlos agrees. "A lot of fans have been asking me for them at meet and greets. So I'm sure they'll be happy to meet them."

"Hopefully they aren't sleeping," she says.

It gets quiet, and they both just lay there for a while just relaxing and thinking.

"If we ever break up, would you go back to Stephanie?" Allie questions, randomly. Okay, she doesn't see them breaking up anytime soon, but she didn't see them breaking up last time they did, and they did. She really doesn't wanna ever break up with him anymore, but it is what it is if they ever do breakup for some reason in the future.

"We're not going to break up," Carlos tells her.

"I mean _if _we ever do," she says. "You always say you're done with her but yet you go right back to her all the time."

"When I said I'm completely done with her, I meant it," he says. "I'm done messing around. I'm ready to settle down with you, and our kids."

Allie smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." he grins, leaning in and giving her a long passionate kiss. "Hey, let's go get the babies."

Since he's on the edge, he jumps off first since they're on the top bunk. He then grabs Allie by her waist and carries her off. But he doesn't put her down after that, he throws her over his shoulder and holds her legs so she won't fall.

"Carlos, put me down!" she exclaims, wiggling around and trying to get out of his grip. "You're gonna drop me!"

"I'm not gonna drop you!" he chuckles. "Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No, but I'm heavy!" she says. "Please babe, put me down!"

"Dude, you're like a feather!" he exclaims, ignoring her protests.

"If you don't put me down, then we're just gonna have to fight," she says.

"Oooh, I'm scared," he grins sarcastically.

"I'm serious!"

"Let's see what you got," Carlos says, finally putting her down.

Allie immiedietly tackles him, they both laugh as they fall on the floor together. She gets on top of him and straddles his waist, holding his arms down and pinning him down.

"Shit man," he whispers out of breathe trying hard to get out of her grip. "You're pretty strong!"

"I know," she giggles. Still pinning him down, and leans down and pecks him on the lips.

Carlos grins as he quickly flips them over so he's on top of her, pinning her down.

"Not so strong now, are ya?" he grins, leaning in and giving her a passionate long kiss.

"Your mommy and daddy really need to get a room," they hear someone say. Carlos pulls away and turns around, they both see Kendall standing there with Aubrey in his arms.

Carlos and Allie both just bust out laughing. Kendall probably thought they were being...sexual. But they were just wrestling and happened to end up kissing. Carlos stands up, and gives Allie a hand, pulling her up.

"Hey baby girl," Carlos coos, smiling as he takes Aubrey into his arms. She smiles and gets all excited. Carlos chuckles and kisses her cheek.

"What were you guys doing?" Kendall asks, almost scared to ask.

"We were wrestling," Allie replies.

"Since when does wrestling involve kissing?"

Allie just giggles.

They all walk to the front of the tour bus, where there's two couches across from eachother. The tour bus is pretty big, and nice. When you first enter, there's a little kitchen area, and a small table area where you eat across from it, then there's two comfortable couches across from eachother and a TV attached to the wall, then you walk farther back there's the bunks; two on each side, then all the way in the back there's a bathroom with a shower and everything. So it's pretty nice to travel in.

In the front, James is sitting on the couch with Zander on his lap, and Logan is reading a math book. Carlos takes a seat next to Logan with Aubrey in his lap, Allie and Kendall sit on the other couch.

"Where are the One Direction guys?" Allie asks.

"They have their own tour bus," James replies. "Behind us."

"Oh," she says. She looks to her left, and there's the remote for the TV. She grabs it and turns it on. "What do you guys wanna watch?"

They all shrug.

"I'll just put on whatever then," Allie says. She looks threw the channels, and picks the Steve Wilkos show. Which is probably the only good thing on at 10 in the morning.

"This show is crazy," Kendall says. Seriously, once this man came on accusing his wife of sleeping with her own son! That's incest, and disgusting. Who just sleeps with their son? But the lie detector test came back that she wasn't, so that was a relief.

"Once this one came on where this lady abused her baby just because the baby looked like his dad," Allie says. "I almost cried. That's so sad!"

Allie can't imagine ever putting a hand on her babies. She could never do that, ever. The other day, Zander had his first fall, and she almost cried just hearing her poor baby cry and seeing him hurt. She hates seeing them hurt. Like when they get shots. They hate shots! She always wishes she could get them for them. She'd rather have herself in pain then seeing her babies in pain.

"People are so sick these days," Logan says, a disgusted look on his face.

Everyone nods in agreement, and it gets quiet for a while because everyone is concentrating on the TV.

"Hey guys, let's all make a random Youtube video!" Kendall exclaims, grabbing his iPad.

"You make Youtube videos at the most randomest times ever," James chuckles.

Kendall just smiles and shrugs.

"It's about to record," he says, touching record. "Hey everyone! Kendall here with the guys, Allie and the babies of course."

he moves the iPad around, showing everyone.

"Say hi Allie," Kendall says, recording Allie. She covers her face and says Hi. "Show your face!"

"Noo!" she giggles, still covering her face. Kendall uses one hand to hold the iPad, then uses the other to tickle her waist. Her hands quickly move from her face and she lets out a squeal. "Hi!"

"That's more like it," Kendall grins, moving the iPad to show the guys. "Say hi everyone!"

All the boys wave and say hi to the camera. He then moves the camera to Aubrey, and zooms in.

"Aubrey!" he calls out, catching her attention as she turns to him. "Say hi baby girl." he coos.

"She can't talk, stupid," James says, mumbling the "stupid" part.

Kendall just rolls his eyes and continues to try to get the little girl to smile. When he finally does, she lets out a cute adorable grin.

"Aw, I got her to smile for you guys!" Kendall exclaims, then turning the iPad to Zander.

"Hey, Zander!" he exclaims, catching his attention.

"Hey little man," he coos, getting him to smile as well. "HA! I got them both to smile."

"Okay, anyway, this is just a random video. We're just on the road, on our way to the next concert. Soo yeah, haha bye everyone!" Kendall says awkwardly, since he really didn't know what to say.

"That was a dumb way to end a video," Carlos smirks. That was really random. He made everyone say hi, got two babies to smile, then announced it was a random video, then let everyone know they're on their way to the next concert, then laughed and said bye. Kendall, he's so weird.

"Oh well."

* * *

**I know that was a horrible place to end, and I was gonna stick the meet and greet somewhere in this chapter, but it was getting too long so I decided to stop there. So just make up how the meet and greet went in your imagination :)**

**Random Fact: I will stick One Direction somwhere in here in the future, (No hate if you're not a 1D fan please) but they aren't gonna have their real last names since it's against the rules. So I just switched them all around 'cause I'm that damn cool :) Zayn Styles, Liam Malik , Louis Horan, Harry Tomlinson, and Niall Payne. Haha that sounds so weird! **

**Review! :D**


	21. A Night In Vegas Gone Wrong

** electro hipster: Haha, I LOVEEEEEEE chocolate, and Carlos, and Kendall, and Zayn ;) OH! And Channing Tatum! lolll. Thank you :)**

** Ashley: Awweee, thank you so much :)**

** Girl: Oooh girl, I love him too ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Today the guys have a concert in las Vegas, Allie and the babies are still with them. Allie was only planning on staying for the concert in Irvine, but the guys have convinced her to stay for Las Vegas. They're going back to California tomarow. They're going to Mountain View, that's about five hours away from LA. So tomarow when they arrive, Kelly is driving Allie and the babies home to LA. The babies are probably exhausted, and they've done enough traveling for being so young.

They're staying at The Palms in Las Vegas for the night, because the guys, Allie, and the 1D guys are all planning on going to Rain Nightclub, which is at The Palms. Kelly and Gustavo agreed to watch the babies. Allie didn't really wanna go, because she feels like a bad mother going out partying and leaving her kids with a babysitter, but the guys all the guys convinced her, including the 1D guys.

"We're at The Palms." Carlos says, looking out of the tour bus window as the tour bus parks in the parking lot.

"Finally," Kendall murmurs, feeling exhausted. He really wishes he could take atleast a thirty minute nap, but they have to go straight to the venue once they get checked in and take their bags to the room. Since they're only gonna be here for one night, they all just grabbed a dufflebag which includes stuff they'll be needing for that night.

While the guys get out of the bus along with the 1D guys behind them on their tour bus, Gustavo goes to get everyone checked in.

After everyone is out of the tour buses, they walk inside. Amazed at how big and amazing this place is.

"DAWGS, OVER HERE!" Gustavo shouts, signaling for them to head over to where him and Kelly are. "You are all in the same suite, which is on the top floor and has several bedrooms. Carlos, Allie, and the babies of course get one, James and Kendall, Logan and Niall, Zayn and Liam, and Louis and Harry. Got that? Please try your best not to destroy it."

Everyone nods in agreement, and Gustavo hands the key to Liam. Then they all head towards the elevator.

"This place is amazing," Zayn says, looking around as he holds Aubrey in his arms. Zayn loves babies, so he loves playing with Aubrey and Zander. Carlos doesn't mind the 1D guys playing with the babies or taking care of them, they've all become really close since the tour started.

"Pauly D lived here," Allie says. "He DJ-ed at the club we're going to."

"Of course you would know that," James smirks, playfully messing her hair up.

"You know, I really would mess your hair up if you weren't so damn tall," Allie says flatly. Really, why does she have to be so short? She got her short genes from her mom, because her dad is tall. But not even her mom is that short. Allie has been at 5'1 for as long as she remembers. Carlos is like 5'6 so Allie has to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"It's not my fault you're so short," he teases. Allie just glares at him, but can't help but smile.

"Don't worry babe, I find your shortness cute," Carlos winks, causing Allie to smile as he leans in and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Carlos is short himself, so he's glad he found a girl shorter than him that he actually loves. He has nothing against tall girls, it's just weird to him when he's shorter than his girlfriends. For example, when he dated Sasha. She was taller than him, and it felt kind of awkward.

"Is this our room?" Liam questions, looking at the key, then back at the door to make sure it matches. "Yeah, it is."

"Looks pretty big," Niall says.

"It is, it has like a lot of bedrooms in it," Logan chuckles.

Liam unlocks the door, and they all walk in, amazed at this suite.

When you first walk in, there's the living room. It has a tan comfortable looking recliner couch, then a regular long couch which has a big flat screen TV infront of it. Also, there's a window wall so they have a great view. They keep on going and there's a kitchen area, which is really nice as well. Then there's a door, which leads to an indoor pool. There's also a hallway which has all the bedrooms, and there's a bathroom with a bath and shower in each bedroom.

"All bedrooms are exactly the same so no need to fight over who gets what," Harry says, walking out of the last bedroom he entered.

"Me and Harry get the back room, so you won't hear things at night," Louis says joking, but with the most serious face ever.

"Oh god," Allie giggles, facepalming her face.

Just then they hear the door open and clothes. They turn around and see Gustavo and Kelly walking towards them.

"Take your bags to your rooms and let's go!" Gustavo says loudly.

"Here you go," Zayn says, giving Aubrey a quick kiss on the cheek before handing her to Allie, while Kendall gives Zander to Kelly, whose gonna be staying back with Allie.

Allie's not going to the concert. Kelly offered to babysit so she can go, but she refused since Kelly is already gonna babysit them while she's out at a club. Plus, she wants to spend time with her babies. The fans were really excited and happy to meet the babies last night, and some were hoping to meet them today when the word got out that they were at the meet and greet yesterday. Allie and Carlos and the guys got a lot of tweets about it, but Allie thinks that yesterday was enough fame for her babies.

"Hi babe," Carlos says, giving Allie a quick kiss, then kissing Aubrey's forehead.

"Bye." she replies, watching as Carlos walks away to give Zander a kiss.

All ten guys walk out of the suite including Gustavo.

"I'm gonna put them down for a nap," Allie says, taking Zander into her arms as she walks towards hers and Carlos' room.

"Alright," Kelly says, walking towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna make us something to eat if you would like."

"Sounds good," Allie calls out.

* * *

Allie's officially finished getting ready. She looks at herself in the mirror, satisfied with her looks. She's wearing: (** wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=53979642)**

She hears the vibration of her phone go off, and sees it's a text from Carlos.

**From: Carlos  
To: Allie**

**Hey babe! We just left the venue and we're on our way. We already showered here, so we're just going back to change then we're heading down to the club ;) Love you!**

Allie just replies with "Kay! Love you too!", then puts her phone down to brush her hair. She's leaving it straight down. She doesn't feel like doing anything to it and it looks just fine how it is.

About ten minutes later, the door opens and Carlos walks in.

"Hey," he says, walking over and kissing her. Then staring her up and down.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit?" Allie giggles.

"No, you look..hot!" he says.

"Thank you." Allie smiles.

Carlos steps closer to her and puts his hands on either sides of her waist. "I'm so lucky that this is _all mine_." he smirks, leaning in and placing a kiss on her neck.

Allie giggles and gently pushes him away. "Go change."

"I don't know what to wear," Carlos says, looking through his dufflebag.

"Wear that turqouise V-neck," Allie suggests, pointing at the shirt which is halfway out of the bag. "And just some black skinny jeans, not _too_ skinny, though."

Carlos chuckles. "Okay."

Carlos quickly changes while Allie grabs her phone.

"I don't know where to put this," she says, since she has no pockets. She just shrugs and puts it in her bra.

"Give me that," Carlos says, in the middle of putting on his shirt. He finishes putting it on then grabs Allie's phone from her bra and sticks it in his pocket. "Let's go."

Carlos and Allie both walk out of the bedroom and into the living room, where everyone else is already waiting.

"Quickie?" Harry questions.

"No." Carlos chuckles.

Zayn rolls his eyes at his dirty-minded friend and glances over at Allie, taking in how _good_ she looks. She's beautiful, and Carlos is really lucky to have a girl like her. If Zayn could, he would make her his in a heartbeat, but she's inlove with Carlos and Carlos is his friend, he can't do that to a friend.

"Let's go then." Niall says.

Allie and Carlos both kiss their babies goodbye, then they all head down to the club.

When they get down there, it's packed. Which is good. An empty club is never fun. Anyway, they all head to their own little corner and while James, Kendall, and Niall go get drinks, Allie drags Carlos to the dance floor as 'Give Me Everything' starts playing.

"Hey, check out that girl," Liam says into Harry's ear. "She's totally checking you out, dude."

Harry smiles a bit, as he sees a hot girl looking his way.

"Go spit your game, Hazza," Zayn smirks, pushing Harry towards her.

Harry walks away to go talk to that girl.

"You think he's gonna get her?" Louis questions, as they all watch as Harry talks to the girl.

"I'm sure he will," Logan adds.

Pretty soon, Harry has his arm wrapped around the girls waist as he walks to the dancefloor. Harry turns to look at his friends, and winks. All the guys do a thumbs up, and take their attention off Harry.

James, Kendall, and Niall return with the drinks, Allie and Carlos return from dancing, and Harry returns from dancing as well, without the girl. He got her number, though.

"Here Allie, you can only have one drink," James says, handing her a margarita.

She rolls her eyes and takes it. She wasn't planning on getting drunk anyway. She has two babies to go back to later on tonight. She doesn't wanna be an irresponsible mother and get all drunk while they're in her care.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom babe," Carlos says into Allie's ear. She nods and takes a sip of her margarita as Carlos walks away.

Allie sees someone walk up from the corner of her eye, but she's not sure who it is.

"Hey," she hears a familiar british accent say.

She turns to her left. "Hey, what's up. Zayn?"

"I just wanna say that you look gorgeous tonight," he smiles.

Allie smiles. "Aw, thank you."

Zayn just looks at her and smiles. She's _soo_ pretty. He can't take it, he wants her! Why does she have to be taken? Actually, why does she have to be dating Carlos? He doesn't care if she has two babies, Zayn is really good with babies and kids. But it's Carlos that's stopping him from doing anything. Carlos is one of his good friends, and he can't do that to a friend. If Allie was dating someone else, like someone Zayn wasn't close with, he'd definetely steal Allie from him, but he just can't do that with Carlos.

He looks over the restrooms, and sees Carlos is nowhere to be seen. Without thinking, he grabs Allie's arm turning her to face him, and just crashes his lips against hers. He puts his hands on either side of her face, making sure she doesn't pull away.

Allie tries to push him away, but Zayn is way stronger than her.

She fails.

* * *

Carlos walks out of the bathroom, and walks towards where everyone is. As he gets closer, he can't believe what he's seeing.

_Allie and Zayn kissing._

He quickly makes his way over, angrier than ever. When he reaches them, he quickly pulls Zayn off of her, and punches him straight in the jaw. Catching everyone around them's attention.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Kendall questions, as him and the guys rush over. What just happened? Carlos just punched Zayn. For what, though? Carlos wouldn't do that unless someone really did something to piss him off.

"Carlos, let me explain," Allie quickly starts.

"Fuck you." Carlos says angrily, turning around and storming out of the club. What the hell is her problem? He thought they were on good terms. But he goes to the bathroom for five minutes, and returns to her kissing Zayn? That's pretty fucked up.

Allie starts crying and quickly goes after him, but Kendall stops her.

"Allie what happened?" He asks, holding her to prevent her from going anywhere.

"I have to go talk to him, please let me go!" Allie cries, trying to get out of Kendall's arms.

"Tell me what happened!" he says.

"Kendall," Allie says looking him in the eyes. "Let. Me. Go."

Kendall sighs, letting her and as she runs out of the club.

"What happened, mate?" Louis asks Zayn, who's has his hands on his jaw.

"I-I couldn't stop myself," he says. "I kissed her."

* * *

Allie rushes out of the club, tears running down her cheeks as she does so. She turns a corner, and sees Carlos walking down the hall to get to the elevator. Since she can't run with heels, she quickly takes them off, just leaving them there on the floor as she runs up.

When she catches up, she grabs his arm and turns him around, but he violently pulls away.

"Carlos! Hear me out!" she yells, crying.

Carlos stops walking, and turns around.

"What the hell do you gotta say?" he questions loudly, "You kissed him and thats that!"

"I didn't kiss him, _he _kissed _me!" _she yells. Seriously, he really has to hear her out. If he would just calm down, let her explain exactly what happened, maybe this won't end so badly. But no, he's all angry and just isn't listening.

"Yeah, whatever," he scoffs. "You sure didn't look like you were trying to pull away."

"I WAS!" she yells. "He's way stronger than me, dude! Why the hell would I go surprise you at your concert if I was just gonna cheat on you with Zayn? No I would never do that! You know I'm not like that, Carlos!"

"You obviously are like that." he says. "You know what, I hate you. Fuck you, and him. Now I'm finally seeing why I left you for Stephanie all the time. I'm better off with her than with you. I'd rather have her, than you. I'm stupid for not seeing that sooner. Me and you are officially done. I only wanna talk to you if it's about the babies, other than that, I'm done."

Allie's heart shatters into pieces as he says all that. He _hates_ her? She can't believe he just said all that. He'd rather be with Stephanie then with her. If that's what he really wants, them fuck him too. She's done as well. Yeah, she's extremely hurt, but Carlos doesn't want her anymore. She really wishes he could let her explain, but that doesn't look like it's happening.

"Carlos, you don't mean all that." she says softly, crying.

"I do." he nods, turning around and walking away.

Allie cries harder, but silently. She turns around to head back to the suite.

She can't believe that actually happened. They're done, broken up. All because Carlos would not let her explain whatsoever.

When she enters the suite, Kelly is on the couch and both babies are laying on the couch sleeping as well. Kelly looks at her smiling, but the smile slowly fades as she sees how much of a wreck Allie looks.

"Allie, what is wrong with you?" Kelly questions worriedly.

Allie wipes a streaming tear. "I'll explain later. Can you please get me some plane tickets for the first flight they have to LA?"

"No, no," Kelly says. "I'll drive you, right now if you want."

"Please," Allie cries. "I'm gonna go get my stuff."

Allie walks to her room, and grabs her dufflebag. She really didn't take anything out, so everything is in there. She grabs the babies diaper bags, and she's all ready to go.

"I'm ready." she says, walking outside to see Kelly putting the babies into the carseats.

"You don't wanna say bye to the guys, or Carlos?" Kelly questions.

Allie shakes her head. She really wants to say bye to Kendall, James, and Logan. But they're probably with Carlos and she doesn't wanna see him right now.

Allie takes a carseat, and Kelly takes one and they both walk out of the suite and down to the lobby. Allie can see the guys walking towards them from a far. Once they notice her, they quickly run up.

"Allie, I am sooo sorry," Zayn says.

"It's fine," she says softly. "That made us realize that we just aren't for eachother. He'd rather be with his ex."

"Allie, where are you going?" James questions.

"Back to LA." she replies.

"No no, you aren't leaving!" Logan says.

"Yes I am. Carlos hates me, he said so. I don't wanna be somewhere where I'm not wanted." she replies, tears forming in her eyes.

"He didn't mean that!" Liam adds. "You know how he is he says stuff he doesn't mean when he's mad."

"He did mean it!" Allie cries. "I'm leaving, sorry guys."

"Allie, please stay," Kendall begs, pulling her into a hug. "Do it for me."

"Kendall, you know I love you so much, but I'm leaving." she replies, hugging him back.

Kendall sighs and kisses her head, hugging her for another little while. He lets her go then Allie hugs the rest of the 1D boys, and then James and Logan.

"Here, Carlos gave me this to give to you," Logan says, handing Allie her phone.

"Bye guys," Allie says sadly, grabbing the phone and turning around to walk away along with Kelly.

"Allie wait!" she hears Zayn say as he grabs her arm and pulls her aside. "This is all my fault. And I am so extremely sorry. I really liked you since I first saw you and I really tried my best to control myself, but I couldn't. I feel horrible and just tell me what I have to do to make it up to you."

"Zayn, you're fine I promise," Allie says, slightly smiling. "After that Carlos told me how he really feels. If you wouldn't of did that, he probably would've left me in the future for his ex again. So thank you."

Zayn smiles, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "If it's alright with you, can I text you?"

Allie giggles. "Of course you can."

* * *

**Whooooooaaah! Bet you weren't expecting that huh? One of my wonderful reviewers suggested some Zayn/Allie romance ;) **

**Random Fact: I'm eating hot fries right now. They're pretty good.**

**Review! :D**


	22. Back In LA

Allie shuts the door to the apartment with difficulties since she has both babies in her arms.

It's about 5 in the afternoon, and she got back from Vegas early this morning around four. James called her earlier this morning, and she said that Allie and the babies can move back in to 2J, so today Allie is gonna pack everything thats hers and move back into her old room. She's on her way to Lucy's because she agreed to watch the babies while Allie does that, plus she wants Allie to explain what happened last night.

_Knock! Knock!_

Lucy opens the door, and smiles as she sees Allie and the babies.

"Hey Al," she smiles, taking Zander into her arms. "Hey buddy."

She steps aside to let Allie in.

"Let's sit down and tell me what happened," Lucy says.

They both take a seat on the couch.

"So in Vegas we stayed at The Palms, and that has like a club in it. So me, the guys and the 1D guys all went. Carlos left to the bathroom, and Zayn decided to kiss me-"

"No way!" Lucy says. "Zayn? He's hot! Is he a good kisser?"

Allie just giggles. "I wasn't even paying attention. But anyway, I tried to pull away but he was too strong for me. So Carlos walks out of the bathroom, sees us, walks up, punches Zayn in the face, then said 'Fuck you' to me and walked out of the club. I followed him and when I caught up, he said alll this shit!"

"What'd he say?" Lucy questions.

"He said that now he realizes why he left me for Stephanie and that he'd rather be with her then he said he hates me and told me that the only reason why he'd talk to me is if it had to do with the babies."

"Wow! He's an asshole." Lucy says. "What happened with you and Zayn?"

"Nothing," Allie shrugs. "We've been texting all day."

"Ooooh," Lucy grins.

Allie just giggles and playfull smacks her arm. "I should get going. I'll be back later."

"Kay, love," Lucy says, sitting Zander on the couch and taking Aubrey into her arms.

"Call me if you need anything."

With that being said, Allie walks out and heads to the apartment.

* * *

"Zayn, can I talk to you real quick?" Carlos questions, going into Zayn's dressing room backstage.

"Um, sure," Zayn replies.

Carlos walks in and sits down.

"Dude, I'm so sorry for punching you in the face," he sighs. "I feel horrible. I should've known Allie was gonna do that."

"I uh, was the one who kissed her.." Zayn says slowly.

"But she kissed back! So fuck her, I'm done with her. I just came to apologize."

"Oh, well apology accepted." Zayn says. He can't believe he's talking about Allie like that. Zayn knows her pretty well, and knows she wouldn't just go and kiss someone if she's in a relationship. Or anyone in general if she didn't know them well.

"Just don't ever kiss any of my girlfriends again.." Carlos says.

"I won't." Zayn smirks.

Carlos fistbumps Zayn before walking out. He decides to call Allie. She was a wreck lastnight, and he wants to make sure she's okay. He takes out his iPhone and dials her number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Allie. Have you been crying? It's sounds like you have.."

_"Oh, Um yeah. Sort of."_

"How are you?"

_"I'm fine. Just packing up my stuff to take to 2J."_

"Please stop crying. He's not worth your tears at all. He's stupid if he doesn't realize that he has the most amazing girl any guy could ever ask for. Yeah, he's your friend but so are you. He's perfectly fine. He's not crying, or anything. He actually just came to apologize to me and blamed it all on you. I told him I was the one who kissed you but he didn't listen. He's alright with you. I hate to see you hurt, Allie."

_"Wow, he's such a jerk. Thank you Zayn, for caring."_

"You know I'm always here, love."

_"I'm always here too if you need me too. But hey, I'll text you once I'm done packing."_

"Alright. Bye."

_"Bye."_

* * *

Carlos sits in his dressing room on his phone. He just got done changing his relationship status to single, and hiding the photo album of him and Allie. He still can't believe she did that. He still feels so much anger towards her. But even though they're not together, he doesn't wanna see her with anyone else. Why? Because he really does love her. When he said he hated her lastnight, right after he said it in his mind he was thinking _Why did I just say that? I don't hate her!_ But now Allie thinks he does. He's just gonna let her think that for a while until he's over his anger. Then he's gonna talk to her.

He takes his phone out, and texts her.

**To: Allie  
From: Carlos**

**I know you're single but I still don't want you messing around with other guys.**

He sets his phone down and waits for a reply, which he gets about three minutes later.

**From: Allie  
To: Carlos**

**Why?**

He replies.

**To: Allie  
From: Carlos**

**Because even though we're not together you're still mine. I don't care what you say or think, you're ALWAYS gonna be mine no matter what.**

He replies and throws his phone on the other side of the couch, laying down to take a quick nap before the meet and greets start.

* * *

Allie's all done moving to 2J, she just picked up the babies and now she's just chilling in 2J with them. All of a sudden her phone starts ringing. She looks at it and it's Adam.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Allie. I saw you in the lobby earlier and I was gonna see if you can hangout?"_

"Uh, sure. What do you wanna do?"

_"Wanna go eat at the mall?"_

"Sounds fine. I'll just put the babies in their carseats then we can go."

_"Alright, I'll go over to your apartment to help.__"_

"Kay, bye!"

* * *

Stephanie watches from the pool as Adam, Allie, and those babies of hers walk through the lobby and outside. She's finally ready to put her plan into action. She even convinced Jo to help her with this plan. Although Jo was hesitant, she still went along since Stephanie is her friend.

Her phone rings and it's Jo.

"Did you find out where they're going?"

_"To the mall."_

"To the mall we go then." Stephanie grins.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Haha, next chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for...**

**But I need reviews if you want it!**

**Random Fact: Did you guys see the new BTR episode? I cried so hard during the whole thing! I was sooo jealous when Carlos & Kendall were hugging that girl. My brother and his girlfriend were laughing at me the whole time -_- Haha! I NEED TO BE THAT WORLDWIDE GIRL!**

**Review! :D**


	23. Missing

Stephanie and Jo watch Allie and Adam from a far in the food court. She's just waiting for the first chance she gets to go take one of those babies. Yeah, she's gonna steal one. She's not gonna hurt it, she's not _that_ mean. She just wants to take one. She's not sure what she's gonna do with it, though. She doesn't care as long as Allie suffers from her baby missing.

"Stephanie, are you sure you wanna do this?" Jo questions worriedly. Jo doesn't wanna do this at all. Stealing is a crime! They can go to jail. But Stephanie dragged her into this and it's probably already late to get out of it.

"Yes!" Stephanie replies. "We're doing this whether you like it or not!"

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom to change Aubrey's diaper," Allie says. Aubrey has a dirty diaper, so she's gonna go change it. Zander doesn't, though because she barely changed his diaper like fifteen minutes ago after they left Hollister. But she's gonna take Zander with her anyway.

She begins to unbuckle him out of his stroller, but Adam stops her.

"Just leave him here with me," he says.

"Are you sure?" Allie questions.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Plus, you're not gonna be able to change Aubrey's diaper with Zander." Adam tells her.

"Okay." she says. "I'll be right back."

Allie walks away with Aubrey, which leaves Adam and Zander.

* * *

"She walked away!" Stephanie exclaims. "Remember the plan! Go Jo!"

Jo sighs, as she walks away and makes her way towards where Adam and Zander are. She has a wig on, which is black so Zander won't recognize her.

"Oh my gosh, is that Allie's baby?" Jo asks excitedly, causing Adam to turn around.

"Yeah, it is." he nods. "You are?"

"I'm one of her bestfriends!" Jo says. "She texted me a bit ago and said I can come and pick him up to walk him around for a bit. So I'm just gonna take him.."

"Wait!" Adam says before Jo can take the stroller. "Prove it."

Jo grabs her phone and looks through her messages. She doesn't even have Allie's number, but she changed Stephanie's contact name to 'Allie Diamond' and Stephanie sent her the 'message that Allie sent her'.

"Here's the message." Jo says, showing him the phone.

**From: Allie Diamond**

**Hey we're here at the mall, you can come get Zander and take him for a while :)**

Adam reads the message and hands the phone back to her.

"Fine, you can take him." he finally says.

Jo gives him a smile and grabs the stroller, walking off.

She walks back over to Stephanie who has a huge smile on her face.

"You got him!" she exclaims.

Jo just nods slowly.

Stephanie takes him out of the stroller and her and Jo make a run for it and leave the mall, leaving the stroller there.

* * *

Allie walks back to the table with a clean Aubrey in her arms.

"Where's Zander?" Allie questions, noticing the stroller isn't there.

"Oh, your bestfriend took him." Adam replies.

"What bestfriend?" she questions hoping it would be either Lucy, Camille, or Chelsea.

"I don't know, she had curly black hair."

Curly black hair? Lucy has black hair, but it isn't curly at all, unless she curled it which she hardly ever does.

"Lucy?"

Adam shakes his head. "No. But she showed me a message from you saying you gave her permission to take Zander while you eat."

"Adam, I never gave anyone permission to take Zander and Lucy is the only black-haired bestfriend I have!" Allie says, now panicking. "WHO THE HELL DID YOU GIVE MY BABY TO?"

"I-I don't know," Adam says, panicking as well.

"Was it Stephanie?"

"No, no it wasn't her."

By now Allie's crying. Where's her baby? Who could have possible walked up and showed Adam a message from her saying she gave her permission to take Zander? She never gave anyone permission! And from the way Adam described this girl, Allie has no idea who she is.

"What way did she go?" Allie asks.

"That way," Adam replies, pointing to the way where Jo left. Allie quickly grabs her purse and runs that way with Aubrey carried in her arms. She's just babbling like always.

Adam follows after her pushing Aubrey's stroller.

Allie runs over and sees Zanders stroller. She quickly runs over to it only to see Zander isn't in there. She falls to her knees crying, Aubrey still tightly in her arm so she won't fall. Aubrey just looks at her, confused at why her mommy is crying. Adam drops on his knees as well and hugs her.

"Al, I'll check the rest of the mall, and you go to the Palmwoods and check," Adam says to her. "We'll find him, okay? Here's the keys to my car. Go!"

Allie gets up and runs outside to the parking lot.

She quickly buckles Aubrey in her carseat, then gets in, driving to the Palmwoods as fast as she can, but careful not to crash.

* * *

Carlos and the guys run backstage to change really quick. He decides to check his phone, and he has a message from Allie.

**From: Allie  
To: Carlos**

**Carlos! Zander is missing you need to come down ASAP!**

Carlos heart drops and he re-reads the message. Zander is missing? No, no this can't be. How could she be so stupid?

"Carlos, why aren't you changing?" Logan questions, entering Carlos' dressing room. He's sitting there with a worried look on his face, and he has his phone in his hands. Yep, somethings wrong.

"I have to get to LA, like now!" Carlos says, dropping his phone and running out of the dressing room.

Logan watches in confusion and picks the phone up. His eyes widen as he reads the message. He runs out of the dressing room as well and Kendall is stopping Carlos from leaving. Everyone is standing there wondering whats wrong.

"Why do you have to go back to LA?" Harry questions.

"ZANDER IS MISSING!" Carlos finally yells.

"What?" Everyone questions at the same time.

"It's true," Logan says, showing the message.

"We have to go!" Kendall says. "Kelly, get us the next flight to LA!"

"That'll take too long, I'll have Griffen come with his private jet ASAP." Kelly says, taking her phone out and dialing Griffen's number.

"Someone go explain to the fans," Logan says.

"We'll go." Niall suggests.

The five guys walk onstage, and the fans start screaming, excited to see them yet confused because Big Time Rush is suppose to be out there.

"Hey everyone," Liam says. "An emergency came up, and us as well as the Big Time Rush guys have to get back to LA as soon as possible."

"We're sorry to say that the concert is now over," Niall adds.

The crowd starts "Aww-ing".

"We're so sorry everyone," Harry apologizes. "But this is a real emergency and we _have_ to get back to LA."

"Thanks everyone for coming out," Zayn adds. "Hopefully we'll see you all soon."

With that being said the guys run backstage.

Carlos is crying, Kendall's hugging him, James is pacing back and forth, and Logan is packing everyone's things up.

Zayn decides to go to his dressing room and call Allie.

_"H-hello?"_

"Hey, love. What happened?"

_"It's a really long story. Zayn, what if we don't find him? I can't live without my baby!"_

"Hey, Allie, relax. We'll find him, okay? I promise you. I'm sure he's fine. Calm down, you don't wanna scare Aubrey, do you? I'll be there as soon as possible."

_"Okay."_

"Bye, love."

_"Bye."_

He hangs up his phone, then he hears someone enter his dressing room.

"The jet is here let's go," Louis says.

* * *

The boys all finally arrive at the Palmwoods and rush to 2J.

They get to the second floor see Allie standing there crying on the phone with someone with Aubrey in her arms. The run down the hall until they get to her.

"Hey, Allie what happened?" Kendall asks.

"He's gone!" she cries. "Lucy, Chelsea, Camille, and Adam went to go find him. They told me to stay here with Aubrey."

"C'mon guys, let's go find him!" James quickly says.

James, Logan, Kendall, Harry, Niall, Louis, and Liam all run off. Zayn decides he'll stay to comfort Allie, and Carlos is just there, pacing back and forth.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Carlos yells.

"I know it's my fault, there's no need to make me feel like a bad mom you dumbass!" Allie cries.

"YOU ARE A BAD MOM!" Carlos says, stepping closer but Zayn stands in between them.

"Stop dude, she's a girl," Zayn says, pushing him back.

"I don't give a fuck what she is!" Carlos says, very irritated.

"Carlos will you shut up!" Allie says. "You're scaring Aubrey you idiot!"

"Give me her," Carlos says, taking Aubrey into his arms. "I wouldn't want her to go missing!"

"I hate you," Allie says angrily to Carlos.

"Good because I hate you too!" Carlos says, not too loud so Aubrey wouldn't get scared. Carlos turns around and walks away to go find Zander.

Allie cries even more and leans back on the wall, sliding down and crying.

"Hey babe, relax," Zayn says softly, sitting next to her and holding her in his arms. "They're gonna find him, okay? There's a lot of people looking for him. Lucy, Chelsea, Adam, James, Kendall, Logan, Niall, Harry, Louis, Liam, and Carlos. That's a lot of people and he will be found."

"Zayn, can we please go look for him?" Allie croaks, looking up at him.

"We should stay here," he tells her, kissing her head. "What if someone comes back with him?"

Allie continues to cry as she digs her face into Zayn's chest.

"Don't listen to anything Carlos said. You're not a horrible mother, you're the most amazing mother I've ever seen. Don't let it get to you, okay?"

"No, I am a horrible mother," Allie says softly.

"No, no you're not," Zayn replies. "You're amazing, so stop saying that."

"Wanna go inside?" Zayn questions. He feels Allie nod.

He stands up, and helps her get up. Then he wraps an around tightly around her shoulders as they enter 2J. They walk over to the couch. He sits down and pulls her onto his lap.

"They'll find him, I promise," he says softly, playing with her soft hair and whispering other comforting words to her.

Allie lays her head on his shoulder, feeling safe and secure in his arms. The way she _use_ to feel with Carlos. How could she not realize after four years of being with him that she doesn't belong with him? After four years they both realize they just aren't right for eachother. And even though they have two babies together, it's best that they both move on.

Maybe Zayn is the right guy for her.

* * *

Carlos walks all around the Palmwoods trying to find his son.

All of a sudden he thinks of something.

_Stephanie._

Carlos turns right around and makes his way to her apartment.

* * *

**Awee, you saw some Zallie ;) (Zayn & Allie). A lot of people were requesting Zallie! :D**

**RandomFact: So me and my friends (They're like sisters to me so my sister) are gonna go see One Direction on their tour next year. I CAN'T WAIT! :D :D :D I just found out today!**

**Review! :D**


	24. Found

**Sorry I feel too lazy to say my thank yous, but here's to all of you.**

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS, and for getting me at 100 REVIEWS! I love you all soo soo much! :)**

**Also, someone asked me what Adam looks like. He looks like Max Schnieder from How To Rock. Also, for some reason I just imagine Chelsea looking like Chelsea from Teen Mom 2. Lol**

* * *

Carlos storms to her apartment and pounds on the door when he reaches it.

The door finally opens and Stephanie is standing there, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Where's my son?" Carlos questions angrily.

She laughs. "What do you mean?"

Carlos sighs, very irritated by now. Seriously, he could punch her right now. But he doesn't hit girls. He never has, and never will.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?" he says louder, and angrier. "That's what the fuck I mean!"

Stephanie shrugs, that ugly smirk still printed on her face. "I don't know where he is."

Just then, Carlos sees Jo walk up from behind with _Zander_ in her arms.

"Steph, I'm sorry but I can't do this. This is a crime and it's really wrong! Carlos, I'm so sorry. We had Zander this whole time." Jo confesses.

"I knew it was you!" Carlos yells, taking Zander from Jo's arms.. "You guys are both dumbasses! This is the lowest shit you could have ever done! Jo, don't even consider me a friend anymore. Stephanie, don't consider me anything, your friend, boyfriend _nothing_. You guys are both dead to me!"

With that being said Carlos storms away and heads to the apartment.

"I'm so glad I found you little man," Carlos says softly, kissing his sons head.

He finally reaches 2J, and opens the door. He tries to ignore the fact that Allie is on Zayn's lap and his arm is tightly around her.

Allie looks up and immidietly runs over to Carlos when he sees Zander has been found.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad he's okay!" she cries, taking her baby boy and hugging him tightly, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"See love, I told you he'd be found," Zayn smiles, walking up to Allie.

"Love?" Carlos smirks.

"Where was he?" Zayn questions.

"Stephanie."

Allie's eyes fill with anger as Carlos says that name.

"Check him for any marks," Allie says angrily, handing Zander to Carlos as she runs to her room to change into something else.

Zayn quickly follows her.

"What are you doing?" he questions, watching as she changes out of her skinny jeans and hoodie into some seats and a tank top.

"I've had enough of her, I'm beating her ass, foreal this time," Allie says, putting her hair into a high messy bun.

"No babe, don't do this," Zayn says, holding her closely and tightly preventing her from leaving the bedroom.

"No, I'm gonna do it," she says, pulling out of his grip and walking out of the bedroom. Zayn follows her.

When they reach Stephanie's apartment, Allie pounds on the door.

Shortly after, Stephanie opens. Her smirk quickly wiping away as she sees Allie standing there, looking angrier than ever.

Allie takes no time into attacking her with punches straight to her face. All Stephanie really does is pull her hair. Jo just watches in panic, not sure what to do. Zayn can't help but chuckle as he watches Allie beat Stephanie's ass.

"Okay love, that's enough," Zayn says, pulling Allie off of Stephanie who has a bloody nose and lip. Allie tries to attack her again, but Zayn holds her tightly against him.

"I'm bleeding!" Stephanie whines, getting up and running straight to the bathroom.

Allie just glares at Jo while she nervously laughs. Somehow Allie manages to get out of Zayn's grip, and she quickly runs to Jo before Zayn can catch her again.

"You too, bitch!" Allie yells angrily, approaching Jo with a good punch in the nose.

"Allie that's enough," Zayn says, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the apartment.

"I understand why you were angry, but you're too pretty to be fighting, love," Zayn tells her, as he wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him.

"I'm sorry but that was very needed," she says, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Zayn just sighs and kisses the top of her head.

They finally arrive back to 2J, and everyone is there now.

"Where were you?" Logan questions.

"Beating the fuck out of Stephanie," Allie replies.

"You know, fighting is very bad," Liam points out. "You shouldn't do it."

"Haha, of course Daddy Direction would say that," Allie giggles.

"Did you win?" Harry asks.

"What do you think, Haz?" Zayn questions.

"Yeah?"

Zayn and Allie both nod.

"I've taught you well," Kendall grins, wrapping an arm around Allie.

"You haven't taught me anything about fighting," Allie giggles.

"You know, Jo had stuff to do with it," Chelsea points out, sitting on the counter table feeding Isaac some yogurt.

"I got her too," Allie says.

"Two in one day?" Niall questions, giving Allie a high five.

"So Gustavo said we can stay here overnight, and we're leaving to finish the tour tomarow around noon. He got some rooms for you lads so you'll be staying there tonight," James says, referring to One Direction as he said 'lads'.

"The babies are staying with me tonight at the apartment," Carlos quickly says.

"Only because there's cribs there," Allie replies, not even making eye contact with him.

"I'm about to leave," Carlos mumbles.

Allie kisses both her babies goodbye then Carlos walks out.

"It's almost midnight," James says looking at the clock.

"We should get to sleep," Liam says.

They all agree and the 1D boys leave except Zayn. James, Kendall, and Logan go into the bedroom with their girlfriends, and Isaac.

"Go dress in something warm, and get a blanket," Zayn grins.

"Why?" Allie questions with a slight smile.

"Just go." Zayn says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Allie does as told and goes into her bedroom, while Zayn waits in the living room.

She changes into a Victoria's Secret pink sweatshirt which says Love Pink on the back in black lettering, and the little black dog in the front, some grey loose sweats, and re-does her messy bun to make it a bit...neater. She then grabs her big Zebra Print fleece blanket, and heads out of her bedroom and into the living room where Zayn is patiently waiting.

"Where are we going?" she questions, as Zayn takes her hand and leads her out of the apartment and to somewhere.

"You'll see," he grins.

They go up some stairs and she finally realizes they're going to the rooftop.

Zayn opens the door and the cold breeze hits them. Allie shivers a bit, but it still feels kind of good.

"I figured we could stay here tonight," Zayn says softly, still holding onto her hand and leading her to the halfwall where they have a good view of the city.

"Are you serious?" Allie giggles.

Zayn chuckles and nods. "Yeah."

They both go silent and Zayn stands behind her, her arms wrapped around her waist as they look at the view.

Allie remembers when her and Carlos did this. They were broken up, but he wanted her back. Now he hates her. Even though they aren't together anymore, Allie would love if they could still be friends, instead of being at eachothers throats all the time.

"What are you thinking about?" Zayn questions softly.

"Nothing," she replies.

Zayn sighs, unwrapping his arms around her waist and walking away to the other side of the rooftop. He knows it's about Carlos. He knows it isn't easy to move on, but he wishes that she could aside for this one night and enjoy the time him and Allie are spending together.

He likes her, alot. Actually, he thinks he loves her. He's known her for over four years and they've been really close since. He wishes she would realize that he's the one for her.

He all of a sudden feels someone grab his hand. He looks to his side and he slightly smiles as he sees Allie standing there.

"Let's lay down," he tells her, leading her over to the middle of the rooftop where they'd have a good view of the stars.

They both lay down, not even minding that the ground is cold and hard. To them it doesn't matter, as long as they're in eachothers arms. Zayn wraps an around around her shoulder, as she lays her head on his chest and wraps an arm around his waist.

They both just cuddle under the blanket.

"Zayn, why me?" Allie questions.

"What do you mean, love?" he asks, confused.

"You're incredibly hot, you could have any girl you want that's way prettier than me, why do you want me?" she asks. She doesn't get it. Zayn is so hot, he could get a good looking girl anytime and any day, but he choose Allie out of all people? She doesn't get it.

"In my eyes, there's no one as beautiful as you," he says, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes.

Allie smiles, kissing his cheek.

It stays silent for another while, then Allie notices Zayn has been on his phone for the past few minutes. She turns around, her back facing him not wanting to disturb his conversation with whoever.

Just then her phone starts ringing, signaling she has a new notification from Facebook. She checks it, and sees Zayn mentioned her in a status.

**Zayn Styles (A/N: Haha, that looks soo weird!)**

**Having an AMAZING night ;) xx W/ Allie Marie Diamond**

Allie smiles as she likes the status and comments with a heart.

* * *

Carlos sighs, laying in the bed alone. He just put the babies down to sleep, so now he's just laying down in the dark watching Jersey Shore. He scrolls through his newsfeed on Facebook.

He immiedietly sees something he doesn't like. Zayn's status. He's obviously with Allie, because he mentioned her in his status and she commented with a heart. He feels pissed. She moves on easily. But then again, he doesn't have room to talk because once when they broke up he went straight to Stephanie.

Carlos smirks, liking the status. He doesn't know what they're doing, but they better not be doing what he thinks they're doing.

He decides to call her. That way if they are doing what he thinks they are, he'll interupt.

He dials her number, and waits for her to pick up.

* * *

"Babe, I think your phone is ringing," Zayn says, feeling a vibration in between both of them which was where her phone was.

Allie grabs her phone and sighs as she sees it's Carlos.

"Answer it," he says, looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she answers.

_"Hey,"_

"What's up?"

_"I want you to come on tour with us."_

"Why?"

_"Because if you do I'll feel more better and comfortable knowing the babies are gonna be with all of us."_

She sighs. "Fine."

_"Alright then, bye."_

"Bye."

She hangs up and sets her phone to the side. Why does she feel so awkward talking to the guy she's been inlove with for four years? It feels like she's talking to a stranger.

"I guess I'm going on tour with you guys," she says softly.

Zayn quickly perks up. "Really?"

Allie giggles at his excitement, nodding. "Yes."

"That's great!" he exclaims.

It stays silent for a while then he grabs Allie's phone, starting to look through the album of pictures of Aubrey and Zander, not wanting to look at the pictures of her and Carlos.

Allie grabs his phone and does the same, looks through his pictures.

First picture is a picture of him and Liam backstage at the concert lastnight, the next one if a picture of Zayn shirtless, she keeps looking through the pictures and they're mostly all Zayn.

"You have _alot_ of pictures of yourself," she giggles.

"You're looking at my pictures?" he questions, chuckling. He tries to take the phone away from her because there is alot of pictures of him and he doesn't wanna seem concieted. She pulls her hand away far from his so he can't reach.

Allie laughs as she gets up and runs away from him as he chases her.

"Give me the phone!" he exclaims, laughing as well.

"Never!" Allie giggles.

She runs over near the halfwall then feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"I got you," he grins. Just then they both stumble forward and almost over the halfwall, but Zayn quickly catches his balance and pulls Allie close to him so she won't fall.

"Dude, we just almost died!" she says, busting out laughing,

"I would never let that happen," he says softly.

He turns her around and crashes his lips against hers. With the distraction, he quickly grabs his phone before pulling away and running.

"I got it!" he exclaims.

"You punk!" she giggles.

She grins and runs towards him, jumping on his back and making both of them fall over. They both laugh and she straddles his waist, leaning in and kissing him. She then decides to do what he does. She quickly grabs his phone then makes a run for it.

"You got me," he chuckles. "Okay, okay fine. You can look at the pictures. I'm not concieted, I just like taking pictures of myself."

"Haha, sure," Allie giggles.

They both go back to the spot where they were laying at. He wraps an around around her shoulder and she lays her head on his shoulder.

"There is no other place that I would rather be, than right here with you tonight," he says softly, grinning.

She looks back up at him and smiles. "You're so cute."

"Not as cute as you," he says cutely, tapping her nose with his finger.

Allie puts Zayn's iPhone down and yawns.

"I'm tired," she says softly.

Zayn holds her closer then starts singing "Let Me Love You" by Mario to her.

By the time he's finished singing, he looks down at her and she's fast asleep. He smiles, softly kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight, love." he whispers, before closing his eyes to go to sleep himself.

* * *

**The ending was cute :) Hahaa! I bet Carlos will be jealous when he finds out ;) **

**Has anyone ever heard that song Let Me Love You by Mario? If not, LOOK IT UP! I LOVEE that song! It's really old, but I've been obssesed with it lately. **

**RandomFact: Remember when I said I was going to a One Direction concert? Well I thought we had like far balcony seats, turns out we have FLOOOR SEATS! We're like right behind the VIP people! :D :D :D I can't wait!**

**Review! :D**


	25. On The Road Again

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I love you alllllll!**

**Sorry it took soo long to update this time. I had major writers block on this chapter so sorry it sucks! Also, just a quick reminder that I have a quinceanera to plan and stuff which is in like a week, so thats another reason!**

**Hope you understand! :D**

* * *

Zayn wakes up and realizes the sun hasn't even came up. He checks his clock on his iphone and it's 4:29 AM. He looks over and noticies Allie's shivering, so he decides it's be best to go inside.

He gently shakes her awake. "Allie, babe, wake up," he whispers.

She tosses and turns, then sits up, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" she asks, in a groggy voice.

"You're shivering, maybe we should go inside," he tells her.

He stands up, then grabs the blanket and helps Allie up, wrapping the blanket around her body as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and they both walk inside.

They get to 2J, and the doors unlocked so they just walk in.

They go straight to Allie's room, and she takes no time into going straight to her bed since she's still like half asleep. She notices Zayn hasn't gotten in bed, so she turns around to look at him.

"What are you doing?" She questions softly.

"I can't sleep with a shirt on," he replies, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor.

Allie would be admiring his insanely hot body, but she's like half asleep right now. Zayn crawls into bed with her, and wraps an arm around her tightly before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

"So are you riding with us or with them?" Logan questions, as they all stand outside of the Palmwoods ready to hit the road again.

"With us." Zayn says.

"Alright, be safe baby sister," James says, hugging his sister.

"James, we're gonna be like right behind you guys," she giggles.

The Big Time Rush guys all head into their tour bus, and Allie and the One Direction guys go into theirs. Since Carlos has been away from his babies for like two months, Allie let them be on the BTR tour bus with him, then tomarow on their way to the next concert they're gonna be on the 1D tour bus with her.

Allie looks around at the tour bus, and it looks exactly like BTR's tour bus, except it has an extra bunk, of course.

"Zayn, where did you stay last night?" Liam questions, as they all sit on the couch. "Me and you were suppose to share a room but you never came."

"Me and Allie stayed on the rooftop," he replies.

"Oooh, what did you guys do?" Harry asks, with a grin on his face.

"Nothing," Allie tells him.

"Yeah, _nothing_," Louis teases.

"We seriously didn't do anything." Zayn says.

"Can we go to Nando's?" Niall randomly asks. "I'm really hungry."

"We should do a twitcam!" Liam suggests, getting his laptop out of his dufflebag which was next to him.

While Liam sets up the twitcam, Niall searches the fridge and cabinets for food.

"Someone should bake this," Niall says, putting a box of brownie mix on the table.

"Wanna make them?" Zayn questions, looking over to Allie.

She shrugs and nods. "Sure."

"SAY HI EVERYONE!" Liam says loudly.

Everyone says hi, except for Zayn and Allie who are in the backround making the brownies. While Allie opens the mix and pours it into the bowl, Zayn grabs all the ingredients they're going to need.

"How many eggs?" Zayn questions.

Allie looks on the back of the box. "Two."

"Okay people, give us questions," Liam says, reading the little chatbox looking for an interesting question. "Okay, I found one. Is that Allison Diamond in the backround with Zayn? And the answer is yes, that is Allie in the back with Zayn. They're making brownies! Say hi Allie and Zayn!"

"Hi!" They both say together, turning around for a quick second before turning their attention back to the brownies.

"Al, there's a question for you," Harry says, causing Allie to turn around. "Are you and Carlos still together, and where are the twins?"

"No, me and Carlos are not together anymore, and the twins are with Carlos on the other tour bus." she says, turning back around, and when she does Zayn dabs some Brownie mix on her cheek.

Zayn chuckles.

"Really, dude?" She giggles, dipping her finger into the mix and wiping it on his forehead.

"Well, looks like they're having a brownie mix fight," Louis says, as him along with the and the fans watching the twitcam watch Zayn and Allie in unison.

"Hey, we're suppose to eat that!" Niall calls out. He's so hungry, he's really craving those brownies, but they're just throwing it around and wiping it on eachother!

By the time the brownie fight between Allie and Zayn is, the mix is halfway gone.

"Now there's only gonna be a little bit of brownies!" Niall whines. "I call them all!"

"I got brownie mix all over my lips," Allie pouts.

"Let me clean that for you," Zayn grins, lifting her chin up and kissing her.

"Whooaaa, there's thousands of people watching this!" Liam says, but they don't pull away from eachother.

"Hey guys, there's a question for Allie!" Lou exclaims, causing them to pull away.

"It says, in an interview you said Zayn was your celeb crush, now that you're single, would you date him?" Harry reads out.

Zayn just turns to her and smiles. He didn't know he was her celeb crush. He finds that cute, and now he knows that she has a crush on him.

"I'm your celeb crush?" he questions with a smile, looking at her.

"Ha, yeah," she nods, looking down. "Um, about the question. Yeah, I would. He's single, I'm single, anything could happen."

Allie does see herself dating Zayn. Carlos obviously wants nothing to do with her, and even though she still loves him, and it's gonna take a while for that to change, she isn't gonna beg for him back. No, she doesn't beg. She'd love if they could be friends, though. He probably doesn't even wanna be her friend after everything that has happened, though.

Zayn just smiles at her answer.

He'd love to be able to call her his girlfriend one day.

* * *

Carlos lays on his bunk with Zander sleeping on his chest, and Aubrey sleeping next to Carlos on the bed. He scrolls through his contacts, wondering who he should hit up.

Allie and Zayn obviously have something going on, and since she's moving on he wants to move on, too. He's not sure who he wants to talk to, though. He would normally go to Stephanie, but she's completely out of the picture and he wants nothing to do with her. She went way too far this time, and he'll never forgive her, ever.

As he scrolls through his contacts, and sees Sasha's number. Maybe he should hit her up. He does feel kind of bad for breaking up with her just because she doesn't like corndogs. That was sort of a stupid reason.

He's not sure about her being his girlfriend, but he is gonna hit her up and see where things go from there.

* * *

**Ah, i'm so disapointed in myself with this chapter! :/ I had major writers block. So you guys tell me what you want to happen in the next few chapters, please? It'll make me update faster to have more ideas! :D**

**Random Fact: My quinceanera is in like a little more than a week! :o I'm soooo scared and nervous! I'm gonna be the center of attention and I don't like being the center of attention! Omgomgomgomg! I'm scared :/**

**Review! :D**


	26. The Big 20

**Okay so this chapter is then when the tour is over, and they're back in LA.**

**Also, someone mentioned that the link to Allie's outfits didn't work, so instead of spacing it out, I put 'DOT' in the part where the periods are suppose to be, it should work like that.**

**Thanks for the reviews and ideas and everything! I love alll of yaaaaaa's! :D**

* * *

"Aaaah!" Aubrey babbles, sitting on Allie's bed along with Zander. Allie smiles and watches from the mirror as her happy babies play.

They got back from the tour about a month ago and a half ago, so the babies are about 7 months now.

Since today is her 20th birthday, she's spending the day with her babies and brothers, then later on, Zayn is taking her out. She's not sure where, though. Her and Zayn have been talking, but they haven't made it official. They're married on Facebook, though. Of course it's not a real marriage, they just did for the fun of it.

Allie looks in the mirror, satisfied on her looks.

She's wearing: **(wwwDOtpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=54821032).**

The guys are just taking her shopping to the mall, but she still wants to look good. She's not a big fan of makeup, so she just put some lip gloss on. Since the top she's wearing shows her stomach, she put her belly ring in. And her hair is curly, so she just is leaving it down.

"Mommy's all ready!" Allie exclaims, plopping down onto the bed with the babies. Aubrey just smiles, and Zander grabs Allie's phone, putting it into his mouth. Allie takes it away though. "No, baby that's not food."

She grabs his unfinished bottle from a little bit ago from the bedside table and gives it to him. He grabs it and starts drinking it.

"You ready?" she hears someone say. She looks up and James is standing at the doorway. She nods while she grabs Zander, and James grabs Aubrey. "We already put the carseats and strollers in the limo."

Since there's five of them, and two carseats, they won't all fit in a car so they're taking the limo to the mall. Carlos wasn invited, but he said he couldn't go. She's guessing it's because he's gonna hangout with his new girlfriend. Yes, Carlos is now dating that chick that he use to date. Allie can't remember what her name is. She's named after one of those Bratz doll...Sasha, yeah Sasha is her name.

Allie's not gonna lie, Carlos can do better. Sasha's so..she's not even gonna say anything.

Anyway, after her day at the mall with the boys, they're gonna go back to the Palmwoods, and she's gonna drop the babies off with Carlos since it's his night to have them, then she's gonna go to 2J, and just wait for Zayn to pick her up.

"Let's go, birthday girl!" Kendall exclaims, wrapping an arm around Allie's shoulders. "You're growing so fast!"

"I'm not even a teenager anymore!" she pouts. Seriously, she can't believe she's _twenty_ years old already! Why does she feel so old? Twenty isn't that old, but for some reason it feels old. She's not a teen anymore, she's officially in her twenties, which is weird.

"Next thing we know, you're gonna be thirty," Logan adds.

"Don't say that, Logan!" Allie quickly says. She doesn't even wanna think about being in her thirties!

They arrive at the limo which is waiting for them outside of the Palmwoods, and get inside, heading to the mall.

* * *

"I can't wait to meet Zander and Aubrey!" Sasha exclaims, crawling onto Carlos' lap.

Carlos sighs. He's not sure if he wants the babies to meet her just yet. They've been dating again for almost a month, but he's just not sure.

"I don't know if I want you to meet them just yet," he says. He knows she's ready and really wants to meet them, but he's not sure if he's ready for her to meet his kids. He just doesn't wanna bring them around random strangers, you know?

"Please, Carlos?" She begs. "I'm really ready to meet them!"

"Fine," Carlos mumbles. If she wants to meet them that badly, he supposes she could stay over when Allie brings them later. Speaking of Allie, today's her twentieth birthday and he really wants to be there for her, but that'll be just awkward. He texted her earlier saying happy birthday, and she replied with 'thanks' but that's about it.

"Yay!" Sasha smiles, causing Carlos to slightly smile. She straddles his waist and leans in to kiss him. "I'm so glad we're back together."

"Yeah, me too." he says, before kissing her again.

* * *

"Okay, so we really weren't sure what to get you," Logan starts. "So we all decided we'd just bring you to the mall and buy you anything you want."

"Are you sure about that?" Allie questions carefully. These guys know how much she shops, and if anyone gives her the opportunity to get whatever she wants, she'll go all out. She just doesn't wanna spend all their money, which is why she thinks this isn't such a great idea.

"We know you'll probably get like fifty items from each store, but it's your twentieth birthday, so we don't care!" Kendall grins. "Plus, we won't run out of money, don't worry."

"Okay then," she smiles. "Let's go to Victoria's Secret!"

Logan groans. "Really? This store first? There's posters of half-naked girls everywhere! Camille isn't gonna appreciate this."

"Logan shut up!" James says. "Half-naked girls? Hello! That's not a bad thing! Camille doesn't have to know!"

"You guys are idiots," Kendall says, shaking his head.

They enter the store and Allie goes to the clothes side first. She looks around at the mid-thigh sleep tees. It's getting hotter out, so those things would be good to sleep with during the spring or summer.

"Guys, which one should I get?" she questions, holding up a pink and white stripped one that says "ANGEL" in silver lettering, and and a lime green one that says "Love Victoria's Secret" in gold lettering.

"Both." Kendall says. "Dude you're not taking us up on our offer! We said you can get whatever you want, so if you every single one of those long ass shirts get all of them!"

Allie giggles. "It's not necessary to get all of those! I just really like these two."

"Then get those two," James says.

Allie shrugs and takes them both. She then walks forward and there's more pajamas. Allie doesn't really own any pajamas, she just throws on sweats and a tank top or hoodie to sleep. So she supposes she could get a couple pairs of PJ's.

"Polka dot or cheetah print?" Allie questions, pointing to a pink pajama with black dots, and a white pajama with gold cheetah print. The pajamas are just regular looking, they're comfortable soft pants with a soft button up top.

"Both!" Logan says.

"I just don't feel right!" Allie finally says. "It doesn't feel right just walking into a store, picking out whatever I want and then you guys are gonna pay for it!"

"Allie," James starts. "We told you, get _whatever_ you want! We will buy you this whole damn store if you want it! I know you don't really like being spoiled by us now that you're a bit older, but we're gonna spoil you anyway. If you don't pick lots of stuff out, we will for you so you should might as well do it!"

"Fine," Allie mutters, grabbing both pairs of PJ's.

From Victoria's Secret, she ends up getting those sleeping tees, PJ's, a black clutch that says 'Victoria's Secret' in gold lettering and inside of it it has a Coconut Passion body mist, lotion, and shower gel. She also got a zebra and leapord print bikkini's, three pairs of Yoga pants, a Love Pink track jacket, and some comfortable Love Pink oversized sweats.

"Where to now?" Logan questions, as he pushes Aubrey's stroller out of Victoria's Secret.

"Delias!"

* * *

After a long day at the mall, they're finally on their way back to the Palmwoods.

Allie went all out, but hey, the guys said she could! They went to Victoria's Secret, Delias, Hollister, Aeropostale, American Eagle, Body Central, Forever 21, Wet Seal, Charlotte Russe, Vans, H&M and Hot Topic.

"So are you gonna call Victoria's Secret back for the modeling job?" Logan questions.

Allie shrugs. When they were paying, the manager came out and said Allie was very beautiful, and that they're looking for Victoria's Secret models for new catalogs, the VS website, and the posters in the stores. They gave Allie a card with a number, and told her to call if she was interested.

"Did you ever audition for that show Adam told you about?" James asks.

Allie shakes her head. "I never had the time with all the stuff that was going on. I think I'm gonna call them back."

The guys are a bit hesitant about this modeling job, because she's gonna be like half naked! But if it's what she wants to do, they aren't gonna stop her.

"Of course we don't like the fact of people all around the world seeing you halfnaked, but if it's what you wanna do we're gonna support you baby girl," Kendall smiles.

"Thanks," Allie smiles.

"So where are you and Zayn going?" James asks, just wanting to start a new subject.

Allie shrugs. "He didn't tell me, he just said be ready by six."

"It's 5:33," Logan says, looking at his watch.

"I know," she says. All of a sudden she feels her phone vibrate, signaling she has a message. She checks and it's from Zayn. Speaking of him.

**From: Zayn  
To: Allie**

**Can't wait to see you, babe ;) xx**

Allie smiles as she replies.

**To: Zayn  
From: Allie**

**Can't wait to see your cute self either ;) 3**

She puts her phone back into her purse.

They finally get back to the Palmwoods. The guys said they'd bring the bags in while Allie takes the babies to Carlos.

When she arrives at his apartment, she knocks on the door.

When the door opens, Carlos is there. He smiles at his babies, taking them into his arms.

"They ate like an hour ago.." she says softly, not making eye contact with him. Why does she feel so awkward with him? She doesn't get it. This is the father of her babies, the guy she lost her virginity with, the one she use to feel so comfortable around. Things have really changed.

Just then Carlos' girlfriend walks up behind him.

"Hi!" she says cheerfully to Allie.

"Hi," Allie says with a fake smile. "Well, I'm leaving."

"Happy birthday, and have fun with Zayn tonight," Carlos says.

"Thanks, and I sure will." with that being said, she turns around and walks away.

With both babies in his arms, he turns around and heads into the apartment, while Sasha shuts the door.

"They are so adorable!" She exclaims, sitting next to Carlos on the couch. Carlos sits Aubrey and Zander on the couch in between him and Sasha. "Hi babies!"

The babies just stare at her with blank faces.

"Come here, baby girl," she coos, reaching out and picking Aubrey up, sitting her on her lap. Aubrey looks up at her, then her lip curls, looking like she's about to cry.

"Don't cry, princess," Carlos says. Aubrey looks at Carlos then starts crying, stretching her arms out for Carlos to grab her. Carlos just chuckles and takes his little girl into his arms. She immiedietely stops crying. "You're fine."

"I don't think she likes me," Sasha pouts. "Let me see if Zander does."

She grabs Zander and sits him on her lap. He's too busy playing with a toy that he doesn't realize who grabbed him.

"I think he likes me!" Sasha exclaims. Just then Zander hears the unfamiliar voice and looks up at her, busting out crying and throwing the toy on the floor as he sees whose lap he's on. "Or not."

"They'll get use to you," Carlos says, taking Zander into his arms. "Just give it time."

* * *

Allie smiles as she hears a knock on the door.

"Al, I think Zayn is here!" Kendall exclaims from the kitchen.

Allie walks over to the door and opens it, smiling when she sees Zayn standing there with a bouqet of roses.

"Happy Birthday princess," he says, grinning handing her the flowers.

"Aw, thanks babe," she smiles. "I'm gonna go put these in a vase."

She quickly puts the flowers in a vase of water, then says goodbye to her brothers.

"Take good care of her, dude!" James calls out as Allie and Zayn walk out of the door.

"I will!" Zayn replies, before shutting the door.

"So how have you been?" Zayn asks. "I haven't seen you in a few weeks, I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," she replies. "I've been good, just enjoying the rollercoaster that is life."

"Are you mocking me?" he questions with a chuckle.

"Maybe," she giggles, intertwining her fingers with his."You got a problem?"

"Nah, it sounds cuter when you say it," he grins.

They enter the lobby and there's a lot of people there. Just then, Adam walks up.

"Happy Birthday, Allie!" he exclaims, giving her a hug. Allie let's go of Zayn's hand to hug him back.

"Thanks, dude!" she replies.

They begin talking and Zayn just awkwardly stands there. He wraps an arm around her waist, and tightens his grip as he sees a group of guys pass by.

"Well, I'll see you around, dude," Allie finally says.

With that being said Adam walks away and Zayn and Allie walk out of the Palmwoods. Trying their best to avoid all the paparazzi as they walk to Zayn's new car, and he opens the door for her to get in, shutting it once she's already in. He walks to the other side of the car and gets into the drivers seat.

"So, the guys took me shopping earlier," she starts. "At Victoria's Secret, this lady told me that I was like really beautiful, and that they needed new Victoria's Secret models. They gave me a card and told me to call the number on it if I was interested."

"A Victoria's Secret model?" Zayn asks with a grin, looking at Allie and taking her hand into his. Allie nods. "Are you gonna do it?"

Allie sighs and shrugs. "Should I?"

"If you want to," Zayn replies. "You said you wanna take a break from your singing career, right?"

Allie nods.

"Well maybe you should try modeling," he says. "Plus, it'd be nice if you try on some lingerie for me."

"I don't even know if I'm taking this job and you're already getting ahead of yourself," Allie giggles.

"But if you do take the job, you would try some on for me?" he questions, taking his eyes off of the road and looking at her.

"Of course." she smiles.

After a while of talking and driving, they finally arrive at the beach. There's no one there, so they could have some privacy. Zayn made sure of that.

They both get out of the car, and start walking around on the beach, hand in hand.

"I've never seen the beach so...empty," she says.

"I made sure it was gonna be empty," Zayn replies. "I want it to just be you and me. No paparazzi, no fans, _noone_ just us."

"I like the sound of that," she smiles.

Zayn leans down and kisses her, pulling away after a while.

"Ready to eat?" he asks.

"Where?" Allie questions.

"Get on my back," he insists.

"Why?"

"Just do it, love, no questions needed," he chuckles.

Allie jumps on his back, and Zayn holds both of her legs with his hands and starts walking.

"I'm heavy dude," Allie says.

"Babe, you're so light, shut up," he says.

After a while of walking, Zayn approaches a picnic table with food on it.

"Who set this up?" Allie asks.

"I was going to, but I wouldn't have time to set it up then go piok you up, so I had Harry and Liam do it." he replies, pushing her chair out for her to sit down.

"It's nice." she smiles.

* * *

Now that they're finished eating, they're just walking along the beach. It's dark and breezy out, so Allie's kind of cold.

"You cold?" he questions.

She nods. "Just a bit."

Zayn let's go of her hand and takes his Varsity Jacket off, giving it to her to put on.

"Put this on." he says, handing her the jacket.

"Are you sure?"

Zayn nods.

Allie takes the jacket and puts it on. It's really big. It falls down to her knees, and the arms are long on her. She smiles because it smells good, like Zayn. And it's really warm.

"Better?"

She nods and smiles.

After a while of just walking, Zayn decides it'd be a good idea to get in the water. He knows Allie's sort of cold, but she'll get use to the water and if she's running around and stuff she won't be so cold.

"Let's get in the water." he suggests.

"But, I have no bikkini, and I'm cold." she replies.

"You don't need one, and I'll keep you warm," he replies.

Allie sighs, giving in. She takes off the varisty jacket and slips her shoes off and drops her purse on the sand, grabbing Zayn's hand and running in the deep end of the water.

"Happy birthday, love," he grins, hugging her from behind.

"Thank you," she smiles.

Just then Zayn splashes her then runs to the shallow end.

"Really, dude?" she giggles, chasing him and jumping on his back.

"You're wet and it's cold on my back!" he laughs.

"HAHA!" she says, jumping off.

Zayn smiles, lifting her chin up and leaning down to kiss her. The makeout session gets really intense and heated until Allie hears her phone ring.

She pulls away, and grabs it from her bag, seeing there's an incoming call from Lucy.

"Ignore it, she can wait," Zayn says.

"It'll just be quick." Allie says, answering.

Zayn starts planting kisses all over her cheek, going down to her jaw and neck while she talks.

"Hello?"

_"I know I told you this earlier, but happy birthday love!"_

"Thanks, again." Allie giggles, trying to push Zayn away but fails.

_"What are you doing?"_

"At the beach with Zayn."

_"USE PROTECTION!" Lucy says loudly enough that Zayn can hear her._

"WE WILL!" Zayn replies, loud enough that Lucy can hear him.

_"Whoaa, I'll leave you two to get down to business. Byeee!"_

"Haha, bye!" Allie says, hanging up the phone and just setting it on top of her purse.

"Zayn, not tonight, I don't know if I'm ready to have sex with you.." Allie says softly.

"It's fine babe, there's no rush. There's plenty of other things we can do," he says with a wink.

Allie smiles and looks into his eyes, as he looks into hers.

"I love you." he says.

"I-I love you too," she replies softly, before standing on her tippy toes to kiss him.

* * *

**That was a long one :)**

**Random Fact: I LOVE DRAKE! **

**Review! :D**


	27. Making It Public

**My thank you's to you beautiful Rushers! :D**

**Monkey D Lyna: They're so cute together! :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Girl: Haha, I laughed while writing it-eerrr, typing it. Thanks for your review! :D**

**Lamusic: They are :) and don't worry, Carlos will still be in the story alot! And haha, I don't like Sasha :P I just didn't want Carlos to get back with Stephanie after what she did! So Sasha it is! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Jennifer: You know Carlos and Allie will get back together sooner or later :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**electro hipster: I didn't want her to have sex with Zayn just yet, I thought it was too soon, plus they weren't even going out at that time. They will though sooner or later! I think I might just change the rating to 'M'. Carlos would be PISSED. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Guest: Thanks for your review! :)**

* * *

"Hey Al, check out this article," Kendall says, handing Allie a Poptiger magazine. She grabs it, sitting on the floor with Aubrey and Zander where they're playing with their toys. Before she begins reading she sees there's pictures of her and Zayn holding hands and going into Zayn's car on the day of Allie's birthday, then she sees pictures of Carlos and Sasha together at the mall.

**Are Carlos and Allie going their seperate ways?**

**We recently spotted Allison Diamond and One Direction's Zayn Styles together on Allie's 20th birthday. The two were hand in hand heading to Zayn's brand new car. Allie confirmed hers and Carlos' break up on One Direction's twitcam while they were still on tour. But neither Allie or Zayn has confirmed their relationship. Are they gonna be the next hottest couple? We will be sure to let you guys know soon!**

**Big Time Rush's Carlos Garcia also confirmed his break up with his girlfriend of four years, and also the mother of his two kids in a recent interview. He said that they hit a very rocky road in their relationship and decided to call it quits. After that he got in touch with his ex girlfriend, Sasha (Last name unknown). In that same interview where he told us about the break up, he also confirmed that he is now dating his ex, Sasha again. He wasn't single for long!**

"I knew it'd be public sooner or later," she sighs, setting the magazing on the floor.

"I thought you and Zayn were together?" Logan questions.

"We are, but neither of us have had an interview or anything since we made it official," Allie replies. Her and Zayn are now officially a couple. They're now boyfriend and girlfriend. Zayn asked her out the night of her birthday. He stayed the night with her in her room, but before they left the beach he asked her out, and of course, she said yes. "He has an interview today with Poptiger, he wants me to go with him."

"Just him?" James asks.

Allie nods. "They wanted interview them all one by one, today is Zayn's turn. So can you watch the babies while I go?"

"Of course." Kendall says, sitting on the floor with Aubrey and Zander.

Allie kisses both of her babies before going to get ready.

* * *

She's all ready, wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled_92/set?id=54928872)**

She then gets a text from Zayn.

**From: Zayn  
To: Allie**

**On my way love :) xx**

She smiles and just replies with 'kay'. She walks out of her room, shutting the door behind her as she does so.

"Hey, Allie guess what?" James questions, looking excited along with the other guys.

"What?"

"While you were getting ready, Gustavo called and said they want BTR to perform at the 2012 Poptiger awards!" Kendall exclaims. The Poptiger Awards is soon, and Zayn asked Allie to be his date. She said yes, of course. Allie doesn't have to perform or give any awards out, which is good because she doesn't want to. One Direction performed last year, but Big Time Rush is performing this year.

"Really? That's great!" she exclaims.

Just then she gets a message, from Zayn saying he's outside.

"Well, Zayn is outside so bye guys!" Allie says, giving both babies a kiss before leaving the apartment.

She goes downstairs and walks through the lobby, finally going outside and reaching Zayn's car.

"Hey babe," Zayn says, smiling as Allie gets into the car.

"Hi," she smiles.

Zayn leans in and gives her a quick peck on the lips, which the paparazzi catches a picture of because they hear a flash.

"So, today we're gonna tell the world about us," Zayn says, taking his eyes off of the road to look at Allie. She nods, while Zayn grabs her hand, taking it into his.

Allie already knows she's gonna get hate from the fans. She only got a little bit of hate when the world found out she was dating Carlos, but not a lot because she's James' sister, and the fans knew James would be pissed. But Eleanor and Danielle got hate from fans when they found out they were dating Liam and Louis, so Allie already knows she's gona get hate. Even Chelsea got hate, Lucy got a little, and she's not sure if Camille did.

She doesn't mind that she's gonna get hate, it's not gonna phase her at all. But she knows Zayn won't like it, he's gonna be pissed.

They finally arrive at the Poptiger place, and they get out of the car, walking hand in hand inside.

* * *

The interview is all over and Allie and Zayn confirmed their relationship in the interview. Now they're back in Zayn's car on their way to Magic Wok, where they're gonna get a quick bite to eat.

"Hey, what's that box back there?" Allie questions curiously, pointing to the medium sized box in the backseat.

"Oh! I forgot," Zayn says, grabbing the box from the back seat while Allie just looks at him with a confused face. "I got this Varsity Jacket custom made for you."

Allie giggles and rolls her eyes. "Of course you did." That boy is just obbsessed with those Varisty Jackets. His dressing room when they were on tour had a bunch of them in there. She finds his obbsession quite cute, though.

"It's your size," he says smiling, handing her the jacket. It looks exactly like the one he's wearing right now. It's blue, with white sleeves. Allie's has her name on the front, while Zayn has his. Zayn shows her the back which says 'Diamond' on it, and Zayn's has his last name on it.

"Aw, I love it," she smiles, putting the jacket on. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome," he smiles, happy that she liked it.

They arrive at Magic Wok, and it's pretty empty, which is good. They'd like to eat in together in peace without a bunch of people coming up to them. They spotted a few paparazzi when they were coming in, but they only snapped a few pictures of them.

"What do you want?" Zayn questions. "I'll go order."

"Just shrimp fried rice." Allie replies.

"Drink?"

"Pepsi."

Zayn nods and kisses her cheek before heading off to order the food, while Alllie goes to sit down at a table.

She goes on Facebook on her phone, and changes her relationship status from married to Zayn, to in a relationship with him. She scrolls down her newsfeed and just reads all the entertaining stuff of the Facebook world until Zayn arrives with the food.

"That lady at the cashier was flirting with me," Zayn chuckles, sitting across from Allie and giving her her food.

Allie turns around and looks at the cashier, she's a blonde and looks like she's about in her early twenties, and she's practically drooling over Zayn. Allie just gives her a dirty look and turns back around.

"Oh my gosh, you're Zayn from One Direction!" They hear a little voice exclaim. They look over to the doors and see an adorable little girl that looks like she's about five years old there with her mother. The little girl grabs her moms hand and drags her over to them. "Hi Zayn! My name is Katie, can I take a picture with you?"

"Hi Katie," Zayn says sweetly, smiling. "Nice to meet you. Of course you can!"

Zayn wraps an arm around Katie while the mother takes a picture of them.

When the picture is tooken Katie sees Allie and smiles at her. "Hi!" the adorable little girl exclaims.

"Hi sweetie," Allie smiles.

"Is she your princess?" the little girl whispers to Zayn.

He chuckles. "Yes, she is."

"She's really pretty." Katie whispers.

"I know," Zayn whispers back with a smile.

"Thank you so much for your time," the little girls mother says with a smile.

"No problem."

The little girl and her mother walk away.

"Did you hear what she said?" Zayn asks, softly laughing.

"Yeah, little kids aren't good whisperers," Allie giggles. "That was adorable."

"Well, let's dig in, princess." Zayn smiles.

* * *

"Do you think Carlos and Allie will get back together?" Kendall questions, bouncing Aubrey on his lap and kissing her cheek.

This has got to be the longest Carlos and Allie have been broken up. It's been three months, almost four. They're not sure if it's foreal this time, or if they'll be getting back together. It's great that they're both happy and not depressed and lonely like they usually are when they break up, but it's so weird to the guys seeing them with someone else. Just because they're so used to seeing them with eachother.

James shrugs. "I don't know, man. It's hard to tell this time. Carlos is happy with Sasha, and Allie is happy with Zayn. It doesn't seem like they're going to break up any time soon."

"But they're Carlos and Allie!" Kendall exclaims. "They've been off and on for four years! I think they will get back together."

"I'm not sure," Logan adds. "They both still obviously love eachother, I mean, it's hard to stop loving someone that you've been with for four years. But like James said, they're both really happy with their relationships. If they're truly meant to be, they'll get back together."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." James sighs.

Logan grabs Zander whose sitting on the couch next to him and walks to the kitchen. Since the babies can eay soft food, like apple sauce or yogurt, they feed the babies that as a snack. They seem to enjoy it more than their bottle. Logan grabs two cups of baby yogurt and two baby spoons, then walks back to the living room.

"Feed this to Aubrey," Logan says, handing Kendall the yogurt cup and spoon, and tossing him Aubrey's zebra print bib. Logan then sits on the other couch, sitting Zander next to him.

"Here buddy," Logan coos, scooping up some yogurt and feeding it to his little nephew, who gladly excepts it. Logan makes a funny face at him and Zander chuckles and claps. "You're adorable."

"Do you want your mommy and daddy to be together?" Kendall asks Aubrey. She just looks at him and smiles. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Not that I don't like Zayn, I love him and he makes my sister happy, but I think it'd be better if Allie and Carlos were together," James says. "It was just a little incident that caused them to break up, other than that they were really happy together. But not only that, it's better for Aubrey and Zander because they could actually have a family, you know?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Logan says. "It's better for the babies that they have a family, instead of a broken one and having to go back and forth with Carlos and Allie. Plus, the babies seem happier when they see their parents together happy and getting along."

"If you ask me, I think they will get back together," Kendall says. "Who knows when, but I know they will."

"Hopefully before Zander and Aubrey's first birthday," James replies.

The guys really hope Carlos and Allie will get back together before the babies' first birthday. It'll be awkward for Carlos and Allie to celebrate it together if they're broken up. It'll be much better if they're together and celebrating the day with their babies. Even though they don't turn one for another five months, it's already been about four months since they broke up. They don't know how much longer they're gonna go broken up.

"Hopefully," Logan sighs. "I'm just worried that they're gonna end up arguing or something or they just won't enjoy it and it'll just ruin the babies' birthday. I don't want that."

"Carlos and Allie both put the babies before anything so I don't think they'll end up arguing," Kendall says. "But still."

"Let's just hope." Logan says softly, feeding Zander the last scoop of yogurt. He grabs Zander, then walks to the kitchen, throwing the empty yogurt cup away and putting the spoon in the sink. He then walks over to the living room and walks over to the area where Zander and Aubrey's toys are.

"Go play, little man," he smiles, sitting him down on the floor.

* * *

"Babe, look at this video on the Poptiger magazine website," Sasha says, clicking on the video of Zayn's interview. They're at Carlos' apartment and she was just surfing the internet when she came across this video.

"What is it?" Carlos questions, plopping down on the couch next to her. He sees the video titled 'Zayn Styles Interview with special guest, Allison Diamond: BIG NEWS!'. He sighs, why would he want to see this? He obviously still loves and cares about Allie, so why would he want to watch an interview with her and her boyfriend? He doesn't really care, but being the jealous boyfriend he is, and he's been with her for over four years, of course it's gonna bother him.

Carlos wasn't really paying attention to the video, until now that they're talking about Allie and Zayn's relationship.

"So, I have these pictures," the interviewer says, grabbing some pictures from the table next to the couch. "I want an explantion."

Carlos watches as she hands them to Zayn. They're pictures of Zayn and Allie hugging and holding hands. Wow, that really hurts to see for some reason. Should he be feeling like this? He guesses that's what it feels like to be inlove and seeing the person you're inlove with, with someone else.

"Uh yeah.." Zayn says, slightly smiling. "Me and her, we're together." he says with a smile

Carlos sighs, just shutting the laptop not wanting to hear anything else or watch the rest of the video.

"Does them being together bother you?" Sasha questions. Okay, it's been three months, he should be over her by now! She doesn't like the fact that it bothers Carlos to see his _ex_ girlfriend with another guy.

"No, it doesn't," Carlos lies. "I just don't wanna watch the rest of the video, okay? And even if it did bother me, there's nothing wrong with that! Me and her were together for four years, it takes more than three months to get over it!"

"Well-"

"No! It doesn't even matter anymore! I'm with you, not with her, so I don't want you giving me any shit." Carlos says. He knows Sasha was gonna get mad and start saying stuff. But how can she expect him to not love her? It's only been three months! It takes more than three months to stop loving the girl you've loved for four years. But if he wasn't ready for a relationship, he obviously wouldn't be with her, he'd be single. So he doesn't even wanna hear anything.

"I'm sorry, calm down," Sasha says, scooting closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I've never been in a serious relationship, I don't know what it feels like to be inlove. I just don't get it, okay? I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he says softly, kissing the top of her head. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay babe," Sasha smiles. "How about we go eat something?"

"Corndogs?" Carlos questions hopefully.

"I hate corndogs, remember?" Sasha reminds him, hoping Carlos won't break up with her like last time.

"Yeah, this isn't gonna work out," Carlos jokes, pretending to get up.

Sasha giggles and pulls him back down, playfully slapping his chest.

"Shut up," she laughs, leaning in to kiss him, pulling away after a few minutes.

"Let's go make something," Carlos suggests, getting up from the couch, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm getting so much hate on Twitter it's hilarious," Allie laughs, reading all of her mentions. To be foreal, Allie doesn't mind it one bit. They're just jealous. She knows none of that is true, but she can tell it's really bothering Zayn.

"Let me see," he says angrily, sitting Aubrey on his chest while he grabs Allie's phone, reading all the horrible tweets about his girlfriend. There's one that says 'You don't deserve Zayn! You're too ugly and you just want him for the fame!'. He reads a few more and he has had enough.

"Here, get her," he says, sounding really pissed off and handing Aubrey to Allie, who sits her on her lap with Zander.

Zayn puts her phone down and takes his phone out, ready to tweet something.

**Zayn Styles: For all of you giving hate to my girlfriend, you need to stop! And for those of you saying she's only using me for fame, she's been famous before we even started dating. She doesn't deserve none of this hate you're giving her! I love her, and if you can't accept that, don't even consider yourself a fan of me, or the band. She makes me happy, so stop giving her all this hate. Allie, I know you're gonna read this, I love you baby! And I love how you're not letting any of this get to you :) You're the best! xx**

"They should stop," Zayn grins, leaning in and kissing her.

Allie just smiles, reading Zayn's tweet.

She replies to it:

**Allie Diamond: I love you :) 3**

"I love you too," Zayn grins, looking up from his phone.

* * *

**There ya go! :D I know some of you miss Carlos and Allie, and so do I, but I have plans already for the story. You know they're gonna get back together sooner or later, they're Carlos and Allie! **

**Random Fact: I was really craving chinese food when Zayn and Allie went to Magic Wok, I was so happy when my dad got home from work with chinese take out! :D Now I'm full!**

**Review! :D**


	28. First Day At A New Job

**electro hipster: DAMMIT! Really? I didn't realize -_- I just didn't want people to think Allie and Carlos aren't gonna get back together then just stop reading. But maaah bad. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Girl: Awwwwkkkkwwwaaaarrddddd! ahahaa, thanks for the idea :D I could just imagine James' reaction! Lmao, thanks for reviewing! :)**

**LovingLogan: Here's the next part :)**

**After this chapter i'ma change the rating to M, just because some peeeps are requesting some Zayn/Allie heat ;) If ya know what I mean. I'll warn you in what chapter it's in, so you can skip that part if you dont wanna read it.**

**So look for this in the M's!**

* * *

Allie throws all the lingerie she's gonna be needing for her first photoshoot in her big Victoria's Secret bag. They sent her the stuff she'll be needing for today's photoshoot, so she's just packing it all up. Today is her first day of doing this, so she's hoping she'll like it. She's not nervous at all, though. All she has to do is pose for pictures. She's not camera shy either, so it's all good.

Now that she's all ready, she hangs the bag around her shoulder, and grabs her phone, throwing it in the bag as well. She walks out of her bedroom, into the living room where the guys and the babies are.

"Well, I'm leaving," Allie says, picking up her babies since she's gonna drop them off with Carlos, it's his night with them.

"Have fun!" Kendall exclaims.

"I will." Allie giggles, walking out of the door.

She finally arrives at Carlos' apartment, and knocks on the door.

The door opens and she comes face to face with Carlos.

"Hey babies," he says sweetly, taking the babies into his arms. He then looks up at Allie. "So, you're going to work I see."

Allie nods. "Yeeeah."

"Where do you work?" Carlos questions.

"I'm a Victoria's Secret model," she replies.

"Nice."

"Well, I gotta go." she says softly. She gives both babies a kiss before walking away.

She finally arrives at her car, and she gets in the drivers seat. She just puts the bag on the passengers seat, and takes her phone out just incase someone calls her or something so she won't have to reach all the way to the passengers seat and into the bag. Her arms are short, so it would be a fail.

"Well, let's see how this modeling is," she mutters, putting the key into the ignition and driving off.

After a while of driving, she notices it's quiet, and she doesn't like quiet! She always likes to be listening to music, so she's gonna turn the radio on. She smiles as she hears More Than This on the radio, by One Direction.

Just then her iphone starts ringing, and it's Zayn's ringtone so he's calling her. She takes one hand off of the steering wheel to grab her phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, love. What're you doing?"_

"On my way to the photo shoot. You?"

_"On my way to a photoshoot, too." he chuckles._

"Well, goodluck there." Allie giggles.

_"Haha, thanks. I just called to wish you good luck on your first day of work, too."_

"Thanks, babe."

_"No problem, love. Hey, why do I hear myself singing in the backround?" Zayn questions with a chuckle._

"More Than This is on the radio, it's on your solo right now." Allie replies, slightly laughing.

_"Ha, I see. Well call me after your photo shoot, babe. I love you."_

"Alright. Love you too, bye." she says before hanging up.

* * *

"You're done for that piece of lingerie, go change into the leapord print lace," the photographer instructs. "Plus, a fifteen minute break."

"Kay," Allie replies, putting her silky Victoria's Secret light pink robe on.

She's halfway through her photo shoot, and she just has to take pictures in one more piece of lingerie. She likes it. It's pretty cool, plus, not hard and stressfull. It just weird, her photographer is a man, and he has to see her half-naked and take pictures of her. Other than that, she likes it.

"Hey, you're James' Diamond's sister!" one of the models exclaims. She turns around and sees a tall blonde behind her.

"And Carlos' ex girlfriend!" Another one says. "But now she's dating Zayn Styles from One Direction."

"Zayn?" the blonde one questions. "He's so hot!"

Ugh, great. Allie was hoping no one would notice who she is. Of course, there was 90 percent they would notice her, and 10 percent they wouldn't. She was counting on that ten percent! She doesn't wanna have to worry about the models asking her for autographs from her brothers, Carlos, her boyfriend, and anyone from One Direction.

"Uh, yeah." Allie says awkwardly.

"Wow girl, you had two kids?" the blondie questions. "It sure doesn't look like it!"

"So tell us," a black haired model says, grabbing Allie's arm and leading her to the couch to sit down. "How is it dating Zayn? Is he good in bed?"

"Uh, I'm not answering that," Allie replies.

"OH MY GOD IT'S ZAYN STYLES!" she hears the blonde haired model exclaims. What? Did she just say it's Zayn Styles? Impossible. Zayn is at another photo shoot. Just then Allie looks up, and yep. She sees her boyfriend standing there, surrounded by all the half naked models.

"Excuse me," Zayn says, pushing through all of them to get to Allie. He finally does so, then he approaches her. "Hey babe!"

"What are you doing here?" Allie questions, smiling as Zayn wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. "I thought you had a photoshoot to be at?"

"I lied," he grins. "I wanted to surprise you at work so I just said I had a photoshoot that way you'd think I was busy."

Zayn plops down on the couch and grabs Allie, pulling her onto his lap.

"How is it so far?" Zayn questions, trying not to mind all the models just standing there, drooling over him. He feels bad for just ignoring them, because they're obviously fans and wanna take pictures and stuff with him, but he came to visit his girl so that's what he's gonna do.

"It's fine," Allie replies with a sigh. "I'm ready to go, though."

"When do you get to leave?" he asks.

"I just have to have a photoshoot with one more bra and panties then I can go," she says.

"What are you wearing right now?" he wonders, peeking under her robe to see she has one zebra print laced bra and panties.

"I have to go get changed," she says, getting up off of his lap.

"Well then, let's go get you changed," he grins, getting up and taking her hand, leading her over to the dressing rooms, leaving all the drooling models there. Yep, they're jealous as hell.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Allie giggles. Zayn has no clue where her dressing room is. He's just walking, not really sure where he's leading her. She finds that quite funny.

"Of course I do!" Zayn quickly says, looking at each door to see which one says 'Allison Diamond'.

"Really?" Allie questions, "That's why we already passed it, smart one."

Allie giggles as she turns around and leads him to her dressing room.

They enter, and when Allie shuts the door Zayn takes no time into grabbing her waist, pulling her close to him and crashing his lips against hers.

Allie puts her hands behind his neck, deepening the kiss, if that's possible. Not breaking away from the kiss, Zayn takes her robe off, leaving her in just a bra and panties. He picks her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist.

Before things could go any further, Allie stops.

"Dude, I have to change," she giggles, realizing there's only about five minutes until the fifteen minute break is over.

"Aww," Zayn pouts. "Not even a quickie?"

Allie shakes her head. "Nope, sorry babe. Not right now."

"Fine." Zayn murmurs, watching as Allie changes.

* * *

"So what song are you guys performing at the Poptiger Awards?" Sasha questions, sitting on the counter, watching as Carlos cooks some food for both of them.

"Window's Down," he replies, walking up infront of her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Speaking of the Poptiger Awards, would you like to be my date?"

"Of course," she smiles, leaning down and kissing him.

They continue kissing for a while, until they hear a baby's cry. They both pull away from eachother.

"One of them must've woke up," Carlos says, walking to the living room where the babies are sleeping in their playpens.

He checks and Zander's the one crying. Aubrey is still sound asleep.

"What's wrong, little man?" Carlos coos, picking him up into his arms. Zander quiets down, but he's still whimpering.

With Zander in his arms, he walks back to the kitchen quickly before Aubrey wakes up. They both fell asleep only a little bit ago, so he doesn't get why Zander woke up so soon.

He enters the kitchen, and puts Zander in his high chair, then gives him his unfinished bottle from earlier. Zander happily takes it and drinks it.

"So, today's friday," Carlos starts, sitting on the counter which is right next to Zander's highchair. "I gotta make a Youtube video, answering fan questions, so I'm gonna do that now. You could be in it if you want, or just go sit somewhere else."

Sasha shrugs. "I don't know. I think I'm gonna just say hi then sit down and eat." she says.

"Alright," Carlos replies. "Can you hand me my laptop?"

"Here you go," she says, handing him his laptop from the counter.

Carlos sets it on a counter that's infront of him, so it'll be able to show him sitting on the counter, it'll also show Zander. The fans have been requesting a video of him with the babies, but he hasn't made one yet. He's gonna make it soon, though.

After he sets the webcam up on the laptop, he clicks record.

"Hey everyone!" he exclaims, sitting back down on the counter next to Zander's high chair, whose still drinking his bottle. "I'm here with Zander, he just woke up. I don't think I ever made a video with either him or Aubrey in it, so this is a first. Aubrey's sleeping, that's why she isn't here. So I'm just chilling with Zander and Sasha. Say hi Sasha!"

"Hi everyone!" Sasha exclaims, coming up behind Carlos and waving at the camera before walking away.

"Okay so, I got a list of some questions here for you guys," Carlos starts, grabbing his ipad from beside him where he has the questions. "It says, how do you like being a daddy. Hmm, how do I like being a dad? I love it! Zander and Aubrey are the most important things in my life. I love them so much, and I definitely do not regret having them."

"Aaaaah!" Zander babbles, throwing his bottle on the floor and giggling as he does so. Carlo just looks at him and smiles.

"What's that little man?" Carlos chuckles, stroking his cheek. "Zander loves his daddy, too. Next question do you see yourself and Allie getting back together sometime in the future?"

Wow, he doesn't even know how to answer that one. To be foreal, he does. He just doesn't wanna say that infront of Sasha because she'll get mad, so he's just gonna say no.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I don't think so. Of course I still care about her and love her, but we're both in happy relationships. She's with Zayn, and I'm with Sasha. We're still gonna have to deal with eachother, though. 'Cause we have two kids together. I don't know if she's gonna be watching this, but if she does, Allie, just know that I wish the best for you, and Zayn."

"Babe, I think Aubrey is crying." Sasha says, hearing a baby's cry coming from the living room.

"Can you go get her for me?"

"Sure."

"So, you guys are about to see Aubrey," Carlos says, setting his ipad down on the counter. He starts reading the next question from the ipad. "I know you guys just got off tour, but do you see yourself touring anytime soon? Uh, I don't we're gonna be touring anytime soon, we're on break right now for another month, then we're gonna be in the studio alot recording our second album. I'm not sure, probably after that one releases."

Just then Sasha walks back in with a crying Aubrey in her hands. Aubrey and Zander haven't gotten use to her, so they start crying when she holds them.

"Aubrey's here," Carlos grins, taking his baby girl into his arms and sitting her on his lap. "What's wrong, princess?"

Aubrey stops crying but she's still whimpering.

"She's kinda cranky when she just wakes up," Carlos says. "So, let's finish these questions!"

* * *

The photoshoot is over, and since Zayn was dropped off here by Louis, they're leaving in Allie's car.

"So are you gonna continue with this modeling?" Zayn questions. They're walking out of the place right now and to Allie's car.

"Yeah, I think I am." she replies. She liked it, it was cool. Plus, she gets to keep some of the clothes she models. She's not only gonna model lingerie, she's also gonna model clothes. and PINK stuff. Today she just modeled lingerie, though.

"That's great," Zayn says, taking a lighter and a pack of ciggarettes from the inside of his Varsity Jacket pockets. He's been really trying to stop, but it's so hard after you've started! You know? He just can't keep himself from smoking, it's hard. Allie knows he smokes, but she's never seen him smoke so she probably thinks he quit.

"What are you doing?" she questions, watching as Zayn lights the ciggarette.

"I'm gonna smoke, obviously." he retorts.

"Uh, no you're not!" Allie says, trying to grab the ciggarette from him. He raises his hand with it and she can't reach, considering how short she is. Zayn chuckles, watching her struggle. "Really, Zayn? You need to stop smoking!'

"It's so hard to stop!" he tells her. "Just this one time, then I'll stop. I swear!"

"Whatever." Allie mutters angrily. Allie knows it's probably hard to stop, but maybe it'd be easier to quit if he didn't carry a pack around with him! She wants him to quit. It's not good for his health, and it worries her.

"It'll just be quick," Zayn says, hugging her from behind tightly and kissing her cheek before letting her go.

Allie ignores him and just continues to walk to her car. She opens the backseat and throws her bag back there. She then goes into the drivers seat, and connects her iphone to the stereo to listen to music while Zayn smokes. She picks Let Me Love You by Mario. She's been really obbsessed with that song lately, she's not sure why.

Zayn's finally done smoking, and he just entered the car.

"Are you mad?" he questions, looking at her.

"What do you think?" she replies.

"I love you?" he says, hoping she'll forgive him.

"Whatever." she mumbles.

Zayn chuckles, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I'll stop, I _promise_."

"You better."

Allie puts the key into the ignition, and starts driving through the parking lot. She drives by the other models, who are barely leaving.

"Zayn, she looks pissed!" One of them yells. "Leave her and come with me babe!"

Allie stomps on the brakes, stopping the car and getting ready to get out of the car and go attack her like a spider monkey. Seriously, she's not in a good mood, and this bitch is really trying to start with her. She doesn't know how much longer she's gonna keep this job if this girl is there.

"Baby, stop," Zayn quickly says. "It's not worth it, keep driving!"

Allie sighs. "I don't know how I'm gonna keep this job." she mutters, driving off.

* * *

**Do you think Allie will keep the job!? Muaahaaa, I wouldn't if I was in her position. I'd go all spider monkey on that bisshh!**

**Not sure what I'm gonna make the next chapter about -_- Suggestions? Leave'em baeeee's. **

**RandomFact: So, I had a bag of hot fries they were already opened. So I went to the bathroom, and I left them on my bed. I got out and found my nephew dumped them all out and he was just sitting on my bed eating them! Turns out, he loves hot fries. Haha, he's so cute. Gotta love him! :D I think I'm gonna change my profile pictures to him, cus he's just that damn cute!**

**Review! :D**


	29. A Trip To The Zoo

**My thanks you's so yaa beautiful peoples around the world :)**

**Growler15: Ooooh, interesting ideas ya got there! Thanks yaaa so much :)**

**Girl: Omg, yes the fudge I do! I try my bestest not eat them when my nephew's around, that little punk will steal'em from me. Haa. And sorry, I have no ideaaa. I just add all my favorite stories to my favorites list, but you need an account to do that. Thanks for reviewing love! :D**

**Lamusic: Me twuaaahhh! Btw, sorry for the long wait. Like I said, my lifes been pretty crazy lately, especially this week cus my quinceanera is this saturday. Thanks for reviewing though!:)**

**Monkey D Lyna: I like anythaang pretty much hot. Hot fries, cheetos, popcorn, puffs, lays, ANYTHING! So does my nephew, so I always gots to share! Haa, thanks for reviewing! :D**

**electro hipster: Aaah, love your suggestion! Thanks super much :)**

**LovingLogan: My nephew is one and five months. My babe is growing so fast :( But thanks for the suggestion and review! :)**

**Emotionalchick: Awwee, don't cry or you'll make me cry! And sorry if it took so long, and i'll try my bestest to make'em longer, I promise! :)**

**WARNING!: Zayn & Allie will get it in in this chapter ;) DON'T LIKE; DON'T READ!**

* * *

"What time do you have to drop the babies off with Carlos?" Zayn questions, throwing Aubrey up in the air and catching her, causing her to laugh and giggle.

"I told him I'd take them at 7," Allie replies, playing with Zander's toys with him.

"Well, after that we should go rent some movies, then just stay in tonight." Zayn suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." Allie smiles.

"Hey, we're going to the zoo," Logan says, standing at the doorway. "You guys wanna come?"

"What time is it?"

"10:32,"

"Wow, it's early," Zayn says, he then turns to Allie, "Wanna go?"

Allie shrugs. "Sure, I have to get ready and get the babies ready, though. What time are you guys leaving?"

"11."

"Alright, we'll go."

"Kay."

Allie takes Zander off of her lap, sitting him on the bed. She's gonna get ready first, since it's gonna take longer. Hopefully she can get herself and the babies ready before eleven. It takes her more than thirty minutes to get ready.

"If you want, I'll change their diaper and clothes while you get ready," Zayn offers. Zayn has experiance with babies, so none of this is new to him. Which is another thing Allie loves about him. The way he acts with kids and babies.

"You sure?" Allie questions.

Zayn nods. "Just pick out the clothes you want on them."

For Aubrey, Allie picks something cute out. A light pink onesie, but it has a little cheetah print tutu skirt attached to it, and it comes with little cheetah print flats. She also grabs a light pink headband that has a cheetah print bow. She lays the outfit out on the bed, then goes to pick Zander's outfit. For Zander she just picks out some black little baby cargo shorts, a little white polo, and some white and black checkered Vans. She lays that on the bed also.

"Alright, there you go." Allie says, smiling as she watches Zayn with the babies. She loves how good he is with them. If she's gonna date anyone other than Carlos, then them being good with her kids is the number one thing. Even though Zayn treats her right, and has a great personality, and is incredibly hot, if he didn't love the babies, she would never date him. Luckily, he adores those babies.

She begins to get ready, and puts on: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=55361624).**

"Did it hurt when you got your belly button done?" Zayn asks randomly.

Allie doesn't even know if the guys have seen her belly button. The day after her birthday, her and the girls went out and they all got it done. Zayn obviously just noticed, but she's not sure what the guys will say.

"Yeah, a bit," she replies, putting in a new ring. "I was holding Chelsea's hand the whole time."

"You could've held mine," Zayn grins. "Hey, when did you get it done anyway?"

"Day after my birthday," she replies. "After you left, me and the girls went out."

"Ready, guys?" Kendall questions, standing at the doorway. He immeidietly notices Allie's belly button. How long has she had that? He's never noticed it before until now. "When did you get your belly button done?"

"A day after my birthday," Allie replies, picking Zander up while Zayn gets Aubrey. "And yeah, we're ready."

Zayn, and Allie walk out of her bedroom, and into the living room. James, Lucy, Camille, Logan, Chelsea, Isaac, Kendall, and even Carlos and Sasha are in the living room waiting. Wow, this is gonna be an awkward trip to the zoo. Carlos is gonna be with his girlfriend, and Allie is gonna be with her boyfriend. Hopefully, they can either get along or keep their distance in order to avoid drama.

"What are the ride situations?" Chelsea questions.

"Me and Zayn can take the babies, and Isaac in my car." Allie suggests.

"Baby, go with aunt Allie," Chelsea tells her son. "You're gonna be with Zander and Aubrey, okay?"

"Okay mama!" Isaac says, happily walking over to Allie. Allie giggles and uses her free hand to hold his little hand. Isaac loves Zander and Aubrey. At first when they were born, he was a bit jealous that they got all the attention. Of course, everyone tried to give Isaac as much attention, but it was hard considering Aubrey and Zander were newborns and required lots of attention.

"Me and Sasha will go in my car, and three other people can go." Carlos speaks up.

"Lucy, Chelsea, and Camille can," Logan says. "Me, James, and Kendall will go in mine."

"Alright, well let's go!" Camille exclaims.

* * *

"What animal should we go to first?" Logan questions, as they enter the zoo.

"Penguins!" Allie, Lucy, Chelsea, and Camille all explain.

"What's up with girls and penguins?" Zayn questions, wrapping a protective arm around Allie, causing Carlos to stare. Yeah, this is awkward. And it's weird, because Zayn and Carlos are friends. Zayn feels weird being affectionate to Allie while Carlos is around.

"'Cause they're so cute!" Allie replies. Seriously, how can you not love penguins? They are so adorable! They have got to be the cutest little animals ever.

"Penguins it is!" Kendall exclaims.

Carlos is pushing Zander's stroller, and James is pushing Aubrey's, and Kendall is holding Isaac's hand. Lucy walks beside James, Sasha walks beside Carlos, and all the other couples walk hand in hand, including Chelsea. She's holding Kendall's free hand. They all head off to the penguins.

"Hey, let me get a picture of you two!" Lucy exclaims, referring to Zayn and Allie. They both turn away from the penguin exhibit to face Lucy who is just snapping pictures of everything with her iphone. Zayn wraps an arm around Allie's shoulders and they both smile for the picture. "Cute!"

"Let's go look around in that giftshop," Chelsea suggests, pointing to a giftshop near by.

Everyone walks away from the penguin exhibit and head to the giftshop.

"What do you want, babe?" Zayn questions, pulling Allie close to him and kissing her head. "I'll buy you everything and anything you want me to."

"Zayn, you don't have to buy me anything," she replies, smiling at the offer, though. She loves that he's so sweet and caring. Every single time they go out somewhere, he always insists on buying her stuff. She thinks it's cute, but she doesn't like him spending his money on her.

"Here we go again," Zayn sighs, but smiling at the same time. "You never want me to buy you anything. Just stop, and let me spoil you."

"She always let me spoil her." Carlos says softly, while walking by.

Allie rolls her eyes. "Oh boy."

"Say what?" Zayn questions, confronting Carlos.

"Nothing." Carlos replies, not wanting to make a scene in the zoo.

Zayn turns back to Allie, and wraps his arms tightly around her waist. "Now, what do you want, baby?"

"A penguin," Allie replies, smiling as Zayn takes her hand, leading her to the stuffed animals.

Zayn grabs a big soft stuffed baby penguin, and hands it to her, smiling as she cuddles it. "Like this one?"

"I love it." she replies, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him.

Allie looks at him in confusion when he grabs two smaller stuffed penguins.

"For Aubrey and Zander." he tells her. Allie just smiles. He also loves buying stuff for the babies. Whenever they're out, he always finds something to buy them.

Zayn pays for the penguins, then gives Allie hers. He then walks up to Aubrey and Zander's strollers, handing them each a penguin. Zander smiles before putting it in his mouth and chewing on it. Aubrey giggles, cuddling it.

After the giftshop, everyone agreed that the boys will hangout with eachother, while the girls hang out with eachother. Except Sasha, she's gonna be with the guys. She doesn't feel comfortable being with Allie and the girls, so Carlos just said she can stay with him. Zander and Isaac are gonna be with the guys, and Aubrey with the girls.

"Where should we go?" Camille questions.

"We should just sit down and talk," Lucy suggests. "We haven't did that in a while."

The girls agree and head to a picnic table, just sitting down and relaxing.

"So Al," Chelsea starts. "How are you and Zayn?"

"We're great," Allie smiles, just thinking. Usually when her and Carlos break up, she use to spend her days in her room crying all day. She's glad she isn't like that this time. She's happy she's in a relationship with a guy she really likes. And a guy whose faithful, unlike Jessie.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Camille questions, grinning.

"Yeah!" Lucy answers for her. "On her birthday, at the beach-"

"No, no," Allie quickly says. "We didn't have sex that night. I told him I wasn't ready to have sex with him-"

"You denied sex with Zayn Styles!?" Lucy questions. "What is your problem? He's so sexy! Allie, a girl would kill just to fuck him, you know."

Allie giggles. "Calm down, dude! We've gotten pretty close to it, but we didn't."

"How is he?" Chelsea asks, smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you guys have been pretty close to it. Does he like to get straight to the point, or does he takes it slow?"

"He takes it slow," Allie replies. "He doesn't like to just fuck. He likes to make love, and just take it slow."

"Kendall's somewhat like that," Chelsea says. "When he's really in the mood, he wants to get straight to it. But if it just happens, he takes it slow."

"That's how James is." Lucy says.

"All I gotta say is, Logan is wild in bed!" Camille says.

"Whoa, okay," Allie says, not really wanting to hear how her brothers are in bed. Seriously, that's just weird.

"How was Carlos?"

"We usually made love," Allie says. "He likes to take it nice and slow, too."

"Niiiiice."

* * *

"Well, that was a good day at the zoo." Zayn says, as him and Allie enter her room. He shuts the door behind him, and lays on the bed while Allie changes.

She changes into a loose pink Victoria's Secret PINK sweatshirt, and yoga pants with a pink zebra waistband, and just puts her hair into a high messy bun.

"Yeeah," she agrees, crawling onto the bed and laying on top of Zayn, digging her face into his neck.

"Do you still wanna rent movies? Or do you wanna do something else?" Zayn winks with a grin. Zayn and Allie haven't had sex yet. He doesn't mind, though. As long as he's with her, nothing even matters. He knows she's only had sex with one person; Carlos. So he knows she's probably not comfortable sleeping with anyone else. He gets it, and he doesn't wanna make her feel rushed into doing something she's not comfortable with. So he wouldn't mind if she says no.

Allie just smiles, looking at him and crashes his lips against his. He'll take that as a yes, but if they get more farther, he's gonna stop her just to make sure she really wants to do this.

Zayn runs his hands all along his waist, before turning them over so he's on top. They continue to make out, and things are getting really heated. Zayn runs his hand down her smooth soft legs, planting kisses all down her jaw to her neck, leaving love bites everywhere.

They're so into it that they don't even notice the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" They hear, James say. Zayn quickly pulls away and gets off of her. James is standing there, with an angry face. Allie is already twenty years old, yet James still gets overprotective and mad. Allie finds it ridiculous. She's an adult! She can do whatever she wants.

"Maybe you should try knocking next time!" Allie says.

"What were you guys just doing?" he questions, sternly.

"Kissing, obviously." Allie retorts, getting up and lightly pushing James out the door, then shutting and locking it. Okay, she didn't mean to be mean, but maybe he should knock next time. She should've locked the door, though. She forgot, though.

She walks back to her bed, and lays down.

"Where were we?" she grins, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to kiss him. Zayn leaves her lips and leaves small kisses down her neck to her chest.

Allie grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off over his head and leaving him shirtless. Zayn then begins to take her sweatshirt off. He does so, leaving her in only her bra. He kisses and leaves love bites all over her chest, and goes farther down to her stomach. He gets to the waistband of her yoga's, and yanks them off, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

"You're so..perfect," he grins, admiring her petite body. Allie just smiles.

He makes his way back to her lips, kissing her. He begins to take her bra off, but he looks at her, and she nods in approval, so he takes off, tossing it on the floor before he kisses her breasts. He uses one hand to squeeze one and fondle with it, and kisses and sucks the other one.

He goes farther down to her panties, and as he's about to pull them down, he stops himself.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he questions. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret later on, babe."

"Y-yeah, I'm sure," she tells him.

Zayn looks into her eyes, making sure she actually means it. Zayn wants the first time they do it to be special, to him and her. He doesn't want her to do this if she's gonna regret it later on.

"I promise." she reassures him.

He nods, before removing her panties slowly, sliding them down her legs. He then takes his pants and boxers off.

"Do you want to be on top, or bottom?" he questions, giving her the choice.

"Bottom."

"You're sure you're ready for this?" he questions, again.

Allie nods.

"Protection?" Zayn asks.

"In the first drawer."

Zayn reaches into the drawer, and pulls a condom out. He puts it on properly, before hovering over her.

He slowly enters her, sliding in and out while Allie grips her nails into his back.

He continues to go in and out, until they both climax.

Zayn then pulls the covers over them, laying down next to her as they both catch their breath.

"I love you." Allie says, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too, baby." he replies, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**I didn't want James to walk in while they're ACTUALLY having sex, or else that'll just be awkward! Haaa!**

**RandomFact: I legit fell inlove with Carlos the first time I saw him on tv. It was like love at first sight. Haaa, get it? No? Okay. I fell inlove with Kendall like a few weeks before I saw them this summer. They are daaa bestest! AHMAZING! Holy fudggeeee, I woveee them so super much.**

**Review babes!**


	30. The Big Scare

**Monkey D Lyna: Haha, me too! James and Logan are cute! I love theemmm! But there's just something about Carlos and Kendall that made me fall INLOVE with them! And aah, nice ideas ya gave muah! Thaaaanks! :)**

**Lamusic: Yaaay! I love brightening peoples days! :D**

**LovingLogan: Haha, right!? James is craaaaaazy, I love him :) & yeah, haha I just needed Carlos to say something! Lol thanks! :D**

**Jennifer: Callie will happen sooner or later, don't worry :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Girl: Why can't you eat fudge? :/ And I LOVE IT TOOOOO! Ohgawwd, Im hyper -_- & omg thanks so much! It's in like 3 days and i'm sooooo nervous and excited! I'm nervcited! Haha, me and my friend Izzy made that word up! He's so weird! :) Thanks for reviewing! :D I HEART YOU TOOO! :)**

**electro hipster: Ooh girl, you have noo idea! Lmao. Thanks for reviewing!:D**

* * *

"Al, is there something wrong?" Kendall questions, noticing Allie's a bit off. Allie, and Kendall are just sitting in the living room. Logan is out, James is in the shower.

"No, I'm fine." she says softly. Honestly, there is something wrong. She thinks she may be pregnant. Her and Zayn had sex, and even though it was protected, there's still possibilities that she can get pregnant. She's really hoping and praying that she's not. She has two nine month old babies that she has to take care of. She can't take care of three kids. That'll just be too much for her!

"I'm not dumb," Kendall tells her. "You know you can come to me with whatever, Allie. If there's something bugging you come and talk to me."

"Fine," Allie mumbles. "But not here. James is in the bathroom and can probably hear us."

"Let's go to my room." Kendall says, getting up. Allie follows him upstairs until they reach his room.

They enter his room. Allie sits on the bed, with her back rested on the headboard, and Kendall sits next to her. He looks at her, waiting to begin talking. Allie sighs, staying quiet. If she's gonna tell anyone about this besides Zayn (which she hasn't told), it's Kendall. But he was disapointed in her when she was pregnant with Aubrey and Zander, she doesn't know how he's gonna react to this.

"Are you gonna let me know whats wrong?" Kendall asks, worriedly. By the looks of it, he can tell something is really wrong. She won't say anything so he's starting to get really worried.

"Kendall, don't be mad," Allie starts out. "And don't tell _noone_. Not James, Logan, Carlos, Chelsea, NOONE!"

"Okay, now please tell me!" Kendall begs. "You're really starting to worry me."

"I-I think I might be pregnant, again." she says softly.

Kendall's eyes widen in shock. She thinks she might be pregnant? Again? No, she can't be! She has two babies she has to worry about, she doesn't need another one. She's only twenty years old. She's still really young to be taking on the responsiblity of three kids. Kendall can't believe this.

"Allie, are you serious?"

Allie nods, her eyes filling with tears. She hasn't even told Zayn yet. How will he react when Allie tells him she _might_ be pregnant? First of all, she hopes she's not pregnant. Second of all, she hopes he doesn't leave her if she is.

"D-did you and Zayn have unprotected...sex?" Kendall questions slowly.

"We were protected," Allie tells him. "But even with a condom, there's still possibilities I can get pregnant. Kendall, what if I am? What am I gonna do? I'm not ready for another kid. I can't do it."

Kendall sighs, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him. He kisses her head, and just lets her cry on him.

"Allie, we don't even know if you are pregnant. Don't worry baby girl. What if you're not? But if you are, you're a great mother to Aubrey and Zander and I know you'll be a good mom to this baby too, if you are pregnant. I doubt you are, though. Whatever happens, you know I'm here for you through anything. You're my baby sister, and I love you. I'm always here when you need me, okay?"

"Okay." Allie says softly, wiping her tears. "How should I tell Zayn?"

"Call him over," Kendall says. "I'll make you an appointment for you, to see if you are or not."

"Thanks, Kendall," Allie says, wiping her eyes trying not to make it look or sound like she was crying.

"Anytime," he replies, kissing her temple. "Call him right now."

Allie nods, taking her phone out of her hoodie pocket. She looks for Zayn's contact, then calls him.

_"Hey love."_

"Hey. Uh, are you busy right now?"

_"Well, I have a photo shoot here ina bit, why? Is there something wrong?"_

"I need you to comeover here right after your photo shoot, okay?"

_"Look, if you're gonna breakup with me-"_

"No, babe. I'm not gonna break up with you, I promise! I just really need to talk to you."

_"Oh, alright then. I'll see you later. Love you babe, bye."_

"Love you too, bye."

"Is he coming?" Kendall questions.

Allie nods. "After his photo shoot."

"How do you think he'll react?"

Allie sighs, not even wanting to think about his reaction. "I don't know."

* * *

Carlos rummages through the mail, throwing the un-important stuff on the coffee table, and setting the bills on the couch. Just then, he comes across something that catches his eye: the Victoria's Secret Catalog. Allie ordered something online from there, and ever since they send her catalogs every month.

Carlos sees Allie's the model of the catalog cover. Wow, she looks hot. She has a zebra print lace bra and panties on. She looks amazing, in his eyes. She always did, though. Sasha is pretty, but Allie has always been the most beautiful girl in the world to him. She still is. Seeing her as a Victoria's Secret model, is great.

"What are you looking at?" Sasha questions, plopping down on the couch next to him. The babies have warmed up to her a little bit, so she put them to sleep so hopefully they can get more use to her. Anyway, Sasha notices he's looking at a Victoria's Secret catalog.

"Just this catalog." he replies, tossing it on the coffee table and looking through the rest of the mail.

Sasha grabs the catalog and sees the cover, it's Allie. So, this is why he was looking at it? Because his ex girlfriend is a model? How did Allie even get to be a Victoria's Secret model? Sasha's not trying to be mean, but she's really short! Don't models have to be tall? Yeah, Allie is really pretty, but models are usually tall, you know?

"Since when is she a model?" Sasha questions.

Carlos shrugs. "I don't know."

"Well, I'm gonna throw this away." Sasha tells him, grabbing the catalog and walking towards the garbage.

"Why?" he asks.

"I don't want you staring at your half-naked ex girlfriend!" Sasha says. Seriously, she does not want her boyfriend looking at his ex girlfriend in lingerie and stuff.

"I've seen her half-naked plenty of times," Carlos says flatly. "It's not like it's a big deal."

"Well you're with me now," she says. "You can't see her half-naked anymore."

"Whatever." Carlos says softly, getting up and heading upstairs. "I'm gonna take a nap."

Sasha sighs.

She really wants to be a model, to impress Carlos. Not a Victoria's Secret model, that'll make her seem like a copier. A model of what, though? Hollister? Aeropostale? American Eagle? She doesn't know! She'll figure something out, though.

* * *

Zayn struggles getting through the paparazzi and into the Palmwoods, but manages to do it.

He pays no attention to the people around him as he makes his way through the lobby into the elevator. He's incredibly worried. When Allie called him earlier, she didn't sound too good. He can tell something was wrong. He really hopes she's okay. He's really curious and anxious to find out what it is that Allie has to tell him.

He keeps on pressing the 'up' button on the elevator because the stupid thing isn't opening.

When it finally does open, he sees the Jennifers and Erin walk out of the elevator.

"Hi Zayn!" They all say flirtaciously. Zayn just waves at them. He's heard how bratty and snobby there all are. So he keeps his distance. When they try to talk to him, he just waves them off.

He steps into the elevator, and presses the second floor button.

He finally reaches 2J, and he knocks on the door.

Just then, the door opens and he comes face to face with Kendall.

"She's in her room." Kendall says, stepping aside and letting Zayn in.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Zayn questions.

Kendall nods. "Go talk to her, she'll tell you."

Zayn walks to Allie's bedroom door, and knocks before entering.

He walks in, and sees Allie laying on her bed. Zayn walks up to her, and lays next to her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"What's wrong?" he questions, worriedly.

Allie sighs, sitting up. Why is she so nervous? She doesn't even know for sure if she's pregnant, yet she's terrified. She just really hopes she's not pregnant, but she maybe is. Which is probably why she's nervous.

"Zayn, I don't know for sure, but I think I'm pregnant," she blurts out.

Zayn just freezes. Whoa, did she just say she thinks she's pregnant? They were protected! She can't be! Not only is he not ready, Allie already has two babies. If she is pregnant, how will she be able to do it with three kids? No, no, she can't be!

"You took a test?" he asks.

Allie shakes her head. "No. But I feel like I was feeling when I was pregnant with Zander and Aubrey. I told Kendall, and he's gonna make an appointment so I can go find out if I am for sure. Zayn, I'm really scared. What if I am? I'm not ready for another baby."

"Babe, don't worry," Zayn says, pulling her up to his chest. "I'll be here by your side, okay? If you are, even though I'm not ready, I'm gonna be there for my child. But if you're not, then it'll be all good."

"So if I am, you won't leave me?"

"Of course not!" he tells her. "Why would you think that? I know there's a lot of guys that leave girls after they get pregnant, but I'm not one of those guys, babe."

"I love you." Allie says softly, smiling up at him.

"I love you too, princess." he smiles back, before kissing her.

He holds her tightly in his arms. He feels scared. He doesn't know for sure if she is, but what if she is? He's really not ready. Yes, he has experience with babies, but he's just not ready for his own, you know? He just needs to take a walk. He needs to be alone for a while and just think about things.

"Babe, I'll be right back, okay?" Zayn says, sitting up a bit. "I'm just going for a walk."

"Okay." she says softly, sitting up and letting him get up.

He gives her a short but passionate kiss before exiting her room.

Allie lays there for a while, realizing she needs to be alone too. She wants to go on the rooftop. Just sit there, enjoy the breeze, relax, and think. Yeah, that sounds nice.

She gets up from her bed, grabs her phone, and leaves her room.

When she finally arrives to the rooftop, she opens the door which goes out to the rooftop. She hears music. She sighs. She really wants to be alone, but whatever. She also wants to know whose up there. No one ever goes up there beside her and Carlos. Could it be Carlos? No. He has the babies and he probably wouldn't wanna bring them up there. What about Zayn? No. He said he was going for a walk.

She goes out there, and sees it's Zayn. She gets really pissed off because he's _smoking_. Really? He _promised_ her he'd stop! That just really gets her mad. You know, when people can't keep their promises!

"What are you doing!" Allie questions, causing Zayn to turn around. Allie angrily walks up to him, takes the cigarette away and throws it over the halfwall. "Zayn, you promised me you'd stop!"

"I'm sorry," he sighs. "I just had a lot on my mind, and I needed to smoke. Sorry babe, I promise this time will be the last."

"How do I know you're not gonna break that promise again, huh?" she questions. "That shit is bad for your health and you just can't smoke whenever you have a lot on your mind! Yeah, I get it, you're scared, so am I and you don't see me smoking my worries away!"

Zayn just stays silent, not really sure what to say. He really did try to stay away, but once you start smoking it's hard to stop. He regrets starting. No one likes him smoking. His fans, friends, family, his bandmates, and especially Allie. She always gets so mad. And he gets it. He wouldn't be so happy if she started smoking.

"I'm sorry, I just get worried about your health," Allie says softly, tears forming in her eyes.

Zayn walks over to her, and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"It's okay, I understand," he tells her. "I get that you're worried. But when you start, it's hard to stop. I seriously and honestly promise this time, that I'll try to stop. Okay?"

Allie nods. "Okay."

* * *

**There's thaaat! Sorry if there isn't enough Carlos ! I always get writers block when it comes to him :/ Ideas would be ahmazinnnng !**

**RandomFact: I've lost so many people in my life it's crazy! My bestfriend died like 4 years ago in a fire, my favoritest uncle died like 3 years ago of brain cancer, my uncle & cousin died in a car accident like 3 years ago, my older cousin got shot and killed like 2 years ago, and this girl I know (we werent really close but I knew her) died in a car accident last month. :/ it kill me everyday knowing I'll never get to see them again :'(**

**Review loves! :D**


	31. Poptiger Awards

**Sorry it took sooo long to update! My quinceanera was on saturday and I was busy! And on Sunday I was just super tired. But I had SOOO much fun on saturday! :D  
**

**My thank you's to you gorgeous ass people ;)  
**

**Girl: Holy craap, that sucks! I'd go CRAZY if I was allergic! ha. Oooh, you gave me an idea for the whole Allie/Erin meetup ;) GRACIAS! :D & lolol, omg, that'd be crazy if she really is! CARLOS WOULD BE PISSED! & aww, sorry. I know how it feels :'( Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Lamusic: Aw, thats a good idea but i'd feel bad for my poor Zayn :/ You did give me an idea, though ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**electro hipster: He will sooner or later..or will he? :P Hehe. & yeah, I guess that's true. it sucks though :/ Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Emotional chick: Sorry it took so long!  
**

* * *

Allie looks in the mirror, adding finishing touches to her look. Today is the night of the Poptiger Awards, and she's at the hotel One Direction has been staying at getting ready. Since she's Zayn's date, she's obviously going to arrive there with them.

She hears a knock at the door. She unlocks the door, then Zayn walks in.

"You look great," he grins, giving her a quick kiss before admiring her beautiful self.

"Thank you." she smiles. She's wearing: (**wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=55794583)**

"Are you almost ready?" he questions. "We're leaving in about an hour."

"Almost," she replies, beginning to finish her hair. "I just have to do my hair."

For her hair, she's just gonna put it half up, and curl it. It's already curled, though. So she just has to put it up.

"You're wearing that?" Allie questions, looking at Zayn's outfit. He's wearing a blue plaided mid-sleeve button up shirt but only the top button is buttoned, and a black beeter under it, jeans, and black converse.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with it?" he asks, looking down at his outfit as well.

"No, I was just wondering." she replies, finishing her hair. "It's cute."

Zayn just smiles. He sits on the counter in the bathroom and watches her finish up doing her hair. God, he's so lucky to have her. She's amazing. She's beautiful, has a great personality, and just everything he looks for in a girl, you know? She's like, perfect for him.

"Done!" she exclaims, looking at Zayn. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he smiles. "As always."

Allie smiles, leaning in and kissing him, pulling away after a while.

"Let's take pictures," she suggests, taking her iphone out.

Zayn gets up off the counter. The first picture they take is mirror picture. Zayn stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. They both smile for the picture.

"Let me see," Zayn says, taking the phone from Allie to look at the picture. He looks at it and smiles. "Cute."

"Let's take another one," she says, switching it to the front camera. For the picture, Zayn kisses Allie's cheek while she's just smiling. She snaps the picture, then looks at it, smiling. "This is cute. It's gonna be my new profile picture."

"Send me it." Zayn tells her.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN THERE!?" they hear Harry scream through the door. "GET OUT HERE!"

Allie just giggles while Zayn sighs, rolling his eyes. Harry probably thinks they were having a quickie or something. He has got to be the most dirty minded person, ever. It's hilarious, though sometimes.

"We should probably go out there." Allie says, taking Zayn's hand and leading him out of the bathroom, and into the living room of the hotel. Sitting in the living room are Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis, and Liam and Louis' girlfriends Danielle Calder and Eleanor Peazer.

Allie has met Danielle and Eleanor, and they're pretty cool. They hit it off well, which is good. The other day, the 1D guys, Danielle, Eleanor and Allie all went out to eat. That's where they met.

"Someone take a picture of us three," Danielle says, referring to her, Eleanor, and Allie.

"I'll take it," Liam offers, taking a camera from his girlfriend.

For the picture, they all stand in a line. First it's Eleanor, Allie, then Danielle. Liam snaps the picture, then hands the camera back to Danielle. Liam snaps the picture, then hands the camera to Danielle.

Allie walks back to Zayn and he wraps his arms around her waist, leaning in and kissing her passionately.

"I love you." he says randomly.

Allie smiles. "I love you too."

* * *

"JAMES, ARE YOU ALMOST READY!?" Kendall yells through the bathroom door. "THE LIMO'S GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

"ALMOST!" James yells back.

Kendall sighs, taking a seat next to Chelsea. They're all ready, besides James. He's been in the bathroom for the past three hours. Seriousy? That's about how long it takes for Allie to get ready! No one understands how it can take a guy three hours to get ready to go to an awards show.

"I finished getting ready before him," Lucy says flatly. "Then again, I always do."

"That's just James." Logan shrugs.

"Hey, where's the babies?" Camille questions.

"Kelly's watching them tonight," Carlos replies.

"Oh." Camille says.

"Done!" James exclaims, exiting the bathroom.

"Finally." Carlos mutters.

Just then Kendall's phone rings, and he answers it.

"Hello?...Yeah...Okay, we'll be right out." Kendall hangs up the phone. "Gustavo said the limo is here."

Carlos wraps an arm around Sasha's waist, as he follows his bandmates and their girlfriends out of 2J. They all walk to the elevator and wait for it to stop on the first floor.

"Hey, do you guys know what time we're performing?" Logan questions.

"They're gonna let us know," James replies.

The elevator stops and they all exit it, walking through the lobby and heading outside to the limo.

The limo driver opens the door, and they all go inside, heading off to the venue.

* * *

When they arrive there, there's a lot of photographers, interviewers, fans, and celebrities there. They get out of the limo, and Carlos notices One Direction is there already. They're being interviewed, and he can see Allie standing there with Zayn, who has an arm wrapped around her.

"Okay dogs, go start your first interview of the night!" Gustavo yells.

The guys walk forward to the first interviewer whose waiting for them.

"Hi guys!" she exclaims, shaking all of their hands. "How are you guys today?"

"We're fine, how about yourself?" Logan replies.

"I'm great, thank you." she smiles. "So, how do you guys feel about performing here at the Poptiger Awards this year?"

"We're really excited to be performing tonight," James says. "We can't wait!"

"So I see you all have your girlfriends here. You all look beautiful, by the way. Carlos, I see you're in a new relationship now. How do you feel, knowing Allie is here with her boyfriend, Zayn?"

Really? Why do they _always_ have to bring her up in an interview? It really pisses him off. He doesn't wanna be rude and show it, though. They broke up a long time ago, and they're still on it. Seriously, they just need to get over it. Carlos and Allie have both moved on. They're both in happy relationships. Everyone else just doesn't seem to be getting that.

Carlos shrugs. "I'm just happy she's happy."

"That's great to hear!" she exclaims. "Well, it was nice chatting with you guys! Goodluck on your performance, I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Thanks." Kendall smiles.

After taking lots of pictures and doing a few more interviews, the guys head to their assigned seats. They're seated right next to One Direction. The awkward thing is, Carlos is seated right next to Allie, who is seated next to Zayn. They both just ignore eachother.

Wow, this is so weird. Why does he feel so weird with the girl he use to be so comfortable around? They were together for like four years. He feels like he doesn't know her at all. He guesses that's just how it is with ex's, right?

* * *

"Now, announcing the best boyband, is Jo Taylor!" Camille says into the microphone. Yes, she had to announce a winner this year. But that's it. Jo is going to announce the best boyband. Big Time Rush won last year. This year, the nominees are, Big Time Rush, One Direction, The Wanted, and Mindless Behavior.

"The nominees for best boyband is, Big Time Rush, One Direction, The Wanted, and Mindless Behavior," Jo reads out into the microphone. She stops for a quick moment to open the envelope which has the winners inside. "And the winner is...Whoa, it looks like there's a tie here! The winners are Big Time Rush and One Direction! Come on up guys, I have two awards here for you!"

The BTR guys and 1D guys all get up, cheering and hugging their girlfriends.

"Good job babe," Allie smiles, pulling away from Zayn's hug to kiss him. She's happy that they both won. Why? Because her brothers and her babies' dad is in Big Time Rush, and her boyfriend and her kinda brothers are in One Direction! She thinks both bands are truely amazing, and they both deserve that award.

Zayn grins, giving her a few more small kisses before following the boys onstage.

After both bands said their thank you's, the Big Time Rush boys go backstage to get ready for their performance, and the 1D guys head back to their seats.

They finish announcing one more winner, then the lights dim down, which means Big Time Rush is about to perform.

They run onstage singing Windows Down, while everyone gets out of their seats, singing and dancing along.

Allie smiles, watching them perform. She's proud of her boys.

* * *

**Sorry it sucks. I had MAJOR writers block. I HATE THAT SHH*TTT! Lol. **

**So someone suggested that Allie SHOULD be pregnant, what do you guys think?**

**RandomFact: I'm thinking about making a sequel, but i'm stuck in between a few ideas. One is, I just make a bunch of random one-shots about Allie, the guys, the girls, and the babies, like when they get older and stuff. The other, is a 'What If?' fanfic, like if Carlos OR Allie really got into that accident after she moved to LA and they got together. Lol, idk, they're just thoughts. LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE!  
**

**Review or I won't continue!  
**


	32. Relieved

Allie gets out of bed, and heads to her closet, to pick an outfit out for today. Today is the day she finds out if she's pregnant, or not. She really hopes she isn't. Her babies aren't even one years old! They're still young and need all the attention they can get. She can't give them the attention they need if she has another baby to look after, you know? Plus, she can only imagine how Carlos would react. He'd be beyond pissed. She knows they've both moved on, but they both made it very clear to eachother that they're still inlove. When you've been with someone for four years, and have two kids with them, it's not easy to move on. Yeah, Allie loves Zayn, but she doesn't think she'll ever love him as much as she loves Carlos. Unless they end up being together for four years.

She grabs her iPod from her dresser, and puts on Crew Love by Drake. She lays her outfit on the bed, then she hears a knock at the door. She opens it, and it's Kendall.

"Hey, dude." she greets, stepping aside to let him in.

He walks in, and Allie shuts the door behind him.

"You nervous?" he questions, sitting on the bed. Honestly, he will be pretty pissed if she's pregnant. She has two babies already. She's only twenty years old, and isn't ready for the responsibility of three kids. Allie is his baby sister, he wants what's best for her, you know? Three kids right now isn't best for her. Maybe in the future, but not right now.

"Yeah," she replies. "I can't be pregnant. What if I am? How would that make me look? Having three kids and two baby daddy's. Ew, it'll make me look like a hoe. James and Logan would be pissed, Carlos would hate me even more. I just can't."

"Shut up," he says. "You're not a hoe. If you are pregnant, don't listen to what people say. They don't know you. As long as your family and friends know you're not a hoe, you're fine. I know the guys and Carlos wouldn't be too proud if you are, and neither will I, but just know I love you and I'll be here for you, through anything. Okay?"

Allie smiles. "You're the best, dude. I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall says, hugging her and kissing her head before walking towards the door. "I'll let you get ready. Zayn is picking you up, right?"

"Yeah." she says.

"Kay," Kendall replies, before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Allie changes into: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=56292562)**

When she's finished getting ready, her phone starts going off signaling she has a message.

**From: Zayn  
To: Allie  
**

**I'm outside.  
**

Allie grabs her purse and heads out. Luckily, the guys aren't awake yet, only Kendall, obviously. It's about 7AM, so everyone is normally sleeping, except Allie. Sometimes the babies decide to get up early, but sometimes they do sleep in. She likes those days when they do.

She finally reaches Zayn's car, which is parked infront of the Palmwoods. She opens the door and goes in.

"Goodmorning, babe," he says, greeting her with a quick kiss before driving off.

"Morning," she says softly, looking out the window.

Zayn takes his eyes off the road for a quick second to glance at her. He knows she's nervous, and so is he. Do you think he's ready to be a father? He isn't! He's not ready for it. He doesn't even know how him and Allie manage to keep a relationship. He always has to be leaving. You know, him being from England. Plus, he has to travel a lot. Somehow, they still manage to pull it off. But with him having a kid, is much more different and difficult. If it comes out that she is pregnant, how will he even get to spend time with his kid? Allie has two other babies, by a different guy. So she wouldn't be able to travel with him. So he's really hoping this test comes out negative.

"It'll be fine," he tells her, grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

* * *

Zayn and Allie sit in the room, waiting for Dr. Smith to get back in so she can let them know the results. She already took the test, now they're waiting.

Zayn anxiously taps his foot on the ground, while Allie just sits there in deep thought. She wasn't even this nervous when her and Carlos were waiting for the results when she first came out pregnant. But this is different, you know? Because this time she's _really_ hoping she isn't.

Just then the door opens, and they both snap out of their thoughts, as Dr. Smith walks in with the results.

"Soo..." Allie starts, wanting to know these results now.

"Your results are back," Dr. Smith says. "And, you are not pregnant."

"She's_ not_ pregnant?" Zayn questions, a slight smile on his face.

Dr. Smith smiles and nods.

Usually, a couple would be happy if she is pregnant. But this is different, she doesn't want to be pregnant again! Maybe sometime in the future, but not now.

"Oh thank god," Allie whispers, smiling as well. She grabs her purse and gets up. "Well, thanks so much."

"No problem." Dr. Smith smiles.

Zayn and Allie walk hand in hand out of the Doctors Office, relieved.

"That's a relief," Zayn smiles, looking at Allie.

"Damn right." she replies. Okay, she feels much better now knowing everything is fine. Having two nine month old babies is enough for her right now. Now that she has nothing to worry about, she just wants to go home and sleep because she's really tired. The babies are with Carlos, and she doesn't pick them up until later after work. She goes to work at noon, so she has time to relax until then.

Speaking of work, a Hollister modeling agent called her, asking her if she'd like to model for Hollister as well. Hollister, being her favorite store/brand (along with Aeropostale and PINK) she couldn't deny the offer. So she took it! She's gonna model Hollister starting in a few days, and she's really excited. She thinks she can become successful in this whole modeling thing. She really likes it, too.

"What time do you have to be at work?" Zayn questions, as they both enter his car.

"Noon," she replies. "I just wanna take a nap. Can you come and take a nap with me?"

"Of course," he grins, driving off.

* * *

"Okay, time for your snack!" Carlos exclaims, finishing buckling Aubrey into her high chair. It's time for their snack. He likes to feed them both at the same time. So he sits both of their high chairs next to each other infront of the counter, and just sits on the counter and feeds them both. He finds that much easier then feeding them separately.

He grabs two little cups of vanilla yogurt, and begins feeding them.

"You like that, don't you?" he coos, smiling as he feeds Aubrey a scoop of yogurt, who happily takes it.

"Dada," all of a sudden he hears Aubrey say.

He looks at her, and she's smiling, pointing at him.

"What did you just say, baby?" he asks, excitedly. He can't believe it, she said her first word! And it was 'dada'. He really can't believe she just said that!

"Dada!" she repeats, pointing at him.

Carlos smiles, taking her out of the high chair and kissing her cheek.

"Yes princess, I'm your daddy," he smiles. He sits her on his lap and she giggles as he tickles her tummy. So, Aubrey said her first word, but Zander hasn't.

"What about you Zander, say 'dada'," Carlos says to Zander, who just looks at him with a blank face. Yeah, Carlos doesn't think he's gonna say anything right now.

Just then Sasha, who just got out of the shower walks into the kitchen.

"What's up babe," she says, sitting on the counter next to Carlos.

"Just feeding them," he says, putting Aubrey back into her high chair. "Aubrey just said her first word."

"Really? What'd she say?" Sasha questions, grabbing Zander's cup of yogurt and feeding him, while Carlos feeds Aubrey.

"She said 'dada'," Carlos says proudly and happily.

"Aw, that's cute!" Sasha exclaims. "Good job, baby girl."

Aubrey just smiles, accepting some yogurt from Carlos.

* * *

Kendall sits on the couch, along with James and Logan watching a hockey game. He's not even concentrating on it, though. He can't stop thinking about Allie, if she's pregnant or not. They've been gone for a while, so she should know by now if she is or not.

He grabs his iphone from the coffee table, and text's her.

**To: Allie  
From: Kendall  
**

**Hey Al, sooo...did you get the results? **

He sets his phone on the couch beside him and waits for a reply, which he gets about a minute later.

**From: Allie  
To: Kendall  
**

**Yes, I'm not! :) We're on our way back so I'll see you ina bit!**

"Yes!" Kendall exclaims, whispering though. The guys hear him and look at him on confusion. Kendall just looks up at them. "What?"

"Uh, nothing," Logan says weirdly before focusing his attention back on the TV.

* * *

Erin watches as Allie and Zayn walk through the lobby hand in hand. God, she has got to be the luckiest girl on earth. Zayn is so hot! Erin wants him, badly. Why does Allie get all the good ones? She always use to date the schools hottest guys back in highschool, then she dated Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush for four years and even had two kids with him, now she's dating Zayn Styles of One Direction? It's just not fair!

Erin never admitted this, but she's always been jealous of Allie. She always had the cutest and sweetest boyfriends, she had great parents, she has the best big brothers any girl could ever ask for, has two adorable little babies, and not to mention she's gorgeous, a singer, and has a great modeling career going.

Yeah, Erin has had boyfriends. But when her and Allie were bestfriends in highschool, all the guys wanted to be with Allie, not her. Yeah, Erin has a brother, but he's one of those means brothers! You know, the one who could care less about his sister. James isn't like that. James cares about Allie more than anyone. Not only does she have James, she has Kendall and Logan, too.

Erin has no one, except for the Jennifers. Everyone stopped liking her after what she did with Carlos. She feels terribly bad for it! She would take it back. She really would. Her drunkness got the best of her, though. Honestly, she misses her bestfriend. She can't act like she use to around Allie, around the Jennifers. She has to act snobby and preppy or else they won't accept her. She can't be her real self. She hates that! It's not like she has a choice. Without the Jennifers, she has no one.

"Look at Mrs. I-have-it-all walking through the lobby with Zayn," blonde haired Jennifers scoffs. "How does _she_ get someone like_ him_?"

"Well, she is really pretty," Erin says.

"Shut it!" curly haired Jennifer says.

Erin rolls her eyes, sighing. See what she means? She doesn't even know how she's been dealing with them, but it's really starting to get to her. These girls are really rude and annoying. Usually, Erin would never be friends with someone like them. After her and Allie got into that fight, the Jennifers took the first chance they could to change her into one of them. Erin has just been acting, though. She isn't a Jennifer. That's not her. She's tired of pretending.

Just then, brown haired Jennifer sits up, smiling as if she's got a plan and setting the magazine down. The girls lower their magazines, waiting for what's about to come out of that girls mouth.

"I have an idea," she says, grinning.

"What is it?"

"Erin, you and Allie were BFF's before, right?" she questions. Erin nods. "Well, you need to befriend her again. Say you're sorry for what you did. Say you wanna put that behind you guys and start all over with your friendship.."

"What are you doing!?" Blonde haired Jennifer asks.

"Just wait and let me finish dammit!" she yells. "Okay, Erin, pretend to be BFF's with her again, and once she really thinks you guys are friends again, pull Zayn away from her. Make him fall inlove with you. Make him leave her, for you. We all know he's your celeb crush, so do it!"

Erin just sits there in thought. Yeah, Zayn is her celeb crush. But she wouldn't do that to someone she once called her bestfriend. But, she has an idea. She can fool the Jennifers into thinking she's doing their plan, but really, she isn't. She could befriend Allie, because she really wants her bestfriend back. But, she's not gonna pull Zayn from her. She really wants to stop hanging with these girls. She doesn't want her bestfriend back, she_ needs_ her back.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Wellp, a lot went on in this chapter :) Sorry for those of you who wanted Allie to be pregnant, I just couldn't do that to my poor Carlos :(**

**Speaking of Carlos, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE/ MY BABEEE :) I love you sooo super much! :D  
**

**RandomFact: You guys never let me know which sequel you want -_- LET ME KNOW PLEASE OR NO SEQUEL AT ALL!  
**

**Review lovesss! :D  
**


	33. Friends Again

**Thaaanks for the reviews last chapter loveesss! :)**

* * *

Allie sits at the Palmwoods park with her babies and Zayn. They decided to just relax today, so they set a blanket on the grass, and they're sitting on it, playing with the babies.

"Carlos told me Aubrey said her first word the other day," Allie tells Zayn. "She said 'dada'."

"Aw, that's great!" Zayn says, giving Aubrey a kiss on the cheek. "What about Zander?"

"He hasn't said anything yet," she replies.

Just then, from the corner of her eye she sees someone approach them. She looks over, and it's Erin. Okay, she's not really sure if Erin is walking up to _them_ but if she is, why the hell is she? Allie's not mad anymore about what happened with the whole Carlos and her hooking up thing. She's not one to hold grudges. She just doesn't like how Erin acts fake, you know?

"Hey Allie," Erin says, as she finally approaches her. Allie just looks at her in confusion.

"Uh, hi?" she says, not really sure what to say.

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Erin asks.

"I guess," Allie shrugs. She turns to Zayn whose playing with the babies. "I'll be right back, babe."

"Alright, love." Zayn says.

Allie gets up and follows Erin as she leads her over to where the pond is. They both sit on the bench, staring at the pond.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Allie asks, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm really sorry, for everything," Erin finally says. "I know the thing with me and Carlos happened like four years ago, but I still feel terrible for it. I'd take it back if I could, and-"

"If thats what you wanted to talk about, it's fine," Allie interrupts her. "I'm over that, it was four years go. Fuck it, right? Everyone makes mistakes."

"And not only that, but everything," Erin tells her. "I'm sorry for befriending the Jennifers right after we had that fight. I had no one else to go to, they were my only option. I don't even like them. They're annoying, mean, and rude. I want my bestfriend back, Allie. I can't be myself around them, like I can with you. I have to act snobby, annoying, and rude or else they won't accept me. I'm tired, and I can't take it. If it's alright with you, I'd like to put everything behind us, and start fresh on our friendship?"

"I forgive you," Allie tells her. "And sure, we can start fresh on our friendship."

Allie has got to admit, she did miss having Erin around. Allie doesn't trust her just yet, and it'll probably take a while for her to trust her, but just being friends is the first step, right? Plus, if Erin tries to pull anything off (you know, something the Jennifers talked her into) she's prepared for it.

Erin smiles, happy that she has her friend back.

"Hug?" she questions.

Allie just smiles, hugging her as Erin hugs back.

* * *

Sasha stares anxiously at her phone, waiting for it to ring. She's seen a few modeling agents, and they agreed to call her today around this time if she got the job. So far, no one has called her. She's starting to worry that she isn't going to get a call.

"Whose call are you waiting for?" Carlos questions, plopping down next to her.

"No ones," she lies. She doesn't wanna let Carlos know she's trying to be a model. She doesn't know why, but she just doesn't. If she does end up getting a modeling job, she will. But right now she just doesn't wana say anything to him about it.

"Uh huh, sure," Carlos says, not really buying it. Whatever, though. If she doesn't wanna tell him she obviously doesn't wanna tell him, so he's not even going to try. "Anyway, did you know Allie's going to start modeling for Hollister, too?"

"Are you serious?" Sasha questions. How the hell is she getting all these modeling jobs!? Okay, Sasha's jealous. Not only is Allie a Victoria's Secret model, but she's a Hollister model too? Maybe that's why the Hollister agents haven't called her back, because they already got Allie. Ugh, this is great. Just great.

Carlos nods. "Yeah."

Sasha sighs, while Carlos just stares at her in confusion. He just shrugs it off, though. He's not even gonna ask.

* * *

Chelsea knocks on the door to 2J, waiting for someone to open the door.

She just got off the phone with Isaac's dad, and he said that him and his family are going on vacation to Florida tomarow for a week, and he asked if she could go. Part of her doesn't want to go, because what if he tries to get back together with her? She doesn't ever wanna take him back. She's extremely happy with Kendall, and wouldn't do anything to ruin their relationship. The other part of her wants to go, because maybe it'd be nice for Isaac to see both his parents getting along. You know, they can both take him to the beach and just play with him, or just do fun activities with him. But that's _all._ Nothing else. They'll have different hotel rooms and everything. They'll only be hanging out, if Isaac is there with them.

"Hey babe," Kendall greets, opening the door and stepping aside to let her in. He looks at Isaac and smiles. The little boy is standing next to Chelsea holding her hand. "Hey buddy!"

"Hi Kendall!" Isaac says happily.

Chelsea gives Kendall a quick kiss on the lips before following him over to the couch, sitting next to him.

"Where's everyone at?" Chelsea asks, noticing how empty the apartment is.

"James and Logan went grocery shopping, and Allie is at the park with Zayn and the babies," Kendall replies, wrapping his arms around Chelsea's waist and kissing her cheek. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Chelsea says. She's not really sure how Kendall will feel about her going on vacation with her ex for a week. But then again, he's Isaac's dad. They have to be civil, you know? For Isaac's sake. Kendall is the jealous type of boyfriend, which is why she doesn't really wanna tell him. Whatever, though. She has to tell him.

"Something's up," Kendall says slowly. Yeah, he can tell she's about to tell him something. He's not sure whether it's a good thing or bad thing, though. Which worries him, kinda. Anything can come out of that girls mouth.

"Well, don't be mad at what I'm about to tell you," Chelsea says, while Kendall just looks at her in confusion and worry. "It's not really that bad, though. Okay, anyway, Isaac's dad called me earlier. He said that him and his family are going on vacation to Florida for a week, and he wants me to go. But, before you say anything, I'm only going for Isaac's sake. I think it'd be nice if he saw both his parents get along, you know? Just do fun little activities with him. He'd really like it. But, that's the only time I'll even be hanging out with him, is if Isaac is with us."

Kendall sighs. He's not really sure how to feel about this. Yeah, it worries him that his girlfriend is going on vacation with her ex boyfriend for a week. But then again, she's doing it for Isaac, so he can understand. But still, what if he tries to mess around with her? What if Chelsea falls back inlove with him? All those questions will be running through his mind all week.

"Oh," is all Kendall says. He's not sure what else to say, so he's just sticking with 'oh'.

"That's all you have to say?" Chelsea questions.

"What else should I say?" Kendall asks. "I obvioulsy don't like the idea of you going on the vacation with your ex boyfriend, but if it's for Isaac, then I guess."

"You're not mad?"

Kendall shrugs. "Not at you. Just don't try an pull anything off."

"I wouldn't do that," Chelsea says, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm completely happy with our relationship."

"You better be." Kendall jokes, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Jay, look at this," Logan says, handing James a magazine article about Allie. He isn't too happy about it. It's about her being pregnant, again? He knows nothing about this, and he's pretty sure James doesn't either or else he'd be pissed, which he isn't.

Anyway, the article shows a picture of Zayn and Allie walking out of the pregnancy clinic a few days ago. Logan doubts she is, because she would've told everyone already...right? Whether she is or not, it still upsets him that she didn't say anything. She knows she can come to him for anything, yet she always goes to Kendall for some reason. There's a big possibility that Kendall knew about this and didn't say anything either.

"What the hell?" James questions, finishing reading the article.

Allie's pregnant? Why the fuck didn't he know anything of this!?

"Before you do or say anything, we don't even know if this is true!" Logan says. "Magazines make up lies and rumors all the time. Maybe they misunderstood."

Logan's right. But James sees that they were clearly walking out of the pregnancy clinic! How could Allie not tell him? He's her big brother! She's suppose to tell him everything, not keep stuff from him and having her find out from a magazine.

Just then, Kendall walks into the apartment.

"Where were you?" Logan questions.

"With Chelsea and Isaac at the park," he replies, plopping down onto the couch.

"Did you know anything of this?" James asks, tossing the magazing to Kendall.

Kendall reads the article. His eyes widen as he sees what it's about. How did this get out? Well, obviously the paparazzi got pictures of Allie and Zayn leaving the pregnancy clinic. But still, this can't be happening! Allie's gonna be pissed when she finds out, Zayn as well.

"If you knew about this just tell us," Logan says calmly.

"Why does it matter if I knew about this?" Kendall questions, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table.

"Because Allie tells _you_ everything for some reason! And we knew nothing of this!" James snaps.

Kendall sighs. "Yeah, I did know."

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" James questions.

"She told me not to tell anyone!" Kendall snaps. "She comes to me for everything because she trusts me that I won't tell anyone! If I go around telling people everything she tells me, I would lose her trust! No, I don't want that to happen! I want her to know that she can come to me for everything and anything, okay? That's why I didn't tell no one! It was her choice who she all told, not mine."

With that being said, Kendall gets up and storms into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"He's right, James," Logan says. "If Allie really trusts him, he shouldn't lose it. It's not his choice who she told. Just drop it, okay? I'm gonna throw the magazine away, don't mention this to Allie, just leave it alone. If she really is pregnant, which I doubt, she'll tell us."

"Whatever," James mumbles.

Logan shakes his head, grabbing the magazine, crumbling it up, and throwing it into the garbage can.

* * *

James knocks softly on Allie's door.

"Come in," he can hear her say.

He walks in, and she's laying on her bed, watching TV. Zayn left a bit ago, and tonight is Carlos' night to have the babies, so she's alone. Which is good, because he really wants to talk to her.

How can she not trust him? That's what's bothering him. She goes to Kendall for everything! He's kind of...jealous. James is her older brother and she needs to know that she can go to him with literally anything.

"What's up, dude?" Allie questions, sitting up and resting her back on the headboard.

"Do you trust me?" James asks, sitting on the bedside.

"Uh, yeah," she says weirdly, wondering why he walked in and just asks this random question. "Why do you ask?"

James shrugs. "I was just wondering. Because it sure seems like you go to Kendall for everything."

Allie sighs. "James, I do trust you. But do you wanna know why I always go to Kendall?"

James nods.

"Because, everytime I go to you, you either yell at me, or just lecure me for hours. Logan lectures me too. Kendall actually talks to me and gives me the best advice ever. If I'm wrong, he straight up tells me, calmly. He doesn't yell. It's not that I don't trust you, or Logan. I trust all three of you."

"I'm sorry," James says. "I didn't realize that I always end up yelling, or lecturing. It just bothers me that you go to him more than your own brother. I know he's like a brother too, but still. I'll try to stop the yelling, and actually talk. Okay?"

Allie smiles. "Okay."

James grins, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Doneee with this chapter! :D Next one should be up soon, BUTTT, you all know how it goes, you review, and I'll update. No reviews, no chapter!**

**RandomFact: I don't get why, Directioners hate on Big Time Rush, and Rushers, hate on One Direction? They're both totally different, in their own ways. They're both amazing, and none of them deserve hate. Plus, they're all good friends, and this 'battle of the band' is so pointless and stupid. It pisses me off! **

**Reviewwwww! :D**


	34. Leaving

**Thank you sososososo much for the reviews last chapter :) I loves all of yaaaa!**

* * *

"Hey, love," Zayn greets Allie, leaning down and kissing her lips.

"Hey," she smiles, stepping aside and letting him into 2J.

He walks into the apartment, and both of the babies are in their high chairs. He's guessing Allie is about to feed them. Anyway, other then that the apartment is empty, so he's guessing the guys are at the studio.

"I was just gonna feed them," she says, taking two apple sauce cups from the cupboards, and two baby spoons from the drawer where the spoons, and forks and knives and stuff like that are.

"I'll help," he offers, grabbing a spoon and apple sauce cup from her.

They both sit on chairs and begin feeding the babies.

"Soo.." he starts saying, feeding Aubrey a scoop of apple sauce, while Allie looks at him in confusion, waiting for him to finish whatever he's about to say. "We had a band meeting this morning."

"And?" Allie questions, not sure where this is going.

"We're having a tour in the UK starting next month," he says. "And, we're leaving tomorrow to Ireland to do a few shows there."

Allie sighs. You have got to be kidding. He's leaving tomorrow for who knows how long, then he has a tour in the UK next month? She's really gonna miss him. She's use to seeing him almost everyday. It's gonna be hard to keep a long distance relationship. Especially because she's never had one.

"What the hell," she says softly. "Why are they barely telling you now?"

Zayn shrugs. "I don't know babe. I'm gonna miss you lots, and you know I'd stay if I could. It's just something I have to do."

"I'm gonna miss you too," she says sadly, looking down. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"7 AM," he replies. "I wanna spend as much time with you as possible."

"Spend the night with me tonight?" she questions.

"Of course," Zayn grins, leaning in and giving her a short but passionate kiss.

"Mama!" Zander says, reaching out to Allie.

Allie quickly looks at him. Did he just say 'mama'? Or is she hearing wrong? She thinks he did! Zander just said his first word, and it was 'mama'! She knew he was a total mama's boy. And Aubrey is a daddy's girl. Aubrey's first word was 'dada', and Zander's first word was 'mama'. She finds that adorable.

"Did you hear that?" Zayn questions.

"Yeah!" she exclaims. "My baby just said his first word!"

* * *

"Carlos, guess what?" Sasha questions excitedly, sitting next to him.

"What?" he asks, putting his phone down and staring at her, waiting for her to continue on. "Why the hell are you so excited?"

"I got a modeling job!" she exclaims, bouncing up and down. It's true! She just got a call from the Aeropostale agent, telling her she got the job. She knows it's not the best modeling job like Victoria's Secret or Hollister, but it's something, right?

"Really? For what?" he asks. He doesn't wanna be a buzz kill, so he's not gonna say anything, but since when is she interesting in being a model? It seems like she became interested since Allie became one, he's not sure though. She could've been wanting to be a model for a while, but not said anything, but still.

"Aeropostale," she replies.

"Nice," is all he says.

Sasha frowns a bit. She just got a modeling job for a good brand and all he says is 'nice'? She did this all for him! He really seemed interested when he saw Allie on that Victoria's Secret catalog! Why does he seem to uninterested now? Maybe because she isn't gonna be modeling lingerie and bikini's and stuff, but she's still gonna model!

"Is that Allie on that Hollister bag?" Sasha asks, pointing to a Hollister bag that's sitting on the other couch. The picture is a girl that looks like Allie, and she's with another guy, kissing.

Carlos nods his head. "Yeah, hot right?"

"No," she replies, getting up and walking upstairs.

Carlos just watches as she heads upstairs.

She's mad.

He shrugs, and turns the TV on.

* * *

"Kendall, what's up, man?" Logan questions, noticing Kendall's a bit off. Logan, Kendall, and James are all sitting at the pool. Kendall was also a bit off at the studio this morning, they just didn't say anything. Something is obviously bothering him, and he wants to get to the bottom of it.

"Chelsea's on vacation with her ex!" he says.

It's only been a couple of days, and it's driving him crazy! What if she's like making out with him? What if he's trying to make a move on her? These questions have been running through his mind these past two days. He's trying not to think much of it, he just can't though. Any boyfriend would be worried about his girlfriend going on vacation with her ex boyfriend, right?

"Calm down, dude," James says. "My cousin is very faithful, she won't mess around. Quit being so paranoid, I'm sure everything is fine. If you're so worried, call her."

"I will!" Kendall says, taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing Chelsea's number.

She picks up after six rings.

_"Hello?"  
_

"Hey, what are you doing?"

_"Kendall, this is your fourth time calling me today, everything is fine. I'm not messing around, I promise!"  
_

Kendall sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried, okay? And why did it take you so long to answer?"

_"Isaac had my phone and wouldn't give it back. Just calm down, babe. Do you not trust me? 'Cause if you did you wouldn't be so worred."_

"It's not that I don't trust you, I do. I just don't trust him. I'm sorry, I'll try not to worry so much, okay? Sorry for interrupting whatever I interrupted. I'll call you later on tonight, babe."

_"I wasn't really doing anything, I was just getting Isaac ready to go down to the beach. And alright, love you." _

"Love you too, bye."

"All better?" Logan questions.

"I guess."

He trusts her, but he's still worried. Why? Because he doesn't trust Chelsea' ex. He's gonna try not to worry about it, though. He knows Chelsea won't do anything, plus, he doesn't want her thinking that Kendall doesn't trust her.

* * *

"You were clearly flirting with her!" Lucy yells, entering her apartment with James behind her. They just got back from a walk at the Palmwoods Park, and there was this new girl that James was being a little too friendly with. Lucy hates when James flirts with girls, he still does it anyway. She can't take it anymore.

"I wasn't flirting with her!" James yells back. "I was just trying to be nice to her! Every little thing I say I'm always flirting, huh?"

James has had enough. Lucy always assumes he's flirting with someone. He was just trying to be friendly to the new girl. Is that so bad? He did nothing wrong for her to be getting mad. Even at a resturaunt, Lucy always says he's flirting with the waitress. It's really starting to piss him off. He can't talk to any girl without Lucy saying he's flirting with her.

"Yeah, you always flirt with everyone!" she says. "We can't go anywhere without you being such a big flirt!"

"Oh my god, whatever Lucy!" James yells, heading towards the door. "Think whatever the hell you want, I don't care anymore! If you really think I flirt with every girl I see, then maybe I should just start doing that. Bye."

With that being said, James walks out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Lucy's eyes fill with tears. Not because she's hurt, but because she's angry. She's one of those girls that cries when she's mad.

"Ugh, I hate him!" she mutters angrily to herself, plopping down onto the couch and crossing her arms.

James and Lucy hardly ever argue, but when they do it's not just a small argument. She hates when they fight. No couple is perfect, but still. She hates being mad at him and she hates when he's mad at her. They get over it in a few days, though. Hopefully they can get over this soon.

* * *

"So, did she fall for it?" Blonde Jennifer questions, as they approach Erin at the pool. "When are you gonna make your move and pull Zayn from her."

"I'm not," Erin says, keeping her eyes on the magazine she's reading and not looking up at them.

"What?" All three Jennifers say at the same time.

"But that's part of the plan!" Brunette Jennifer says.

"Fuck the plan!" Erin snaps, getting up and throwing the magazine onto the lawn chair.

All three Jennifers just look at her in shock.

"Look, I'm done being one of you guys!" Erin says. "You guys are all annoying, rude, bratty, and snobby. I don't even know how I've dealt with you guys these past years. I'm nothing like you guys, I'm done pretending! I have my bestfriend back, and I'm not doing anything to ruin that. So, fuck you guys!"

"Whatever, Erin, we never liked you anyway!" curly hair Jennifer says.

Erin chuckles. "Haha, sure you didn't. Bye, bitches!"

Erin walks away, feeling relieved. She's really tired of pretending to be something she's not. Now she's happy. She's done being one of them, and hanging out with those girls, she has her bestfriend back, and can be herself.

* * *

Allie slowly wakes up, and it's still dark out. She looks around, and smiles, realizing she's in Zayn's arms. She looks at him, and smiles even more. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping.

She looks at the clock, and it's 5:32 AM. Zayn has to leave at 6:30.

She's really gonna miss him. They spent all day together yesterday, and cuddled all night long. She's gonna miss sleeping in his arms, feeling safe and warm as his arms wrap tightly around her. She hates sleeping alone. She always feels lonely and cold.

She kisses his cheek, and digs her face into his neck, still awake.

"You awake?" she hears a soft tired voice say.

She nods. "Yeah."

Zayn turns his body, so he's face to face with her. He wraps his arms around her, holding her as close as possible.

"I'm so cold," Allie says softly, shivering.

Zayn grabs her zebra print comforter, and puts over both of them, then wraps his arms around her again tightly, keeping her safe and warm. He really wishes he didn't have to leave. He just wants to stay in bed with her all day and cuddle. Sadly, that won't be happening for a while.

"Allie, I love you," he says, looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too," she smiles.

He leans in, and gives her a long passionate kiss. Zayn trails his kisses farther down, to her neck. Planting soft kisses and love bites everywhere. After a while, he moves back up to her lips, and gives her a short kiss.

"Are you gonna mess around while I'm gone?" Allie questions.

"Of course not," he replies, kissing her forehead. "I have the best girl anyone could ever ask for. I'd never ruin that."

Allie smiles, digging her face into his chest.

_About an hour later..._

Zayn and Allie spent the past hour cuddling, talking, and sharing a few kisses. Sadly, now it's time for him to go.

"I'll call you later on today, alright babe?" he tells her, hugging her tightly.

"Okay," she says sadly, her arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

"I love you babe, I'm really gonna miss you."

"Love you too," she replies. "I'm gonna miss you too."

"Well, I have to go now,"

They both let go of eachother, and Zayn gives her a long passionate kiss.

"Love you." he says again.

"Love you too," she replies. "Call me once your plane lands."

"I will, babe."

Allie watches as Zayn walks out of her bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

She sighs, getting back in bed, and pulling the covers over her head.

* * *

**The ending was cutteee :)**

**RandomFact: I am completely OBBSESSSED with animal print, especially ZEBRA PRINT! Aaaahh, dude, my quinceanera theme was zebra print. My dress had zebra print on it, my cake was zebra print, omggg! the theme of my room is zebra print, haha. I love love loveee it!  
**

**Revieww or no more chapterss ! :D  
**


	35. Drifting Apart

**Thanks for your reviews loves :)**

* * *

"Carlos dude, we haven't sat down and actually talked for a while," Logan says, as him, Kendall, Carlos, and James all sit on the couches in Carlos' apartment. "What's been going on?"

Carlos shrugs. "Nothing much."

"You still dating that Sasha girl?" James questions.

"Ha yeah, but about that.." Carlos starts. "I'm not really feeling her anymore."

"You don't like her anymore?" Kendall asks.

Carlos shakes his head.

It's true. He liked her at first, but he just feels like he doesn't like her anymore. She never wants to do anything! She always wants to stay in all day. Carlos doesn't like that. He likes going out. You know, to the mall, out to eat, to the movies, or just anywhere! She's so boring. He's been thinking about breaking up with her, but he doesn't know when, or how.

"Then breakup with her if you're not happy," Logan says.

"I will, eventually," he replies.

"Carlos, do you still love my sister?" James questions randomly.

Carlos is asked that question a lot. In interviews, by fans, on his YouTube channel. The truth is, he does still love her. But, it takes time to get over your first real love, right? You can't just stop loving them after only a few months. They've both moved on. Even though Carlos isn't so happy in his relationship with Sasha, Allie is happy in her relationship with Zayn, he doesn't wanna ruin that. Would it be nice if him and Allie were together? Yes, he would love that, but there's a big chance that won't happen.

"Of course I do," he responds. "I don't think I'll ever stop, I mean, she was the first girl I've ever really loved."

"I know what you mean," James says. "That's how I am with Lucy, but we're having some problems right now."

"What's going on?" Kendall questions.

"We were taking a walk at the Palmwoods park the other day, and we ran into a new girl. She asked me for directions and stuff, and I helped her. Lucy said I was flirting, but I was just trying to be friendly!" James explains.

"James, you do tend to flirt sometimes.." Logan points out. It's true, but that's James. He's a natural flirt. Lucy knows, so she should know what to expect. It's not like he's asking her out, he's just flirting a little.

"I know, I know, but I seriously wasn't! I gave her directions, she asked my name, I told her, I asked her name, she told me, I told her 'nice to meet you', shook her hand, and walked away! How the hell is that flirting?"

"Then Lucy's just overreacting," Carlos says.

James nods in agreement. "I know, that girl is always overreacting. She always assumes I'm flirting with everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she accused me of flirting with Kelly one day!"

Kendall sighs and shakes his head. "Girls these days."

"You know, we should really have these guy talks often," Logan says.

The other three guys nod in agreement.

* * *

Allie throws the magazine she was just reading on the other couch and angrily grabs her phone, dialing Zayn's number.

She just saw a picture of Zayn walking out of a club, drunk, and he has a cigarette in his hands. Wow, that just pissed her off. First of all, Zayn never told her he was going out to a club. Second of all, he got drunk. Third of all, he was smoking! He knows she absolutely_ hates_ when he smokes! Plus, he promised her he'd stop! He broke that promise, behind her back, which is what pisses her off even more.

_"What's up, babe?"_

"Nothing dude, I just finished reading something on a magazine, about you."

_"Really? What about?" _

"Well, there's a picture of you, drunk, walking out of a club, with a cigarette in your hand! What the fuck is that about? You never mentioned to me you were even going to a club, and you promised me you'd stop smoking!"

_Zayn sighs. "Ugh, I'm sorry babe. I was gonna mention it, but I knew you'd be upset so I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. And about the smoking, management has really been stressing me and the boys out, and I'm going crazy without you, love. I'm legit about to go crazy, I just needed something to calm me down, since you're not here."  
_

"I understand, you've been stressed, but you can't turn to smoking every time you are! How the hell are you ever gonna completely stop if you smoke every time you're stressed, huh? I've told you lots of times, that's not good for you, and you really need to stop!"

_"I'm sorry, I'll stop.." _

"Do you actually mean it this time?"

_"I'm not gonna promise anything, but I will try, for you." _

"Alright, well I have to go, bye."

_"Bye babe." _

Allie sighs, dropping her phone next to her.

Just then, it goes off, and she has a message from Zayn.

**From: Zayn  
To: Allie  
**

**I forgot to say I love you :) xx  
**

She replies.

**To: Zayn  
From: Allie  
**

**I love you too, I'm still mad though. **

This is why she doesn't like long distance relationships. Because you never know what they're doing, or who they're with.

She just hopes, things work out between them, being in a long distance relationship.

And if it doesn't, then it just wasn't meant to be.

* * *

"Lucy, I'm tired of arguing!" James says. "We've been arguing about the whole 'me flirting with the new girl' situation for the past couple of days and it's getting ridiculous! I was not flirting with her but your dumb ass doesn't wanna believe me!"

Yup, they're in Lucy's apartment arguing again. She just doesn't wanna let it go, and he's clearly tired of it. They've been arguing literally everyday ever since that happened. She won't drop it! It's really pissing him off.

"I'm no dumb ass!" Lucy snaps. "Why can't you just admit that you were flirting with her, huh? Because you clearly were! You wouldn't be so happy if I was flirting with guys, would you? No! Just admit you were flirting and I'll drop it!"

"No, I'm not gonna admit I did something I didn't do!" James replies. "You always have to be right, but no, not nomore! I'm tired of you and you're jealousy and insecurities or whatever the hell it's called! I'm tired of being accused of flirting with someone every single time we go out! I'm tired of everything, Lucy! I'm done!"

"A-Are you breaking up with me?" Lucy questions sadly, kind of hurt.

"Yes, yes I am." James says calmly.

"Whatever, I don't need you," Lucy says, trying not to cry while she crosses her arms.

"Good! Because I don't need you," James replies. "After all, I do have lots of girls to flirt with, right?"

James smirks, heading towards the door.

"Fuck you," she mutters angrily, but James clearly understood what she said.

"You already did," he retorts, opening the door, walking out, and slamming it behind him.

Lucy grabs the vase on the table next to the couch, and throws it at the door, the glass breaking and shattering everywhere.

She wipes the single tear falling from her face, and walks over to the kitchen. She grabs a spoon from the drawer, heads to the fridge, opens the freezer, grabs a carton of chocolate ice cream, then heads to her room.

Yeah, she thinks she's gonna lay down all day, eat ice cream, and maybe cry a bit.

* * *

Kendall waits in the lobby, waiting for Chelsea to arrive. It's already been a whole week, and she arrives back today. He's really happy and excited. He missed her and Isaac so much, plus, now he doesn't have to worry about her being with her ex boyfriend anymore.

"Kendall!" all of a sudden he hears a certain little boy say. He looks up, and smiles as he sees Isaac running towards him, with Chelsea walking behind him.

"Hi buddy!" Kendall smiles, getting up and picking Isaac up when the little boy approaches him. Kendall gives him a big hug, and smiles as the little boy hugs him back.

"Hey babe," Chelsea says, approaching him.

"Hey!" Kendall grins, leaning in and giving her a short but passionate kiss. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" she replies. "I'm glad to be back."

Kendall grabs both of the dufflebags that Chelsea was holding, and they both head upstairs to her apartment.

"So, how was it?" Kendall questions.

Chelsea shrugs. "It was alright. I could tell Isaac loved it. I was really missing you, though."

"I was missing you too, babe," he smiles. "So, did he try to make a move on you?"

"Well, he tried telling me it'd be better for Isaac if we were together," she replies. "But, you know I wouldn't leave you for the world. Plus, Isaac loves you!"

Yeah, Chelsea agrees that it would be better for Isaac if her and his dad were together. But they aren't together for a reason. Isaac seems perfectly happy with his life. He absolutely loves Kendall, and Kendall loves him. Chelsea loves the cute little connection they have.

"Just promise me you'll never leave me for him?" Kendall says.

"Aw, I promise babe," Chelsea smiles, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

**This was shorter than usual but whatevs, better than nothing, right?  
**

**RandomFact: I had thee best dream, EVER the other night. Kay, so this is how it goes..Me and my mom arrived at some house,(Im not really sure whose it was, lol) Anyway, CARLOS was in there! I cried and ran into his arms, then he hugged me tightly and he didnt even let go. Omgg, BEST THING EVER! Then, Kendall, James and Logan walked in, and Carlos let me go so I can hug them, so I did. I told Kendall I love him, and he told me he loves me too :') Anyway, I went back to Carlos who put his arm around me and kissed my head, then I dont really remember what happened after that -_- next thing I remember I was cuddling with Kendall on the couch and we were napping. Lol, then I was woken up by my nephews crying. IF ONLY THAT COULD REALLY HAPPEN!  
**

**Review! :D  
**


	36. Mutual Decision

**I only got two reviews last chapter :/ I feel like I'm losing all my readers, and if thats the case I'm not gonna bother contiuing it!**

**My thanks to my two loves who did review. You know who you are ;)**

* * *

Allie sits on the couch, home alone, waiting for Zayn to arrive. He's gonna be in LA for today only, because they gave the guys the day off, and then he has to leave again tonight.

To be honest, this whole long distance relationship isn't working out. They both know that, so who knows what will happen while he's here. Zayn is always busy, and they barely even have time to communicate. There's been days where they don't even talk at all. That's not how a relationship should be.

Now that he's barely around, they don't even have time for eachother. Zayn is always busy with the band stuff, and Allie is always busy with the babies, and her modeling. They're lucky if they even get a five minute phone call every day.

_Knock! Knock! _

Allie gets up off the couch, and heads to the door. Even though they've been having problems, she really does miss him and is excited to see him.

She opens the door, and sees Zayn standing out there.

She smiles and runs into his arms. Zayn wraps his arms tightly around her, and kisses the top of her head.

"Hey babe," he grins, still holding her tightly.

"It's about time I get to see you!" she says.

Zayn leans down and gives her a kiss.

After pulling away, Allie steps aside to let Zayn in. He walks in, then she shuts the door. They both sit on the couch, and Zayn wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, and she lays her head on his shoulders.

"Aubrey and Zander are with Carlos?" Zayn questions.

Allie nods. "Yeah, I'm gonna pick them up later though."

"I miss them," he says.

Allie smiles. "They miss you too."

"Zayn, do you really think this whole long distance relationship is working out?" Allie questions.

"You know I love you to death, I really do, but it isn't," he replies, sighing. "It's really hard to maintain a relationship when you can't see eachother, and when we do see eachother, it'll only be for like a day. I'd like to be able to see my girlfriend daily, you know? And you can't just travel with me because you have two kids, by someone that's not me, and they need to see their dad, too."

"I totally agree," she says. "So, what should we do?"

Zayn sighs, shrugging. He doesn't wanna break up, but isn't it the best thing to do? It's just not working out. Plus, Zayn can sense that she still loves Carlos. Maybe, Allie belongs with Carlos. Even though Zayn loves her, and Allie loves him, he doesn't think that Allie is inlove with him.

"I think I know where this is going," he says. "Don't be sad, it's just not working out. You agree, right?"

Allie nods.

"So, this is a mutual break up?" he questions.

"I guess," she sighs.

Zayn nods. "Okay. I don't want things to be awkward between us. Just because things didn't work out, I don't wanna lose you as a friend, okay? And just know, I'll still always love you, and be here for you if you need anything. Also, I know you're probably going to go back to Carlos, and I don't mind. I've always known that you belong with him."

"I'm glad that we both agree on this, so we won't be all sad and stuff. And I'm glad this wasn't a bad break up. And even though I wasn't fully inlove with you, I want you to know that I did really love you, and I always will. I'm always here too, kay? And I'm not sure if I will get back together with him, but thanks anyway, you know, for not being that angry jealous ex boyfriend." Allie responds.

Zayn chuckles. "Now, I didn't come out here for nothing. How about we have still spend the day together?"

"I'd like that," Allie smiles.

"Then let's go!" Zayn exclaims.

* * *

Lucy scrolls down James' wall on Facebook, getting angrier and angrier as she reads everything. Yeah, she's Facebook creeping. Hey, he's her ex boyfriend of three years, she's allowed to do that! Anyway, she's seeing a lot of things she doesn't like. A lot of girls posting hearts and stuff on his wall, him flirting with a lot of girls. Ugh, she's just gonna log out.

It hasn't been long since they broke up, but Lucy misses him. He hasn't even made an attempt to talk to her. Does he miss her at all? Probably not. And that hurts her. Because she misses him, a lot. He doesn't even talk to her at all. The other day, Lucy was over at the crib hanging out with Allie and the babies, then James walked in. He only said hi to Allie and gave her a hug, he kissed the babies, then asked Allie if she was hungry and made her food. He didn't even acknowledge Lucy.

She decides to text him. She really wants to talk to him and work things out.

**To: James  
From: Lucy  
**

**Hey, why have you been ignoring me? **

She sets her phone down, and waits for a reply.

Which she gets ten minutes later.

**From: James  
To: Lucy  
**

**I haven't, I just don't wanna talk to you. I thought you'd get it by now. **

Lucy sighs. Why doesn't James wanna talk to her? She did nothing wrong! All she did was accuse him of flirting, which he did! So she doesn't understand why he's acting so cold towards her.

**To: James  
From:Lucy  
**

**I did nothing wrong, so I don't get it! Can you please come talk to me? I really wanna work things out.  
**

He replies about six minutes later.

**From: James  
To: Lucy  
**

**Can't today.  
**

Ugh, really? She's done trying. He's acting like an asshole. They can't work on things if he's not willing to. So whatever. If he's really that happy being single, he should just stay single then.

Because she's done.

* * *

"Did you break up with Sasha yet, dude?" Kendall questions.

Carlos sighs. "Not yet."

"Just do it!" James says.

"It's not that easy you know!" Carlos replies.

It really isn't. That girl really likes him. He can only imagine how heartbroken she'll be. But hey, he can't help that he doesn't like her anymore. He really wants to end things like as soon as possible, but it really is hard. He's not happy, with her, at all. He just needs to think of a way to end things, without hurting her.

"I broke up with Lucy and it was easy," James tells him.

Logan rolls his eyes at James. "Carlos, just simply tell her how you're not feeling her. You don't have to be mean about it. Just say you don't wanna be with her. And you should do it today. The longer you wait, the more you're gonna lead her on, and the more hurt she's gonna be in the end.

"I'll do it when I feel like it's the right time to," Carlos finally says. "Okay!?"

"Fine," Logan sighs. "Do what you want, then."

"Well, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit," Carlos tells them. "I'm so tired. If you guys are hungry, just go get food from the kitchen."

All three boys nod as Carlos heads upstairs.

When he gets to his bedroom, he takes his 'Obey' snapback off and tosses it on the dresser. He then goes to the TV, turns it on, and puts music videos on, before laying in the center of the bed.

He grabs his iphone, and get on his Facebook, and scrolls down all the entertaining statuses. He's kind of shocked when he reads that Allie is single. He thought they were doing good. Zayn was even with her when he dropped the babies off about an hour ago.

He just shrugs it off, though. They're either just hanging out as friends, or they broke up and got back together right away.

Either way, he likes her new relationship status.

When he's done liking it, he scrolls farther down, and Facebook is getting boring, so he gets on Twitter.

The first thing he sees is a tweet from Allie:

**Yes, the rumors are true! Not sure how it got out so quick that me and Zayn broke up, but we did. It was a mutual decision. A long distance relationship isn't working out between us. I still and always will love and care about him. He's still my bestfriend, and nothing will change that! Also, he told me that he thinks I still belong with Carlos, and I know a lot of you have been tweeting me about him. I'm not sure where things are going with me and him, we haven't really talked. Okay!? I just wanted to clear this up because a lot of you are saying that Zayn cheated on me or I cheated on Zayn. No, none of that EVER happened. Kay? Bye! **

So it is true. They did break up, so they're just hanging out as friends.

Carlos actually feels a bit happy. Why? Because now there's a chance they can actually get back together. He has to break up with Sasha first, obviously. Allie would never take him back if he has a girlfriend.

Carlos locks his phone and tosses it to the side. He's gonna take a nap, because he's really tired.

* * *

Chelsea and Allie watch as Isaac, Aubrey, and Zander have a little play date in 2J. Zayn just left, and Allie is pretty happy about how things ended. They didn't fight, they didn't argue, they're not at each others throats. When they hung out today, things weren't awkward at all. Allie's happy that even though he's not her boyfriend anymore, he's still her bestfriend.

"Mama!" Zander babbles, crawling over to Allie whose sitting on the floor next to Chelsea. He sits infront of her, and reaches his arms out for her to pick him up.

"What's wrong, Zander?" Allie questions, sitting him on her lap. She tickles his tummy and he starts giggling. She stops and smiles, kissing the top of his head while he squeals and claps.

"He is adorable," Chelsea smiles. She remembers when Isaac was that small. Before he could talk, or walk. Now he's walking and talking like crazy! She misses him being a little baby, but she's kind of happy that he's grown. Isaac adores the twins, and Kendall has been talking about having a baby. But Chelsea doesn't know if she's ready. She atleast wants to wait until after she's married.

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Isaac says, rubbing his belly.

"Isaac, do you want some chicken nuggets?" Allie asks him.

He happily nods. "Yes!"

"Yes what?" Chelsea questions.

"Yes pwease!" Isaac says.

"Zander, baby go play!" Allie coos, putting Zander down. He crawls over to Aubrey whose happily playing with her toys.

Allie and Chelsea get up, heading to the kitchen.

"I think it's time for Aubrey and Zander to eat too," Allie says.

"Chicken nuggets are in the freezer, right?" Chelsea questions.

Allie nods.

Chelsea opens the freezer and takes the bag of Tyson Chicken Nuggets out. She puts only four on the plate. If she puts more Isaac probably won't finish them. So, if he wants more after that she'll just give him more.

While Chelsea makes Isaac's food, Allie heats up some mashed potatoes from earlier that day.

When they're both finished preparing food for their kids, they walk back to the living room.

"Isaac doesn't need a high chair, does he?" Allie questions, picking Zander up and taking him into the kitchen, putting him into the highchair.

"Nah, he's fine without it." Chelsea replies, sitting Isaac on a chair at the table.

When Zander his all set in his highchair, she goes to get Aubrey.

"You know, we should have these play dates often for them," Chelsea says, smiling as she watches Isaac making funny faces and causing the babies to giggle.

"They sure seem to be enjoying it." Allie smiles.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: Kay, so I got a deal. If you readers want Carlos and Allie back together, please do me a favor? ANYONE at all, silent reader or not, please REVIEW this chapter! I'd really like to see the amount of people reading my story. Pweasee? Do it for Carlos? PLEASEE silent readers, take the time to write a few words in that little box down there! Basically, whoevers reading this story REVIEW!  
**

**RandomFact: So my mom never really liked BTR, but after going to her first BTR concert on July 8th, the FIRST thing she said to me after the concert was "I already can't wait for the next one, we're gettin VIP!". A week later, she makes BTR the backround on her phone, and she adds the album Elevate to her MP3. Hahah, my mothers a Rusher :D  
**

**REVIIIEWWWW! Go rape that review box for me!  
**


	37. Still Got It

**So sorry it took so long! I've been really trying to make the best of my last days of summer vacation. Friday I went to my schools football game, saturday I was baby sitting, sunday I went school shopping with my bro and his girlfriend at the mall, and then sunday night I went to a bonfire at my cusins house. **  
**And I start school TOMAROW! D: :D  
**

**Anyway, thanks sooo much for your reviews! I thought I'd only get like 5, but I got way more! I love you guys! Starting next chapter I'll say all my thank yous again, it'd take long to say 'em all this chapter, so THANK YOU to:  
**

**AlliMargaret, electro hipster, Monkey D Lyna, Carlos lover3, annabellex2, lamusic, MrsDoctor0799, Jennifer, star197, purple g, Girl, growler15, Guest, Maisie, Guest#2, person1, Guest#3, Girl(Again), Guest(Again)  
**

**THANKS SO MUCH! :D**

* * *

Allie lays on the couch with a sleeping Aubrey laying on her chest and Zander laying right next to her. It's been kind of a boring day, so she's just cuddling with her babies and watching Awkward.

Just then, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan come barging in from the front door. They're being loud, and look excited for some reason. Hopefully the babies don't wake up, though. This is their first nap in all day and they were cranky before they fell asleep. They barely fell asleep, too. So if they're woken up, they'll most likely be cranky.

"Can you guys keep it down?" Allie questions. "I just got them to sleep."

"Sorry," Kendall whispers, sitting on the couch.

"Guess what?" James asks, sitting on the stool in the kitchen next to Carlos.

"What?" Allie wonders.

"Gustavo's letting us have the day off tomorrow so we can go out tonight to celebrate the making of our third album!" Logan exclaims.

"You guys finished it today?" she asks.

They all nod happily.

"Nice."

"You know, you're coming with us, right?" Kendall says.

Allie shakes her head. "No, I'd like to, but I have two babies to take care of instead of going out to a club or where ever the hell you guys are going."

"They can stay with Kelly," Carlos suggests. "She already told us she'd love to watch them if you go."

Allie sighs. "I'll think about it."

* * *

The guys have convinced Allie to go to the club with them. But since no one is sure how long they're gonna be out, because the club they're going to is open all night, Kelly suggested the babies stay the night with her. Allie doesn't mind. The babies love Kelly, and Kelly loves them. If she trusts anyone else beside Carlos and the guys with her kids, it's definitely Kelly.

Allie's not sure what outfit to put on. She doesn't wanna wear a dress though. She feels like she always wears a dress when they go out to clubs. So, she picks out a see through belly shirt (She's gonna wear a bandeau under it) and white shorts. She already took a shower in the morning, so she's just gonna change.

She changes into: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled_115/set?id=57083250)**

When she's finally fully ready, she grabs her phone and walks out into the living room, where the guys and the girls are.

"You ready?" James questions.

Allie nods.

Everyone walks out, and Allie walks all the way in the back with Lucy. Ever since she tried to work things out with James, they haven't talked at all. James seems to be doing pretty good. He doesn't look sad or anything. Lucy is the one whose sad. She barely even comes out of her apartment. She'll only leave her apartment to go to the studio, or if Allie or one of the girls drag her out.

"Have you talked to James?" Allie questions.

Lucy shakes her head. "Nope. And I'm done trying to talk to him!"

"Good!" they can hear James say. He's not to far from them, so he must've heard them.

"James, stop!" Allie calls out.

"So what's the ride situations?" Logan questions, as they all enter the lobby.

"I'll take my car," Carlos says. "Allie, Lucy, Chelsea and Erin can ride with me."

"Alright, me, Logan, Camille and James will take my car," Kendall says.

Allie and the girls walk to Carlos' car, and Allie sits in the passengers seat.

"So why didn't your girlfriend come?" Chelsea asks Carlos.

He shrugs. "She never wants to do anything."

Sasha wanted Carlos to stay, and not go out. But he said no. This is to celebrate the making of their third album! He's not gonna stay in while the guys are out clubbing and having fun. He told Sasha she could either go out to the club with him, or go home. She went home. Carlos doesn't mind, though. He's still having fun tonight.

"Someone put some music on!" Lucy says.

"I will!" Allie exclaims. She grabs her phone and connects it into the stereo of Carlos' car. She picks out Give Me Everything by Pitbul and Ne-yo.

* * *

They enter the club, and it's pretty packed. There's good hype music playing, people dancing, and people just having fun.

"Me and Chelsea will go get drinks!" Kendall says over the loud music. He takes her hand and they walk to the bar.

Lucy watches as James flirts with some random girl. Okay, this is really pissing her off. They haven't been at the club for half an hour and he's already flirting with sluts! Lucy can tell she's a slut. Her dress is super tight and extremely short, her boobs are halfway out. Yeah, this girl is a slut.

James then takes her hand and they walk over to the dance floor. Lucy gets angrier and angrier as the girl gets infront of him, her back facing him and she starts grinding all up on him. Seriously, she just wants to go over there and rip her eye balls out.

"Don't pay attention to him!" Camille tells Lucy, noticing she's looking over at James. Out of all the BTR couples, she never expected James and Lucy to be the ones breaking up. They just seemed so..perfect. Well, no relationship is perfect. But still, they never argued or anything. Not infront of her atleast. They probably saved the arguing for when they were alone.

Allie also watches from the corner of her eye as Carlos talks to some girl. Okay, why does she feel like it bothering her? They aren't together, and they haven't been together in a long time. She shouldn't be feeling like this! But she still loves him. So maybe that's why it bothers her.

Just then she sees Adam walking up.

"Hey, Al!" he exclaims, giving her a hug.

"Hey," she replies, hugging him back. "Who are you here with?"

"Just a few friends," he tells her.

"Nice," she says.

All of a sudden she feels a strong arm wrap around her shoulder. She turns her head halfway around, realizing it's Carlos who has his arm around her. Okay, why is Carlos hugging her? She doesn't mind, she actually misses him hugging her, but still.

"Do you want this?" he asks into her ear, showing her a margarita.

She nods. "Yeah."

She's about to grab it, but Carlos pulls it away. Allie looks at him in confusion.

"You can have it, but you gotta give me a kiss," he smirks, pointing to his cheek.

Hm, she could either kiss Carlos' cheek, or just have James or one of the guys go get her a margarita.

She shrugs, kissing his cheek.

Carlos smiles as he hands her the margarita. He quickly kisses her cheek before walking away.

"What was that about?" Erin questions. She just spotted what went on with her and Carlos. She really wants them back together. They were so adorable. They had a cute little family, they were perfect for eachother. Allie and Zayn aren't together anymore, but Carlos and Sasha still are. Erin wants them to break up so Carlos and Allie could get back together!

Allie shrugs, taking a sip of her margarita. "I have no clue."

Just then, Allie feels a strong arm grab her arm and drag her to the side. She realizes it's James. He's probably going to tell her to not get drunk or something. He usually does whenever they go out. She only listens sometimes, but she does drink whenever she goes out and the babies are with Carlos or something.

"Be careful tonight, there's a lot of creeps here! If some drunk guy or just any guy tries to hit on you, just come get me and I'll beat his ass. Also, don't drink too much! Okay? You can have a few drinks, but I don't want you completely drunk."

Allie sighs, she's not even gonna argue, so she's just gonna agree. It gets annoying sometimes when James still treats her like a little girl. She's twenty years old! But, that's just James. She's just gonna have to deal with it. She's glad to know he cares so much, though.

"Got it!" she says.

James smiles, kissing the top of her head. He wraps his arm around her shoulder as they both walk back to everyone else.

Right when they get back to everyone else, Chelsea grabs Allie's arm and leads her over to the bathrooms. Okay, why does everyone keep grabbing her and dragging her places? But whatever Chelsea has to tell her, it must be important.

"Guess whose here?" Chelsea asks, when they finally reach the restrooms.

"Zayn?" Allie questions.

"No," she shakes her head. "Jordan!" (Isaac's dad)

"Why is he in LA?" Allie asks. "Has Kendall seen him?"

"I have no clue, and no he hasn't," Chelsea replies.

"And let's hope he doesn't because Kendall would be the one to say something if Jordan gives him a dirty look or says anything."

"I know, that's why I'm worried," Chelsea sighs.

"I'll talk to Kendall, and let him know, and tell him not to start anything, kay?" Allie says.

Chelsea just nods.

They walk out of the bathroom, and when they reach the others, Allie grabs Kendall's arm and drags him to the side. Finally, it's her dragging someone instead of someone dragging her!

"What is it, Al?" Kendall questions, confusingly.

"Isaac's dad, Jordan is here. But I don't want you starting anything, okay?"

"What?" Kendall asks. "Allie, if he starts something I'm gonna finish it!"

"You don't like me fighting, so I don't want you fighting either!"

"Allie, that's different! You're the baby sister, I'm the big brother." Kendall tells her.

"Doesn't matter, promise me you won't start anything!" she says.

"Fine!" Kendall finally says. "I won't start anything. But if he does, I will finish it, okay?"

"Fine!"

They both walk back to everyone else. Just then, she feels Erin grab her arm and dragging her to the dance floor.

"Let's go dance!"

"Really!?" is all Allie says.

* * *

They've been at the club for a few hours, and everything is going good. Everyone is having a good time, and there's no drama. Lucy, however is still upset that James is flirting with every hot girl he sees. But she's still dancing, drinking, and trying to have a good time.

Right now, Allie is dancing with Erin and Lucy, while Chelsea dances with Kendall and Camille dances with Logan. The song that is on is Give Me Everything, so they're all pretty hyped by the song.

All of a sudden, to the part where it says 'Grab somebody sexy', Allie feels someone grab her by the waist, and she notices it's Carlos. She smiles, as she begins dancing on him.

When the song is over, everyone else continues dancing, but Carlos wraps his arm around her waist and he leads them over to a little lonely corner. Allie leans back against the wall, while Carlos stands infront of her.

"Are you drunk?" he questions.

She shakes her head. "Nah." she lies. Okay, she's a little bit drunk. She's lightweight, which means she gets drunk easily. But still, she isn't fully drunk. Just buzzed. "What do you want? You gotta girlfriend, don't you?"

He nods. "Yeah, but I don't want her anymore. I want you." he grins, setting his hands on either side of her bare waist, since she has a belly shirt on. He leans in, and crashes his lips against hers. To his surprise, she doesn't pull away. So they continue to kiss for a few more minutes.

When they pull away, Carlos starts planting kisses down her jaw and to her neck, his hands feeling all over her.

Allie softly pushing him off, though, realizing they're in public, and they shouldn't be doing that here.

"Let's go get more drinks," she says.

Carlos nods in agreement. He intertwines his fingers with hers, as they walk to the bar.

* * *

Kendall walks past the bar, when he sees Carlos and Allie there, together, holding hands. Whoa, did he miss something? Carlos still has a girlfriend. Allie's drunk. Kendall knows she's gonna regret this tomorrow. If Allie were sober, she probably wouldn't even be near Carlos, knowing he has a girlfriend.

Kendall walks over to them.

"I need her for just a quick second!" Kendall says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walk to a little private corner.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Allie questions, confusingly.

"Allie, you're drunk! What are you doing with Carlos? He has a girlfriend! I don't want you to do something you're gonna regret later on." Kendall tells her. Okay, if she really wants to go be with Carlos for the night, even though he's not single, he can't do anything about it then to let her. But he's just looking out for her. He's giving her a warning. But she's drunk, so she most likely won't listen.

"He told me he doesn't want her," she says. "I love him!"

"Al, I know you do! But wouldn't you rather wait for both of you to be sober, and for him to break up with his girlfriend?" Kendall questions.

Allie stays silent, looking down. Is what he's saying true? If Carlos really wanted her, he would break up with his girl, right? So that just goes to show that Carlos really doesn't want her.

Kendall watches as tears form in Allie's eyes. Yup, she's drunk. Because she never gets this emotional, unless she's drunk.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just looking out for you, okay?" he tells her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

When they pull away, Allie isn't crying anymore, but she still looks upset.

"You okay?" Kendall questions, kissing her head and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walk forward.

She nods. "I'm fine."

All of a sudden, some random guy that Kendall has never even seen, walks up infront of them.

"I see you're cheating on Chelsea, huh?" he smirks.

Kendall looks at him in confusion. Who the hell is this guy, saying he's cheating on Chelsea? Kendall has never even seen him before. He has no clue who he is!

"And you are?" Kendall questions.

"Jordan, Chelsea's ex, and Isaac's dad." Jordan replies.

"Oh, I see," Kendall nods slowly. "Well, first of all, what I do is none of your concern. Second of all, this is my fucking baby sister you dumb ass."

This isn't gonna turn out well. Kendall has a temper. Anyone who knows him, knows that.

Kendall takes a step closer to Jordan, and Allie immediately goes infront of him.

"Kendall, stop!" she says, trying to push him back.

"Look, I want no drama, but just so you know, Chelsea will come back to me. We will get back together, and be a family." Jordan says.

"I'd love to see that happen," Kendall chuckles. "I mean, it never will. How many times has Chelsea made it clear she doesn't want you? And since when are you even interested in being in Isaac's life? You have only had him a couple times this year. Your parents are the ones who is there for him. Hell, I'm more of a father to him than you will ever be!"

Jordan takes a step closer, and so does Kendall. Allie keeps trying to push Kendall back, but she's failing.

"Allie, MOVE!" Kendall yells. Allie's a bit taken back. Kendall has never yelled at her before, especially not like that. He's really angry and mad right now, so it kinda scared her.

"Fine, whatever," Allie mutters, pushing through him and walking away.

Kendall immediately realizes what he did, and he feels like a jerk. Allie was just trying to keep him out of trouble, and he just yelled at her. Wow, he feels bad. All of a sudden, he feels someone pull him back, and away from Jordan. He realizes it's the guys holding him back.

"Kendall, dude!" Logan exclaims. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He was the one who came up to me and started talking shit!" Kendall replies. "Where's Allie?"

"With Carlos at the bar," James replies.

Kendall gets out of their grip, and heads over to the bar. He sees Chelsea running towards him.

"What happened?" she questions.

"Nothing, everything's fine," Kendall tells her. "I'll be right back, I have to do something."

He walks past her, and he finally reaches the bar. He grabs Allie's arm, turning her around and he immediately hugs her tightly.

"I am so sorry," he says in her ear. "I did not mean to yell at you, I was just really mad. I feel like a bad big brother. I promise that will never happen again, okay?"

She nods. "It's fine."

Kendall hugs her for another moment, then kisses her head before walking away.

* * *

It's about four AM, and they finally left the club and just arrived at the Palmwoods.

Kendall is staying the night with Chelsea, Logan is staying the night with Camille, Erin is staying at her own apartment, Lucy is staying at her own apartment, James is staying at the crib, and Carlos asked Allie if she wanted to stay with him at his apartment, and being as drunk as she is, she agreed.

Carlos has his arm around her waist as they stumble into his apartment.

"You wanna go lay down?" Carlos questions.

Allie nods.

They make their way upstairs, and they both lay on the bed.

Carlos leans in and kisses her.

The kiss gets more heated, and things start to get intimate.

They hooked up.

* * *

**"I feeel good I've got some time off girl it's been so long; did you have fun? 'Cus I'ma need a cab just to get me homeeee ;)" I loveeee that song by Drake and Tyga. Ahaha.**

**They aren't together JUST yet, but they did do something ;)  
**

**RandomFact: So, BTR is coming like 2 hours away on Sep. 9. I asked my mom if we can go, and she said we can either go to that one, or wait for their 2013 tour and get VIP. So I'm waiting. Why does it have to be in soo long though? I MISS MY BOYS :'(  
**

**Review! :D  
**

**I start schoool tomarow! So nervous and excited! It's my first year in highschool!  
**

**Freshmen(:  
**


	38. Back Together, Broken Up

**THANKS FOR GETTING ME TO 200 BABES(;  
**

**Girl: Ohgawdd, i've been DYING to write some Carlos/Allie(; Glad ya liked it! & I live in Ohio -_- Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**AlliMargaret: Don't die on me! D: Carlos and Allie will be happening soon, not saying when though :P Thankya for reviewing love[:  
**

**MrsDoctor0799: Lols. The first concert I went too (aug3rd2011) was a birthday present, the second on (feb25'2012) was a christmas present, and third (july8'2012) was another birthday present, i dont think they'd buy me them for no reason, or else I'd prolly have to buy the ticket myself. But since my mom loves BTR now, who knows? (:  
**

**Monkey D Lyna: Aye giiiirl, remember that Allie was drunk. You know how she is, if she wasn't drunk she wouldn't of did that. Thanks for reviewing though(:  
**

**annabellex2: Thanks! So far my freshman year is going great! Even though i've only been in high school for three days -_-haha, i like it :)  
**

**Guest: I was gonna make them fight, but then I was like naaahh. But who knows? Maybe future chapters? (;  
**

**Guest#2: It was awesome! I thought I was gonna get lost but I know a lot of people that are sophomores, juniors, or seniors so they helped me out (: Thanks for the review love!  
**

**electro hipster: Lol, what grade are you in? Aha, I know a lot of seniors! I have A LOT of family that goes to my high school, and some of my cousins are seniors, and I know my cousins and my brothers (whose also a senior) friends, so I'm all goood(: my cousins and their friends, i guess I can say their mine too 'cause they're cool and give me advice, anyway, they pick on me but their just kidding around, lol. Thanks!  
**

* * *

James lays on his bed, bored. Everyone is out doing something, but he's just in bed, doing nothing. He's finally starting to realize, that he does miss Lucy. He's been acting like a jerk towards her, even when she tried to work things out. So he wouldn't be surprised if Lucy hates him.

But he's gonna text her, and ask her to come over.

**To: Lucy  
From: James**

**Hey, comeover real quick? I wanna talk.  
**

He gets a response right away.

**From: Lucy  
To: James  
**

**Oh, now you wanna talk? **

He sighs, replying.

**To: Lucy  
From: James  
**

**You coming or not!? **

She replies.

**From: Lucy  
To: James  
**

**I'll be right over. **

It doesn't take that long for Lucy to arrive.

When James hears a knock at the door, he leaves his room and heads downstairs. He opens the door, and Lucy is standing out there. He steps aside and let's her in. They both silently head to the couch, and sit down.

"Look Lucy, I know I've been acting like a jerk lately. I guess I didn't realize what I had until it was gone. I do want us to work out, I really do. But I get so tired of you accusing me of flirting with everyone! How would you like it if I accused you of doing something you didn't do all the time? I'm sure you wouldn't like it. If you want to make us work, you have got to stop accusing me of flirting. And maybe it does seem like I'm flirting sometimes, but you just gotta know that I love YOU. Those other girls mean nothing to me. Why can't you get that?"

Lucy sighs. "I'm sorry. I do have the tendency to get jealous a lot when you're talking to another girl. I'll try to tone it down a bit, okay?"

James nods. "Alright."

"So..." Lucy says awkwardly.

"We're back together?" James questions.

Lucy smiles and nods.

James grins, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"Love you babe," she tells him.

"Love you too," he replies, leaning in and kissing her passionately.

* * *

"Sasha, we have to talk," Carlos says, going down the last few steps of stairs and into the living room.

It's the night after the night they went to the club. Him and Allie hooked up last night, and he thinks it's time he breaks up with Sasha. And he's gonna tell her the complete truth.

"About?" she questions.

Carlos plops down onto the other couch.

"I'm not really feeling you anymore. You like to stay in all the time, and I like to go out and do stuff. It gets irritating when you never wanna do anything. I'm not happy. Also, I think it's pretty obvious that I still love Allie. And uh, I have to tell you something..."

"What?" Sasha questions, tears already welling in her eyes.

"Well yesterday when we went out to the club, me and Allie sort of kissed, danced, then we came back here and hooked up...I think you get it by now that I'm breaking up with you."

"Wow, Carlos," she says, "I never knew you were that type of guy. Whatever."

Sasha gets up, and heads to the door, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Carlos sighs and shrugs, laying on the couch and using the remote to turn the TV on.

He's got that off his chest.

* * *

"I was so stupid!" Allie tells Camille. "I was drunk and I had no clue what I was doing! I regret it all."

"You were drunk, Al. I'm pretty sure if you were sober you wouldn't even be near Carlos. Calm down, okay? Besides, I'm the only person you told, right?" Allie nods. "Well, then no one else knows, and you know I won't tell anyone. I'm pretty positive Carlos won't say anything either, so it's all fine."

"It's not about people knowing, it's about the fact that I shouldn't of did that!" Allie replies. "I swear, I am never drinking again so I won't do nothing stupid again! Dude, he has a girlfriend. He could've fucked her yesterday and then me! Ew, that's disgusting. I feel dirty."

"Allie, stop!" Camille tells her. "You're not dirty! Everyone makes mistakes, okay? That's life! No one is perfect."

Allie sighs. What Camille's saying is true. No one is perfect, and everyone makes mistakes. She didn't mean to hook with Carlos at all. She's still disappointed in herself. She regrets it all, like seriously. She shouldn't of drunk as much as she did. James doesn't know she stayed with Carlos. He thinks she stayed with Lucy. James would be extremely disappointed in her if he found out. She just has to make sure he doesn't find out. He most likely won't, unless Carlos tells him. But Allie doubts he would do that. Carlos doesn't talk to the guys about his...sexual life.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you," Camille all of a sudden says.

Allie looks at her in confusion. "What is it?"

"Well, I think I might be...pregnant," Camille says slowly.

Allie's eyes widen in shock. "Do you have all the symptoms I had when I was pregnant?"

Camille nods.

"Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"I took two," Camille tells her, taking the two plastic sticks from a drawer in the little side table and showing her. "Both positive."

"Does Logan know?" Allie questions. Okay, it may seem like she's asking a lot of questions, but hey, Camille is one of her best friends! Actually Camille is like a sister to her, she has to know everything!

Camille nods once again. "I told him. The appointment to find out if I am for sure is next week."

"Aaah, dude!" Allie squeals. "I better be the first one you tell once you find out if you are!"

"Don't worry, you will," Camille giggles. "Anyway, Logan said if it comes out that I am pregnant, we're gonna move out of the Palmwoods and into our own house, raise our little baby and eventually get married."

"Nice," Allie says, but then she sighs. She wishes she had that. You know, someone she can say she wants to spend the rest of her life with. It use to be Carlos, but she doesn't even know anymore. Even though she's single, he's not. "I'm forever alone, though."

"No you're not!" Camille tells her. "Maybe when Zayn is done with all that band business he can come back and you guys can get back together."

"Camille, he's always gonna be leaving," Allie says. "A relationship between me and him just doesn't work. It'd be nice if it did, but it doesn't."

"Oh." is all she says. "Do you and Zayn still talk at all anymore?"

"All the time," Allie replies. "We text usually everyday, we talk on the phone sometimes. He's like legit my best boy friend. It isn't awkward at all, I love that."

"Aw, too bad all ex's aren't like that!" Camille sighs. "Anyway, where's the babies?"

"They're still with Kelly," Allie replies. "She said her and that guy she's been dating are taking them to the zoo, then she's gonna drop them off with Carlos."

"Ah, I see," she nods. "Well, in that case, how does shopping sound?"

"Sounds pretty damn good."

* * *

Chelsea has had enough of Jordan. She's seriously getting tired of him. He's trying to ruin hers and Kendall's relationship, and it needs to stop! He just doesn't understand that she loves Kendall, Kendall loves her, and nothing is going to change that! If Jordan thinks she'll ever leave Kendall for him, he's way wrong. She wouldn't even do it if she got paid!

So, Chelsea is going to make it clear to him that she doesn't want him. She would call him, but she doesn't even wanna talk to him. She's pissed, and he shouldn't of started drama with Kendall at the club. So, she's gonna send him a long text message.

**To: Jordan  
From: Chelsea  
**

**Hey, from now on, I'm not gonna talk to you at all unless it has to do with Isaac. Kay? You're trying to ruin my relationship with Kendall, and that's not okay! I'm happy with him, so understand that. You need to leave me alone and go find someone for yourself. I'm Kendall's, and Kendall is mine, that's how it's gonna be! Isaac loves Kendall to death, and I think it's sad that he's been there more for your son than you have. I wouldn't be surprised if Isaac calls him dad one day. How does that make you feel? Knowing you aren't there for your son? I bet like a dumb ass. Your parents are there for him more than you! Lol, anyway, I'm done here, and I'm done with you. Byeee[: **

Chelsea reads over the message, before sending it. She's not sure if he'll leave her and Kendall alone after this, but hopefully he will. If he doesn't, Chelsea will get her number changed, and keep in contact with his parents for anything that has to do with Isaac, not him.

She throws her phone on the other couch, not wanting to read the message he replies, if he replies.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Isaac says, walking up to Chelsea and resting his arms on her lap.

"Let's go get you something to eat babe," Chelsea tells him, getting up and holding his little hand, leading him to the kitchen.

* * *

**I'm officially a FRESHMAN! hehe, fresh man. Lol.  
**

**READ A/N:Anyway, I already have the rest of the chapters planned out, and I'm gonna try my best to write them all asap so I can finish this story. After that, I haven't decided what story to do. The one-shot collections with the characters of this story, or a 'what if' story, like what would've happened if Carlos OR Allie did get into that car accident (it'll be a surprise! :D) SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!? Silent readers too, please? Or else no sequel at all...  
**

**Alright, that took up a lot ^ so no random fact today! D:  
**

**Review bebe's! :)  
**


	39. The Big One

**Here's the LAST update on how the babies look. Here's them at one years old :)**

**Aubrey: wwwDOThdwallpapersDOTin/walls/cute_baby_girl-normalDOTjpg  
**

**Zander: iDOTistockimgDOTcom/file_thumbview_approve/2041281/2/stock-photo-2041281-cute-baby-boy-one-year-oldDOTjpg**

**Thank yous:  
**

**growler15: Ayeee, we're FRESH! :D ahaha. And yeah, that's what I'm gonna do, the series of one shots :) Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**electro hipster: You had to eat on the floor!? I eat at a table, lol everyone in my lunch eats at a table! I would probably go crazy if I had no one I knew D: Good thing I do, though! :D It's hot sometimes when Carlos acts like a asshole ;) Haha, thanks for reviewing love! :D  
**

**Girl: I'm happy too! I don't like Sasha, ha. No girl, it is not awesome living in Ohio! It's boring here -_- I love Cedar Point, though, I go there every year! But no one good ever comes to my city, and I was shocked to find out BTR was coming to Ohio the first time! So the three times I've seen them I had to roadtrip like 2-4 hours! Haha, it's worth it, though! Thanks for reviewing! :) (PS, hahahahah I got your joke, LMFAO!)  
**

**Monkey D Lyna: Hehe, I'm toooo fresh :D I started at the 28th. & your boyfriend sounds pretty clingy, that can be annoying. I'd never had to deal with a clingy boyfriend, but you should just tell him to stop being so clingy and to give you your personal space. If he gets mad, or just doesn't listen, then you should break up with him! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Guest: You mean Sasha? Lol, you said Stephanie D: Callie will be back soon...maybe ;) Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Isabella: Thank you! :)  
**

* * *

Today is the big day!

Yes, today is the exact day of the babies' first birthday! It's a Saturday, so today is also their party. They're throwing them a huge party at a hall and everything, it's gonna be great. Hey, it's their first birthday and Carlos and Allie want their babies to have the best!

James, Kendall, Logan, Lucy, Chelsea, Isaac, Camille, Adam, Erin, Kelly and Gustavo all got ready early so they can go to the hall to decorate and stuff while Carlos and Allie get the babies ready and get ready themselves.

"Where's Zander's outfit?" Carlos questions, about to get Zander ready.

"In the closet in the laundry room." Allie replies.

Zander is wearing a cute little suit, and of course, Aubrey is wearing a dress.

While Carlos gets Zander ready, Allie is getting Aubrey ready. Carlos broke up with Sasha about a week ago, and even though Carlos and Allie haven't talked about their relationship yet, they both agreed to be happy and get along today for the sake of the babies. And they both decided that they'd talk about their relationship, so they're gonna do that whenever they aren't busy.

"I can't believe they're already one!" Allie exclaims. Seriously, it seems like just yesterday her and Carlos were on their way to the hospital because Allie's water broke. She remembers she couldn't sleep, so Carlos stayed up with her and they watched The Vow, then when she got tired she went upstairs. Her water broke up there. The babies are growing up so fast!

"It was exactly a year ago, when we were at that hospital," Carlos smiles, remembering the best day of his life. They day he became a daddy. He was extremely nervous and scared. He wasn't ready to be a father when Allie told him she was pregnant. He only had nine months to prepare, not even. Now that he's been a father for a year, he loves it. He loves his babies, and they love him. Aubrey is such a little daddy's girl. She's his princess. Zander is more of a mama's boy, but he's still Carlos' little man.

"Ugh, I was in so much pain!" Allie winces. That was got to be the worst pain she has ever experienced. Yeah, it's gonna be a while until she has another baby. She knows that for a fact.

"I know, I felt bad," Carlos tells her.

"I wish my mom could of been there by my side," Allie says sadly, fixing Aubrey's bow. It would have been an even more wonderful experience with her mom there. It's been like four years, and she really misses her parents. There's still been days where she breaks down and just keeps to herself. Oh no, she feels like crying. No, no, she can't cry on the day of her babies' birthday! But she can't help it, the tears are filling her eyes. She wishes they could be here to celebrate their grand babies first birthday with everyone.

Carlos notices, and he puts Zander in his playpen. He was changing Zander on the couch, and Allie's changing Aubrey next to him, but he put Zander in his playpen, so he can comfort Allie.

"Don't cry, this is suppose to be a happy day," Carlos tells her, walking up and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "They're looking down on you, the babies, and James, okay? Please don't cry."

Allie wipes the tear falling from her cheek. She's gonna stop crying. She doesn't wanna be sad on the day of her babies' first birthday! She wants them to see her happy, and she wants to enjoy with them. Carlos kisses her forehead, then goes to get Zander to finish changing him.

* * *

They're all finally ready.

Allie's wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=57812182). **

Carlos is wearing a blue and white plaided button up collared shirt, with a black vest, black jeans, and blue and black Vans.

"You ready to go?" Carlos questions, finishing buckling up Aubrey's seat belt on the carseat.

Allie nods. "Yeah."

She gets in the passengers seat, while Carlos gets in the drivers seat.

He puts the key into the ignition, and drives off to the hall where the party is.

"Do you know if they're done decorating the hall?" Carlos questions, taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment to look at Allie.

She nods. "Yeah. Chelsea said there's people already there, too."

The party isn't like a _party. _It's a party for a first birthday, obviously. Yeah, there's gonna be music and everything, but it's for two babies, you know? Yes, there will be drinks, but it's not a party will people will get wasted and stuff.

When they finally arrive at the hall, Carlos gets Aubrey, and Allie gets Zander.

They enter together as a family, and there's already people there. Zayn, Liam, Harry, Niall, Louis, Danielle, and Eleanor are sitting at a table. There's also more family and friends there, and of course the guys, the girls, Isaac, Jessie, Erin, Adam, Gustavo, Kelly, and the guy she's been seeing too.

Carlos and Allie start greeting the guest, and they start with the 1D table, since it's closest.

"Hey guys!" Allie exclaims, causing them to look over to them. They all smile, and Zayn is the first one to go up to Allie, giving her a big hug.

"Hey love," he greets, kissing the top of her head. He then takes Zander into his arms, kissing his cheek. "Happy birthday cutie!"

Allie gives the rest of the 1D members hugs, as well as Danielle and Eleanor. Carlos does that manly handshake/hug with the guys, and just says hi to Danielle and Eleanor since he doesn't know them that well.

"The babies are even more adorable in person!" Danielle exclaims, stroking Aubrey's cheek.

"Aw, thanks," Allie smiles.

"I've been waiting to see them in person," Eleanor adds. "They are the cutest little babies!"

Allie smiles. "Thank you."

"Allie, look at the cakes!" she hears Chelsea exclaim, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the table where the cakes and desserts are. They got two seperate cakes, one for Aubrey, and one for Zander. "They're adorable!"

"Aw, I love how they came out," Allie says, admiring the cakes. She, of course picked Aubrey's cake, and Carlos picked Zander's. Allie loves the one Carlos picked out, it's really cute. And of course, Aubrey's has zebra stripes on it.

Both Zander and Aubrey can walk if you hold their hand, they can't exactly walk on their own yet, though. Logan says they should be able to walk on their own soon. Allie can't wait for them to be able to walk, but then again, they're gonna a handful. They're just crawling, but they get into everything! She can only imagine how they'll be like walking.

Allie puts Zander down, and holds his little hand tightly, walking away to go greet the rest of the guests.

* * *

"Carlos, where's Zander's onesie because Allie said it's time for the cake," Kendall says, holding Zander in his arms. Since they're about to do the cake, and Allie's gonna let the babies eat the cake themselves, they're gonna change both babies into a white onesie so they won't get their outfit all dirty.

"In the diaper bag under the table where the presents are," Carlos responds, making a funny face to Zander and making him giggle.

Before they change the babies into their onesie's, Gustavo suggested that Carlos, Allie, Zander, and Aubrey let the photographer take a picture of them as a family. So that's what they're about to do.

"Okay, so Carlos you hold Aubrey in your right arm, Allie you hold Zander in your left arm, then Carlos wrap your free arm around Allie's waist, and Allie wrap your free arm around Carlos' waist," the photographer instructs. They do as told, and Kendall, James and Logan try to get the babies to laugh while the photographer takes the picture. They succeed so the picture comes out great.

When the babies are all changed and settled into their highchairs, everyone starts singing the happy birthday to you song. When they're done, Carlos and Allie help them blow the candle out.

"Happy birthday princess!" Carlos smiles, giving Aubrey a big kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday baby," Allie says, giving Zander a kiss on the forehead.

Chelsea starts cutting Aubrey's cake, while Lucy starts cutting Zander's cake to start giving to the guests. Allie gives Zander a cupcake, and he stares at it for a moment before grabbing a handful and putting it in his mouth, and getting frosting all over his face.

Yeah, him and Aubrey are gonna need a bath when they get home. They're already full of cake and frosting. But hey, it's their first birthday! They're allowed to get messy.

* * *

The party is over, and Carlos, Allie, Kendall, James, Logan, Chelsea, Isaac, Lucy, Camille, and Erin are all in 2J. They just got done opening the babies' gifts, and they got a lot of great gifts.

"I'm gonna give them a bath," Allie says, getting up from Carlos' lap (there was no where else to sit so Carlos just sat her on his lap) and picking up Aubrey.

"I'll help you," Camille offers, picking Zander up.

Both girls head to the bathroom, where their gonna give the babies a bath.

While Allie fills the tub with warm water, Camille takes the babies' clothes off.

"So, you haven't went to the doctors yet, have you?" Allie questions, sitting Aubrey in the warm water, while Camille sits Zander on the other side of the tub.

Camille shakes her head. "No. Logan wants me to be pregnant, though. He said he's gotten to attached to Zander and Aubrey and he can't wait to have a baby of his own. I think I want to too, I feel like I'm ready."

"Aw, well that's good," she says, putting baby shampoo on Aubrey's head. "Atleast you're ready. When I got pregnant me and Carlos weren't ready at all, we were terrified, but we're doing great raising the babies so you and Logan will be amazing parents."

Camille smiles. "Speaking of Carlos, I seen you sitting on his lap!"

"Look, there was no where else to sit!" Allie exclaims, giggling as Camille laughs.

"Sure," Camille nods. "Have you guys talked about..you guys?"

"We both agreed we'd talk about our relationship whenever we have time," Allie replies. "I don't know when that is. But I don't know what's gonna happen. I don't know if he still loves me, or even wants to be with me. I still love him, though."

"Allie, if he didn't wanna be with you he wouldn't wanna talk to you about your relationship," Camille tells her. "It's obvious he still loves you. We all see the way he looks at you. The way he looks at you when you're around, the way he looked happy when you were sitting on his lap, the way he had his arm around your waist. He still loves you, you know that."

Allie sighs. "I don't know, we'll see what happens, though."

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda short and sucky, I was babysitting my nephew while writing this so I had to make it quick and he's a handful! Anyway, I don't have school tomarow so if you're lucky I'll have a chapter up!**

**RandomFact: The links to the cakes, and outfits will be below :)  
**

**Aubrey's Cake: farm8DOTstaticflickrDOTcom/7229/6979752690_7f974e47ae_zDOTjpg**

**Zander's Cake: sliceatatimeDOTfilesDOTwordp ressDOTcom/2010/08/topsy-turvy-cake-site-2DOTjpg  
**

**Aubrey's outfit: wwwDOThappybirthdaybabybouti queDOTcom/images/zebra_leopard_diva_tutu_set1DOTjpg  
**

******Zander's outfit: wwwDOTboyssuitsandtuxedosDOT com/i/BabySuits/baby-boy-turquoise-suitDOTjpg**  


**Review loves! :D  
**


	40. Meant For Eachother

**MrsDoctor0799: Omg, really!? How was it? I've seen them three times, and ALL the three times I've seen them I always cried my eyes out when they came out! Imagine how I'll be meeting them! Omgomgomg, I cry just thinking about it! & when they went offstage at the concert I went to last month, I was super close to Kendall! But stupid security was holding me back from getting to him :( Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Girl: Oooh, did you use to live here in Ohio? Omfg, I can't wait for the next time I see BTR, 'cause my mom said if me and her both save up (our goal is 975 dollars) for 3 ultimate VIP packages, we can get it! So far I already put 100 in, I hope we can save up enough! I'm sure we will though :) Thanks for reviewing love!  
**

**Monkey D Lyna: I was soo tired in school today -_- Lol, I'm not into sports or anything; too lazy for all that ish. I love going to my school's football games though :D And just do what you gotta do :) Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Guest: Awee, lol, thanks for reviewing :D  
**

**electro hipster: OMG, wouldn't it be awesome to have an outside lunch like the one in Victorious? Aaah, that'd be so awesome! lol. & Zebra stripes? THEY'RE FREAKIN' SEXY! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**UnfriendDeLeon: Lol, I would've, but I already had the chapter typed up when I saw your review -_- thanks for reviewing though :D**

* * *

"Hey guys, can you watch the babies for a bit?" Allie asks James and Kendall, who are the only ones home.

"Sure," Kendall replies.

"Where are you going?" James questions.

"I'm gonna go talk to Carlos," she replies. Since she doesn't have to work today, and the guys don't have to be at the studio today, Carlos texted her earlier asking her if she wanted to go talk today, and she said okay. "I'll be back in a bit."

She walks out of 2J, and heads to Carlos' apartment. She doesn't really know what's gonna happen between her and Carlos. Does she wanna be with him? Yes. Does he wanna be with her? That's what she doesn't know. But then again, like Camille said, he wouldn't wanna talk to her about their relationship if he didn't wanna be with her. But she doesn't know. She'll see what happens.

She finally arrives at Carlos' apartment, and she knocks on the door.

Carlos opens the door, and gives her a slight smile when he sees her.

"Hey," she says, walking in as Carlos steps aside.

They both sit on the couch next to eachother.

"So, what do you want to happen between us?" Allie questions. "But before you say anything, don't tell me what I wanna hear, tell me what you feel."

"Well, what do you wanna hear?" Carlos asks, putting his Obey snapback on and sitting back on the couch.

"That you still love me, and wanna be with me," Allie says softly, looking down.

"That's how I feel," Carlos tells her. "Look, me and you have been through alot these past four years, going on five years soon. We've broken up like five times, but we always get back together. Don't you think that proves that we're meant for eachother? If we weren't, we wouldn't of gotten back together the first or second time we broke up. I love you! I'm done playing games! I'm done messing with other girls! You're the only one that I want. I'm ready to settle down with you, and our kids."

"I wanna be with you too," she says. "But I feel like it's gonna be the same as all the other times. I feel like we're gonna be together for a while, then somehow break up. I put in all my best to our relationship. If you want it to work, you have to put in all your best, too. That means no getting mad for no reason at all, no flirting or messing with other girls, and no leaving me for other girls whenever the hell you feel like it. Also, you have to trust me. A relationship won't work out if you have trust issues."

"That's not gonna happen," he says. "Like I said, I'm done playing games, alright? Just trust me on this. All I want is to be with you, to be able to call you my girl, to be able to kiss you, hug you, make love to you. I just want you. No one esle. Can you please be mine again?"

Allie smiles and nods. "I'll be yours again, as long as you'll be mine, and mine _only_."

A smile forms on Carlos' face. "I promise."

He grabs her arm, pulling her close to him and giving her a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you." she tells him.

"I love you too," he smiles. "Now, you're moving back in today. Let's go get your things."

They both get up, and Carlos grabs her hand and they walk out of 2G.

"We should move out," Carlos all of a sudden says.

"Dude, that was the only apartment available." Allie tells him.

"I meant move out of the Palmwoods," he says. The Palmwoods is home of the future famous. Big Time Rush is the NOW famous. Maybe it's time they move out. They've been living here for over four years. Plus, Bitters said that there's no more rooms available. What if someone wants to come to the Palmwoods to try to be famous but there's no rooms? They'll have no where to stay. "What do you say about getting our own house?"

Allie shrugs. "Sounds cool, we can search for houses online."

Carlos nods in agreement.

They get to 2J, and enter the apartment. Camille and Logan are now there, and they look really excited. Allie knows why. Today was her appointment to find out if she's pregnant. Both Camille and Logan want her to be pregnant, so Allie's guessing they're both excited because it came out that she is pregnant.

"Are you two back together?" James questions, looking at their intertwined hands.

Carlos nods happily, wrapping his arm around Allie's shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Finally!" Kendall exclaims.

"Dada!" Aubrey babbles, crawling up to Carlos. He smiles and looks down at her. She holds onto his leg, and stands up, reaching her arms out so he can carry her.

"Hey princess," he grins, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Where's Zander?" Allie asks.

"He fell asleep, so I put him in his crib," James replies. "Anyway, guess what Logan and Camille just told us?"

"She already knows," Camille tells him. "She was the only one I told, well beside Logan. And I was the only one she told when she was pregnant, beside Carlos of course."

"You told Camille, but you didn't tell me!?" Kendall questions. "I see how it is, Allie!"

Allie giggles. "Calm down Kendall! You're basically the first person I go to for everything!"

"Trueee." Kendall says.

"Yeah, and it's sad that she goes to you more than her own brother," James mutters.

"Seriously guys," Allie says flatly. "Anyway, congrats guys!"

"Thanks!" Logan and Camille both say at the same time.

"Just to let you know, these next nine months are gonna be long," Carlos warns. "You're gonna have to deal with her morning sickness, crazy ass mood swings, and cravings."

"Oh great." Logan groans.

"Once, Allie woke up at like 3 in the morning because she was craving Doritos, but we were out so she  
was about to leave to buy some more, but I caught her before she left. Guess who went to the store at three in the morning to buy Doritos? Me."

"Dude, I was craving those really bad," Allie says.

"Goodluck man," Carlos tells Logan, patting his back.

"I'm gonna need it." he mutters.

* * *

"You ready to go?" Carlos questions, entering his' and Allie's bedroom. They just got back together, and he's been without her for way too long. So they're going out to have a romantic night on the beach. "Logan and Camille are already downstairs."

Logan and Camille were the ones who offered to babysit the babies while Carlos and Allie go out they're both really happy Carlos and Allie got back together, and plus, they need practice you know.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Allie says, following Carlos out of the bedroom and downstairs, where Logan and Camille are with Zander and Aubrey. "Okay, so if you guys need anything call my phone or Carlos', kay?"

"Don't worry Allie," Logan says. "We got this."

"Alright." Allie says.

Allie and Carlos give the babies a goodbye kiss, then leave the apartment.

"You think Logan and Camille will be able to handle them?" Allie questions.

"They'll be fine," he replies, taking her hand into his.

They arrive at the beach, and it's already kind of dark out, but not too dark. They get out of Carlos' car, and walk along the completely empty beach, hand in hand.

This is weird. Last time Allie was here, she was with Zayn on her birthday. Now she's here with Carlos. Allie already told Zayn that she's back together with Carlos. He was completely fine with it. He was actually happy for her. He also mentioned that he's been seeing someone too. Allie's happy for him as well. She loves that even though they use to date, things aren't awkward, and they can still be bestfriends.

"You know how me and Zayn use to date?" Allie questions.

Carlos nods. "Mhm."

"Well, I don't know if you know, but me and him still talk," she tells him. "Not like that though! We're still really close, like bestfriends. That's another thing. I don't want you to be jealous when I text him and stuff, okay? Plus, I'm with you, and he's seeing someone else. So you really have nothing to worry about."

Carlos sighs. He's not sure how he feels about his girlfriend talking to her ex. But he has to trust her. He knows she won't do anything, but he still doesn't trust Zayn. But he most likely won't do anything either, since he's already seeing someone else.

"Okay."

"So you're not mad?"

"I guess not," Carlos says. "Anyway, when we were at the studio yesterday, Gustavo told us something."

"What'd he say?" she asks.

"He said that since we didn't take it so well last time, he'd tell us ahead of time," he starts. "Him and Kelly are planning another tour for us."

"Another one?" she questions.

"He said something about our new album, I forgot though." he says. "But, he said that he'd get an extra tour bus just for me, you, and the babies."

"Sounds great," Allie replies. "Whose the opening act?"

Carlos shrugs. "He didn't tell us yet."

"Oh, well let's go into the water!" Allie exclaims, running down towards the water.

Carlos smiles, snapping a picture of her and putting it up on Twitter, captioning it "Best feeling in the world, knowing you have the love of your life back :)"

He puts his phone back in his pocket, and runs towards Allie.

When he reaches her he throws his arms around her and gives her a quick kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up, getting into the water.

"It's so cold!" Allie shivers.

"I'll keep you warm," Carlos grins, holding her tightly against him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"What do you want it to be, a boy or a girl?" Camille questions sitting on the floor next to Logan with the babies, and handing Aubrey a cookie while Logan hands one to Zander. She's really excited to be a mom. She absolutely adores Aubrey and Zander, and she's so happy she gets to have a baby of her own. She knows it'll be difficult, but it'll all be worth it.

"I'm not sure," Logan wonders. He's had experience with both a boy, and a girl. Aubrey and Zander. So he can't really choose. But at the end it doesn't matter. As long as their little baby is healthy, then he doesn't mind at all. "I don't really care. A boy or a girl would be fine with me."

"Same here," Camille agrees.

She looks down at her flat stomach. She's still very early into her pregnancy, so she's not showing. But she'll be showing soon. Ugh, she doesn't even wanna imagine herself all fat! She's gonna be huge, which is gonna be weird because she's not use to seeing herself like that. She remembers when Allie was pregnant. Allie was having twins, so she was bigger than normal. But now since she's had the babies, you can't even tell she had a baby, let alone two! She's back to her small self.

"Dada!" Aubrey exclaims, pointing at the TV. Camille and Logan look at the TV, and Window's Down is playing.

"Look at daddy, sweetie!" Logan coos, sitting Aubrey on his lap. "He'll be here soon."

Camille watches as Zander crawls over to the couch, pulling himself up into a standing position. When he starts trying to climb the couch, Camille quickly stops him. She wouldn't want him to fall. That wouldn't be good.

"No, baby that's dangerous!" she says, standing up and lifting him up into her arms. "Maybe it's time to put them down to sleep, they look tired, let's go make their bottles."

Logan gets up with Aubrey in his arms and follows Camille to the kitchen. While Logan gets two bottles from the cabinet, Camille takes the milk out. Since they're one years old, the doctor suggested they stop giving them formula, and give them regular milk instead. So they drink regular milk now instead of formula.

"How many ounces?" Logan questions.

Camille shrugs. "Just fill it up. Whatever they don't drink we'll just put in the fridge."

Logan fills up both bottles, and Camille puts the top on Zanders, while Logan puts the top of Aubrey's. Logan gives the bottle to Aubrey, who takes it and immediately starts drinking it, her eyes slowly shutting. Yup, they're tired.

They get back to the living room, and Logan shuts the light off before joining Camille on the couch. He puts Aubrey in his arms in a laying down position, watching her drift off to sleep.

In about nine months, he's gonna be doing this.

With a baby of his own.

* * *

**I had a HUGEEEE ass bag of hot fries today :) OMG, I'M ADDICTED. **

**RandomFact: This story will have exactly 55 chapters left, so there's only like 15 more D: Buuuut, I decided I'll do the collection of one-shots! :D I'll also continue to work on my new story, Stuck In The Middle. So if you haven't checked that out yet, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. Please? If you love me you'll do it! If you go leave a review, I'll love you forever :)  
**

**Review! :D  
**


	41. Ready For It

Carlos along with James, Kendall, and Logan sit in the lounge at Rocque Records. They're on their break right now, so they're just relaxing, enjoying their break while they have it.

"Hey guys," Carlos says, breaking the silence and causing them to look up from their phones. "I've been thinking a lot lately, and I wanna propose to Allie."

James almost chokes on the water he currently just drunk from his water bottle. Instead of choking, he ends up spitting it out all over the floor. Carlos wants to propose to his sister? He's not sure how to feel about this. Yeah, they're both really happy together, when they aren't arguing or breaking up, but are they both ready for such a big commitment? When you're married, you can't just break up and make up whenever you please.

"You wanna ask her to marry you?" Logan questions.

Carlos nods. "I'm done breaking up. I already told her, I'm ready to settle down with her and the babies. I'm ready for this, I'm ready to propose, get married, and spend the rest of my life with her. What do you guys think?"

"I think it's great that you wanna propose to my sister," James starts. "But you know, this whole "off and on" think has got to stop, right?"

"I know!" Carlos says. "Which is another reason why I wanna propose to her. I don't wanna lose her anymore. I don't wanna be "off and on" anymore. I wanna be with her forever."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then you should propose to her," Kendall says.

Carlos smiles, happy that he has their approval. "I want you guys to help me pick a ring out."

"After the studio, we'll all go and help you pick one out," Logan says. The other guys nod in agreement.

"BREAK OVER!" Gustavo yells.

* * *

Allie looks in the mirror, all ready.

She's wearing: ** wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=58134488 **

She's about to go to the zoo with the babies, Lucy, Camille, Chelsea, and Isaac. The guys are at the studio, so they all decided they'd go out somewhere together.

"Mama!" Zander babbles, crawling up to Allie and tugging at her leg.

"Hold on babe," she says, fixing her scarf before bending down to pick the little boy up. She kisses his cheek and he squeals. She then hears her phone start to ring, and it's Carlos' ringtone. She looks around, and she can't see her phone.

She then sees Aubrey sitting on the floor with the iphone in her hands. Allie walks up, and gently takes it away.

"Let me see this real quick," she says gently, answering the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey babe! I just wanted to let you know Gustavo's making us stay later at the studio today. So I'm gonna come home a little later than usual."  
_

"Oh, okay. Me and the girls are taking the babies and Isaac out to the zoo, so it's all good."

_"Alright, well I've gotta go. Take lots of pictures! Love you, bye."_

"I will. Love you too, bye."

With that, she ends the call and sets the phone on her bed.

"You guys ready to go?" she asks, sitting on the bed and smiling at her babies. "We gotta wait for aunt Lucy to get here, I can't carry both of you downstairs by myself!"

Just then the door opens, and Lucy walks in.

"Heeeeeey," Lucy greets, smiling and giving Allie a hug.

"Hey there," Allie smiles. "You ready?"

Lucy nods. "Yup."

Allie takes Zander, and Lucy takes Aubrey and they all head downstairs.

"I'm gonna put a little sweater on them," Allie says. "It's kind of chilly out."

She hands Lucy a pink leopard print hoodie for Aubrey, and puts a black Jordan hoodie on Zander.

"Now let's go," Allie says. "Chelsea says her, Isaac, and Camille are already in the limo."

They arrive at the zoo, and Allie pushes Zander's stroller, while Camille pushes Aubrey's, and Chelsea just holds Isaac's hand.

"You know, out of everyone I wouldn't expected Logan and Camille to have a baby first," Lucy says randomly.

It's true. They always seemed more mature than everyone else. But Carlos and Allie were the ones who ended up having a baby, er-two babies first. They're pretty responsible when it comes to the babies, which is good.

Camille shrugs. "Well, we're the second."

"I wonder whose next," Chelsea says.

"I have a feeling it's you and Kendall," Allie says.

Chelsea smirks. "We'll see."

"Hey look mom, it's the girlfriends of Big Time Rush!" they all of a sudden hear a girl say. They turn around, and see a teenage girl. She looks like she's about fifteen. The girl runs up to them.

"Oh my gosh," she says, speechless. "You're Allie, Lucy, Chelsea and Camille!"

"Yes," Allie giggles. "You are?"

"My name is Morgan, and I'm a huge fan of BTR!" she exclaims. "Aw, it's Aubrey and Zander! I've always wanted to see them in person! They are the cutest little babies ever! I'm sure you and Carlos are great parents!"

"Aw, thanks," Allie smiles.

"Can I please have a picture with you guys and the babies and Isaac?" Morgan questions, hopefully.

"Of course!" Camille replies.

Morgan gets in between Allie and Lucy for the picture.

"Thanks so much!" the fan exclaims. "Tell Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan I love them for me please! By the way, you guys are some lucky ladies to have them!"

"We sure will," Chelsea replies, smiling.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"She seemed like a big fan," Lucy giggles. "Anyway, what animal should we go see first?"

"Monkeys!" Isaac exclaims.

"Monkey's it is," Allie giggles.

* * *

"What about that one?" Kendall asks, pointing to a gorgeous silver ring.

"Hey, can I see that one?" Carlos asks the lady. She nods, taking the ring out and handing it to him. Carlos looks at the ring. Allie would love it. This is crazy, he can't believe he's actually doing this. A month ago, he'd never expected he'd be looking for an engagement ring. But look at him now. He's ready for it, though. He's ready for this big commitment. He actually can't wait for the day he marries her. He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Is that the one?" Logan questions.

Carlos nods. "Yeah, this is the one."

He hands the ring back to the lady and she goes to ring it up.

"I can't believe this, man!" James exclaims. "You're really gonna propose, to my sister! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks," Carlos grins. "But I haven't even proposed yet. What if she says no?"

"Nonsense!" Kendall says. "You know damn well she'll say yes!"

Once the ring is all paid for and everything, they leave the mall and go straight to the Palmwoods. Carlos hopes Allie's not back from the Zoo yet, or else she'd see him come home with the little bag. He's gonna hide it. He's not sure where though. Somewhere where Allie never gets into. Hmm...this closet! Yes, he'll hide it in his closet, all the way in the back. She'll never find it there.

"When are you gonna propose to her?" Logan asks, as they make their way into the elevator.

Carlos shrugs. "Soon. Maybe this weekend. I don't want anything big, though. She'll probably like it if we just stay in, have a movie night and I'll just do it there."

"Sounds great," Kendall says. "The babies can stay overnight with us so you guys can do your thing."

"It's a plan, then!"

The guys get out of the elevator, and Carlos goes straight to his apartment.

He uses his key to open the door, and there's no one home. Thank god. He just hopes she's not upstairs. He goes upstairs, and peeks in Aubrey and Zander's rooms, and no ones in there. He then goes into his and Allie's room, and luckily, no one is in there either. Oh god, yes! This is perfect.

He quickly goes to his closet, and he decides he's gonna hide the little bag on the top shelf, which is where all his snapbacks are. He hides it under the snapback in the very back of the shelf. Yeah, Allie will never find it there.

Just then, he hears the door open and close.

"Carlos, are you home yet!?" he hears her call out.

"Upstairs!" he replies.

He shuts the closet door and heads downstairs, where Allie, the babies and Lucy are. But Lucy just left.

"Hey babe," she greets, laying Zander down in his bassinet, both him and Aubrey fell asleep. She walks up to him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"How was the zoo?" Carlos questions, plopping down onto the couch and pulling her onto his lap.

"It was great," she replies. "We saw a fan, named Morgan. She took a picture with us, and she told me to tell you hi."

"Niice," Carlos smiles.

"The new Victoria's Secret catalog came in," Allie tells him.

"Let me see it."

Allie gets up off of his lap, and grabs the catalog from the coffee table. She hands it to him, then sits on the couch next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You look so hot," he grins. "It pisses me off that dudes see you half naked! I'm the only one that's allowed to see that!"

Allie giggles. "Calm down. It's not like they see me _fully _naked! That's only for your eyes. Plus, it's my job."

"And then you model for Hollister too, and you have to like kiss guys!" he says.

"I don't have to kiss them!" she replies. "I just have to look like I'm about to for the picture."

"Whatever," Carlos mumbles.

Allie grabs his chin, turning him around and crashing her lips against his.

"Love you," she grins, getting up and beginning to walk away.

"How are you just gonna tease me like that?" he questions, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto his lap, crashing his lips against hers.

"Love you too," he mumbles against her lips, and he can feel her smile into the kiss.

* * *

**Carlos is gonna propose :D  
**

**RandomFact: So me and my mom are gonna try to save up 975 dollars for 3 Ultimate VIP packages for BTR's next tour, so far we have 100 saved! Hopefully we can get enough in time, 'cause those packages sell out quick! Wish us luck!  
**

**Review! :D  
**


	42. Always & FOREVER

**My thank yous to you people: (From this chapter and last chapter)**

**growler15: Oh fa'shoooo :D Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**

**Girl: Yaaay, you liked it! :) Summer camp in Mexico? Aaah, awesome. He lives here in Ohio? Omg, what if I know him? O_o haha. Thanks for reviewing babe! :D  
**

**Lamusic95: Ha, i agree with you on that one. But I don't listen to Maroon 5, though. I loveee Big Time Rush(: Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Guest: That was the point ;) I wanted to surprise all you beautiful peoples! Thanks for reviewing love! :D  
**

**Girl (Again): I have never seen one episode of Make It Or Break it so it'll just be super confusing for me -_- lol thanks for the idea though!  
**

**electro hipster: Hahaha, there is a sequel btw :)  
**

* * *

Carlos leaves 2J, and heads to his car.

It's already dark out, he just dropped the babies off, and now he's gonna go pick up Allie from work. He texted her earlier, telling her the guys wanted the babies to stay the night with them, and she said okay. So that way, she won't suspect something.

So, he's really nervous and excited to propose to her. All these questions are running through his mind. He knows she most likely will say yes, but there's still this little part of him that's afraid she'll say no. That would be terrible, and he'd be heartbroken. The guys kept reassuring him that she's gonna say yes, but he's still a little bit worried.

He pulls into the parking lot. He's debating whether he should go in there, or just wait out here. When he was on the phone with Allie earlier, she told him to go inside instead of waiting out here. Hm, it's pretty boring in the car so he's gonna go in.

He gets out of the car, and heads to the doors. The people here already know who he is, so it won't be a problem to get in.

He enters, and all the models just start staring at him and smiling. It's kinda creepy. He's famous, so what? It's not a big deal. He heads to Allie's dressing room, and just enters.

"Hey babe," he says, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey," she smiles.

"Ready to go?" he questions, plopping down onto the couch.

"Almost," she replies. She stands infront of the mirror and puts her hair up in a high bun. She didn't model the lingerie today, luckily because she feels really cold. Plus, there's AC in here and it gets extremely cold! She was modeling PINK stuff. But she already changed into her own PINK sweatshirt, her own PINK sweatpants, and her own pink converse.

"So, since we don't have the babies," Carlos starts. "How does chinese take out and a movie night sound?"

Allie smiles. "Sounds amazing."

She grabs her bag, and is all ready to go.

"Ready now?" Carlos asks, getting up off the couch. She nods. He takes her hand into his, and intertwines his fingers with hers. They walk out of her room, hand in hand, ignoring all the models that are practically drooling over Carlos.

"Here's your schedule for next week," the photographer, Anthony says, handing her a sheet of paper. "Have a good night."

"Alright, thanks you too." Allie replies, taking the paper and walking outside with Carlos. "So what movies are we watching?"

"Well, I picked out some of our favorites," he says. "The Vow, 21 Jump Street, Project X, Valentines Day, and Toy Story 3."

"Niiice," Allie grins. "I love how two of them have Channing Tatum in it."

"Don't make me change my mind," Carlos mutters.

Allie giggles, letting his hand go and wrapping her arms around his waist, giving him a short passionate kiss on the lips.

"You're so cute when you're jealous," she smiles.

"Shut up," he grins, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Do you think he proposed yet?" James questions excitedly. Honestly, he never thought he'd be happy about someone proposing to his sister. Sure, he's a little upset that she's growing up way too fast. But at the same time, she's with Carlos. Carlos has been his bestfriend since they were in pre-K. Before Carlos and Allie met, James never expected them to get together, have to kids, and eventually get married to eachother. He's actually pretty happy that this is all with his bestfriend, rather than anyone else.

Kendall shrugs, soothingly rubbing Aubrey's back while she lays on his chest, halfway asleep. "Probably not yet, it's still sort of early."

"Who would've expected Carlos to be the first one to be a dad, AND propose to his girlfriend first?" Logan says. Honestly, he expected Kendall to do all that stuff first for some reason. Well, when Jo was around. When she left everything sorta fell apart for him, but then Chelsea came along.

Anyway, Carlos was definitely not expected to be first. He was always the childish irresponsible one. But, when Allie moved to LA, he changed, a lot. Not for the worst, though. Logan actually likes that he doesn't get into a lot of trouble anymore. Now he's deeply inlove, a great responsible father, and they're all pretty sure he's gonna be an amazing husband. They're all really happy for him.

"I probably would've been me," James grins. "But then Allie came along and her and Carlos just fell for eachother. Not saying I'm mad she came along, I'm super excited she did. But still."

Kendall rolls his eyes. "James, I would've expected Carlos to be first then you."

"Lies." James mutters. "Anyway, we should start planning the wedding! We should look online for dresses to show Allie, look at cakes, gosh this is so exciting!"

"James, he hasn't even proposed to her yet and you're getting ahead of yourself!" Logan says. "We'll start planning the wedding when they're ready to start planning, alright?"

Kendall just smirks. Who would've thought James would be this excited to plan a wedding? Kendall finds it funny.

"Whatever," James murmurs. "I'm gonna go get my laptop!"

James gets up and excitedly runs to his room to get his laptop.

"He's so stupid," Kendall chuckles.

* * *

Carlos gets more and more nervous as The Vow (the last movie they're watching) is almost over. He's planning on asking her to take a walk in the Palmwoods park with him after the movie, then he's gonna propose to her there.

Anyway, right now they're cuddled up on the couch watching the movie. Why does he feel so nervous? He's almost positive she'll say yes, but still. This is his first time ever proposing to a girl. And not just any girl either. Allie, she's really special to him. She's the only girl he actually really loves. The only girl he wants to be with for the rest of his life. This girl is his everything.

Carlos kisses the top of her head, and tightens the grip around her waist.

_a while later..  
_

The movie is over, and they're now showing the credits. Oh god, it's time. He's really nervous, yet excited. He's gonna say he's going upstairs to get another movie, but he's really gonna go get the ring.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go upstairs and get another movie I rented for us," Carlos says, getting up off the couch. He gives her a quick kiss on the lips before making his way upstairs. "Be right back!"

He enters the bedroom, and approaches the closet. He lifts up the snapback all the way in the back, which is where the ring is. He grabs the bag, and takes the little black velvet box out. He opens the box, and looks at the ring for a brief moment.

"It's time," he whispers, a small smile on his face. He shuts the little box, and puts it in his pocket, before heading downstairs.

"Where's the movie?" Allie questions, realizing Carlos came back down with no movie in his hands/

"I couldn't find it," he replies, plopping down onto the couch next to her. "How about we go take a walk at the Palmwoods park? It's dark out, so it'll only be me and you."

Allie smiles. "Sounds great, let's go."

She gets up, grabbing Carlos' arm and pulling him up off the couch. He grins, wrapping his arms around her from behind as they walk out the door.

They arrive at the park, and walk together, hand in hand.

"Can I get on your back?" Allie questions.

Carlos nods. "Hop on, babe."

Allie gets behind him, and jumps onto his back. He holds her up by her legs, twirling around while she laughs.

"You're so cute," Carlos smiles, putting her down and giving her a short passionate kiss on the lips.

Allie smiles. "You ready to go back?"

"Not yet, I have to do something," Carlos says.

Allie looks at him in confusion.

"You know, we've been off and on for almost five years. I'm done with that off and on shit. I wanna be on forever! I regret ever leaving you for another girl, and I can honestly promise that will never happen again. You're my world, you're my everything. I can't see myself as happy with anyone else. I can never love another girl as much as I love you. I know I've said this all before, and you probably don't even believe me at this point, but I'm foreal. But I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship, so I wanna give you something.."

"What?" Allie questions, happy tears filling her eyes.

"My last name," he tells her, taking the black velvet box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee. "Allison Marie Diamond, will you marry me?"

She gasps, putting her hand over her mouth, and the happy tears falling from her eyes. She nods, and a big smile appears on Carlos' face. "Yeah, I will!"

He puts the ring on her finger, and gets up, giving her a huge hug.

She said yes! He is beyond happy right now. He can't believe they're now engaged to be married. He's really excited to marry this girl. The love of his life. He can't imagine himself with anyone else. It's official. He's gonna spend the rest of his life with her. He can not wait to see what the future brings them.

"I love you," she smiles.

"I love you too baby," he grins, pulling away from the hug and leaning in to give her a long passionate kiss. He picks her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist, not pulling away from the kiss. He then pulls away, but not putting her down.

"What do you say, we go to our room and take care of some business?" he grins.

"Let's do it," she smiles.

"Get on my back," he says, putting her down. She goes up behind him and jumps onto his back.

When they arrive to their apartment, and up to their bedroom, Carlos lays her on the bed. He walks toward the lightswitch, turning it off, then taking his snapback off, tossing it to the side.

He grins as he crawls onto the bed, hovering over her and crashing his lips against hers. She sets her hands on both sides of his waist, as Carlos leaves her lips and plants kisses down her jaw and to her neck.

Allie grabs the bottom of his shirt, and pulls it over his head, leaving him shirtless.

"Now it's your turn," he grins, grabbing the bottom of her sweatshirt, pulling it over her head leaving her in a tanktop. But it doesn't take long to get that off either. He tosses the tanktop onto the floor, and starts planting kisses all over her chest. He skips the part where her bra is, and trails kisses all down her stomach, skipping the part where her belly ring is also.

He stops at where the band of her sweats are, and he yanks them off. He makes his way back up to her lips, and kisses her while rubbing his hands all over her smooth soft legs.

"Protection?" Carlos mumbles against her lips.

"I'm on birth control," she replies.

Things went from there...

* * *

**Aweee, it's official, CARLOS AND ALLIE ARE GETTING MARRRIIIIEDDD! :D :D**

**RandomFact: I've noticed Carlos stutters a lot in interviews. Lol it's so adorable! That's why I make him stutter sometimes when they're in interviews, haha.  
**

**Review babes! :D  
**


	43. Announcements

**electro hipster: Hehe, keep reading to find out where this is heading ;) **

**Cheyanna Henderson-Horan: Awweee, thank you super much love! :D  
**

**Girl: Summer camp in Mexico sounds AWESOME! lol. I've never seen Make it Or Break It in my entire life, I have no clue what it's about. But thanks! :D  
**

**Guest: Haha, the conversations between James and Kendall! Their so cutee! And Carlos is adorable :) Can't forget Logan either! I just love them alll :D Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**

**Lynxx: Omg, your review just made me super happy! Thank you so much love! :D  
**

**Jasmine: Thanks! :) Sorry it took so long!  
**

**A/N: My baaaad, I know I took long! Don't hate me! D: Here's the next chapter though!**

* * *

"Okay, so I Favorited all these websites with wedding stuff," James says, sitting down next to Allie with his laptop. "There was a lot of cool cakes and dresses and stuff, you've got to check it out!"

Kendall rolls his eyes. "This dude has been like this since he found out Carlos was planning to propose to you!"

"It's like he's more into your wedding than you." Logan adds.

Allie giggles. James does seem to be a little overly excited. She's actually shocked that he's okay with all this. James being the overprotective brother he is, she didn't think he'd approve. She's really happy he does approve though.

"Alright, show me what you got James," Allie says.

"Hey, where's Carlos and the babies?" Kendall questions.

"The babies are on a play date with Isaac, and Carlos is in the apartment," she replies. "I'm about to go get the babies in a bit."

"Well Gustavo just texted me," Logan says, his phone in his hands. "He needs us at the studio for a band meeting."

"Now?" James questions. Logan nods. "Allie, I'll show you everything later, okay?"

Allie nods, getting up and heading toward the door.

"I'll go let Carlos know, then I have to go get the babies. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" they all reply.

* * *

The guys enter the studio, and Gustavo and Kelly are already waiting for them in the band meeting room. They already know what this meeting is about. The tour. Gustavo and Kelly are probably just gonna give them the details or something.

"I heard Carlos!" Kelly exclaims. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Carlos smiles.

"Congrats dog," Gustavo says. "Anyway, as you know I told you you'd be doing a tour soon. We already got all the dates, tickets are now on sale, VIP's are even all sold out. You're gonna kick the tour off in Vegas, and go from there. We leave in two weeks, which means we have to start tour rehearsals tomorrow! You dogs have to really work hard. You're performing new songs from the third album which means new dances."

"We always work hard!" Kendall says.

"Yeah whatever," Gustavo replies. "As I was saying, Carlos, we got a separate tour bus just for you so you can bring the babies and your fiancee along."

"Whose our opening act?" Logan asks.

"About that," Kelly starts. "We were talking, and it'd be really cool for Allie to be the opening act. I know she wants to take a break from her music career and get into modeling, but she has a decent amount of great songs she could sing. If she doesn't want to, we totally respect that. But if she doesn't want to we're also screwed  
'cause there's no time to find someone else. Do you guys think she'd wanna do it?"

"I think she would," James says.

Carlos shrugs. "She probably would. I could talk to her when I get home about it if you want."

"Sounds great," Gustavo says. "If she says yes, text me. And also tell her that tour rehearsals for her would also be tomorrow.

"Alright."

* * *

"Babe I gotta talk to you," Carlos says, entering the kitchen where Allie is cooking something. He sits on the counter and she stands infront of him, wondering what he has to talk about with her.

"About?"

"Well before I say what I gotta say, Gustavo told us the tour starts in a couple weeks. We start rehearsals tomarow. And he also got us a tour bus just for me, you, and the babies." he says. "Okay, so he wanted me to talk to you about you being our opening act."

"_Me _being the opening act?" Allie questions. Wow, this kind of just came out of no where.

Carlos nods. "You should do it babe! Kelly said you have a decent amount of good songs you can perform! Plus, if you don't agree then we're screwed because we wouldn't have time to find someone else to open up for us."

Allie sighs. She's not sure how to respond. She really wanted to take a break from her music career and get into modeling, but she's being dragged back into her music career. Not that she minds, though. She just really wants to focus on modeling. She's a little hesitant, but she doesn't wanna let the boys down. So she supposes she could do it.

"Fine," she says. "I'll do it."

"Yes!" Carlos exclaims, leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You're the best. I'm gonna text Gustavo and let him know you said yes. By the way, tour rehearsals start tomorrow for you too."

"Alright," she replies.

_Later that day... _

"You know what I just noticed?" Carlos questions, his arm around Allie's shoulders as they sit on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"We haven't told the public about our engagement," he says. "I think we should tell the fans in a ustream."

"Today?" she asks.

Carlos nods. "Right now."

"Sounds good," she says, sitting up as Carlos gets his laptop.

She watches the babies play as Carlos sets up the Ustream. Zander is chewing on a stuffed animal's ear, and Aubrey is just crawling around everywhere.

"Aubrey, what are you doing?" Allie questions, as Aubrey pulls herself up by holding onto the couch, then tries to climb up the couch. She starts babbling, and Allie giggles, getting up and grabbing her before she falls.

"It's all set up," he says.

Allie sits on the couch next to him, Aubrey on her lap.

"Hey everyone!" Carlos greets. "I know I said their might be a ustream later, and obviously there is. The reason why, is me and Allie got some BIG news to tell you guys!"

Allie watches as the comments blow up. There's one she notices asking if she was pregnant again.

"For the record, I am not pregnant," she giggles. "Just wanted to put that out there."

Carlos nods in agreement. "No more babies anytime soon. We're perfectly fine with Aubrey and Zander."

"Dada!" Zander babbles, crawling over to Carlos. Zander reaches his arm out and Carlos picks him up, kissing his cheek before sitting him on his lap.

"Alright, so the big news is..." Carlos starts. "The other day, I asked Allie to marry me. So me and Allie are now engaged, and in the process of planning our wedding! She's no longer my girlfriend, she's my fiancee!"

The comments blow up even more. A lot of Rushers are excited and saying congratulations. There's some hate, but not too much. Plus, Carlos and Allie don't let the hate get to them.

"I can't wait to marry you," Allie tells Carlos, smiling.

He grins, leaning in and giving her a short passionate kiss. "And I can't wait for the day you become Mrs Garcia."

They read more of the comments, and there's a lot of questions.

"Alright, so there's the big news!" Carlos exclaims. "How about some questions now? I see a lot of them. So ask away!"

"Ooh, I see an interesting one," Allie says. "It says, if we have a wedding date picked out. And no, we don't. Carlos over here doesn't wanna help me pick one!"

"Well I don't know when!" he replies. "It doesn't matter to me, I just wanna marry you."

"What if we got married on Valentines Day?" Allie suggests. Seriously, she would love to get married on Valentines Day. Wouldn't that be cute? It'd be cute to her.

Carlos shrugs.

"See what I mean!?" Allie says.

"Alright fine," he tells her. "We can try to get married on Valentines Day, okay babe?"

"Okay," she smiles.

"Next question," Carlos says, looking through the comments for a good question. "I found one! Are the babies walking yet? And no, they aren't walking yet. They take a few steps then lose their balance. Logan said they should start walking soon, though."

"They're gonna be a handful," Allie sighs. She can't wait for her babies to begin walking, but she's so not looking forward to all the trouble they're going to be getting in. Hopefully they don't get in too much trouble.

Carlos shrugs. "Oh well. Okay, another one...How is Camille in her pregnancy, and is she having a girl or a boy?"

"She doesn't know what she's having yet," Allie says. "I think she told me she was gonna wait to see if she's having a girl or a boy until the baby comes, I'm not sure though."

"No, Logan told me just the other day that they were gonna find out what the baby is soon," Carlos tells her.

"Oh, well then nevermind," Allie says.

"Alright, let's look for another one," he mutters. "Oh, here's a good one! Whose our opening act for the tour?"

Carlos grins, looking at Allie. "Whose our opening act, babe?"

Allie raises her hand slowly. "I am."

"Yes, I'm really excited, this is her first time doing shows," Carlos says. "So if any of you missed our last tour, make sure to come to this one and you'll see Allie! And possibly the babies. Anyway, I know she's gonna do great."

"Hopefully," she says. "I'm kind of nervous. It isn't my first performance though, I performed at the Poptiger Awards, but still I'm nervous."

"Babe, you're gonna do fine," he tells her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "I know you are."

Allie smiles, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, so that's all we're doing for today," Carlos says. "I'm gonna be doing a new YouTube video soon, so look out for that! Bye Rushers!"

"Bye everyone!" Allie smiles.

Carlos turns the ustream off, then shuts his laptop, setting it on the coffee table.

"Well, the babies fell asleep," Carlos says, looking down at a sleeping Zander in his arms, and a sleeping Aubrey in Allie's arms. "How about we go take a nap too?"

"Sounds good," Allie says. "I'm so tired."

* * *

"Carlos just texted me," Kendall says, putting his iphone down onto the couch next to him. "He said Allie said she'd do it."

"Great!" James exclaims, smiling. He's really happy she agreed to it. Even though she wanted a break from her music career, she still agreed to be their opening act. If she wouldn't of agreed, they'd be stuck with no opening act of their tour. They'd be screwed. Luckily, he has the best baby sister in the world.

"What is she gonna do?" Camille questions, slowly sitting on the couch next to Logan, peeling the banana in her hands. Her pregnancy is noticeable. She feels fat, but Logan assures her that it's because she has a growing baby in her belly. She's been dealing a lot with moodswings and cravings. She really wants to get done with this pregnancy and have her baby, because it's really starting to bother her.

"She's gonna be our opening act for our tour," Logan tells her.

"Niice," Camille says, before beginning to eat her banana.

"If she eats a banana infront of you, she wants the D," James says randomly, causing Kendall to bust out laughing.

"You're so dumb," Kendall chuckles.

"Shut up, James!" Camille snaps, throwing the banana peel at James. "I've been craving these a lot for some reason."

"She's been craving you, Logan," James mutters.

Camille shoots him a glare, and James quickly looks away.

"James, you know you can be really inappropriate at times," Logan says.

James shrugs. "I don't try to be."

* * *

**Taaaddaaaaa! Again, sorry it took so long, i've been busy this past week!  
**

**RandomFact: I think what the boys did for Jane is AMAZING. They seriously mean the world to me, and I am MORE than proud to say that those four boys are my idols, and the loves of my life. I really wish Jane could've got her day with Big Time Rush like she deserved, like any Rusher deserves. The fact that they made her Worldwide girl, and put flowers on a stool, just brings me to tears. That just goes to show how much they really do love their Rushers. There's not much celebrities that do that. I swear I will never stop supporting these boys, NEVER!  
**

**RIP Jane; You will forever be in the Rusher Family!  
**

**Review! :D  
**


	44. On The Road & Onstage Again

**Only one review?**

**Guest: Thanks :)  
**

**C'mon, where'd all my loves go? :(**

* * *

Carlos groans, as his alarm starts ringing. It's about 5:30 AM, and it's time to get up to get ready to leave for the tour. They're leaving on the tour bus around 6:30.

"Babe, wake up," he says, gently shaking Allie awake.

She tosses and turns a bit before fully waking up.

"What time is it?" she questions softly.

"Time for you to wake up," he tells her, leaning down and kissing her cheek before walking to his closet to pick some clothes out. "Are you taking a shower?"

Allie nods, getting up from the bed and walking to her closet. "Yeah."

"I don't think we'll have time to both take a shower, though," he says. "We still have to get the babies ready."

"We'll take one together then," she suggests. She looks through her closet, figuring out what to wear. She already packed everything, so she has to choose something that she didn't pack. She picks out some Hollister yoga pants, and a LOVE PINK sweatshirt, and Sperry's.

Carlos picks out some grey sweats, a black 'Obey' sweatshirt, and Vans.

"You ready?" he asks, approaching her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She nods. "Yeah."

* * *

"I am so tired," Allie sighs, digging her face into Carlos' neck and closing her eyes. They're both all ready, and Gustavo should be arriving soon with the tour buses. The babies are also ready, they're sleeping on the other couch though.

"We can go back to sleep on the tour bus," Carlos says, resting his head on hers.

Just then there's a knock at the door.

"I think they're here," he says, getting up from the couch and opening the door. The guys are out there.

"Gustavo's here!" Logan exclaims. "We already took our bags and the girls' bags to our tour bus. We're here to help you take your guys' to your tour bus."

"Alright," Carlos sighs. "Allie, can you take the babies down to the bus and lay them down?"

Allie gets up from the couch, taking Aubrey into one of her arms, and slowly and carefully taking Zander into another arm.

"Lucy, Camille, and Chelsea are in the lobby so they'll help you with one of the babies when you get down there," James says.

"Kay," she replies, walking out of the apartment.

When she reaches the lobby, the girls are down there, and Lucy immediately approaches her, taking Aubrey into her arms.

"Where the hell is Logan?" Camille questions. "I am so tired!"

"Then go into the bus and lay down," Chelsea tells her. Camille's moodswings have been crazy lately. Chelsea is definitely not looking forward to dealing with her on a tour bus for two months! She wishes her, Kendall, and Isaac could of gotten their own tour bus just like Allie and Carlos did, but that probably would've been too much for Gustavo.

"I hope I'm not the one to get pregnant next," Lucy mutters, entering Carlos' and Allie's tour bus, Allie right behind her.

Inside the tour bus, there's a room all the way in the back with a bed for Carlos and Allie, then there's two small cribs, but big enough that the babies will be comfortable in. Lucy walks all the way to the back and lays Aubrey down, putting a zebra print blanket over her small body. Allie also puts Zander into the other crib, and covers him up.

"Thanks for helping babe," Allie says, collapsing on the bed.

"No problem love," Lucy smiles, heading towards the front of the tour bus. "I'll see you later! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Allie replies. She grabs the zebra print comforter on the bed, and gets all comfortable under it. Gosh, she's beyond tired. This is way too early to be waking up! She's definitely going back to sleep until the babies wake up again to eat. But she's waiting for Carlos and the guys to finish with the bags so she can cuddle up with him.

About ten minutes later, she hears a noise coming from the front of the bus, and she's assuming it's Carlos. It doesn't take long for Carlos to open the curtain and enter the back room.

"I see you're all comfortable," he grins, crawling in the bed under the covers next to her. She smiles, nodding as she rests her head on his chest. Carlos kisses the top of her head, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Carlos asks, laying in bed with Allie. They woke up a while ago, but the babies aren't awake yet so they're just laying in bed, cuddling and talking. Allie has got to admit, she is nervous. Sure, she's performed at the Poptiger Awards, but she performed with Drake and Lucy. She's gonna be onstage alone today! Except for when Lucy makes a special appearence to sing Daddy's Little Girl with her. Plus, this is an actual concert. Her first concert.

Allie nods. "Yes! I feel like I haven't rehearsed enough. What if I forget the lyrics? Or say something wrong? Dude, what if I fall or something?"

Carlos chuckles. "Babe, relax! You're not gonna forget the lyrics, we've practiced a lot! And you're not gonna fall. But just incase you do, I'll be there to catch you. You're gonna be amazing. Stop thinking negative, and think positive."

"I have no clue what I'd do without you," she says, smiling and leaning in to kiss him. Carlos smiles into the kiss, trailing a few kisses down to her neck, before returning to her lips and giving her one more kiss.

"I'll be watching you from backstage, okay?" Carlos says.

She nods. "Okay."

"A lot of fans are excited to see you! I've gotten a bunch of tweets saying they can't wait to see you perform. See, you have all of our rushers supporting you, babe. You have me, the guys, and the girls supporting you also. We all know you're gonna do great!"

"Thanks, Carlos," she smiles.

"Anytime."

They lay in bed in silence for a little while.

"We should look around online for houses," Carlos suggests. "I know we still have time before the tour ends, but it doesn't hurt to look, right?"

Allie shrugs. "I guess."

Carlos grabs his laptop from the little table next to the bed, opening it up and going online.

"So, what kind of house are we looking for?" he asks.

"A nice one, obviously," Allie replies.

"Duh!" he retorts. "But, like how do you want it? A pool? How many bedrooms and bathrooms?"

"Well a bedroom for us, one for Aubrey, one for Zander, and a guest room?" Allie says.

"So, four bedrooms?" he questions. She nods. "Alright. And a nice big yard with an underground pool! And three bathrooms? One in our bedroom, the guest bedroom, and the main bathroom."

"Also, make sure it's in a nice neighborhood," she tells him.

"Okay," he says.

They look around at some houses online for a while, until the babies wake up.

Aubrey wakes up crying, which wakes Zander up.

"What's wrong, Aubrey?" Carlos coos, holding the little girl in his arms, while Allie holds Zander. They both get up off the bed and head to the front of the bus, where the kitchen area is. "I think they're hungry."

"Hmm, what could we feed them?" she asks, looking through the fridge and cupboards.

"Cereal?" Carlos suggests, grabbing the box of Cheerios.

"Yes!"

They pour two bowls of cereal; one for Aubrey and one for Zander, then begin to feed them.

* * *

Allie looks in the mirror on last time. She's wearing: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=5879244). **

She's getting ready to go onstage, and she's getting even more nervous. They just got done with the meet and greet a little bit ago, and the fans were really excited to see her. A lot of them told her they can't wait for her performance, and how beautiful she looks. They also congratulated her and Carlos on their engagement. She seriously thinks Rushers are the best fans in the world!

"You're gonna do great baby sister," Kendall says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He kisses the top of her head. He then reaches into his pocket, and pulls something out. "Here, this is my lucky guitar pick. I usually keep it in my pocket for good luck, no one knows about it. But I wanna give this to you to put in your pocket."

Allie smiles. "Aw, Kendall, you don't have to!"

"No, I want to," he says, handing her the guitar pick.

"Thanks," she smiles, kissing his cheek.

Just then, she feels someone combing her hair. She turns around and sees James combing her hair with his lucky comb.

"James, you're messing my hair up!" she tells him.

"I'm doing this for good luck!" he replies.

"Big brother, I appreciate the support, but I think I'll be fine, okay?" she assures him, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"Alright," he finally says, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Remember baby girl, just focus on the music, alright?" Logan says, giving her a quick hug.

"Kay!" she says.

Just then she feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She turns around, and Carlos is standing there, a smile on his face. She turns around so she's facing him, and he takes no time into pulling her into a short but passionate kiss.

"I love you baby," he tells her.

"I love you too," she replies, smiling.

"Now go make me proud!" he exclaims, letting her go and smacking her butt as she walks away.

* * *

"Thanks so much for everyone who came out tonight," Allie says into her microphone. "Thanks for all the support, knowing this is my first concert. All you Rushers and Allie fans out there, I love you all!"

The crowd starts going crazy.

"Now, whose ready to see Big Time Rush!?"

The crowd continues to go crazy.

"Bye everyone! It was amazing to perform for all of you, and you guys were amazing!"

With that being said, she heads backstage. She did surprisingly good for her first concert. She didn't mess up, she didn't fall. The fans seemed to love the songs. A lot were singing along, and the energy he crowd had was amazing.

"Told you you'd be amazing!" Carlos exclaims, approaching her with a huge hug and kiss.

"Thanks guys!" she smiles. "Kendall, here's your guitar pick."

"No, I want you to keep it," Kendall tells her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." he smiles.

"I love you dude!"

"I love you more,"

"Alright dogs, get ready to go onstage!" Gustavo yells.

"Goodluck guys!" she says, giving them each a hug, and giving Carlos a hug and a kiss.

"Love you babe," she tells him.

"Love you too." he grins.

* * *

**This one wasn't all that good, but Allie got back onstage! :D  
**

**RandomFact: HAAAPPYYY BIRTHDAAAAY to LOGAN PHILLIP HENDERSON! I love you sooo super much! :D Hope you have a great day, and I'm gonna make you a cake and eat it for you! Love ya babe! :)  
**

**Review!? I only got one review last chapter! Please review if you want the last few chapters of this story!  
**


	45. Walking

**So uh, I'm updating like crazy and I'm getting no reviews -_- wtf is up with that?**

* * *

Carlos and Allie sit on the floor across from eachother in the tour bus with the babies. They've been trying to get them to walk by themselves, and they're slowly getting there.

"Go walk to daddy, princess!" Allie encourages, standing Aubrey up by herself, and trying to get her to walk to Carlos by herself.

"Come here, baby!" Carlos coos. Aubrey is balanced and standing up by herself, but she looks sort of scared to take a step. She looks back at Allie, who smiles at her, then looks at Carlos, who has his arms open. Aubrey slowly takes a step, before taking another one, and another one, until she reaches Carlos.

"Dude, she just walked by herself!" Allie exclaims, happily. She can't believe her baby girl just walked! This is amazing! Hopefully she'll start walking on her own now. It gets kind of tiring when you have to carry them everywhere.

"Good job, Aubrey!" Carlos smiles, giving her a huge kiss on the cheek while Aubrey babbles. Carlos stands her back up, but facing Allie. "Go walk to mommy!"

"Come here, princess!" Allie says. Aubrey smiles, before slowly walking to her. "My baby girl is officially walking now! Now we gotta get Zander to walk."

"Put Aubrey down, let's try an get Zander to," Carlos says. Allie sits Aubrey down next to her with some toys so she can be entertained for a little while.

Carlos grabs Zander, who was sitting right next to him.

"Alright little man, it's your turn to walk now," Carlos says, standing him up.

"Come to mommy!" Allie says, causing Zander to clap and giggle. He takes no time into walking over to her and into her arms. "Well, that was easy."

"So now they're both walking!" Carlos says, smiling as Zander walks over to Aubrey and plops down next to her, playing with the toys with her.

Allie moves closer to Carlos, and rests her head on his shoulder, smiling as he grabs her hand, intertwining it with his.

"They're growing up so fast," she sighs.

Carlos nods in agreement. "Pretty soon, they're gonna be talking, starting school, Zander's gonna get girlfriends, Aubrey is gonna get boyfriends, oh hell no!"

Allie giggles. "Relax babe, that's still a while from now."

"Hopefully." Carlos mutters.

* * *

"Allie just texted me, she said Aubrey and Zander started walking today," Chelsea says, as her and Kendall cuddle on his bunk bed.

"Really? That's great!" he exclaims. Those babies are growing up too fast. He remembers when he got the call that Carlos and Allie were on the way to the hospital because she was in labor. Holding those babies for the first time has got to be the most amazing experience and the happiest moment of his life. He loves those babies exactly how he would love his own kids. They mean the world to him, and he can't wait for the day he can actually be a daddy.

"Chelsea," he starts. "When do you want to have another baby? Not rushing you or anything, but I think I'd be a pretty good dad. Don't you think so?"

"I think so," she replies. "It's amazing how you are with Isaac and the babies. They absolutely adore you. I'm almost positive you're gonna be the greatest dad. But I really wanna hold off having kids until after marriage, you know?"

Kendall nods. "I understand. So, when do you wanna get married? Soon? Or later on in the future?"

Chelsea shrugs. "Whenever you propose. We've been together for a while, and we're old enough."

"So, if I were to propose to you tonight, you would say yes?" Kendall questions. "Not saying I am gonna propose tonight! I was just using it as an example."

She giggles. "Of course I would say yes! You're the one I wanna be with for the rest of my life, no doubt about that."

Kendall smiles, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"If I would happen to propose soon, we would wait until Carlos' and Allie's wedding is over though, right?" Kendall asks.

"Yes. It would be crazy trying to plan two weddings!" she replies. Trying to plan two weddings at the same time, would not be fun. It'd be way easier to focus on one wedding, then when that wedding is over, then focus on the other one.

"We're growing up way too fast," Kendall sighs. "Carlos and Allie have two babies, they're getting married. Logan and Camille are expecting a child, and here we are, talking about having babies and marriage. And James and Lucy, I don't even know about James and Lucy."

* * *

"What if we move in together, you know, after the tour," Lucy suggests. She's been thinking lately, and she really wants to move in with James. James was talking about how Carlos said that him and Allie are gonna move out into their own house, because they're the 'now famous' and there's no room for the 'future famous' to move into the Palmwoods.

"Well, we can't right now because we're on tour-"

"I meant after the tour!" Lucy interrupts. "Don't you think that would be awesome? Us living together, waking up with eachother every morning, going to sleep with eachother everynight. I would really love that."

"That would be great," James replies. "Me and the guys were also talking about moving out of the Palmwoods. Logan and Camille are gonna be moving out when the baby comes, Carlos and Allie don't live with us anymore, then it'll just be me and Kendall. But he said him and Chelsea talked about getting their own place. That just leaves me and you."

"So after the tour, we're going house hunting?" she questions.

James smiles and nods, leaning in and giving her a little kiss on the lips.

"But, I have to have my own bathroom," James says. Lucy sighs, rolling her eyes. "You know, I can barely fit any of my Cuda products in the bathroom in 2J! I need my own, and you can get your own too because I know you girls have a lot of stuff too. I've seen Allie's room! She has like 3 cans of hairspray, a bunch of lotions and body sprays, shaving cream, deodorant,-"

Lucy giggles. "James, you can have your own bathroom, okay?"

"Alright," James grins. "Carlos said him and Allie were looking at house online. I'm gonna call him and see where he searched."

James grabs his iPhone, and dials Carlos' number.

_"What's up, dude?" _

"Hey, me and Lucy were just talking about getting our own place. What was the website you searched online for houses when you and Allie were looking?"

_"Uh, I don't really know. I just went on Google and typed in houses for sale in LA." _

"Alright, thanks man."

_"No problem, later dude." _

"Bye."

He ends the call and grabs his laptop.

"What did he say?" Lucy questions.

"He said he just went on google and typed in houses for sale in LA."

James goes on Google and types in what Carlos told him, and him and Lucy begin looking around at the houses.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Camille exclaims, as him and Logan walk out of the pregnancy clinic in Miami. This is where their next concert is, and Camille's doctor back in LA arranged her an appointment here in Miami to find out the sex of the baby. Her and Logan are just walking out of the clinic, hand in hand. They just found out what their little baby is going to be.

"A baby boy," Logan smiles. "We're gonna have a baby boy! Isn't that great?"

"That's amazing, babe!" Camille says excitedly.

"We should start thinking of boy names," Logan suggests.

"I uh, actually was thinking that if we have a boy, maybe he can be a junior," Camille tells him. "I wanna name him after you."

"Logan Phillip Mitchell Jr. ," Logan says softly. "Are you sure, Camille?"

"I'm positive," she replies. "Baby Logan. I like that."

Logan smiles. He stops walking, and leans down, giving her a short, passionate kiss.

He can't wait for his little man to arrive. He can already tell he's going to be an amazing daddy. He has experience with Aubrey and Zander, so he knows exactly how to take care of a baby.

"Our little boy is going to be gorgeous," Camille says, setting a hand on her belly.

"I bet he is," Logan replies. "Now, how about some ice cream?"

"Ooh! I was just craving that, let's go!" Camille exclaims, grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him towards the ice cream parlor across the street.

* * *

"Camille is having a boy!" Allie tells Carlos, before setting her phone down on the bed. Camille just text her and let her know. Allie can't wait for her nephew to arrive. A new addition to the baby Rushers. So far it's Isaac, Zander, Aubrey, and soon it'll be Camille and Logan's son, too.

"That's cool," Carlos replies, throwing away the baby wipe he just used to clean Aubrey up. Carlos and Allie just got done giving them some ice cream, so they got all sticky and messy. Carlos just wiped their faces with a baby wipe, but Allie's definitely going to give them a bath soon.

Just then his iPhone goes off, signaling he has a text message from James.

**From: James  
To: Carlos**

**You and Allie get on Skype, so we can...Skype! **

Carlos replies with 'alright' before grabbing his laptop, logging into Skype.

"James wants us to get on Skype so we can Skype with him, and everyone else I'm guessing." Carlos says. "Let's go up here."

Carlos along with Allie walk up to the middle of the tour bus, where the couches are, and where the babies are playing. Him and Allie both wait for James to send the call, and when he does they accept it.

"Hey guys, what's up?" James greets, with Lucy beside him.

"Nothing, we're just chilling with the babies," Carlos responds.

"Where are they?" Lucy questions. "Show them!"

Carlos moves the laptop so the webcam is showing the babies.

"Are they walking?" James questions, as he sees them toddle around.

Allie nods. "They started walking today."

"That is so cute!" Lucy smiles. "They look like little penguins."

Allie giggles. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," James shrugs. "Kendall and Chelsea and Isaac are sitting here, and Logan and Camille are in the back. By the way, did you know she's having a boy?"

Carlos and Allie both nod.

"She texted me and told me,"

"I wonder whose gonna be next having a baby," Carlos says.

"I have a feeling Chelsea is," Allie replies.

"Nooo!" she can hear Chelsea say, and Allie just starts laughing.

* * *

**Horrible place to end, I know. Should I even continue these last few chapters? No one is reviewing.  
**

**RandomFact: Lastnight around 1 AM, I posted the chapter before this one, but it said I posted it on September 13, but it was already the 14 so I said Happy Birthday to Logan, so I know yesterday wasn't his birthday, it was Niall's! & today is LOGANNSSS! :D Swaaaaaaag!  
**

**Reviiieewww! Go rape that little box down there!  
**


	46. Back Home

**Yaay, I got reviews! :D**

**annabellex2: The world is at peace :) Haha, thank you! :D  
**

**Star197: Thanks so much! :)  
**

**growler15: Yaay, thankyaaa!  
**

**AllieMargaret: Awe, Sorry but it has to end sometime, right? But don't worry, one shot collection is after this! :D  
**

**lady: aha, I watch spanish soap operas, they're really entertaining! Thanks! :D  
**

**Cheyanne Henderson-Horan: Thankya love! :)  
**

**Girl: Omg, have I ever told you I love you? Well just incase not, I LOVE YOU! Ahaha. Hope your ankle feels better! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Guest: Thankyou'ss! & I won't, as long as you wonderful people keep reviewing! :D  
**

* * *

Allie wakes up comfortably, in her own bed, with Carlos by her side. They got back from the tour last night, and everyone is glad to be home. She had so much fun, though. Meeting the fans and performing for them was amazing. She loves how supportive they are. But now she's glad to be back home.

Anyway, today her and Carlos are gonna look at a house. Their real estate agent told them that he has a perfect house for them to look at, so they're going to go see it. Hopefully it's a nice one, because they wanna move out as soon as possible.

She rolls out of bed, and heads to her closet to pick an outfit out. She's gonna take a quick shower and get ready.

She picks out: (**wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=58823246)**

_A while later... _

They're both all ready. Kendall and James came to pick the babies up a while ago, because they agreed to babysit them while Carlos and Allie go check the house out.

"Let's go," Carlos says, taking her hand into his as they both walk out of the door.

"I hope we like this one," she says.

"If we do, and we decide to get it, we're gonna start packing up, then moving in this weekend," Carlos tells her. There's really no rush in moving out of the Palmwoods, but he can't to move into his own house with his fiancee and kids.

Allie nods in agreement.

When they finally arrive at the house, the real estate agent is already there waiting for them. Carlos pulls into the driveway, parking the car before they both get out.

The outside is really cool. It's nice and big. And it's sort of hidden, so no paparazzi, or fans. It's private, which is a plus.

They greet the real estate agent, Corey, with a handshake.

"Alright, shall we begin?" Corey questions. They nod. "Alright, this is the front yard, obviously. By the way, this house is brand new. No one has ever lived here before. Anyway, you go down this walkway to get to the front door."

Corey opens the door, and steps aside to let Carlos and Allie in. When you first walk in, there's a little short hallway, then you reach a opening on the right side where the living room is.

"This is really nice," Allie says, looking around at the living room. Okay, so far she's loving this house! The living room is really big and amazing. There's glass doors with a great view that lead out to a patio. The couches look really comfortable and nice, and there's a big flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Yup, she already knows that she's going to love the rest of the house.

"This is the living room," Corey says. "Furniture is all new, never been used. The patio is also completely safe for the babies to go out there and play, as long as you put a little gate there where the stairs are."

Carlos looks around, and he's really liking it so far.

"Alright, next is the dining room," he says, leading them back to the little hallway, but going a little farther down till' they reach where the dining room is.

Wow, the dining room looks great also. The furniture and everything looks really nice. There's a weird statue on the center of the table, but they could easily take that off. Anyway, they're both thinking that this is the place. Of course, they haven't seen the whole house yet, but by what they've seen so far, they're really loving it!

"Okay, so there's also a balcony in this room too," Corey says, opening the balcony door. He steps outside, Carlos and Allie right behind him. There's some chairs and a small table out there, and stairs that lead down to the basement door. "I can tell you guys are really loving this house. I'm sure you'll love the rest as well."

"Hopefully," Allie smiles.

"Alright, next is the kitchen," he says, shutting the balcony door before walking all the way to the end of the hallway, where the kitchen is.

"This is amazing," Allie says softly. Yup, this is the house. The kitchen is really big and spacious! And there's a door that leads to outside. There's a fire place in the kitchen, and a little chair near it so you can just relax.

"Like I said, everything is new, nothing has ever been used," Corey says again. "Okay, how about I show you upstairs?"

* * *

They just got done touring the whole house, and it is amazing! It's absolutely perfect for them. The master bedroom is huge, there's a guest room, two other bedrooms for Aubrey and Zander, and three bathrooms. Now they're in the backyard, which they just got done looking at. The yard is amazing too. It has a nice big pool, and it's spacious so the babies can run around and play.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk," Corey says, before heading inside.

"So, what do you think?" Carlos questions, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, as they wander around the backyard.

"I love it!" Allie exclaims. "It's perfect for us, babe. We should definitely get it. I don't think we'll find anything better than this."

"Hmm, I don't know," Carlos says.

"Pleeassee?" Allie begs.

Carlos smiles, looking into her gorgeous brown eyes. "I'm just teasing you, babe. Of course we're getting this one!"

"Yaaay!" Allie exclaims excitedly, throwing her arms around his waist. She hugs him for a moment before pulling away, leaning up and giving him a short passionate kiss.

"We should go tell him we want it," Carlos grins.

They both head inside, and find Corey in the kitchen.

"So?" Corey questions, waiting for an answer.

"We'll take it!"

* * *

"So, did you guys like it?" James questions, as Carlos and Allie sit on the couch in 2J. They both nod.

"We got it," Allie says. "That house is soo amazing! I loved it! It's really big and nice. We're gonna start packing our stuff this week, and move in this weekend."

"That's cool," Kendall says. "We're helping you guys move in, okay?"

"Alright," Allie giggles.

Just then, Allie's phone goes off, signaling she has a text message. She checks it out, and it's from Zayn.

**From: Zayn  
To: Allie  
**

**Hey! I'm in LA, and I was wondering if you wanna go get a bite to eat later around 6? I really miss you, bestfriend and I wanna catch up :) xx **

"Who is that?" Carlos questions.

"Zayn," Allie replies. "He's in LA, he wants to hang out with me later. Do you mind?"

Carlos sighs. Yes, he minds. But he doesn't wanna tell her he does. That'll just cause an argument about trust issues and crap. He does not wanna argue. They're on really good terms right now, and he doesn't wanna ruin that over something so petty and stupid.

"I guess not," he says softly.

"You sure?" she questions.

Carlos nods. "Mhm."

"I don't believe you," she says.

"It's fine, I already said, okay?" Carlos reassures her, before leaning in and giving her a loving kiss.

"You guys are too adorable!" Kendall says.

"Aaaah!" Aubrey babbles, toddling over to Kendall.

"Aaaah!" Kendall mimicks, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "What's up, Princess?"

Aubrey squeals as Kendall tickles her belly. He chuckles at her cuteness. He sits back on the couch, and throws her up in the air and catching her, smiling as she giggles.

"You're adorable," he says, kissing her cheek as she comes back down. "You know that?"

"Hey, where's Zander?" James asks, noticing Zander isn't in the room.

"Remember, Camille and Logan took him to the store with them," Kendall reminds him.

"Yeah, Logan texted me letting me know," Carlos says.

"Oh, I didn't know," James replies slowly.

Aubrey crawls off of Kendall's lap, and toddles over to James. She rests her little arms on his legs, and she looks up at him, giving him a big smile, causing him to smile and pick her up.

"I know for a fact that you get your cuteness from your uncle James. That's for sure." James tells her, kissing the top of her head.

"James, just face the fact that she looks nothing like you!" Kendall tells him.

"You're just jealous," James scoffs.

Kendall shakes his head, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, dude."

"James, she really looks nothing like you," Carlos says flatly. "She gets her cute looks from her daddy, right princess?"

Aubrey just smiles at Carlos, crawling out of James' lap to run into her daddy's arms. Aubrey is such a daddy's girl. Whenever she sees Carlos, she gets really happy and runs up to him. Everytime he comes home from the studio, she gets overly excited. Allie has got to admit, she's kind of jealous. But, she has her little man. Zander is a mama's boy, for sure. He always wants to be with his mommy. Allie thinks it's adorable.

Carlos grins, sitting his little girl on his lap. He kisses her cheek, smiling as she giggles. This little girl is his life, along with Zander. They always cheer him up when he's down by just smiling. When he's had a hard day of work, he always looks forward to coming home to his wonderful fiancee, and his amazing kids.

Kendall smiles, watching Carlos and Aubrey. He really can not wait to become a father. Is that weird? There isn't much guys who look forward to having a kid, but he really is. Seeing Isaac with Chelsea, the babies with Carlos and Aubrey, it just makes him want a little baby. Someone to tell him "I love you daddy". The moment his kid says that to him, his heart will melt.

"I love you, Aubrey," Carlos smiles, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

* * *

"How have you been?" Zayn questions, giving Allie a huge hug before entering Taco Bell. Yeah, he let Allie choose where they'd go eat and she chose Taco Bell. So, here they are.

"I've been great," she replies. "How about you?"

"Same old same old," he says. "How are you and Carlos?"

"We're good too," she tells him. "I already told you we got engaged, right?" Zayn nods. "Well yeah, today we went to look at houses so we can move in together. We found the perfect one!"

"That's great to hear!" he smiles. "I'm happy you're happy."

Allie smiles. "How are you and that girl you've been seeing? By the way, you never told me her name."

"Oh, how dumb of me," he says. "Anyway, her name is Perrie, and we are wonderful. She's a really sweet girl."

"I'm also happy you're happy." she smiles.

"You know, I love how we're ex boyfriend and girlfriend, yet we can still be here conversating like normal people, and about our love lifes," he says.

"That's what bestfriends are for, right?"

"I want us to be bestfriends forever, Allie." Zayn tells her.

"I promise, we will."

* * *

**Omgg, I love how I've been updating so much! :D **

**RandomFact: I was like half asleep laying in bed while typing this, so sorry if there's any misspellings or anything that doesn't make sense.  
**

**Here's their house, I suggest you look at the links 'cause the house is AMAZING! I want it! :D. Btw, some parts of the house might not match to the others, but oh well, I just picked 'em 'cause I liked'em!  
**

**The house**

**Patio: wwwDOTbingDOTcom/images/search?q=nice+front+yards&view=detail&id=879E8E33F7A0F6181EF2BD7CA9A5 CA1F044B2639&first=36**

**living room: wwwDOTbeinteriordecoratorDOT com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/nice-living-room-in-skywave-house-by-Coscia-DayDOTjpg**

**Dining room: viewhometrendsDOTcom/image/2012/07/nice-dining-room-lightingDOTjpg**

**Kitchen: wwwDOTgwartneyDOTcom/blog/uploaded_images/2002414816-730339DOTjpg**

**Master bedroom: thesubcontractorsnetworkDOTc om/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/nice-arches-in-master-bedroom-great-for-joining-two-smaller-rooms-to-make-oneDOTjpg**

**Bedroom Bathroom: wwwDOTcaincoDOTorg/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Nice-Modern-Bathroom-Design-IdeasDOTjpg**

**Master bathroom: wwwDOTlivingdesignhomeDOTcom /wp-content/uploads/2011/04/bath-9DOTjpg**

**Guest room: kathikaDOTcom/wp-content/uploads/nice-room-in-bellagio-terence-yim800-lDOTjpg**

**Yard: seasonalhomedecorationDOTcom /images/House-With-A-Big-Yard-And-A-Four-Car-Garage-On-A-Relatively-Small-Lot-1DOTjpg (Click on the first link that comes up, scroll down to the second picture, and that's the yard! That room thingy in the back is not a living room, it's a patio thingy! :D)**

**Basement: blogDOTrenovationexpertsDOTc om/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/basementDOTjpg**

**Review babes! :D  
**


	47. Moving In

**Girl: Aah, thanks love! :) & dude, I'm so inlove with that house! Haha, I swear that's gonna be mine and Carlos' future house ;) & yaaay, your ankle is getting better! :D HAPPY 16TH OF SEPTEMBER!**

**Cool: Ahaha, I love your surprise visits of reviews! :D Thanks for sticking with this story love! & you're a gymnist in training? That's cool! I'm too lazy for all that :P haha.  
**

**Lynxx: Lol, it's fine! Thaankya soo much! :D**

* * *

Allie enters Aubrey's new room, setting the box of stuff she has down on the floor. They're moving in today, and while the guys start bringing stuff over, Allie and Chelsea are going to decorate Aubrey's room. Then after that, they're decorating Zander's room.

"It's gonna be just like how her room looked back at the Palmwoods, right?" Chelsea questions, entering the room with another box.

Allie nods. "Yeah."

They start unpacking the box that has the crib pieces in it.

"Do you have any idea how to set a crib up?" Allie questions, confusingly looking at all those parts spread out on the floor.

"Nope," Chelsea shakes her head. "Do you remember who set it up the first time we did her nursery?"

"Uh, I think it was Camille," Allie replies.

"We're fucked."

"Let's see if one of the guys can help us," Allie says.

Allie and Chelsea walk out of Aubrey's room and go downstairs. First person they see is Logan.

"Logan, can you help us set the crib up?" Allie asks.

Logan chuckles a bit. Girls these days; don't know how to set up a crib. "You don't know how?"

Both Allie and Chelsea shake their heads.

"Well, did it go through your mind that maybe you should read the instructions?" Logan questions.

"The instructions are confusing," Chelsea says. Allie nods in agreement. Setting up a crib is suppose to be the dudes job, right? Yeah, they think so.

"Pleeeasee?" Allie begs.

"Alright," Logan chuckles, kissing the top of Allie's head and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they head back to Aubrey's room.

* * *

"We're completely done!" Allie sighs in relief.

They finished Aubrey's room a while ago, and now they just finished Zanders. They are so relieved. They're both really tired, and feel like they've been working for hours! Anyway, the guys are done also, they're just chilling in the basement.

"Finally," Chelsea mutters. "Let's go see what the guys are up to."

The girls walk through the big house, and go out into the balcony in the living room, which has stairs that lead them down to the basement.

"I freakin' love your house dude!" Chelsea says. Seriously, this house is amazing. She'll definitely be coming here often. She hopes her and Kendall can find one just as nice as this one.

"So do I," Allie smiles.

They open the door to the basement and go down more stairs.

All four guys are sitting on the couch, drinking some beer.

"We're finished," Allie says, giving Carlos a quick kiss on the lips before sitting on his lap.

"Want some?" Carlos questions, offering her some of his beer.

"Ew, no." she says in disgust. She thinks beer is really nasty. She tried it once, and almost threw up. That has got to be the only alcoholic beverage she will not drink. She doesn't understand how some people can just chug that stuff down. It's disgusting. Allie gets up off Carlos lap, and stands infront of him. "Can you give me my car keys? I'm gonna go get the babies from Kelly's house."

"Can you give me a kiss first?" he asks, taking the car keys out of his pocket and holding them up, not letting her get them. Allie leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Carlos smiles, handing her the car keys. "Be careful, babe."

"I will," she replies, heading for the stairs. "Wanna come, Chelsea?"

Chelsea nods, giving Kendall a kiss on the lips before following Allie upstairs.

They head outside, where it's now dark, and get into Allie's car.

"The thing I don't like about this house, is how it's so pitch black out when it's dark," Allie says, putting the key into the ignition and turning her car on. "It's creepy."

"Yeah, but other than that it's perfect," Chelsea replies. "But dude, are you gonna be scared to be here at night alone?"

"Hell yeah!" Allie exclaims. "I'm so not looking forward to that."

"I'll come keep you company," Chelsea says. "Anyway, put some music on!"

Allie hands her iPhone to Chelsea, so she can pick a song since Allie's too busy driving.

Chelsea scrolls through all the music, and chooses What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Chelsea has been really obsessed with this song lately. It's definitely her favorite One Direction song.

Chelsea turns it down a bit. "So, do you still talk to Zayn?"

Allie nods. "Yeah, I hung out with him the other day. He's one of my best friends, and it isn't awkward or anything."

"Do you only talk to him, or the other guys too?" Chelsea asks.

"Liam, Niall, Harry and Louis are like my other brothers dude," Allie tells her. "When I dated Zayn, and I was around them a lot they were really protective. I talk to them a lot, too. I should invite them over tonight, they're in LA."

"You should," Chelsea agrees. "We can invite Lucy, Camille, and Erin too. We could just have a little party at your house."

"I'll have to talk to Carlos about it," Allie says.

"Here, call him," Chelsea says, taking her phone out. "I'll call him from my phone and put it on speaker so you can talk to him while you're still driving."

Allie nods.

The phone rings about three times, before Carlos answers.

_"What's up?" _

"Hey babe, it's me. Me and Chelsea were just talking, and we were thinking we should have like a little party tonight. You know, just us, the guys, the girls, and maybe invite Zayn, Harry, Liam, Niall and Louis?"

_"Are they here in LA?" _

"Yeah, they're here for about two days."

_"Then yeah, that's fine. Me and the guys will go out to buy some drinks." _

"Alright, sounds great then. Love you."

_"Love you too." _

Chelsea ends the call.

"Now I gotta call one of the guys," Allie says. "Do you have any of the guys number?"

Chelsea shakes her head. "Nope."

Allie grabs her phone, taking the music off and going through her contacts. She's just gonna call whoevers contact she comes across first, and that's Harry.

She calls him, and it rings a few times before he answers.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Haz, what are you and guys up to tonight?"

_"Hey Allie! I miss your little self! Anyway, not much. Why?" _

Allie giggles. "I miss your curly-haired self! But, you guys should come over to mine and Carlos' new place. The guys, and their girls are gonna be there."

_"Sounds lovely. We'll be there, love." _

"Great! I'll text you the directions. Alright? See you later, Haz! Bye!"

_"Okay, bye Allie!" _

Allie ends the call, and gives it back to Chelsea to play music.

"For some reason I love Harry's voice," Chelsea says. "It's so deep!"

Allie giggles. "I know right, I love how he sings, too. Anyway, text Lucy and Erin letting them know, please."

"On it," Chelsea says, beginning to text Lucy. "I'm definitely getting wasted tonight! Isaac is with his grandparents, so it's all good."

"Ha, I'm not," Allie smirks, pulling into Kelly's drive way. "I have two babies to take care of."

She parks her car and her and Chelsea get out, walking to Kelly's door.

Allie knocks and shortly after, Kelly opens the door.

"All done with the house?" Kelly questions, stepping aside to let Allie and Chelsea in.

"Yup!" Allie exclaims. "Hey, the boys don't have to be at the studio tomorrow, right?"

Kelly shakes her head. "Nope, tomorrow is Sunday."

"Alright," Allie says.

"Mamaaaaa!" Zander babbles, toddling over to his mommy.

"Hi, baby!" Allie coos, picking him up and giving him a loving kiss on the cheek. Zander giggles as Allie tickles his belly. "You ready to go? Where's your sister?"

"Aaaaaaah!" Aubrey babbles, toddling into the room.

"Hey, princess!" Allie smiles, causing Aubrey to smile at her.

"Come here baby girl," Chelsea says, taking Aubrey into her arms. "Ready to go to your new house?"

"Thanks so much for watching them," Allie thanks Kelly. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay you? You watch them all the time but never accept any money!"

"No!" Kelly says. "I'm not taking any money from watching my niece and nephew."

Allie smiles. "Well, thanks again. I'll see you soon!" she says, grabbing Zander's diaper bag and walking toward the door.

"It's no problem, bye!" Kelly says.

Allie and Chelsea walk out to the car, and Allie puts Zander in his carseat while Chelsea puts Aubrey in hers.

When they're all done, they drive off.

* * *

"Babies are sleeping," Carlos says, entering the patio in the yard where everyone is. He walks over to Allie, and signals for her to get up. She gets up, then Carlos sits down where she previously was, and he pulls her onto his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist, and setting his other hand on her thigh.

_Ding! Dong! _

"I think it's the guys," James says.

Allie gets up off of Carlos' lap, and heads walks to the front door. She stands on her tippy toes to look through the peep hole, and sure enough, Zayn, Harry, Liam, Niall, and Louis are out there.

She opens the door, and they smile as they see her.

"Long time no see!" Liam says, pulling her into a big hug and kissing the top of her head. Allie smiles, hugging him back. Liam, Harry, Niall and Louis all became like big brothers to her as well. They're close like siblings, and they argue like siblings. The guys look out for her like siblings, and she looks out for them too. Although they don't see eachother too often, they talk on the phone, text eachother, and tweet eachother a lot.

"I missed all of you so much!" Allie says, letting Liam go and the hugging Harry. He hugs her tightly, and picks her up, since she's way shorter than him. He puts her down and kisses her temple.

"Do you know if there's a Nando's around here?" Niall questions.

Allie giggles. "Well hi to you too, Niall!"

"Oh, my bad," he chuckles, kissing her cheek before giving her a big hug. A few moments later, they both pull away from eachother. "Do you atleast have food?"

"Inside," Allie giggles.

Niall follows Liam, and Harry inside.

"Don't forget me!" Louis pouts.

"I could never forget you, Lou," Allie says, giving him a big hug.

When they pull away from eachother, Louis goes inside with everyone else, and Allie is left out there with Zayn.

"Hey bestest friend in the whole entire world," he grins.

Allie smiles, running into his arms. Zayn hugs her tightly, before pulling away and kissing her cheek.

"I missed you, dude," she says, as they both walk inside.

"Same here," he replies.

"You should've brung your girl," Allie tells him. "I really wanna meet her."

"She's not in LA, or else I would've brung her." he says.

They both enter the living room, where Carlos, James, Kendall, Logan, Jessie, Adam, his girlfriend, Lucy, Chelsea, Camille, Erin, Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis are.

"Babe, go connect your phone in the stereo and put some music on," Carlos says, approaching her and Zayn. He does that manly handshake/hug with Zayn. "Hey, dude."

"What's up," Zayn greets. "How have you been?"

Allie walks away, leaving Carlos and Zayn to conversate. She grabs her phone, using a cord to connect it to the speakers of the stereo. She puts it on shuffle, and the first song to come on is Let Me Love You by Mario. Okay, this is kind of awkward. Only because Zayn sung this song to her, so she immediately changes it. Next song, is Shot For Me by Drake. Okay, this is much better.

Everyone starts chilling and drinking, and having fun. The music isn't too loud, since the babies are sleeping. Plus, they're outside so they probably can't hear it anyway. They sleep through the whole night, so they most likely won't wake up. But just incase they do, Allie has one of those speaker thingies where you can hear if they're crying.

"We should play truth or dare!" Kendall exclaims, everyone nods in agreement.

"Okay, nothing dangerous though," Liam says.

"Who goes first?" Allie asks.

"I do!" Kendall says. "Since I thought of it."

"Alright, go ahead dude," Carlos tells him.

"Hmmm, I pick..Allie!"

Allie groans. Of course Kendall would pick her first. Oh well. She doesn't wanna be boring though, so she's picking dare. "Dare."

"Oooh, okay," Kendall grins. "I'm gonna go easy on you just this one time. Alright, imitate any three people that is here in the room, and we have to try an guess who it is."

"Well, that's easy," Allie smirks. Haha, she knows exactly the three people she's gonna imitate. "Okay, I probably can't do the acccent, but here's the first one.."

They all just look at her, waiting for her to begin.

"Vas happenin'!?"

"Zayn!" everyone says at the same time, while Zayn just laughs.

"That was actually pretty good," he chuckles.

"Okay, next one," Kendall smiles.

"Look at how pretty the pool looks!" Allie exclaims, taking her phone and snapping a picture. "I am so gonna Instagram this!"

"Definitely Carlos," Logan laughs.

Allie nods. "Yup!"

"Nice one, babe," Carlos chuckles.

"Alright last one," she says. "Is there a Nando's around here?"

"Niall!" everyone immediately exclaims.

"Yes!"

Niall just laughs, but all of a sudden stops. "No really, is there a Nando's around here?"

"I don't think so," Carlos tells him.

Niall pouts.

"My turn!" Allie exclaims. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hmm," she thinks. "I dare you to call 911 and ask for a double cheese pizza."

Harry doesn't hesitate to take his phone out, and dial 911.

"Waiy, 911 is for emergencies only and this is no emergency!" Liam says.

"Sshh!" Harry shushes him, putting the phone on speaker while it rings.

"This is 911 what is your emergency?"

"Uh, can I have a double cheese pizza for delivery please?" Harry asks, while trying to hold back laughter.

"Sir, this line is for emergencies only," the lady on the other side of the phone says. "If you want pizza, call the pizza place and order some."

"Oh, okay sorry about that," Harry replies, hanging up and busting out laughing. "That was a good one, but okay I choose Carlos! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Put some ice cream or melted chocolate on your lips and kiss someone passionately," Harry grins.

"I don't think we have melted chocolate," Carlos says. "We have ice cream though, right?"

Allie nods.

"I'll go get it," James says, walking inside.

He comes out a few moments later with a carton of chocolate ice cream.

Carlos puts some on his lips, then grabs Allie and kisses her passionately.

After a few moments, James speaks up.

"Alright, I think that's enough," he says, pulling them away from eachother.

"Okay, my turn.."

* * *

It's about 2:30 AM, and everyone is gone now. Now, Carlos and Allie are laying in their new room, on their new bed, cuddling. Neither of them are drunk, which is good.

"I think tomorrow, we should just stay home," Carlos says. "Just me, you, Zander, and Aubrey in our new home."

Allie smiles. "I agree."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos."

* * *

**The ending was random but I thought it was caaautee! Lol, btw this chapter was fun to write :D**

**RandomFact: If you guys don't mind, PLEASE start leaving idea's for one shots for when this is over so right when this story ends I can just begin writing the one shots! :D It doesn't have to be just about Carlos & Allie. It could be about ANY of the other characters in this series. Like Chelsea, Adam, Jessie, Erin, anyone! Please leave some, I wanna start making a list that I can just go down from..  
**

**PLEASE review! I really wanna get to 300 before this is over :D  
**


	48. A New Arrival

**Double update :) I feel so proud of myself!**

* * *

"Aubrey, don't go out there," Allie warns, as she sees Aubrey about to leave the patio and go outside into the yard. She's relaxing in the patio in the yard with the babies. It's a nice sunny day out, and Carlos is in the studio so she's alone.

She gets up, and picks Aubrey up into her arms, shutting the glass door that leads to outside. She wouldn't want Aubrey to go out there and fall in the pool. That wouldn't be good at all, because she'd drown. She doesn't want that to happen.

Just then, she can hear something coming from inside. Okay, she hopes someone didn't break in. She doubts it though. It'll be hard to break into this house. Plus, she would've heard if someone tried to break in. She puts Aubrey down, and walks toward the door that leads into the house.

"Stay here babes, I'm gonna see whose here," she says, entering the house. Hm, who could it be? The only one who it could possibly be is Carlos. No one else has a key. But Carlos is at the studio along with the other boys. And she's pretty sure the door was locked so it can't be any of the girls. Oh no, this house better not be haunted!

She walks further in into the kitchen, and sees Carlos there rummaging through the fridge. Phew, what a relief! She's glad it's Carlos, and not a ghost, or a murderer or something. But what is he doing home so early? He left at nine AM, and it's only noon.

"Aren't you suppose to be at the studio?" Allie questions, causing Carlos to turn around in her direction. He closes the fridge, and approaches Allie, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a short loving kiss.

"Camille is in labor," he tells her. "So since Logan had to leave Gustavo said we all can leave. Oh, and Logan said that Camille said that she wants you to go to the hospital right now. James and Kendall went to the Palmwoods to eat and pick Lucy and Chelsea up. And I'm just gonna eat and feed the babies then I'll head up to the hospital."

Whoa, she was really not expecting this. Camille is in labor? She's still about two days ahead of her due date. Anyway, she has to get to the hospital! Camille wants Allie to be by her side, and as a best friend Allie is gonn be there.

"Alright, go with the babies they're in the patio in the backyard," Allie says. Carlos nods and heads out there.

Allie quickly goes upstairs to change. She's in sweats and a tank top, and she's gonna change into something cute, but comfortable.

She changes into: **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=58961427) **

Once she's all done changes, she leaves and heads off to the hospital.

* * *

Allie arrived at the hospital, now she's looking for the room number Logan told her they were in. She finally finds it, and knocks softly before entering.

"It's me!" she says, giving Logan a hug before heading to Camille's side. "How are you feeling?"

"It's hurts, a lot!" Camille groans, gripping Logan's hand as she gets another contraction.

"I know, it hurts like hell!" Allie replies. "But look, it'll all be worth it at the end when you have baby Logan in your arms, I promise."

Camille smiles a bit. Even though she's in so much pain; more than she's ever experienced in her whole life, she can not wait to hold her son. She can't wait for her little bundle of joy to arrive. At the end, it will all be worth it when she has her little family. Logan, and baby Logan. Her two boys.

"Just wait babe," Logan tells her. "Pretty soon, me and you are going to be parents to a beautiful little boy."

"How dilated are you?" Allie questions.

"About 5 centimeters," Camille replies.

"You're halfway there," Allie smiles. "Just five more centimeters and you'll be ready to push."

Allie remembers when she was in labor. She was five centimeters dilated when she arrived at the hospital, too. It took thirteen hours to get five centimeters dilated to get to ten. Those were the longest thirteen hours of her life! Hopefully Camille will get to ten faster then Allie did.

"How long did it take for you to get to ten?" Camille asks. "You were five centimeters dilated when you arrived at the hospital too, right?"

Allie nods. "It took me about thirteen hours to get to ten."

Camille groans. Thirteen hours!? She can not handle being in this much pain for thirteen whole hours! That's more than half a day! She just wants baby Logan now! She doesn't wanna go through stupid labor with stupid contractions. She just wants to push, and have her baby. Is that too much to ask? Obviously, since she might have to wait thirteen hours for her son to arrive!

"Relax," Logan says, soothingly rubbing his thumb across her hand. "Like she said, it will all be worth it in the end."

Okay, Logan isn't gonna lie, he is kind of nervous and scared to become a father. It's not that he doesn't know how to care for a baby, he does. It's more because he's scared that his son won't like him. What if his son hates him? He remembers when Carlos was thinking like this when Allie was in labor. Him along with the guys were reassuring him that he's going to be an amazing dad. He can really use someone telling him that right now.

"Oh god, here comes another one," Camille winces, grabbing onto Logan's hand tightly as the contraction hits her.

"This is gonna be a long day." Logan sighs.

* * *

"Logan, why don't you come to the cafeteria with us?" Kendall suggests, entering the room where Camille is in. The guys, along with the babies are in the waiting room. Allie, Lucy and Chelsea are in the delivery room with Logan and Camille. Anyway, the guys are about to head to the cafeteria to eat, and they want Logan to come alone.

"Do you mind if I go?" Logan asks Camille.

"Go ahead." she tells him, slightly smiling.

Logan grins, giving her a loving kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back in a bit."

He follows Kendall out of the delivery room, and they head down to the cafeteria.

Camille has been in labor for about seven hours, and they have been the most exhausting five hours ever! She's eight centimeters dilated. So that means there's only two centimeters to go. Hopefully she dilates fast. Logan just wants her to have the baby. He wants to meet their son, hold him, and kiss him.

They enter the cafeteria, and order their food.

When they get their food, they head back to the table. Logan holds Zander in his lap, and James holds Aubrey in his lap while Kendall and Carlos go get some high chairs for them.

"So, how are you feeling about all this?" James questions. He can't believe he's gonna get another nephew! He's so excited. James loves babies, but he's just not ready for his own. He's perfectly fine with Isaac, Aubrey, and Zander, and of course, the new little one; baby Logan.

"Of course I'm nervous," Logan says, before taking a sip of his bottle of water, then setting it back down on the table. "I just can't believe nine months already passed. It feels like they went by so quick. I just don't feel...prepared. I know how to care for a baby, obviously 'cause of Aubrey and Zander, but the main thing I'm worried about, is my son hating me."

Before James can reply with anything, Carlos and Kendall arrive back with the high chairs. Carlos puts Aubrey in the one next to him, and Kendall puts Zander in the one beside him.

"Logan, you know your son is not going to hate you," James finally responds. "Remember, Carlos was exactly like that when Allie was pregnant. Now look at him, Aubrey and Zander love him! Logan Jr. is gonna love you just as much."

"Dude, trust him on that," Carlos says, feeding Aubrey a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "I can already tell that Logan Jr. is gonna be really attached to you. A boy is always attached to his dad for some reason. But Zanders more attached to Allie, and Aubrey is more attached to me, but still. Zander is still attached to me. Don't worry, man. That little boy is gonna love you, I promise you that."

Logan smiles a bit. He can't wait to see his little boy grow up. He wasn't there to see Aubrey's or Zander first words or steps. He's really excited to see his son grow. To hear him say his first word, watch him take his first step. He can't wait to sing to him, teach him how to play hockey, help him with his homework. He hopes his son will be really close to him. Just like Aubrey and Zander are with Carlos.

"Thanks so much guys," Logan says, taking a bite of his grilled cheese sandwhich.

"I'm suppose to be the ones giving the pep talks here!" Kendall pouts.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Alright, pep talk me."

"Logan, you're gonna be a great father, and your son is gonna love you." Kendall smiles.

"Feel better?" Carlos chuckles.

"Much better." he smiles.

* * *

Everyone beside Allie and Logan wait in the waiting room. Camille is finally ten centimeters dilated, and the doctors said she's ready to push. Camille said she only wants Logan and Allie in the room, so they're in there with her right now. She should be having the baby any minute now.

"What is taking so long?" James sighs, soothingly rubbing Zander's back, whose laying on him.

"It takes a while to have a baby, James," Lucy tells him. "'Cause she has to push and stuff."

Carlos sighs. "I don't know, but if she doesn't have the baby soon I'm just going home. Aubrey and Zander are getting tired and exhausted."

Carlos looks down at Aubrey, whose laying on him halfway asleep. They've been at the hospital all day, and the babies haven't had their nap, so he can tell they're tired. Carlos is pretty tired too. He just wants to go home, put the babies down for a nap, then just relax on the couch and watch TV or something. Or maybe take a nap himself.

Just then, the doors open, and Logan walks in with a little bundle in blue blankets. He has a huge smile on his face, and everyone can tell that he was emotional.

"Guys, meet Logan Phillip Mitchell Jr," Logan grins.

Everyone gets up, and sees the baby. He is so adorable. He looks just like Logan, of course he has resemblance to Camille, too.

"Can I hold him?" Carlos questions.

Logan nods.

Carlos slowly hands Aubrey to Kendall, so she won't wake up. Then he gently and carefully takes Logan Jr in his arms. He smiles down at his new nephew, and softly kisses his forehead.

"Look at the baby, Zander," James says, letting Zander see him. The little boy looks down at his little cousin, then looks back at James and smiles. James chuckles and kisses his cheek.

"He looks just like you," Kendall tells Logan, causing him to smile.

"How do you feel now?" Chelsea asks.

"I love him already," Logan grins.

Just then, the nurse comes out.

"We have to get the baby all cleaned up," she says.

"Well, we have to go now," Logan says, gently taking his son into his arms and following the nurse back inside the delivery room.

"I'm gonna get going now," Carlos says, taking Aubrey back into his arms.

"I'll help you put Zander into the car," James offers.

"Alright, later guys," Carlos says.

"Bye."

* * *

Carlos wakes up from a thirty minute nap, and sits up. It's already dark out. He gets up, and checks on both babies. Once he sees that they're both still sound alsleep, he heads to the living room.

He turns the TV on, and puts on some hockey game.

Just then, he hears the front door open, and it must be Allie. She's been at the hospital all day, and maybe she's finally back.

"Hey babe," she greets, entering the living room.

"About time I see you," he says. He feels like he hasn't seen her in all day. She was still asleep when he left for the studio, he came home and she left to the hospital, and at the hospital she was in the delivery room the whole time. Carlos couldn't go in there because he was watching the babies.

"I'm so tired," she sighs, plopping down onto the couch next to him.

Carlos grabs her arm and pulls her close to him. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I just woke up from a nap," he tells her.

"Lucky you," she mumbles. "I'm hungry, too. I haven't ate."

"I'll go pick something up for you if you want," Carlos says.

"Really?" she asks. He nods.

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Magic Wok," she replies. "You know what I always get from there."

"Shrimp Fried Rice and a Strawberry Smoothie?"

Allie nods. "You know me so well."

"Well, you are my fiancee," he grins, leaning in and giving her a short but passionate kiss, before getting up off the couch. He grabs his car keys, then heads toward the front door.

"Be careful!" Allie tells him. "Love you!"

"Love you too babe," he replies before walking out of the house.

* * *

**Double update, yaaaaaaaaay! :D **

**RandomFact: Rememberrrrr, like I said, start leaving me ideas for oneshots! :D  
**

**Reviiiewwwww!  
**


	49. Hanging Out

Allie sits in the living room with Aubrey and Zander, while Carlos is in the shower. Tonight, the guys, Camille, and Logan Jr are coming over. Him, James, Kendall, and Logan are all just gonna chill in the basement and watch the hockey game that'll be on tonight.

Anyway, while the guys watch the hockey game, Camille, and now one month old Logan Jr are going to just hangout. Allie hasn't really spent much time with her since she had the baby. She misses her, so she asked her to comeover tonight. Allie remembers when she first had Aubrey and Zander, she barely hung out with her girls either because she was a new mom, and the babies were newborns. Now that they're a bit older, she can hang out with the girls more often.

"I'm all done," Carlos says, entering the living room and sitting on the couch next to Allie. "Can you believe we're getting married in like a little more than a week?"

Allie smiles. "I can't wait."

They've been planning this wedding for months, now they're finally getting married in a little more than a week! They're getting married on the beach. They already have everything ready. Allie has her dress, Aubrey is the flower girl, but Allie and James' little cousin Marisol is gonna help her, since Aubrey is little. Zander and Isaac are the ring bearers. Isaac is gonna be holding the pillow with the ring on it, and Zander is just gonna walk down the aisle with him.

James is gonna be the one who walks Alie down the aisle, since her dad isn't here. But even though James is gonna walk her down the aisle, he's still a Groomsmen. The best man is Kendall, and the maid of honor is Chelsea. The bridesmaids are Lucy, Camille, Erin, Abigail (Adam's girlfriend), Kelly, Danielle, and Eleanor. The groomsmen are James, Logan, Jessie, Adam, Gustavo, Liam, and Zayn.

"I'm gonna miss the babies though while we're on our honeymoon," Allie says.

"Whose watching them again?" Carlos asks.

"Kelly."

"Then they'll be fine," he tells her. "Kelly is very responsible, and the babies love her! We can Skype then while we're gone, babe."

Just then, the door bell rings, and it's the guys, Camille, and Logan Jr.

Carlos gets up, heading to the door and opening it, letting everyone in.

"Hey everyone," Allie greets, as they all enter the living room.

"Hey baby girl," James says, giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

"Guys, the game is about to start let's go!" Kendall says, looking at the time on his phone.

All the guys quickly head to the basement.

Allie rolls her eyes. "Guys these days."

"Right," Camille agrees. "They're so obsessed with sports."

Camille unbuckles Logan Jr and carefully takes him out of his carseat. He's only about a month old, and he's so tiny. He's adorable though. Allie remembers when the babies were that small. She misses them being a newborn, but she's happy that they're bigger now. But they're growing way too fast.

Logan Jr squeaks as Camille gently lays him on the couch.

"He is so cute," Allie smiles, softly stroking her nephews cheek.

"Mama!" Aubrey babbles, trying to climb on her mommy's lap. Allie picks her up, sitting her on her lap. She must of gotten a little jealous when she saw Allie touching Logan Jr.

"Look at the baby, princess," Allie coos.

"Baby?" Aubrey says, in sort of a question way as she points at Logan Jr.

Camille giggles. "I remember when you were that little."

Aubrey squeals, smiling at Logan Jr.

"Can you give baby a kiss?" Allie asks.

Aubrey leans down, softly putting her lips on Logan Jr's forehead. The babies recently learned how to give kisses. It's really cute. Whenever you ask them to give you a kiss, they will.

"Aw, that was adorable," Camille smiles.

* * *

"Ooooh, damn!" Kendall snaps. "He could've made that one!"

Okay, the guys are a bit too into this hockey game. But it's halftime now, so there's a little break.

"Carlos, you're marrying my sister soon," James says, grabbing a beer out of the mini fridge. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great," Carlos grins. "I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with her, no doubt."

"Are you nervous?" Logan asks.

Carlos nods. "A bit. But then not really. I'm more excited and happy than anything. I can't wait for her to officially be my wife."

"She's not gonna be a Diamond anymore," James says sadly. He feels like his baby sister is growing up way too fast. She's twenty years old, has two kids, and is getting married in about a week! He's excited and happy for her and Carlos to get married, he really is. He remembers when she first moved it LA. She was single, and not a mom. Now look at her, she's a mother to two babies, and is engaged to be married. It feels like everything is just happening so fast.

"She'll always be a Diamond James," Kendall tells him. "But her new last name is gonna be Garcia. Allison Marie Garcia, that's cute."

Carlos smiles. "It sure is."

"After the wedding, I'm thinking I'm gonna propose to Camille," Logan says. "We have a little family, we live in our own house, now we just need to get married."

"It feels like everyone is getting married," Kendall adds. "I wanna propose to Chelsea too."

"Am I the only one who isn't ready for marriage?" James questions. James already knows who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, Lucy. But he just isn't ready to get married yet. But when he is, they're gonna have a beautiful wedding, and then eventually have little babies.

"Obviously," Carlos retorts. "Me and Allie are getting married next week, Logan is planning on proposing to Camille, Kendall wants to propose to Chelsea, and you.."

"I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment yet," James says.

"Well, there's no rush," Logan tells him. "We're all still young. Just wait until you're ready to marry her. If you're not ready to marry her, don't propose."

"You're right," James says.

* * *

"We should go bake something," Allie suggests. "Aubrey, Zander, and Logan Jr. is sleeping."

"Alright," Camille agrees.

Both girls get up, and head to the kitchen.

"Wait, I'm gonna go change real quick," Allie says, heading upstairs.

After changing into a pink Aeropostale Cami, and some yoga shorts with a pink waistband with zebra print on it, she heads back downstairs.

"So, we have cookies dough, and cupcake mix," Allie says, taking the container of cookie dough out of the fridge, and the box of cupcake mix out of the cupboard.

They're gonna start with the cookies. They wash their hands, then begin making all kinds of shapes and stuff with the cookie dough.

"So, are you excited to be getting married?" Camille questions, as she molds the cookie dough into a heart, and engraving 'Logan Jr'. She's really excited for her best friend to get married. The wedding is gonna be beautiful. And finally, Carlos and Allie won't be off and on anymore.

"I am so nervous," Allie replies, putting the cookie dough she just shaped out onto the cookie pan. "Yet, so excited! It just feels weird, in a little more than a week, I'm gonna have a husband. Not a boyfriend, or a fiance, a husband. Isn't that crazy? It feels like it was just yesterday that I saw him walk in 2J for the first time. Little did I know, he would be the father of my kids, or little did I know he was gonna be my fiancee."

"It feels like just yesterday Carlos was talking to me about you," Camille adds. "Before me and you met, I went to go visit Logan at Rocque Records when they were on break, and Carlos was saying how much he liked you and how sweet and beautiful you were, it was adorable."

Allie smiles. Carlos can be really sweet when he wants to be. He has those days where he's in a bad mood and acts like a jerk, but by the end of the night he's over it. He always has the right things to say to make Allie smile, even when she's feeling like crap. She loves that about him.

"I'm gonna be a married woman," Allie says. "That's so weird, but I can not wait."

"I bet," Camille smiles. "You two are really happy together, and I'm very excited for you guys!"

"Thanks," Allie grins. "I have a feeling you and Logan are gonna be next to get married."

Camille shrugs. "Who knows? Unless he is planning on asking me, but I'm not sure."

"He probably is," Allie replies. "Didn't he tell you he wants to get married after the baby comes?"

Camille nods.

"Well, the baby is now a month old!" Allie tells her. "He's probably planning to."

"Hopefully."

* * *

The cookies and cupcakes are all done, and now they're about to take them down to the guys to see if they want some.

They enter the basement, and they doubt that the guys notice they're even down there. They are way too into the game.

"I bet they don't even notice we're here," Allie says to Camille, who nods in agreement.

"Guuuuyyyssssss!" Camille yells, but still the guys do not take their attention off the TV. "Let's go seduce them, dude. You get Carlos, I'll get Logan."

"We're trying to get their attention, not give them boners," Allie giggles, but goes along with the plan anyway. It's not like Kendall or James will notice, they are just too concentrated on that game.

Allie sets the plate of cookies on the pool table, and walks over to Carlos, who is sitting on the individual recliner couch. He doesn't notice her walk up. She crawls onto his lap, straddling his waist, and Carlos moves his head so he's looking behind her at the screen.

"Really, dude?" Allie questions, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. To her surprise, he doesn't pull away. Instead, he sets one of his hands on her waist, and the other one on her thigh. He trails his kisses down her jaw to her neck, and before he can get further down, Allie pulls away. "That got your attention!"

"You made me miss some of the game!" Carlos says.

Allie rolls her eyes, climbing off his lap.

"We made some cookies and cupcakes," Camille says, setting the plates of cookies and cupcakes down on the table in front of the couches.

"Are they good?" James questions.

Allie shrugs. "I don't know, they should be, we baked them!"

"Then that means they're probably burnt," Kendall says.

"Hey!" both Allie and Camille say at the same time.

"I'm joking," Kendall chuckles, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite out of it. "I'm impressed, these are pretty good."

Allie smiles, grabbing the cookie off of the plate that she made specially for Carlos. It's a heart, and it has their initials on it. "CRG & AMD".

"I made this one for you," she says, handing him the cookie.

"AMD?" he questions.

"Allie Marie Diamond," she tells him.

"You should've but 'G' instead of 'D'!" Carlos says. "You're gonna be a Garcia soon, you know."

"Well, I'm not a Garcia yet, so I just put Diamond," Allie tells him.

"Whatever," he says. "I still like it, it's cute."

Allie smiles, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, we're going back upstairs now," Allie says, heading toward the stairs, Camille right behind her.

"You're gonna finish what you started later," Carlos winks.

Allie just giggles, heading upstairs.

* * *

**I swear, I am on a roll! Ahaha :D  
**

**RandomFact: There's only about six chapters left in this story D: I doubt I'm gonna get to 300, but still please review :D  
**


	50. Bachelorette Party

Allie enters the club, along with Chelsea, Lucy, Camille, and Erin. She's only missing three of her bridesmaids. Kelly couldn't come, and Eleanor and Danielle aren't in LA right now, so they couldn't make it either.

"Alright, it's exactly one week before the wedding," Lucy says. "This is your last Saturday as a single girl.."

"Well, technically I'm not single," Allie points out. "I'm just not married."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Well, it's your last Saturday as an unmarried girl, so tonight we're gonna get wasted, and party hard."

Allie is only twenty, so she can't buy drinks herself. So Chelsea, Lucy, and Erin are gonna be the ones getting the drinks, since they're twenty one, but Chelsea is over twenty one. Everyone plans on drinking, except for Camille. She already agreed to drive everyone home, and plus she doesn't wanna drink. She has a little baby boy that she wants to go home to. Carlos told Allie he'd watch the babies for the night, so she can drink and stuff. After all, this is her bachelorette party, it'd be boring if she didn't drink.

"Let's go to the bar!" Chelsea exclaims, grabbing Allie's hand and dragging her over to the bar. "Hey bartender, give me five shots of Vodka please!"

"Coming right up," the bartender says. He fills up five little shot glasses with Vodka, then takes them over to the girls.

"Hey, little one, how old are you?" he asks, referring to Allie.

"She's twenty one!" Erin says, but the bartender doesn't believe it. "Okay, she's twenty. But give her a break! This is her bachelorette party!"

"Well in that case, congratulations!" the bartender exclaims, handing her a shot. "It's on me, shh, don't tell anyone!"

Allie giggles, "I won't."

Allie takes the shot of Vodka, and then the other girls grab their shots, taking them.

"Alright, that's gonna be the only shot I'm gonna take tonight," Camille says, setting the little glass on the bar counter.

"Aw, you're no fun," Chelsea pouts.

"I have to drive home, remember?" Camille reminds them.

"Let's take some more!" Allie exclaims.

* * *

A few hours later, they're all wasted; besides Camille. But hey, it's Allie last weekend of being unmarried, so there's no problem! Allie's on the dance floor with her girls, having fun and letting loose. Yup, she's having so much fun. She's definitely enjoying herself. This is her last time going out to a club, unmarried, so she wants to make the best of it.

"Hey," Lucy says, approaching Allie and wrapping an arm around the shorter girl. "Let's go to the DJ, and request Give Me Everything."

"Let's go!"

Both girls stumble their drunk selves over to the DJ.

"Hey cuties, how can I help you?" the DJ asks.

"Can you play Give Me Everything?" Lucy questions.

"By Pitbull and Ne-yo?"

Allie nods.

"Coming right up."

The girls head back to the dance floor where they previously were. The girls start cheering and getting even more hyped up as Give Me Everything starts playing. They all have fun and continue dancing with eachother.

All of a sudden, Allie feels someone tap her shoulder. She turns around, and there's a dude standing behind her. He looks way older than her, and he looks completely drunk.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he questions.

Allie nods. "Yeah, but he's not here, now leave me alone."

The guy grins. "He's not here? Then dance with me, babe."

"Get the fuck outta here!" Allie yells. But the man won't leave. Okay, she's starting to get really irritated! He really needs to get out of here, or she's gonna lose it and just punch him in the face. She really doesn't want this old drunk guy that she doesn't even know to ruin her night.

"Then come with me," he says.

"Did you not hear her!?" Lucy yells, pushing the man away. "If we call her fiance he will come up here and beat your ass you horny desperate perv!"

With that being said, the man shoots Lucy a look before walking away.

"Thanks dude," Allie says. "I was legit about to punch his ass in the face."

"I got you," Lucy smiles.

"Let's go to the bathroom!" Erin says, "I really have to pee!"

The girls make their way to the restroom, and just as Camille is about to open the door to the ladies room, someone else opens it, and it's Stephanie, and Jo. Ugh, seriously? First the creepy old guy, and now they run into Stephanie and Jo!? This isn't gonna be good.

"Well look what we have here," Allie grins.

"What are you doing here, did Carlos dump you?" Stephanie questions, crossing her arms.

"Oh, you must've not heard," Allie starts. "I'm here for my bachelorette party, 'cause me and Carlos are getting married next Saturday."

Allie can immediately see the jealousy in Stephanie's eyes as she says that.

"Well, just wait, he'll divorce you soon, and come to me, just like he always does," she says.

"How many times have you said that?" Chelsea questions. "Funny how it's been a long ass time, and he still hasn't went to your desperate ass. Just face it, he doesn't like you, he doesn't love you. Just hop off his dick."

"Look bitch, just face the fact, that you cannot have him! He is mine, and mine only. Got that? We have two kids, we have our own house, and we're getting married next week! So tell me this, why would he ask me to marry him, if he was just gonna divorce me for an ugly stupid hoe like you?"

Stephanie stays quiet..but then speaks up.

"That's why he called me the other night?" Stephanie questions. "He said you and him were in an argument and he wanted to come over."

"Whatever, don't believe her Allie," Erin says, Allie pushes past her and heads into the bathroom, her girls right behind her.

"Ugh, dumb bitch," Alie mumbles, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair.

"You definitely told her," Erin says, stumbling into a stall, shutting the door.

"You know she was lying dude," Chelsea tells her cousin.

"What if she wasn't?" Allie questions. "Me and him were in an argument the other day.."

* * *

Carlos sits on the couch by himself, waiting for Allie to come home. It's completely dark, and the only light is coming from the TV. Allie should be coming home any minute, it's almost 4 AM.

Just then, she hears a car pull into the driveway. It must be Camille here to drop Allie off.

All of a sudden, he gets a text, from Camille.

**From: Camille  
To:**** Carlos  
**

**Can you come outside and help Allie in? She's really drunk and can barely walk.  
**

Carlos slips a sweatshirt on, since he was shirtless, then heads outside.

He walks to Camille's car, and opens the door.

"C'mon babe," he says, taking her arm and pulling her out of the car, wrapping an arm around her waist for support.

"I'm tired," she yawns.

"Then let's go to bed," Carlos says. He turns around and gives a thank you to Camille, then heads inside.

Allie changes into some sweats and a hoodie, then immediately drifts off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Allie wakes up, and she's alone in the bedroom. Okay, she has a really bad headache. She remembers last night. Her and the girls went out to the club, she was having a lot of fun..until she was getting bothered by that drunk guy, and until she ran into Stephanie.

Oh hell no, she remembers what Stephanie said too. That Carlos called her. Why the hell would Carlos call her? Yeah, her and Carlos weren't on good terms, but every relationship has arguments and that doesn't give him the rights to call his ex girlfriend!

She slowly gets out of bed, and walks out of the bedroom door. She goes down to the living room, and finds Carlos there putting the babies down for their nap. They're both asleep now, and Carlos is about to go take them up to their nursery's.

Allie plops down onto the couch. She doesn't even know what to say to him, she's really upset. In fact, she doesn't even wanna talk to him! Of course, she's gonna confront him, though. She can't have him thinking it's alright to call his ex girlfriend every time they're having problems.

"What's wrong with you?" Carlos questions, entering the living room and plopping down onto the couch next to him.

Allie doesn't take her eyes off the TV. "Nothing."

Is it just him or is Allie acting really weird? She seems quiet, and upset. Maybe she's just tired and hungover.

"Yesterday at the club, I ran into someone, and found some shit out," Allie finally says.

"And what's that?" Carlos asks.

"You called Stephanie?" Allie questions.

Shit, she found out. But, it's not like he cheated or anything, he just called her. But he should've known Allie would be pissed off.

Carlos sighs.

"Answer my question, did you call her or not?" Allie asks, sounding more mad.

He nods.

"Wow," she smirks, getting up off the couch. "I should've known you didn't change at all."

Carlos grabs her arm, preventing her from going any further.

"I didn't go see her, I just called her!" he tells her. "What the hell is so wrong with that?"

"What the hell is wrong with that? That's the bitch that's been trying to ruin our relationship since the beginning Carlos! That's the bitch that kidnapped our son! What the fuck is your problem? Do you think it's okay to call her everytime we get into an argument or something?"

"No, it's not okay," he says softly. "I don't know what I was doing, but it won't happen again."

"You know how many times you've told me that already?" she questions. "Do you even wanna marry me? Are you even ready for this type of commitment? 'Cause I don't think you are."

"Why the hell would I ask you to marry me if I didn't want to?" he asks.

"Well you obviously aren't since you're still contacting your ex," she says softly, her eyes welling up with tears as she grabs her keys, and makes her way outside. It's raining hard, thundering, and the sky is dark. But she doesn't care, she just wants to get out of here.

"Allie, wait!" Carlos calls out, following her outside. "Get back inside! You can't drive in this weather!"

"I'll be fine," she tells him. "It's not like you care anyway."

"Alright then, whatever," he says. "Leave! I don't even care."

With that being said, Carlos heads inside.

Allie puts the key into the ignition, backing out of the driveway and driving off.

She can't really see the road, due to the heavy rain, and her vision is blurry due to her crying.

She doesn't notice a pick up truck driving on the wrong side of the road; She hears beeping, not sure what's going on.

_CRASH! _

Everything goes black.

* * *

**Unexpected! :D Sorry I didn't have time to say my thank yous, I have to go to school! But since you guys wanted drama in stuff, I added this and the story is gonna be a little longer! :D**


	51. Please Be Okay

**My thank ya's (last chapter & the chapter before that):**

**lady: Ahaha, I can totally see that happening in a soap opera! Lmfao, but it was the other way around ;) Also, if you can pleasee help me with a little favor; can you leave me a one shot request? It's for the sequel to this story. I'm just gonna make a collection of cute one shots! Please and thanks love! :D  
**

**Guest: It's already hereeee! Also, if you have a one shot idea please give me the request and I'll make it! Please & thanks :)  
**

**Girl: Thank ya babe :)  
**

**Zamir: Awe, thanks love! If you can do me the favor to leave me a one shot request for the sequel, I'll be super happy :)  
**

**AlliMargaret: Lol, just keep reading to find out :) Also if you have a oneshot request please leave me it! Please & thanks!  
**

**Girl (again): lololol. & yeah, it will be longer! I wasn't planning on adding this whole accident, but I decided to, so yeah it's gonna be longer, not sure how longer though, prolly like 60 chapters! But can you please do me a favor and leave me some one shot requests for the sequel? Please & thanks loveee!  
**

**growler15: Lolol, they aren't broken up. Ahaha, but omgg, you think Carlos and Allie are crazy off and on? Dude, you should see my cousin and her dude. I can never even tell when they're off or on! Ahah. Also, leave me some one shot requests please? Thanks!  
**

**Cheyanne Henderson-Horan: Ahaha, thank you so much :) Also, if you have a one shot request please leave me it for the sequel :D  
**

* * *

_Ring! Riiiing! _

Carlos grabs his phone from the couch right next to him, looking at the caller ID number. Hm, it's unknown. Who would be calling him unknown? Hopefully his number didn't get leaked. It probably didn't, or else his phone would be getting blowed up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this Carlos Garcia?"  
_

"Uh, yeah, this is him.."

_"I'm calling from the LA hospital. We have Allison Diamond here, she's been in a really bad_ car_ accident and is in severe condition."  
_

"What?" Carlos questions, in disbelief. "I-Is she okay?"

_"I'm afraid not, we're gonna need you to come down here as soon as possible." _

"Okay, I'll be right there!"

Oh my god, Allie has been in a horrible car accident? No, no this can not be happening! Ugh, he shouldn't of let her leave! He could have stopped her, from going. Now look what happened! His fiancee is in the hospital, and he doesn't even know if she's okay or not!

He quickly gets the babies in his car, and then gets in himself, driving off. He's gonna call Kelly, to see if he can drop the babies off there while he goes to the hospital.

_"Hello?"  
_

"Kelly, can I go drop the babies off? Allie has been in a car accident and I really need to get to the hospital!"

_"W-what?! Yes, come drop them off. Is Allie okay?"  
_

"I'm not sure, they said she was in severe condition, I don't know what that means."

_"Oh my god, that means she's not doing so good." _

Tears start welling up in Carlos' eyes.

"I-I'll be right there to drop them off." he hangs up.

Those words keep repeated in his mind. _"She's been in a really bad car accident and is in severe condition." _She has to be okay! She has to make it through, she has to live! They're getting married next week! She can't leave him. He'd be like a lost puppy without her.

Luckily, the rain died down, so he begins speeding a bit. He really wants to see her as soon as possible. He wants to get to her, and be by her side. He wants to tell her he's sorry, and that he loves her so much. He wants to tell her that he does care, that he didn't mean it. He just wants everything to be okay.

He finally arrives at the hospital, and he runs inside.

"I'm here for Allison Diamond," he says at the front desk.

"She's in the emergency room getting checked out," the lady says. "You'll have to wait here until the doctor comes out to tell you what's wrong with her."

Carlos lifts his Snapback up, running his hand through his short strands of hair.

"You don't understand, I have to get back there and be by her side!" Carlos says loudly, as a tear streams down his face. "Please, just let me go to her."

The lady looks at him in sympathy. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go back there. The doctor should be coming in soon to tell you what's up."

Ugh, he does not have the patience to wait! He needs to know that she'll be okay right now! He wants to go see her, hug her, kiss her, tell her he loves her. He wants to let her know that he does care, that he didn't mean it. He just wants to be by her side.

He walks over to the chair in the waiting room, resting his elbows on his knees, and covering his face with his hands.

* * *

James' heart drops as he reads the message infront of his eyes. Carlos texted him, saying Allie got into a horrible car accident! No, this can't be true!

"G-Guys.." James says softly, tears filling his eyes. The message gets blurry because of his tears, and he drops his phone on the ground. "We have to get to the hospital."

"What? Why?" Logan questions, looking confused. Okay, something bad must've really happened. James is on the verge of tears! Well actually, there's already tears streaming down his face. James doesn't like crying infront of anyone. The guys have only seen him cry once, which was when he found out about his parents.

Kendall picks James' iPhone up off the ground. His eyes widen as he reads the message.

"No, no," Kendall says, dropping the phone once again and rushing out of the apartment, grabbing his car keys on the way. James follows right behind him, and a confused Logan follows behind him.

"Can someone please fill me in?" Logan asks, confused as ever.

"Allie has gotten into a bad car accident!" Kendall finally says.

"You're lying," Logan replies, not wanting to believe what Kendall just hold him. No, it can't be true. Allie didn't get into a car accident, she's perfectly safe at her house with Carlos and the babies, right?

All three guys head to the car, and drive off to the hospital.

Reality hits Logan, as they enter the hospital and see Carlos in the waiting room, his hands covering his face.

"Where's Allie?" Kendall questions, catching everyone in the waiting room's attention. "Where is she!?"

"S-She's in the emergency room," Carlos manages to say. They could all tell that he's been crying. "They won't let me go see her."

Kendall runs over to the front desk.

"You've gotta take me to her," he tells the lady.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't," she tells him.

"Kendall, come on," Logan says, grabbing Kendall's arm and dragging him over to the chairs.

"Dude, what the hell happened!?" James questions. He really wishes he could go back there and see his baby sister. How did this accident even happen? Last time he talked to her she was fine. He really hopes she's okay. He doesn't know what he'll do without her. He already lost his parents, he can't lose his sister either. He'll lose it if he does.

"We got into an argument, and she left," Carlos says, tears falling down his face again. "A while later, I got the call."

Kendall gets up, pacing back and forth in the waiting room. That doctor needs to come out and tell them what's wrong with her! Because he's getting impatient and if he doesn't come out soon, Kendall doesn't care he will go back there and find her.

"Allison Diamond?" they hear someone say.

They turn around, and there's a doctor in a white jacket and clipboard standing by the door.

"Right here," Carlos says, shotting up out of his seat and walking to the doctor, along with the other guys.

"What are you guys to her?" The doctor questions.

"I'm here fiancee, and they are her brothers," Carlos replies, really wanting to find out how Allie is doing. Does it really matter what they are to her? They just need to know that she's okay!

"How is she?" James asks impatiently. "Please say she's okay and alive!"

"She's alive," the doctor says. "But, she's in a deep coma. She also has a broken arm, and a lot of cuts and bruises. She's pretty injured. She also hit her head pretty hard, so when she wakes up, there is a big chance that she won't remember anything, or any of you."

"S-She won't remember us?" Kendall questions softly, tears filling his eyes. "If she does lose her memory, will she ever regain it?"

The doctor shrugs. "In this case, some people do..some people don't. Some people only remember a few things, and some people will regain their memory and remember everything."

"Will she wake up from her coma?" Carlos cries. "You need to wake her up! We're getting married in a week!"

"That's another thing, we're not sure if, or when she'll wake up," he tells them. "Look like you're gonna have to postpone your wedding. Sorry son."

"No, no this can't be happening," Carlos says softly, pacing back and forth.

"Can we do see her, Dr?" Logan asks.

The doctor nods and smiles. "Of course."

The guys follow the Doctor back to the emergency room, and he leads them into Allie's room.

Logan's heartbreaks as they enter the room. He sees his poor baby sister laying there, unconscious. She has a cast on her arm, a bandage on her forehead from the cut she has on there, and bruises and scratches everywhere. Her eyes are closed, and the worst part is, they don't know if they'll ever open again.

He watches as Carlos rushes to her side. He's beginning to cry again, and he's holding her hand.

"Can she hear us?" Carlos asks, turning back to the doctor.

He shrugs. "Most likely. I have some more guest to go check on, if you need anything, press that button on the side of the bed and a nurse will come in."

"Okay, thank you." Logan says, as the doctor exits the room.

"Allie, baby, if you can hear me, please wake up," Carlos says. "We need you, you can't leave us. We have two beautiful babies that love you. You can't leave them. We're getting married in a week. Please, please just do us all a favor and wake up.."

James sits at the chair in the corner, staring into space. He can't stand to see his baby sister like this. He's never seen her like this before. It absolutely hurts him and breaks his heart. What if she doesn't wake up? What will they all do then? Carlos will be broken. He will probably never be able to love again. He'll be single forever, because James knows that he'll refuse to be with anyone else. James, along with Kendall and Logan will lose their baby sister. James can't handle losing anyone else, especially Allie. But most importantly, Aubrey and Zander will lose their mother. They can't grow up without a mom.

"Allie please," Kendall begs, sitting on the other side of her bedside, taking her hand into his. "With you, we're all nothing."

James has got to admit, he has never seen Kendall looking this sad. He has tears running down his face, and he's crying. He's just staring at Allie with the most saddest face ever. It actually hurts to see his three bestfriends like this also. Why is all this happening? This is suppose to be a happy week! This is the last week before the wedding, and Allie is in a coma. This isn't the way they planned everything out. But, not everything goes as planned, right?

Carlos strokes Allie's cheek, it's really cold. They're not warm and soft like they usually are. Ugh, why did he have to let her leave? If he would've tried stopping her more, they wouldn't be in this stupid hospital! They could be at home, talking things out. Instead, they're in a hospital, and Allie's laying in the hospital bed, in a coma.

* * *

"Guys, I'm afraid visiting hours are over," a nurse says, entering the room.

"Can someone stay the night with her?" Carlos questions.

"One person," the nurse nods.

"I wanna stay with her," Carlos quickly says.

"But-" James starts.

"James, let Carlos stay with her," Logan says. "We'll all take turns staying with her. You can stay tomorrow, Kendall can stay the night after that, then I'll stay after Kendall. Okay?"

"Fine." James murmurs.

They all say goodbye to Allie, giving her a kiss on the cheek and telling her they love her before leaving.

Carlos sits on the recliner couch next to her bed. He's pretty tired. It's been a really long and stressful day, and he needs rest. Kelly doesn't mind the babies staying with her, so Carlos can stay at the hospital with Allie.

He kisses her cheek, and keeps her hand in his.

"I love you baby girl," he says softly. "Always and forever."

* * *

**Vuaaalllaaaa! Mhm, I'm updating this before I got to school, because I won't have time after school. I'm gonna come home, eat, then to go my brothers Drum off with him and his girlfriend at Guitar Center, then come home, take a shower, do my homework if I have any, then start working on the next chapter :)**

**I wanna see some reviews when I get back from school bebe's! :D  
**

**RandomFact: My new story, "Stuck In The Middle", I'm gonna start working on that again soon, and I'm gonna change the name to "Save You Tonight". So if you haven't checked that out, go do so and I'll love you forever! :D  
**

**Review babes! :)  
**


	52. Waking Up

**AlliMargaret: Lol, I bet no one expected this! I didn't even expect this. I read a review on here that inspired me to do this whole accident. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Girl: Right, poor Kendall :( & thaanks :D & omgg, that would be fun to write :) Thanks for reviewing & I laaaaah you tooo!  
**

**Zamir: Lol, a one shot is like a little story, but it's only one chapter. It's gonna be with the characters from this series. I'm gonna be doing a bunch of one shots for the next series, and I need some ideas on what to make the one shots about. & thank you! :)  
**

**growler15: So that's what it's called! Amnesia? Lol, I never knew that -_-  
**

**Lynxx: Omg, your review seriously made my night! Thank you sososososooon much love! :)  
**

**lady: Whenever you think of any idea just leave'em to me :) Lol, thanks for reviewing :D**

* * *

Carlos sits on the recliner couch, holding Allie's hand and staring at her. She looks so...broken. Why did this have to happen for her? Why couldn't he be the one laying in that hospital bed? If he could, he would switch places with her in a heartbeat.

"You're gonna make it," he says softly. "I know you are. You're a very strong girl. I know you can make it through. So just hang in there, okay?"

By now, there's tears falling from his eyes. He leans in, softly giving her a kiss on the cheek.

It's about 3 AM, and he can't sleep. He can't sleep not knowing, if Allie will ever wake up. What if she leaves while he's sleeping? Or what if she wakes up while he's sleeping? All these questions are running through his mind.

He lays back down on the uncomfortable couch, and tries his best to drift off to sleep.

_About a week later... _

Allie can hear people talking. She's not sure who, though. It sounds like four unfamiliar guys.

Her eyes slowly flutter open, and at first her vision is blurry, but it soon clears up. Where is she? What happened? Why is she in so much pain? She has a huge headache, and her arm hurts.

"Guys look, she's awake!" she hears one of the guys say. They all rush over to her.

"Allie, you're awake!"

"W-Who are you guys?" she asks confused. Okay, she's gotta admit she's kind of scared. She has no clue where she's at, she's in so much pain. She pulls her hand away as James tries to grab it.

"She doesn't remember us," Kendall says sadly. "Allie, you got into a accident and lost your memory because you hit your head really hard. I'm Kendall, I'm your big brother. James and Logan are also your big brothers. And that's Carlos, he's your fiancee."

Allie looks at him in confusion. "But I don't have a fiancee, or brothers."

Kendall's heart breaks as she says that. She doesn't remember him. She doesn't remember anybody. That hurts. He really wants her to regain her memory, and recover. But sadly, they don't know if she'll ever regain her memory. But, at least she woke up.

"She doesn't remember," Carlos says softly, tears welling up in his eyes. He gets up off of the chair on Allie's bedside, and exits the room.

"James, go make sure he's okay," Logan instructs. James nods, following Carlos out of the room. He then walks to Allie's bedside where Carlos previously was. "Allie, I know you don't remember us, so you're probably kind of scared, but we are your brothers, and Carlos is your fiancee. You don't have to be scared of us, okay? We love you very much, and we'd never try to hurt you. We're not bad people, I promise."

Allie's eyes fill with tears. She feels horrible. Here she's got four guys, apparently three of them are her brothers, and the other one is her fiancee, and she just doesn't remember. As much as she's trying to, she can't. She can tell it's making them sad, which is why she feels bad. But she's really trying her hardest to remember them.

"I'm sorry," she cries.

"What are you sorry for?" Kendall asks her, taking her hand into his. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Because I can't remember you guys!" she says. "I can tell it's hurting you guys that I can't remember. I'm stupid, and I'm really trying my best but I just can't! I'm sorry.."

"No, no you're not stupid," Kendall tells her. "Don't say that. It's not your fault, none of this is. I know you're trying hard to remember, but if you can't it's okay. Eventually, you will regain your memory, okay? Just hang in there. And just know, that me, Logan, James, and Carlos love you very much."

Allie nods, wiping the tear falling from her face.

Kendall gently pulls her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Carlos! Carlos, where are you!?" James calls out, trying to find Carlos. He has to find him. Carlos is pretty upset, and he needs someone to talk to.

James turns the corner, and sees Carlos walking. James starts running, catching up to him. When he does catch up, James grabs Carlos' shoulder, stopping him from walking.

"Where are you going, man?" James questions.

"She doesn't remember me!" Carlos exclaims. "She never will! She has no clue we're suppose to get married tomorrow, she has no clue I'm her fiancee, she doesn't even know that we have two kids together!"

James sighs. "Look, this is really hard on all of us. We all know how you feel. That's my baby sister, I'm her big brother and she doesn't know me. You think that doesn't hurt? It does. There is a chance that she will get her memory back, keep that in mind. But even if she doesn't, Carlos she fell inlove with you the first time she saw you. You don't think that'll happen again? It will."

"But it won't be the same!" he snaps. "All those memories we have will all be gone! The babies' first words, steps, everything will be gone!"

By now Carlos is crying.

"I know," James says softly, his eyes tear-filled. He grabs Carlos and pulls him into a hug. He doesn't even know what to say anymore. Everything Carlos is saying is true. What if she doesn't get her memory back? All those great and amazing memories her, along with the guys have made these past five years will all be gone to her. "Let's go back to her room."

* * *

Allie scrolls through all the pictures on her phone. Maybe looking at pictures can help her get her memory back. Hopefully it does, because she feels like a lost puppy. So, there's a lot of pictures of her and Carlos. She doesn't remember, but maybe he is her fiancee. There's a lot of pictures of them kissing and hugging, and looking like a couple. But she still doesn't remember anything.

She comes across one she really likes. There laying on the grass somewhere where it seems to look like a park. He has his arm around her, and they're laughing at something. She doesn't remember what though, obviously. They both look so happy. Carlos, he doesn't look happy. He looks sad. And of course, she isn't happy either. Seriously, who can be happy when they're laying in a hospital bed all day and don't remember anything? No one. Exactly.

There's also a lot of pictures of two babies, that seem to look like twins. Are they hers? She doesn't think, but if they are, she's assuming Carlos is the father. They're both really adorable, so she won't be shocked if they are her kids.

"Carlos?" she asks.

"Yes?" he questions, looking at her.

"Who are these babies?" she asks, showing him the picture on her phone. A picture of Aubrey and Zander.

"Those babies, are Aubrey and Zander," he tells her. "They're our babies."

"We have babies?"

Carlos nods. "They really miss you."

Allie smiles a bit. "Where are they? I wanna see them."

"They're with the guys right now," he tells her. "I'll bring them soon."

"Okay," She smiles.

It gets quiet for a moment, but she breaks the silence.

"Carlos, one more thing.." she starts. He looks at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "I...love you."

Carlos' whole face lights up as she says that, which causes her to smile.

"I love you too," he says, kissing her cheek.

* * *

**Well, she woke up..but will she get her memory back? :O Ahaha.  
**

**RandomFact: I am soo proud of my brother! He made it to the next round in the drum off! He did AMAZING! & the judges loved him, when he was drumming, the judges and everyone else were all dancing & they were like "aayyyee" lmfao, I'm a proud sister right about now :)  
**

**Reviieeww my loves! :D  
**


	53. Memory Back

**I know everything with this accident is probably going too fast, but I'm trying to make it just go fast so I can finish this story up and focus on my other one, and the one shots. So sowwwwy if it's all too fast.**

* * *

"Kendall?" Allie whispers. She just woke up, and it's really dark. She can tell she's in the hospital though. Why is she in the hospital? She can also see Kendall laying on the recliner couch next to her. Okay, what is going on? She begins shaking him a bit. "Kendall!"**  
**

He stirs a little bit before waking up.

"What is it?" he mumbles, still half asleep.

"Why are we at the hospital?" she questions. "And where's Carlos and Aubrey and Zander?"

He immediately wakes up. Did she get her memory back? It sure seems like it. Because she just asked why they're at the hospital, she already knows why they're at the hospital. But hopefully she did! He's gonna test her just in case.

"Allie, when is Carlos' birthday?"

"August 15, why?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty! Whhyyyy?"

"Which member from One Direction did you use to date?"

"Zayn," she replies. "What's up with all these questions, dude?"

"You got your memory back!" Kendall exclaims, getting up and pulling her into a huge hug. He is beyond happy right now! Allie got her memory back. Isn't that great?

"What are you talking about?" she questions. She's so lost and confused right now. She never lost her memory...did she? At least, she doesn't think she did. But what she really doesn't know is, why she's in the hospital.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kendall asks her.

"Uh.." she thinks. "The last thing I remember, is getting into an argument with Carlos about him calling Stephanie, then me leaving the house and driving off."

"Well, when you were driving a pick up truck was on the wrong side of the road," Kendall tells her. "You got into a bad accident. You were in a coma for a week, you lost your memory for about another week, and you have a broken arm."

"What the hell.." she says softly. Okay, she does not remember anything of that! She was in a coma? She lost her memory? Ya, she does not remember. The last thing she does remember is her argument with Carlos, which she's still upset about.

"You really scared us Allie," Kendall says, tears forming in his eyes. "The doctor told us he didn't know if you were gonna wake up or not. You were basically gone for a week! You know how hard that was? Really hard! I'm so happy you're all better now, because if I would've lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Kendall, don't cry," she says, pulling him into a hug. "I'm all better now, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Kendall smiles, kissing her cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

Allie giggles. "Yes, I know. I love you too."

"Well, I'm not even tired anymore. Are you?" Kendall questions. Allie shakes her head. Kendall then grabs the remote, turning the TV on. "Wanna watch Full House?"

"Sure," she replies. She starts shivering, realizing she's really cold. The stupid hospital only provides a small little sheet! Allie's the type to get really cold easily, so a little sheet is not gonna cut it. She grabs the thin white sheet, and snuggles under it, trying to get as warm as possible. Yeah..this isn't working. "Big brother, can you lay with me and keep me warm? I'm freezing!"

"Of course baby sister," he replies, laying next to her. He holds his baby sister tightly in his arms, keeping her arm. He's so happy and grateful that she's okay. This is the happiest he's ever been. Also, the guys are gonna be so excited to find out that she got her memory back.

* * *

Carlos grabs his phone as it continuously rings. He groans, looking at the clock. It's 4:30 in the morning! Who the hell would be calling him at this time?

He see's it's an unknown number. Oh no..it better not be the hospital again saying that something went wrong with Allie! At this point, he can not accept any bad news any more.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Carlos!" _

"Whose this?"

_"Stephanie, duh silly! So I hear Allie is in the hospital in a coma, right? Well, you know she's not gonna make it. So just come to me! You know you'd rather have me than her anyway."  
_

"Uh, one, she already woke up from her coma, dumb ass. Two, if I'd rather have you than her, why am I still with her? Look, I'm not leaving her for you anymore! I'm so beyond done with you. You're number isn't even in my phone anymore, I deleted it. You can delete mine too, by the way. Or I'll just change my number. I'm tired of you trying to ruin my relationship! When Allie recovers, we are getting married, alright? So just fuck off. Bye."

He ends the call, setting his phone back on the table. Ugh, she's really starting to irritate the crap outta him. But oh well, she's so tired, so he just wants to go back to sleep.

He turns over to the side, and sighs as he sees Allie's not there. She's been in the hospital for two weeks now. He really misses cuddling with her every night. He hates sleeping alone, without her in his arms. He can't wait for her to get out of the hospital so she can come home. Also, he can't wait for her to fully recover so they can get married, like they were suppose to do a week ago.

He grabs her pillow, holding it tightly in his arms. Okay, it may not be her, but it's the closest thing to her! It has her scent, which he loves. Hey, if he can't cuddle with her, he'll cuddle with her pillow. He doesn't care. Although he'd much rather have her here.

He closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"I'm so happy you got your memory back now!" James exclaims.

The girls were just here to visit, but they left. The guys and the babies are still here, though. They were really happy to find out Allie regained her memory. Since she has some unfinished business with Carlos, she said she'd like to talk to him in private later.

"I missed you guys!" Allie coos to Aubrey and Zander. She feels like she hasn't seen her babies in forever, and she was really happy when Carlos showed up with them earlier that day.

"So, we'll take the babies so you and Carlos can talk," Logan says, taking Aubrey from Allie's lap. Kendall takes Zander, and all three guys along with Aubrey and Zander walk out of Allie's room, leaving her and Carlos alone.

"I know you're probably still mad," Carlos starts. "But like I said, it was the last time I'll ever do it. This time I mean it. You're my fiance now, not my girlfriend. I wouldn't ask you to marry me if I wasn't ready. So, I obviously am ready now since I asked you. Will you please forgive me?"

Allie sighs. She doesn't know what to do. Should she just forgive him? After all they've been through? Her and Carlos literally have been to hell and back, yet they always end up together. Isn't that a sign that they're meant for each other? She thinks so. She's just gonna forgive him. She really isn't in the mood for anything but happiness. But, this time, if he screws up ONE MORE time, she's done. Like seriously.

"Yes," she says softly. "I forgive you. But, I don't want it to happen again. You know damn well how I feel about her. But just know, that if I find out that you called, texted, or went to see her one more time, I'm seriously done this time."

"It won't happen again, I swear," he says, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Alright," she says. "So uh, do you know when I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow, I think," he replies.

"Carlos, what about the wedding?"

"We postponed it 'til you get fully recovered." he says.

"Oh okay," she replies. "...Wellll, can you come cuddle? I'm cold and tired."

Carlos grins. "Of course."

* * *

**Awwee, don't you just love the brother/sister relationship with Kendall and Allie? I doooo! lol. Weeeeelll, she got her memory back :)**

**RandomFact: If I made a Big Time Rush/One Direction fanfic in the future, would you guys read it?  
**

**Reviiiew! :D  
**


	54. Fully Recovered

**AlliMargaret: She got it baaaack! :D**

**Girl: Thankyaaa!  
**

**Girl (Hmm, not sure if it's the same person from up there ^ lol): I love Kendizzzzle toooo! 333 lolol omgg, I did not even notice that! hahaha, Kendall is all sweet in this story, but a complete jerk in my other one, lmfao. & Aww, thaanks! Love you too! :D  
**

**The Lynxx: Yaaaay! Thank you super much love! :D & hehe, I will be sure to let him know that The Lynxx said congrats! Haha, he's gonna be like whaaaaa?**

* * *

"I can't believe tomorrow is the big daaaay!" Allie exclaims, crawling onto Carlos' lap.

Two months later, Allie is finally fully recovered. Tomorrow is the wedding, and they can not wait. Everything is all prepared, and now they just wait for tomorrow for arrive. Allie, Chelsea, Camille, Lucy, Erin, Kelly, Danielle, Eleanor, are all staying the night at Carlos' and Allie's house, and Carlos and the twins are staying at 2J.

Allie, along with her bridesmaids thought it'd be fun to have a little sleep over the night before. All the bridesmaids are staying, except Adam's girlfriend, Abigail. She couldn't. Anyway, tomorrow they're all gonna wake up bright and early, and go get their hair and make up done, then they're all gonna come back and get ready, and of course help Allie get changed into her wedding dress.

"Finally," Carlos smiles, leaning in and kissing her. He's been waiting so long for tomorrow to happen. They had to postpone the wedding 'cause of the accident, but now that she's fully recovered, he can finally make her his wife. After months and months of waiting, tomorrow is finally the big day. Isn't that so excited? It is to him. After tomorrow, Allie will no longer be Allison Marie Diamond. She'll be Allison Marie _Garcia_. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia. Yeah, he likes the sound of that.

"Well, you should start going," Allie says. "The girls will be here any minute."

"You're right," he replies. "Come help me put the babies in the car."

Both babies are sleeping on the couch right now. Carlos carefully takes Aubrey into his arms, while Allie takes Zander and they both head outside. They buckle the babies into their carseats, then they meet eachother infront of the car.

"So, this is gonna be the last time I'm seeing you before our wedding," she smiles, sitting on the hood of his car.

Carlos grins, standing infront of her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You excited?"

"Hell yeah!" she replies.

Just then, they hear beeping and a whole bunch of girls cheering and shouting. Yup, her crazy bridesmaids are here. Allie hops off the car, setting her hands on either side of Carlos' waist, as he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"I should get going now," he tells her, leaning in and giving her a short passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you babe."

"I love you too," she replies, watching as Carlos gets into his car.

He pulls out of the driveway, and drives off. Then, Kelly (the one whose driving one of the cars) pulls in to park where Carlos was previously parking. And Chelsea (the one whose driving the other car) parks behind her.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Kelly asks in excitement. Kelly was more than happy when she found out they were getting married. She was getting really tired of this off and on thing, and she was happy to know that they're both ready for this type of commitment, and to settle down. Also, she loves weddings! She's never had one of her own, so she's always happy to help plan weddings.

"Yes!" Allie exclaims, as Kelly pulls her in a hug. Kelly is seriously like a second mom to her. Of course, no one will ever replace her real mom, but Kelly is the closest thing she has to a mom. She's always there for her when she needs someone, she gives her motherly advice, and cares for her like a mother would. Kelly even told Allie she loves her like a daughter. Allie is really grateful to have Kelly in her life.

Allie along with her bridesmaids head inside. They all make themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Nervous? Excited? How are you feeling babe?" Danielle questions. Danielle and Allie, along with Eleanor hung out a lot when her and Zayn were together, which means they got really close. They keep in touch a lot, and hang out when they can. Dani and El were really happy when Allie asked them to be apart of her wedding.

"Both," Allie replies. "I'm excited to finally be marrying him, obviously. After tomorrow, we're gonna be husband and wife, not boyfriend and girlfriend. But I'm also nervous. What if I fall while I'm walking down the aisle? Oh my god, that would be so horrible! But I'd probably bust out laughing, but still I don't want that to happen!"

Lucy giggles. "Al, you know James won't let that happen. He'll catch you."

"He better," she giggles as well. "I wonder whose gonna be next to get married after me and Carlos."

All girls shrug. To be foreal, Allie thinks it'll be Camille, or Kelly. Kelly has gotten really serious with that guy she's been seeing, so who knows what'll happen.

"Logan and Camille," Chelsea says.

"I don't know," Camille replies. "Me and Logan haven't really talked about marriage."

"What if he's trying to surprise you?" Eleanor questions.

Camille shrugs. "Who knows."

"Hey, Kelly how are you and that guy? Alan, right?" Allie asks. Allie notices Kelly smiling as she said his name. Yeah, she's definitely into him, like a lot. They just need to get married already! They've been dating for a long time, long enough for them to marry eachother. Plus, he's a really great guy. Allie has met him once or twice, and he seems really sweet. He's also really good with the babies, which is a turn on because Kelly loves kids.

"We're great," she smiles. "And we talked about marriage earlier, actually. We were talking about tomorrow, and then he asked me if I would marry him if he asked, and of course I said yeah, I would."

"See, it might even be Kelly and Alan getting married before Logan and I!" Camille says.

"We'll see what happens in the future," Erin finally says.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the day, you turn my sister into a Garcia," James says. "And she will no longer be a Diamond."

"She'll forever be a Diamond, dude!" Carlos replies. "She'll just go by my last name."

"He's right," Kendall adds. Kendall can't believe tomorrow is it. He's really happy for his best friend and his baby sister. They're really cute together, when they aren't fighting. But they usually fight in private, so it's all good.

"I know this is probably awkward for you, because I'm her ex," Zayn says. "But it isn't awkward for her and I. Allie is my best friend, literally. She deserves the best, and she deserves the world. I'm really happy for you guys, seriously. You guys have two beautiful kids, and you're getting married tomorrow. Congratulations!"

"Thanks man," Carlos smiles. "I hope things with you and your girl will work out also."

"Thanks," Zayn replies. "I appreciate it."

"Well, we have to wake up early tomorrow morning, so we should get going to sleep," Liam says.

All the guys agree.

Most of the groomsmen are staying in 2J also. Zayn and Liam are, and they're sleeping in Carlos'd old room. Carlos is sleeping in Allie's old room, only because the cribs are in there. Logan is sleeping in his old room, and James and Kendall are sleeping in their rooms.

"Good night everyone," Carlos says, entering Allie's old bedroom.

"Good night," they reply.

"I put the alarm on my phone, so I'll wake everyone up," Logan says.

"Kay!" Carlos replies before shutting the door.

* * *

**I know this one was supaaa short, but I just wanted to make a chapter in between her getting her memory back, then the wedding. Soooo, guess what the next chapter is gonna be!?**

**RandomFact: I tend to hurt myself a lot -_- I'm so clumsy. Haha. I have two booboos on my hands! :( I was shaving my legs the other day, and some how the razor slipped and cut the hell outa my finger! It was bleeding SO BAD! & then the other day, I don't even know HOW, I managed to cut my myself on my thumb with my OWN fingernail so bad to the point where it bled -_-  
**

**Reviieeeeewwww! :D  
**


	55. I Do

**zstories77: lolol I hate when she wins too -_- but I def will put her in some of the one shots! :D Thanks for the suggestion and thanks for reviewing! (:**

**Girl: Oh, ahaha I wasn't sure. & lmfao, I had no clue until you pointed it out. And I feel better, lol my thumb still hurts a little though :/ Lol, thanks for 'da review! :D  
**

**The Lynxx: Hey love! Lol, I told him and he just liked at me weird, like "tf?" lolol. Thankyaaaa! :D  
**

**Cheyanne Henderson-Horan: Aha, right I'm on a rollll :D & kaaay! Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**Help me get to 300! lolol, I doubt I will since there's only like three chapters left though :(**

* * *

Allie stands infront of the mirror in her beautiful dress, as Kelly zips it up from the back. She can't believe it's finally here. The big day she's been waiting for! After months and months of waiting, today is finally the day. Later, she'll be walking down that aisle with James. She's so nervous and excited...she's nervcited! Butterflies are flying around like crazy in her stomach. In just a bit, she will be officially be Carlos' wife, and no longer his fiancee.

"You look beautiful," Kelly smiles, attaching the veil to Allie's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Really happy," Allie grins, watching in the mirror as Kelly places the tiara on her head. When she's all ready, Kelly stands next to her, and they both look in the mirror at her. "Not trying to be conceited or anything, but I look amazing!"

"You sure do," Kelly giggles, "Now let's get your shoes on so we can go downstairs."

Allie is completely ready, she just has to get her shoes on. Her hair and makeup is done, and she has her dress on. Danielle's cousin, Nicole is a professional hair stylist and makeup artist, so she did Allie's hair and makeup. It turned out really great, and Allie loves it.

"Alright let's get downstairs," Kelly says, taking Allie's hand and helping her up. "The bridesmaids are down there waiting for you!"

They reach the stairs, and Kelly holds Allie's hand as they walk down them, to help her and make sure she doesn't fall.

"The bride is all ready!" Kelly exclaims, as they reach the last step.

The bridesmaids smile and start clapping and cheering. Chelsea even gets kind of emotional. Allie is like the baby sister she never had, you know? She's growing so fast! Chelsea remembers babysitting Allie when she was younger. Chelsea was the one who talked to her for hours on the phone when she had boy problems, or just any problems in general. Chelsea was by Allie's side the whole week after her parents died, until she left for LA.

"Allie, you look so gorgeous," Chelsea smiles, kissing her cheek and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you love," Allie giggles.

"Guys, the limo is here!" Lucy exclaims, looking at the window at the white limo that's waiting for them in the drive way.

"Here's your bouquet sweetie," Kelly says, handing Allie her bouquet. She then opens the front door, and Chelsea and Lucy help Allie get outside.

The limo driver opens the door, he helps Allie get in first, then the rest of the bridesmaids get in.

Okay, Allie is getting extremely nervous now. They're on their way to HER wedding. How crazy is that? Pretty crazy to her. She doesn't mind James walking her down the aisle, but she really wishes her dad and mom were here on her special day. She wishes her head could be the one walking her down the aisle. But, she's trying not to think about that too much, she wants to enjoy her day. The only tears she wants to shed, are happy tears.

"I can tell you're getting nervous," Erin says. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

"I remember when we were younger, how me and Allie use to talk about our dream weddings," Chelsea smiles. "You're gonna have your dream wedding before I do!"

Allie giggles. "You'll get yours soon, Chels."

* * *

Carlos sits on the couch, all dressed in his tuxedo, and Allie's ring in his hands. Today is the day. The wedding is in less than an hour. He's not gonna lie, he is a little nervous. Why? Okay, he knows this most likely won't happen, but what if Allie changes her mind last minute? What if she decides that she doesn't wanna marry him after all?

"Don't worry mate," Liam says, patting Carlos' back as he sits on the couch next to him. "Everything will be all good."

"I hope," Carlos says softly.

All of a sudden, they hear babbling, and see Aubrey in her cute little dress toddling into the living room, Zander in his little suit right behind her. Carlos smiles, taking Zander into his arms and sitting him on his lap, while Liam takes Aubrey.

"Don't you look beautiful?" Liam coos, kissing the top of her head.

"Dogs, are you ready!?" Gustavo questions. "The wedding is in less than an hour!"

"Everyone is ready beside James," Kendall responds. Seriously, how long does it take him to change into his tux and run a comb through his hair once or twice? Kendall walks over to the bathroom, pounding on the door. "HURRY UP, JAMES!"

Logan takes a seat on the other side of Carlos. Logan can tell he's nervous. Hell, he's nervous for him! Logan knows if he was the one getting married today, he would be extremely nervous. No doubt.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asks.

Carlos shrugs. "Excited, nervous. Mostly excited, though."

He's not like really, extremely nervous, but he has to admit he is a little bit. He's mostly excited. Today is the day Allie will finally be his wife, and not his girlfriend. In just a little bit, they will be husband and wife. He can't wait for him to be able to call her his wife.

"What time are we leaving?" Zayn questions.

"In a bit," Kendall replies.

Just then, the bathroom door opens, and James walks out, looking same as always.

"It took you that long to continue looking like that?" Kendall questions, rolling his eyes.

James gasps. "What do you mean 'looking like that'?"

"You look the same as always,"

"I still look good though, right?" James questions.

Kendall rolls his eyes, sighing.

"Let's go dogs!" Gustavo says loudly.

* * *

Carlos stands at the altar, with the officiant, watching as the guests take their seats. He's barely even nervous anymore. He's excited! He can't wait to see his beautiful bride walk down the aisle. Carlos has never seen Allie in her dress, or even seen her dress! Allie refused to let him, because she wants it to be a surprise.

Carlos is actually kind of surprised when he spots his parents sitting in second row. He didn't think they could make it because of work, they said they would tell him if they could, and they didn't tell him anything. Maybe they wanted to surprise him? He's definitely surprised. He smiles and waves as they wave at him. He can tell his mom has the urge to attack him in a hug, but she has to wait.

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia have met Allie before, only once though. When they had a concert in Minnesota when they were on tour, his parents went to the concert and they spent the day together the next day. They love her, and they're happy Carlos chose her to spend his life with. But, they haven't met the babies. They've seen pictures and Skyped, but that's about it.

All of a sudden, he hears pianist start playing. Oh god, it's starting. He's so anxious to see Allie walk down that aisle! He watches as the bridesmaids start walking down the aisle. First is Logan and Camille, Zayn and Eleanor, Liam and Danielle, Adam and Abigail, Jesse and Erin, Gustavo and Kelly. Lucy just walks by herself, since James is gonna be the one walking his sister down the aisle. Next is the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Everyone watches as Kendall and Chelsea walk down the aisle.

Carlos looks at Kendall, and Kendall smiles at him. Carlos smiles back. Oh god, it's almost time for his bride to come out and he's getting more and more excited! He knows for a fact that she's gonna look beautiful. Beyond beautiful, like always.

Carlos can't help but smile when he sees his little girl walking down the aisle with her older cousin, Marisol. Aubrey is just babbling and smiling as usual. Marisol is holding her hand and throwing the flowers. Isaac and Zander are right behind them. Isaac is now four years old, and he's very smart. He understood the instructions just good, they were all surprised that he got it as fast as he did when they practiced yesterday. Anyway, Isaac is holding Zanders hand, and in the other hand is holding the pillow with the rings on it. He's doing pretty good.

"Here she comes," he hears Liam whisper.

Carlos looks up when he hears the Bridal March. Carlos smiles widely as his sees his soon to be wife walking down the aisle, her arm linked with James'. Oh my god, she looks beautiful. The dress is gorgeous, her hair is done very well, her make up, well she doesn't need make up, but the make up looks great. She looks perfect. He sees Allie smile at him, and his eyes fill with happy tears. He can tell Allie is crying too.

"She looks gorgeous," he can hear his mother say.

The piano music stops playing, and Allie and James arrive at the altar.

"Who gives this woman, to be married to this man?" the officiant questions.

"I do." James says.

He then takes a spot where he suppose to be as a groomsman. Before his parents died, he made a promise to his mom and dad that if something ever happened to them, that James will take his place as her father. And that's what he's doing. He's really happy for his baby sister, but at the same time she's growing up way too fast.

Kendall can even feel himself getting emotional. When he found out Allie was moving to LA, he never thought they'd get as close as they are. Kendall calls Allie his baby sister, because that's exactly what she is. They go to each other for literally everything. And not only is his baby sister, getting married, but so is his best friend. He never expected Carlos to be the first one to get married out of all of them. But here they are, at his wedding. Kendall's really happy for them.

"Do you, Carlos, take Allison to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Carlos nods, smiling, giving Allie's hands a squeeze.

"Do you, Allison, take Carlos to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Allie smiles, tearfully.

"Okay, now it's time to make your vows," the officiant says. "Carlos, you will go first."

"Allie, where do I even begin? Since I first saw you, there was just something about you that I loved, and still do. This past five years have been like a roller coaster for us. But here we are, at our wedding. I remember the day I first saw you. I entered 2J to see you standing there with James. Hands down, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life. I remember we tried to date behind James' back but we got caught. I remember when I realized I love you so much, and that you were the one. I was laying in bed, you were in my arms sleeping. I remember looking down at you, and smiling. I thought 'wow, I really love her, and I wanna be with her forever". I remember when we had our two beautiful kids. I would never want to experience something so beautiful with someone else other than you. You're an amazing mother, and I know you'll be an amazing wife. No other girl can take your place, no one else compares to you. I'm so happy I finally get to make you my wife. I love you, Allie."

Allie smiles, wiping the tears falling from her eyes, ready to say her vow.

"Carlos, I remember the day we met like it was just yesterday. You walked into that apartment, and flashed me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I thought you were really cute, and a dork, but you're my dork, babe. I feel like we're perfect for each other. We're both really outgoing, crazy, and fun. When me and you are together, I feel really happy. I feel safe and secure when I'm in your arms. I don't think it's possible for me to love you more than I already do. Even after all the problems we've had these past five years, I never fell out of love. Because at the end of the day, you were, and are the love of my life, no doubt. We've made so many amazing memories that I can't have with anyone else. Remember our one year anniversary? Everything went so wrong and nothing went as planned, but you still made that night special for me. You're always there for me. When ever I'm feeling sad, I can't count on you to make me smile. I love you so much, always and forever, I promise you that."

"Carlos, you may now place a ring on the finger of your bride."

"Allie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Carlos says, slipping the ring onto the correct finger.

"Allison, you may now place a ring on the finger of your groom."

"Carlos, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Allie says, slipping the band onto Carlos' correct finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The crowd starts clapping and cheering, happy for the newly married couple.

"Carlos, you may kiss the bride."

Carlos grins, cupping Allie's face in his hands as he leans in, giving her a long passionate kiss. Allie sets her hands on either side of Carlos' waist, smiling into the kiss. The crowd starts applauding once again. Music starts playing as Carlos and Allie start walking down the aisle, greeting friends and family on the way.

Carlos looks at his wife, leaning in for a quick kiss, before they make their way to the building where the reception will be.

* * *

**They are FINALLLLLY marrrriiiiieeedd! Aaah, they are adorableee :D**

**RandomFact: I think I'm addicted to hot fries. Seriously.  
**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	56. The Reception

Carlos and Allie pose as their photographer snaps pictures. The photographer already got pictures of the wedding, the bridesmaids, groomsmen, the little flower girls, ring bearers, Carlos and Allie alone, and now he wants pictures of them together. The pictures are coming out great. Carlos and Allie look so happy as they kiss and hug in the pictures.

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia watch as the photographer takes pictures of their son, and daughter-in-law. They're really happy for their son. Allie is perfect for him. They both look so happy when they're together. And she's a beautiful young lady. She's an amazing mother as well. Mrs. Garcia was actually kind of shocked when she found out who Carlos was dating. Just because she knew Allie was James' little sister, and she knows how overprotective James is. But, James approves and now here they are.

"Don't they look so adorable?" Mrs. Garcia questions.

Mr. Garcia nods, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

Just then, they hear little footsteps coming towards them, and see their granddaughter toddling past them. They met the babies earlier, and they are so cute! They were both really happy to finally meet their grand-babies, after more than a year. Of course, it's gonna take time for the babies to get use to them, but they eventually will.

"Come here, princess," Mrs. Garcia coos, taking Aubrey into her arms. Aubrey just looks at her with a blank face, eventually smiling since she's a happy little girl.

"Aren't you a happy baby?" Mr. Garcia says, taking her little hand into his.

"Guys, they're about to introduce the wedding party!" Kelly says, gathering everyone that it involved in the wedding, such as bridesmaids, groomsmen, etc.

They all head to the entrance, getting inline and walking out as their names are called. Finally, it's time for Allie and Carlos to walk in.

"Ready?" Allie questions, linking her arm around his.

"Ready," he grins, kissing the top of her head as their names are called.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carlos and Allie Garcia!" The DJ exclaims. The loud applause starts as they walk out, onto the floor. Aside from the babies being born, this has got the be one of the most amazing experiences ever. The love of his life, is now his wife. Allie is all his, always and forever. He remembers the first time they talked about marriage, now look at them, they're married!

James all of a sudden approaches them, giving Carlos a hug and saying a "congratulations!" to him. Then he pulls Allie into a big bear hug.

"You're growing so fast baby girl," he says, still holding her tightly. "I'm like, the only Diamond left. It feels like I just gave you away to another man. Stop growing on me! I remember when you would force me to play barbies with you, and we would have fake weddings for them. Now look where we are, at your wedding. You're always gonna be my little girl, okay?"

Allie nods, smiling. "I love you, James."

"I love you too," James grins, kissing her temple as he lets her go.

"Now, the bride and groom will share their first dance as husband and wife," the DJ says, waiting for the guests to get off the dance floor to play the song. Carlos let Allie pick the song they dance, and she picked Dreaming Of You by Selena. She loves that song, and she thinks it'll be cute to dance that one.

The song begins, and Carlos and Allie start dancing. Allie can immediately feel tears well up in her eyes. She digs her face into Carlos' neck, and he smiles, kissing the top of her head.

When the dance is over, they walk off the dance floor, and now Kendall, James, and Logan wanna make a speech, so the DJ hands the mic to Kendall, whose gonna speak first.

"Thanks everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate the special day of my baby sister, and one of my best friends in the whole entire world!" Kendall starts. "Carlos, I've known you for as long as I can remember, and I'm really happy for you dude. You were the one I least expected to get married first, and you proved me wrong. I'm so happy you found the girl of your dreams, and I can see that she makes you really happy, which is all I want for you, to be happy. Allie, when you first moved out to LA, I never expected that me and you would be as close as we are now. You've officially became my baby sister. We go for each other for literally everything! I love that you can trust me with anything and everything, just like I trust you. I love those days when me and you just go out alone and have those days where we just do random stuff and have fun. But now that you're married, you still better make time for me! Carlos and Allie, you guys are two of the most important people to me, and I love you guys!"

Allie smiles, watching as Kendall hands the mic to James.

"Like Kendall said, thanks for everyone who came out tonight. We spent months and months planning this wedding, and it's finally here. Congratulations to you both! I remember when I found out about you two dating, I caught you guys! I remember I was so mad because you guys tried to keep it from me. At first I was a bit reluctant about you guys dating, just because Allie is my baby sister, but then I realized how happy you two are with each other, and that's all I really want for you guys. You two gave me a beautiful niece and a gorgeous nephew, and now you're married. You guys now have a cute little family, and I hope one day me and Lucy can be like you guys. Allie, I promised mom and dad that I'll be a father to you, and just because you're married, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop, alright? Just saying. You're always gonna be my baby sister, no matter how old you are. Anyway, I'm so happy for you guys, I love you!"

He then hands the mic to Logan.

"Uh, I'm not really good at speeches," Logan says. "So sorry if this is short. Anyway, congratulations you two! Carlos, you're one of my best friends, and Allie you're like the baby sister I never had. You guys are seriously perfect for each other, and I'm glad you chose each other to spend the rest of your lives with. Uh..like I said, congrats and I love you guys!"

"We love you guys too!" Allie exclaims, giving Kendall a hug. Kendall holds her tightly, giving her a kiss on the top of the head as he does so.

* * *

"You look beautiful little one," Allie hears a deep voice say behind her. She turns around and Harry and Niall are standing behind her.

"Thank you," she smiles, approaching them each with a hug. Harry picks her up as he hugs her, as he always does. "You guys enjoying the party?"

"We sure are!" Niall exclaims, a stack of cookies in his hands. "You guys got a lot of food!"

"Just for you, Niall," Allie giggles, watching as Niall offers her a cookie, and she happily excepts it. "Wow Niall, you never share your food!"

"Only because I love you," he smiles, kissing the top of her head.

"Aw, I love you too!"

"Hey, is everyone almost done eating?" Kelly asks. "The DJ is ready to get the dance started."

"Everyone should be done," Allie shrugs.

"I'm not!" Niall says, a mouthful of cookie.

"I don't think you'll ever be," Harry says, causing Allie to giggle.

Pretty soon, the lights are turned off, and people are already dancing on the dance floor. Carlos approaches Allie, giving her a kiss as they walk to the dance floor. Just then, Zayn walks up to them.

"May I have a dance with your wife?" he asks.

"Sure," Carlos says, giving Allie a kiss before letting her dance with Zayn.

"I'm so happy for you," he smiles, as they begin dancing. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you what you deserved when we were together. Traveling a lot and still maintaining a relationship is pretty tough. Allie, you're a beautiful young girl, and you deserve the world. I know Carlos can give you that. I love you to death, and you're always gonna be my best friend."

Allie smiles, looking up at him. "Zayn, even though I'm married and all, I don't regret our relationship at all. I was happy when I was with you, up until you had to start traveling everywhere. And even though we aren't together, and I'm married, you know that you'll always be my best friend. You can come to me for anything and everything, kay? If any girl breaks your cute little sensitive heart, just call me and I'll handle her."

Zayn chuckles, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too best friend," she giggles.

* * *

"Time to toss the bouquet!" Kelly exclaims, handing Allie a bouquet. Kelly made sure the florist made her an extra one, so she can toss that and keep the real one.

Allie giggles, watching as the unmarried woman make their way to the dance floor. She turns around, so her back is facing them, and then tosses the bouquet. She then hears cheers of excitement. She turns around and sees Camille has the bouquet in her hands. Yup, she knew Camille was most likely gonna be the one getting married next.

"Time to cut the cake!" Kelly says, as she leads Allie over to the snack table, where the bridal cake and the groom cake are. Kelly hands them a knife, and they both hold it carefully as they cut the first slice.

"You get the first bite, baby," Carlos says sweetly, using a fork to cut a piece. He then feeds it to Allie, before swiping his finger on the icing and dabbing it onto her nose.

Allie giggles, dabbing some icing on his cheek before feeding him a piece of cake. Carlos chuckles, grabbing a napkin so they can both get cleaned up.

Once they're all cleaned up, they get out of the way and head back to their table so the other guests can get some cake, too. They sit next to each other, and feed each other same cake until it's all gone.

"I knew Logan and Camille were gonna get married next," Allie says. Camille caught the bouquet, and Logan caught the garter. Isn't that a sign that they're getting married next? They both think so. Plus, Logan said he wants to propose after Logan Jr arrived, and Logan Jr is already like five months old, so he should be proposing any time now.

Carlos nods in agreement.

"Can you believe we're married now?" Allie questions. "After months and months of waiting."

"Doesn't it feel amazing?" Carlos asks.

Allie nods in agreement, leaning in and kissing him. "It sure does."

"I love you baby," Carlos tells her.

"I love you too."

* * *

"I'm gonna miss my babies soo much!" Allie says, holding Zander tightly in her arms, as Carlos holds Aubrey. Both babies are sleeping right now, but Carlos and Allie are getting ready to leave for their honeymoon, and they wanna say goodbye to their kids before they leave.

They already said bye to everyone else, now they're just holding their babies one last time before they go.

After a while, they kiss them goodbye, then Kelly takes Aubrey, as Lucy takes Zander.

"Bye everyone!" they both say, as they enter the limo. The limo is gonna take them to the Renaissance Los Angeles Airport Hotel, where they'll be staying over night. Then early tomorrow morning, they'll be flying to Paris France for their honey moon.

Everyone cheers, as the limo drives away.

Allie rests her head on Carlos' shoulder. She's really tired. But today has been one of the best days of her life. Carlos is her husband, and she's his wife. The thought of that makes her super happy.

Carlos yawns, before kissing the top of his _wife's _head.

* * *

**Omg, guys there's only like two more chapters left! D: D: D: **

**RandomFact: So, for my quinceanera, for the waltz, me, and the dudes in my court danced Dreaming Of You by Selena. Has anyone ever seen the music? Everytime I hear the song I cry! So of course, I cried during the waltz. Especially 'cause my cousin, he was in my court, he kept saying "dont cry, don't cry," like over and over! lol.  
**

**Review if you want the last two chapters! :D  
**


	57. A Day In Their Honeymoon

**Second to last chapter..who else is sad? :'(**

**Only two reviews? ... :/ Thanks for you guys who did review!  
**

* * *

Carlos wakes up, smiling as he realizes his wife is laying next to him, sound asleep. They arrived in Paris last night, and since today is their first day of their honeymoon, they decided they wanna stay in for today, and enjoy their first day of the honeymoon together. Then later on tonight, they're gonna head down to the beach, which is the hotel's backyard.

"Wake up sleepy head," Carlos says softly, placing kisses everywhere from her cheeks, down to her jaw, to her neck and chest until she finally wakes up. "Good morning, babe."

Allie smiles. "Good morning."

"How about we go take a nice romantic bath together?" he suggests.

"Sounds amazing," she says, sitting up. A nice relaxing bath with her husband? Yeah, she can totally go for one right now. She's so exhausted from being on that plane! She's happy they finally landed late last night.

Carlos takes her hand, leading her into the bathroom. The bathroom is huge. It has a big nice roomy sink, a shower, and a big bath that sort of looks like a jacuzzi. Carlos turns the faucet on, letting warm water fill the tub.

"Bubbles?" he questions.

"Yes!" Allie exclaims.

When the bathtub is all filled up with water and bubbles, Carlos gives Allie a quick kiss on the lips before helping her get undressed.

When they're both finally undressed, they get in the bathtub, sitting across from each other.

"Come over here," Carlos says. "You're so far away."

Allie basically swims over to where Carlos is, sitting in front of him, her back rested on him. He starts playing with her hair, doing random things to it as they both relax.

"We should make a video for my YouTube later," Carlos suggests. "I'm sure the my Rushers would love to know how our wedding went."

Allie nods in agreement. "Sounds good, babe."

* * *

"We should watch The Vow," Allie suggests, digging into her dufflebag and pulling the movie out.

"I knew you'd bring it," Carlos chuckles, taking the movie and getting up to put it on.

When he's finished putting it on, he lays in bed next to her. He wraps his arm around her tightly, and she rests her head on his chest. This has got to be the happiest Carlos has been. Allie is finally his wife. After what feels like forever of waiting.

"Let's make the video now, while we watch the movie," Carlos says, sitting up and grabbing his laptop from the other side of the bed. He sits back on the bed, opening the laptop and opening the webcam.

"Come here," he says, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto his lap. Carlos sits back, his back rested on the headboard, and Allie sits in front of him, her back rested on him. She grabs the comforter, putting it over her since she's so cold. "You're cold?"

Allie nods.

"You're always cold," Carlos mutters. He then starts the video. "Helllllo everyone!"

"Hey!" Allie exclaims.

"We just wanted to give you a quick update. Right now we're in Paris, for the first day of our honeymoon. So a couple days ago we got married, so we're now husband and wife," Carlos grins, wrapping his arm around her waist under the blanket.

Allie smiles. "I'm so happy."

"Me too babe," Carlos replies. "Anyway, the wedding was great, I had fun. I might post pictures up later on Twitter, so be on the look out for those. Alright, so that was our quick update! So...later!"

Carlos shuts the laptop, then they both lay down, cuddling and finishing the movie.

* * *

"The beach looks more better at night then the day," Allie says, hand in hand with Carlos as they walk along the beach.

Carlos nods in agreement. "It does."

"When do you wanna have another baby?" Carlos asks randomly. He misses the twins being little babies. Now they're big, they're walking, somewhat talking, and he just misses them being so little.

"Not for a while," she replies. "At least until the babies start school."

"Okay," he says. "Let's sit down for a while."

They both sit on the sand, Carlos' arm around her tightly.

"I love you," he tells her.

"I love you too," she replies, resting her head on his shoulder as he intertwines their fingers. The first day of their honeymoon has been amazing. They woke up, took a nice long bath together, cuddled while watching The Vow, they then ordered room service and ate together, now here they are. Tomorrow is when they're gonna start going out and doing activities together in Paris, she can't wait.

"This is picture perfect," Carlos says, taking his iPhone and snapping a picture of the beach. It looks beautiful, across the beach there's buildings and all the lights look pretty.

Allie giggles.

"What's so funny?" Carlos questions.

"You're gonna put it on Instagram, am I right?"

Carlos nods, chuckling. "Hell yeah." He finishes putting up the picture. "Take a picture with me."

Carlos points the camera at them, Allie smiles while Carlos is kissing her cheek.

"Dude, we're finally married now!" Allie exclaims randomly.

"Duh!" Carlos retorts, "You're stuck with me now."

Allie giggles. "And I'm perfectly fine with that."

* * *

**I know this is short; I just wanted you guys to see a little part of them in their honey moon :)  
**

**RandomFact: I'm having boy problems right about now :/  
**

**Revieww, please!?  
**


	58. Epilogue

_Epilogue: _

Carlos and Allie are still happily married. Once the babies started kindergarten, Allie discovered she was pregnant again. She had a baby girl, her name is Isabella Rae Garcia. Big Time Rush is still successful, touring around the world and making new music. As for Allie, she got more into modeling. She is still a Victoria's Secret Model, a Hollister Model, and she now also models for Abercrombie & Fitch, and Charlotte Russe.

Aubrey grew up to be a dancer. She loves dancing, and Carlos and Allie signed her up for dancing classes. She's also a pretty popular girl. But she isn't the mean type, unless people push her buttons, then she goes off. She's just like Allie. She is a complete daddy's girl. Carlos spoils her a lot, but Aubrey isn't bratty or anything. Although she does have a little rebellious side, but she usually always listens to her parents. She has a tendency to talk back to teachers, which gets her into trouble but it never got any further than that. Aubrey is also a party animal. She gets invited to parties all the time, and usually Carlos and Allie give her permission to go. She's a pretty sweet girl, unless you say something wrong to her.

Zander grew up to be a DJ. He became interesting in DJ-ing when he went to a party with Aubrey, and he saw a DJ there playing. He eventually taught himself how to DJ. He's a ladies man, and very popular in school. He got charming looks from his dad, of course. But he doesn't let anything get in the way of his grades. He has really good grades, and Carlos said if he keeps that up he will book Zander his very first DJ gig. Zander is also a very nice boy, up until you push his buttons. He's also a class clown, he always has the whole class laughing, which is why he usually gets in trouble. He has some difficulties listening to Carlos and Allie, but it's nothing they can't handle. Zander is also extremely overprotective of his sisters.

Isabella (Bella) grew up as an actress. She plays in a show as the daughter of a man and a woman who are always on the road so she stays with the nanny and she's a handful and misses her parents. Because of the show, she goes to school at the set, since she can't go to regular school. So before they start shooting, she goes to school along with other kids that go there, but she still has a lot of friends she made at regular school before she got the role for the show. Bella is a total mommy's girl, but she loves her daddy just as much. She's the little angel of the family; she always listens and tries to stay out of trouble. She absolutely loves helping Carlos and Allie out with just about anything. Those few times she does get in trouble though, she gets really sad and Carlos and Allie can't help but forgive her. She also started dated Zayn's son, whose just a few months older than her. Carlos did not approve at all, but Allie calmed him down a bit.

Camille and Logan got married just a few months after Carlos and Allie did. They're still happily married, and Camille is expecting her second child; a baby girl. They're both really excited for their new arrival, and they even moved out of the apartment they had together into their own bigger home. Logan is still in Big Time Rush along with Carlos, Kendall, and James. And Camille plays the mother on the show that Bella is in.

Logan Jr grew up to be a football player. Logan tried teaching him to play Hockey, but Logan Jr just loved football instead. Logan Jr, Zander, and Isaac, are all really close. They're like partners in crime, and whenever they get in trouble, it's usually because of something they all did together. But, Logan Jr did follow in his dad's footsteps when it came to grades. Logan Jr gets really good grades, but he isn't a nerd. Logan's very proud by the way his son came out.

A few months after Camille and Logan got married, Kendall proposed to Chelsea, and of course she said yes. So about a year later they got married. And they still are happily married. Shortly after their honeymoon, Chelsea discovered she was pregnant. She had another boy, named Matthew Jay Knight. He's the youngest little boy out of Zander, Isaac, and Logan Jr, but he still tries to tag along with them. Isaac finds it really annoying, and always tries to find ways to get rid of him.

Isaac grew up to be a ladies man, just like Zander. He's also Zander's partner in DJ-ing. He's a little rebel, but it's nothing Chelsea and Kendall can't handle. Even though Matt is extremely annoying to Isaac, Isaac is very overprotective of him, and gets really pissed when he sees people pick on him, because he says only he's allowed to pick on him. Isaac considers Kendall a father to him, so he calls him dad. He doesn't even see his real father anymore, and Kendall doesn't mind being his dad at all.

Matt grew up loving soccer. As much as the BTR guys tried to get their sons to play hockey, they fell inlove with another sport. Kendall doesn't mind though, because Matt is extremely good at soccer, and is the captain of the soccer team. Matt isn't really a trouble maker, Isaac is usually the one dragging him into things and getting them both in trouble. Other than that, Matt is a really good kid.

James and Lucy are currently engaged, and their waiting for Lucy to have the baby she's expecting before they start planning the wedding. Yes, Lucy is pregnant and they are expecting a baby girl, which they are gonna name Brooklyn Ali Diamond. Lucy let James pick the name, and he picked that. Brook was his moms name, so he chose Brooklyn. And of course he chose Ali 'cause of his sister Allie, except it's spelled differently.

Kelly eventually got married to her boyfriend, so they are now husband and wife, and Kelly has a newborn son named Ryan Drew Wainwright.

Gustavo also eventually found a girlfriend, Sarah. They've been dating for a while, but he just isn't ready to propose. She makes him really happy, and he knows she's the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

And that's how a New Journey Ended, but their lives continued..

* * *

**Sorry if this was sucky, I've never written an Epilogue. **

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed this atleast once! It really means a lot, and I love you all! I never expected this story to even make it past 100 reviews, and I got like more than 200! Seriously thats huge for me, THANK YOU LOVES!  
**

**Remember that one chapter I said to EVERYONE whose reading, even silent readers to PLEASE review just once? Well, can you PLEASE do this for this last chapter? It would mean the world to me! Just leave me atleast two or three words :D  
**

**The sequel will be called Happily Ever After. The first one shot will be about the twins' first day in kindergarten, then I'll be taking requests so make sure to leave some! I'm about to post the sequel like literally when I'm done posting this, so go look for it!  
**

**REVIEW ONE LAST TIME PLEASE!?  
**

**Love you guys!  
**


End file.
